


Nature and Nurture (Природа и Воспитание)

by hirasava



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babylock, Kidlock, M/M, Parentlock, cloning
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 112,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Британское Правительство случайно клонирует Шерлока Холмса. Младенца приносят на Бейкер-стрит 221B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 13

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nature and Nurture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/729134) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> Перевод замечательного фанфика earlgreytea68 "Nature and Nurture" http://archiveofourown.org/works/729134/chapters/1354275  
> Здесь работа выкладывается начиная с 13 главы, поскольку 1-12 главы переводил другой переводчик. Начало тут: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1779442

ГЛАВА 13  
Один из врачей в хирургии на следующий день вернулся из отпуска, и это означало, что Джон не нужен в клинике, что было весьма кстати, потому что в их дверь позвонили примерно в полдень, как раз когда Джон пытался убедить Оливера вздремнуть, а Шерлок категорически не соглашался с ним, ибо тогда Оливер мог бы пропустить захватывающий эксперимент по выращиванию грибковой плесени на плодах, который проводил Шерлок. Кухня наполнилась жалобами Шерлока и воплями Оливера с находящимся между ними Джоном, который был благодарен за этот хаос, потому что он отвлекал его от путаницы в мыслях о текущем состоянии их с Шерлоком отношений и о том, были ли они вообще теперь, после свидания.

А потом раздался звонок в дверь.

Оливер перестал плакать. Шерлок прекратил жаловаться и посмотрел на Джона, который уставился на него.

– Клиент, – произнесли они одновременно.

Внезапно Шерлок переполнился восторгом. Он выхватил Оливера из рук Джона и протанцевал с ним через кухню в гостиную.

– Клиент, Олли! – воскликнул он. – Вот слово, которое ты должен выучить: «кли-ент». – он тщательно проговорил его.

Джон предположил, что это означает, что Шерлок останется с ребенком, а он сам откроет дверь.  
Клиент – молодой мужчина, явно расстроенный – проследовал за Джоном по лестнице в гостиную. Шерлок сидел в своем любимом кресле с Оливером на коленях, они оба выжидающе смотрели на вошедших. Джон подумал, что это была самая восхитительная вещь, которую он когда-либо видел. Клиент вошел, но резко остановился в дверях гостиной.

– Проблемы? – мягко спросил Шерлок, поднимая бровь. Оливеру удалось повторить этот жест.  
– Это ребенок, – указал клиент.

– Да, – согласился Джон, шагая мимо него, чтобы присесть в свое кресло. – Можете не беспокоиться о конфиденциальности и говорить при нем, он никому не расскажет.

– Чей это ребенок? – спросил клиент, все еще не двигаясь.

Шерлок выглядел оскорбленным, а Оливер возмущенно засунул палец в рот.

– Конечно, мой, – ответил Шерлок. – Откровенно говоря, если Вы собираетесь быть таким идиотом, я даже слышать не хочу Вашу историю.

Оливер красноречиво пустил слюни, подчеркивая сказанное.

– Нет, мистер Холмс. Извините, мистер Холмс. Я не имел в виду… Я сожалею… я действительно нуждаюсь в Вашей помощи, простите, мистер Холмс.

Шерлок нахмурился, скользнул взглядом по мужчине и затем сказал:

– Вас беспокоит Ваша жена.

Мужчина выглядел ошеломленным.

– Как Вы узнали?

Джон думал, что Шерлок собрался объявить: «Скучно», и выпроводить клиента, когда мужчина проговорил:

– Она получала эти письма.  
– Письма? – эхом повторил Шерлок. – Настоящие бумажные письма?

Мужчина нетерпеливо кивнул.

– Да. Странно, не так ли? И они просто испещрены рисунками танцующих человечков.

***

Шерлок прикрепил все письма, которые принес с собой мужчина, к зеркалу и отстранился. Джон с Оливером на руках подошел и встал рядом с ним. Троица вместе рассматривала танцующих человечков.

– Ты должен разгадать шифр, – заметил Джон.  
– Очевидно, – сказал Шерлок презрительно. – Почему люди не признают в Оливере моего ребенка?  
– Что?

Вопрос застал Джона врасплох, так как он предполагал, что мысли Шерлока уже глубоко проникли в шифр.  
Шерлок немного наклонился, чтобы его лицо оказалось рядом с лицом Оливера, и, нахмурившись, разглядывал два зеркальных отражения, выглядывающих между рисунками с танцующими человечками.

– В этом нет никакого смысла, – сказал он. – Мы – клоны. Он буквально моя точная копия.

– Он маленький, Шерлок, – сказал ему Джон. – А ты – нет. Некоторые люди не очень хорошо видят сходство между ребенком и взрослым.

– Всем кажется это настолько невероятным, – продолжил он задумчиво, как если бы Джон ничего не говорил. – Доказательство прямо у них перед глазами, невозможно ребенку быть более похожим на меня, и все же они не считают, что он мой. Почему? – Шерлок внезапно выпрямился и посмотрел на Джона, сверкнув глазами. – Неужели так немыслимо, что я могу иметь детей?

– Шерлок, ты занимался сексом с тех пор, как я тебя знаю?  
– Какое это имеет отношение к делу?  
– Это имеет много общего с процессом деторождения.

– Очевидно, нет, – Шерлок ткнул пальцем на Оливера, чтобы подкрепить свою точку зрения. Оливер залепетал, поддерживая его.

– Клонирование – это не то, что думают нормальные люди, когда видят ребенка. У тебя нет девушки, и ты не находишься в ситуации, имеющей отношение к появлению малыша.

– Этот клиент ничего не знает обо мне. Кроме того, он знает, что я могу трахаться с половиной Лондона.  
– Я никогда не писал в блоге, что ты трахаешься с половиной Лондона.

– Почему? Это не относится к любой из безвкусных историй, которые ты рассказываешь? Ты ничего не писал в блоге о моей личной жизни очень долгое время. Итак, отчего клиент, который знает меня, как детектива, только по твоему описанию, автоматически предполагает, что у меня нет счастливой второй половинки, которая подарила мне этого красивого ребенка? Почему?

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока и сам задался этим вопросом, ведь Шерлок был опасно привлекателен и возмутительно харизматичен. Было понятно, отчего Лестрэйд и Молли удивились ребенку, но почему кто-то, с кем только что встретился Шерлок, предполагает, что, возможно, не он породил ребенка, который и правда очень сильно его напоминал? Было ли что-то в том, как Джон писал о нем в своем блоге, был ли какой-то элемент собственничества в описании, который заставляет людей предположить, что они пара?

– Мы собираемся провести эксперимент, – объявил Шерлок.  
– То есть? – спросил Джон.

– Мы разделимся. Ты возьмешь Оливера и в течение дня отследишь, сколько людей решат, что ты его отец. А затем я сделаю то же самое.

– Возьму Оливера… куда?

– Куда захочешь. Ладно. Не на различные детские площадки, где собираются папаши с детьми или еще куда-то, где все слишком очевидно. Ты постоянно носишься по разного рода «делам». – Шерлок произнес последнее слово с сомнением, как если бы он не думал, что Джон мог говорить правду об этом. – Ты просто возьмешь Оливера с собой, как обычно.

– Шерлок, почему мы проводим этот эксперимент? – спросил Джон, потому что ему не нравился смысл всего этого.

Он не хотел эксперимента, в котором он возвращается домой и рассказывает, как все весь день предполагали, что он отец этого темноволосого, ясноглазого, кучерявого ребенка, и никто не предположил того же о темноволосом, ясноглазом, кучерявом Шерлоке.

– Что за дурацкий вопрос? – сказал Шерлок и посмотрел на Оливера в поисках сочувствия, которое Оливер с готовностью дал ему. Оливер не покачал в смятении головой из-за идиотизма Джона, но он вполне мог это сделать. – Теперь, – продолжал Шерлок, явно меняя тему, – что ты думаешь об этом шифре? Шифр с подстановкой. Что скажешь?

Джон безропотно посмотрел на рисунки танцующих человечков.

– Понятия не имею. Возможно, один из тех книжных шифров как в Слепом банкире?  
– Вряд ли. И я спрашивал Оливера о его мнении.  
– Разумеется. И, полагаю, Оливер согласен с тобой?  
– Очевидно.

Шерлок повернулся, чтобы посадить Оливера на высокий детский стульчик, который он принес в гостиную. Джон указал, что стульчик предназначен для кормления, но Шерлок сказал, что иначе Оливер нигде не будет сидеть в гостиной. Это имело смысл, как ни странно, и поэтому Шерлок победил.

– Оливер очень умен, – сказал Шерлок и коротко улыбнулся ребенку. Оливер улыбнулся в ответ и ударил по черепу, который оставили на подносе детского стульчика. – Таким образом, наиболее заметный человечек должен обозначать «и», – размышлял Шерлок и затем углубился в процесс дедукции.

Джон предоставил его самому себе. Он приготовил ланч для себя и Оливера и накормил ребенка в гостиной, потому что Джон всегда предпочитал быть около Шерлока, когда тот работал, и он предположил, что с Оливером будет так же. Потом он сказал, что Оливер нуждается в перерыве от разгадывания шифра, и изнурял счастливого младшенького, заставляя Оливера лопаться от смеха, прячась за диваном и изображая микроб. В конце концов, Джон убедил Оливера заснуть и оставил его, счастливо дремлющего, на кровати. Он зашел на кухню за печеньем и направился в гостиную, где собирался обдумать целесообразную мысль создания записи в блоге, которая объявит о существовании Оливера миру так, чтобы новые клиенты прекратили думать, что он может быть чьим-либо, кроме Шерлока, ребенком.

– Вот оно, – объявил вдруг Шерлок, и отвернулся от каминной полки, расположившись на которой он строчил выводы своей дедукции. Он сосредоточил внимание на Джоне, затем нахмурился. – А где Олли?

– Задремал. – Джон засунул печенье в рот. – Шифр утомил его. Хочешь печенье?

Шерлок проигнорировал его, вытащил стул по другую сторону стола и проговорил:

– Он принес нам достаточно посланий, я могу слепить что-нибудь осмысленное из этого шифра.

Джон прочитал записи Шерлока вверх ногами.

\- Я здесь Аби Слени»? «В Элриджес»? «Элси пришла»? Что ты сотворишь из всего этого?

– Ясно же, что у жены – Элси – была своего рода связь с мистером Слейни здесь. Он сейчас находится в Элриджисе, и он решил, что она должна прийти к нему.

– Ладно, – согласился Джон. – Так почему бы ему просто не послать ей смс?

– У него нет ее мобильного номера. Или она его заблокировала, и он отправляет зашифрованные сообщения на тот случай, если муж откроет их первым.

– Она знает этот шифр?  
– Разумеется. Чего ради мистер Слейни иначе делал бы это?  
– Зачем они вообще придумал этот шифр?

– Ой, они же американцы, кто знает, зачем они вообще что-либо делают? – Шерлок откинулся на спинку стула, потягиваясь. – Ну вот, тогда все выяснили. Я перешлю мистеру Кьюбиту по электронной почте подтверждение, что у его жены роман.

– Как ты можешь знать, что она согласилась и пошла в это место, в Элриджис?  
– Статистически это весьма вероятно.  
– Ты не можешь просто разрушить его брак, основываясь на статистике.  
– Ты такой неисправимый романтик, – заметил Шерлок.

Джон подумал, что, возможно, он покраснел. Он действительно не хотел демонстрировать свою романтическую сторону, учитывая то, насколько перевернутым с ног на голову было его восприятие Шерлока в настоящий момент.

– Я не… Я просто … – решил отрицать он.

– Хотелось бы верить в счастливый конец. Чистая Элси остается верной, игнорирует все мольбы мистера Слейни. Ты приписываешь другим свое собственное ни с чем не сравнимое качество – верность. – Шерлок слабо улыбнулся ему, как будто тот был особенно забавным образчиком самого себя.

– Ты бы сделал это? – спросил вдруг Джон без обиняков.

Шерлок поднял бровь.

– Завел роман?  
– Да.  
– Чтобы изменить второй половинке, нужно иметь вторую половинку, не так ли?  
– Потому что ты знаешь, что не стал бы, - ответил Джон на свой вопрос.

Веселье исчезло с лица Шерлока. Он не изменил позу расслабленной пассивности, но Джон увидел отвращение, что притаилось в выражении Шерлока.

– Ах, это всегда было твоей проблемой.  
– Что?  
– Превращать людей в героев.  
– Ты имеешь в виду превращать тебя в одного из них.  
– Ты делаешь это со всеми.

– Ты не предашь доверия. Подлинного доверия. Не веру в тебя. Ты бы никогда не сделал этого.

– Однажды, не так давно, – заметил Шерлок холодным, как лед, голосом, – Я позволил тебе думать, что прыгнул с крыши и разбился.

Джон улыбнулся ему, порадовавшись разделяющему их столу.

– О нет, ты не сможешь обмануть меня. Ты сделал это, чтобы спасти мою жизнь. Ты действительно под всем этим сплошной добряк.

Шерлок пошевелился, затем недовольно взглянул на Джона.

– Прекрати, – проворчал он.  
– Большая зефирина, – продолжил Джон, открыто улыбаясь.  
– Я могу отравить твой чай.  
– Для начала тебе придется сделать его мне, – не смог удержаться Джон.

Шерлок потянулся за газетой Джона, оставленной на столе, и поднял ее перед своим лицом.

– Это утомительный разговор, – сказал он из-за своего бумажного убежища.

Джон рассмеялся, вытащил свой ноутбук и развернул к себе, открывая новую запись в блоге и тщательно набирая строку темы.

– Что ты печатаешь? – спросил Шерлок с подозрением.  
– Заметку в блоге.  
– О чем?  
– О чем я делаю записи в блоге?  
– Что за смехотворную чушь ты собираешься...

\- "Шерлок Холмс не хочет, чтобы вы знали об этом, но он очень добрый и мягкосердечный", - сказал Джон.

– Ты не можешь писать это. Ты не умеешь печатать так быстро.

\- "Он остановился, чтобы спасти котенка, который не мог слезть с дерева", – продолжал Джон.

– Я терпеть не могу кошек.

\- "Я был свидетелем того, как он помогал старушкам переходить улицу".

– Я никогда этого не делал.

– А что, если бы они владели ценными для тебя сведениями?

– Это совершенно другая ситуация.

Джон издал уклончивый звук и продолжил печатать.

Шерлок встал, чтобы обойти Джона и встать за спиной, когда увидел, что Джон действительно печатал то, что говорил. Ватсон не мог не услышать обиду в его голосе, когда он сказал:

– Джон.  
– Хорошо бы позволить людям узнать, что ты человек, – ответил Джон беспечно.  
– Почему ты всегда так говоришь? – пожаловался Шерлок и схватил ноутбук Джона, отбегая с ним.

– Эй, – воскликнул Джон, пытаясь не засмеяться и не разрушить эффект неодобрения и вскакивая, чтобы последовать за Шерлоком.

Шерлок поднял его вверх, держа как можно дальше от досягаемости Джона, и с раздражением встал у окна.

– Я выброшу его из окна.  
– Я просто использую твой компьютер, чтобы напечатать запись в блоге.  
– Как будто ты сможешь разгадать мой пароль, – усмехнулся Шерлок.

– Я знаю PIN-код и запросто использую твою банковскую карту, чтобы купить другой ноутбук, – парировал Джон, прыгнул за своим лэптопом, обхватил его руками и потянул вниз.

Шерлок не выпустил лэптоп, но опустил руку, и Джон резко дернул, чтобы выбить ноутбук, таща его на себя, к груди, что было почти объятием. Шерлок также дернулся вперед, все еще прижимаясь к ноутбуку, и внезапно рука Шерлока оказалась около груди Джона, а его голова теперь была наклонена к Джону, и не осталось пространства между ними, никакого расстояния. Джон внезапно понял, что ему необходимо сдержаться и не потерять голову, потому что все, что окружило его, был лишь Шерлок, Шерлок везде – внутри и снаружи, неизбежно и неопровержимо.

Джон посмотрел в неописуемые глаза Шерлока и понял, что его дыхание ускорилось.

– Шерлок, – сказал он грубым и низким голосом и почувствовал, как облизал свои губы. Он мог поклясться, что от этого движения темные зрачки Шерлока расширились.  
Шерлок сделал то, чего Джон никогда бы не предсказал за все время, что они жили вместе. Он наклонил голову, и Джон втянул воздух, думая, что его сейчас поцелуют, но Шерлок коснулся Джона носом.

«Это хуже, чем быть поцелованным», – подумал Джон, закрывая глаза.

Это более интимно, более сногсшибательно. Сердце Джона и прежде было у ног Шерлока, но теперь он чувствовал, что оно раскололось на миллион частей, и никогда снова не соединится.

– Мы встречаемся? – Джон услышал, как ляпнул это, а потом возненавидел себя, но в этот момент вопрос казался обоснованным из-за уткнувшегося носом Шерлока Холмса и комментария миссис Хадсон с прошлой ночи, все еще вертящегося в голове.

– Мы встречаемся? – повторил Шерлок полным веселья голосом, и Джон не был уверен, было ли правильным или нет сказать ему это.

Потом заплакал ребенок. Джон мигнул, неуверенно переводя взгляд к комнате Шерлока, где вопил Оливер, затем снова посмотрел на Шерлока, который, определенно, взбудоражил часть него. Или нет. Джон смотрел на его рот, а Оливер кричал, и Джон думал, что он самый безответственный из всех родителей, раз замер здесь подобным образом.

– Это решает дело: он никак не может быть истинным клоном, – пророкотал Шерлок.

Это не совсем то, что Джон ожидал услышать.

– Почему ты так говоришь?  
– Потому что я не столь ужасен в выборе момента.

– Я возьму его, – сказал Джон, потому что Шерлок отпускал шутки, в то время как они были слишком близки для Джона, и он чувствовал выдохи Шерлока на своей коже, и было просто невозможным для него прямо сейчас охватить все это своим разумом.

Спальня Шерлока, казалось, содержала весь воздух, который был высосан из гостиной, полной близостью Шерлока. Он вздохнул и подхватил плачущего ребенка, шепча разные глупости, чтобы утихомирить его, прижимая к своему плечу.

Грязный подгузник, – понял Джон и решил, что Оливер все же не виноват, что поднял шум при таких обстоятельствах.  
Он сменил его, и Оливер засопел, вернув полный контроль над собой.  
Джон вскинул комбинезон и посмотрел вниз на ребенка, довольно растянувшегося на кровати Шерлока.

– Я не знаю, было ли это прекрасным ходом с твоей стороны, или ужасным.

Оливер смотрел смущенно и невинно. Этот взгляд редко появлялся у Оливера, и у Шерлока бывал этот взгляд, когда он не был ни невинен, ни смущен, так что Джон не был уверен, следует ли ему доверять. Затем Оливер солнечно улыбнулся ему, и Джон почувствовав себя ужасным циником, взял его на руки, прижался к нему и поцеловал в лоб, отчего Оливер счастливо заверещал.

– Полагаю, ты уже проснулся? Вздремнул по-быстрому?

Оливер продолжал лепетать, что, несомненно, являлось утвердительным ответом, и Джон, стоя в спальне Шерлока, подумывал о том, что собирался сказать, когда вернется в гостиную. «Нет, подожди, я серьезно, мы встречаемся?» Он не знал, что ему делать со всеми этими мыслями. Шерлок Холмс действительно встречался с ним? Шерлок не ответил на этот вопрос. Но он коснулся его носом. И хотя это не было поцелуем, тем не менее, это жест привязанности, чувства близости, не так ли? Это должно быть именно этим. Из-за физического притяжения. Определенного вида привязанность, которая выходит за рамки взаимоотношений обычных соседей по квартире. Как и все остальное в их совместной жизни, на самом деле. Как всегда, такое далекое от понятия «просто».

Шерлок появился из гостиной, и Джон пытался придумать причину того, отчего он застыл в дверном проеме спальни.

– Сообщение, – сказал Шерлок, размахивая мобильным. – И не очень приятное. Привет, Оливер! – сказал он в ответ на приветственный взмах кулачка ребенка.

Джон попытался не чувствовать себя беспомощно смущенным тем, что говорил Шерлок. Но не преуспел.

– Что?  
– Сообщение, Джон! «Пляшущие человечки»! Ты уже забыл?

Джон хотел указать на то, что между дискуссией по поводу шифра пляшущих человечков и настоящим моментом, они почти поцеловались. Но, может быть, Шерлок пропустил это, намеренно меняя тему, и Джон не хотел неловко возвращаться к ней.

– От кого пришло новое сообщение?

– Он написал мне. «Приготовься встретить своего создателя, Элси». Многообещающе, не так ли?

– Напротив, я бы сказал, многообещающе для Элси, – поправил Джон.

– Я должен добраться до Норфолка, – сказал Шерлок, положив мобильный телефон в карман и надев пальто.

– Ты должен позвонить Лестрейду, – возразил Джон.

– Уже, – пожал плечами Шерлок. – Я знал, что ты потребуешь это от меня. Но это слишком серьезно, чтобы оставлять полиции.

Шерлок шагнул вперед, затем остановился и оглянулся назад на Джона, широко раскрыв глаза.

– Мы не можем взять Оливера. Это слишком опасно.  
– Да, – согласился Джон.

Шерлок глянул на ребенка в руках Джона, который смотрел на него с жадным интересом.

–Миссис Хадсон… – начал Шерлок.  
– Ее нет. Книжный клуб, помнишь?

– Точно. – Шерлок сглотнул и остановил свой взгляд на Оливере. – Тогда, разумеется, ты должен остаться с ним.

– Да, – сказал Джон, потому что это было правдой. Другого пути не было. Возможно, они могли связаться с Молли или даже Майкрофтом, но это заняло бы некоторое время, и они не могли просто навязывать Оливера другим людям каждый раз, когда появляется дело. Они должны найти способ справиться самостоятельно, а Джон был менее важным членом их маленькой команды, так что он будет сидеть дома с ребенком.

– Да. Правильно. Да. Итак, – сказал Шерлок, а потом резко наклонился и поцеловал Оливера в щеку. Оливер выглядел немного удивленным. – Хорошо, – закончил Шерлок, а затем резко повернулся и сбежал вниз по лестнице.

Оливер посмотрел на Джона, как бы говоря: «Что, прощальный поцелуй не для тебя, папа?»

– Заткнись, – пробормотал Джон, и понес его в гостиную.


	2. 14

Глава 14

Потребовалось целых две минуты, чтобы Джон запаниковал. Оливер предпринял нерешительные попытки запротестовать из-за того, что ему не позволили следовать за Шерлоком. Джон положил его на одеяло с периодической системой, окружив научными статьями, в которые он с радостью зарылся, оказавшись в компании любимого черепа. Оливер притворно повозмущался еще немного, для галочки, с азартом разрывая документы, а Джон подошел к своему креслу и посмотрел на пустой стул Шерлока. Паника врезалась в него, словно грузовик.

Он позволил Шерлоку отправиться навстречу опасности в одиночку.

Все эти годы он защищал Шерлока, это стало его работой, и сейчас он должен был просто позволить ему выйти за дверь, потому что у него не было выбора, не правда ли? Они стали родителями, и нужно было принимать во внимание Оливера, но наличие Оливера, как ни странно, еще больше чем когда-либо и связало его с Шерлоком и разделило, в виду образа жизни, которого никогда не было раньше. Джон не привык быть отделенным от Шерлока, когда вокруг того существовала опасность. Причины Джона заботиться о безопасности Шерлока были более глубокими, чем он хотел бы думать, а сейчас его, Джона, не было с ним рядом. Кто же теперь будет присматривать за Шерлоком вместо него?

Посмотрев на Оливера, Джон отчетливо увидел, сколько адреналина, требующего выхода, в нем накопилось. У Джона сейчас буквально было два Шерлока Холмса, и за обоих он нес ответственность, но он понятия не имел, как собирается обеспечивать их безопасность. Это казалось неразрешимой задачей. Похоже, у него не было выбора, кроме как выбрать между ними, и тот либо другой, всегда будет оставаться незащищенным и уязвимым.  
Он принял решение и позволил Шерлоку выйти за дверь, не сказав ему, что он чувствовал. Так много напрасно потраченного времени, и, если что-то произойдет в Норфолке, он никогда не скажет Шерлоку, а Шерлок никогда не узнает…

Волна паники накрыла Джона и овладела им, мобильный телефон оказался в его руке, прежде чем он осознал это. Он уставился на него. Что сказать? Мог ли он действительно позвонить Шерлоку и сказать?..  
Вместо этого он решил написать, говоря себе, что Шерлок предпочитает смс, и это вовсе не означает, что он струсил.

«Будь осторожен», – написал он, чувствуя себя неловко от того, как недостаточно это прозвучало.

«Очевидно. ШХ», – пришел ответ.

Джон разочарованно вздохнул. Он хотел закричать, что это не то, что он имел в виду, и почему Шерлок не понял всего того, что содержалось в этих двух простых словах?

«Нет, – написал он в ответ. – Я имею в виду, мне нужно, чтобы ты вернулся к нам в целости и сохранности».

«Мне не угрожает непосредственная опасность. ШХ».

«Упрямый ублюдок», – подумал Джон сквозь стиснутые зубы и ответил:

«Опасность существует, иначе ты бы не поехал в Норфолк».

«Опасность для Элси. Я буду в полной безопасности. Ты ведешь себя нелогично. ШХ».

Джон смотрел на мобильный в своей руке. Оливер удовлетворенно ворковал с черепом рядом с ним и разрывал напополам лист бумаги. Джон прикрыл глаза на секунду, глубоко вдохнул, а затем написал:

«Есть вещи, которые я должен сказать тебе».

«Нет ничего такого, чего я бы уже не знал. ШХ».

Джон закатил глаза.

«Нет, этого ты не знаешь».

«Джон, ты можешь хоть на миг представить, что есть хоть что-то, что ты мог бы мне сказать, и чего я еще не знаю? ШХ».

«Как получилось, что ты его любишь?» – пробормотал Джон сам себе под нос и ответил:

«Да, именно».

«Ты ошибаешься. ШХ».

«Ты невыносим», – написал Джон в ответ, моментально впадая в гнев.

«Я тоже люблю тебя. ШХ».

Джон уставился на сообщение.  
Он пялился на него.  
Он вытаращился на текст.

Он все еще пялился на него, когда Майкрофт Холмс появился в дверях и скользнул в гостиную, мягко поинтересовавшись:

\- Сейчас не самое лучшее время?

***

Джон не ответил на сообщение.

Шерлок смотрел на мобильный в своей руке, не вибрирующий ответным сообщением, и едва удержался, чтобы не выбросить его в окно. Если бы можно было открыть окно.  
Как он мог не ответить? Это было непростительно со стороны Джона. Единственное, что могло бы оправдать его – это тяжелое ранение. На мгновение Шерлок подумал об этом и тут же пожалел. Нет, конечно, он не хотел, чтобы Джон был тяжело ранен. Он просто хотел, чтобы Джон ответил на гребаное сообщение.

Джон был таким тупым во всех этих вещах. Даже более тупым, чем обычно. Шерлок терпеливо ждал все эти годы, когда Джон осознает очевидное – Джон влюблен в него, Шерлок был в этом уверен, и он также знал, что Джон понял это с момента появления Оливера, которое сработало как красный флаг для осознания. Почему он до сих пор не признался себе в этом?

Шерлок смотрел в окно и размышлял. Когда он вернется из Норфолка, он собирается поцеловать Джона. Больше никаких разговоров и разрешений от нерешительного Джона. Если он будет ждать, пока тот составит свое мнение обо всем этом, они оба состарятся и поседеют, а Оливер успеет окончить университет. А Джону он не скажет, потому что, рассказав, предоставит ему пищу для размышлений, выставит это вопросом, а не конкретным фактом. Он всего-навсего поцелует Джона и после этого полного доказательства, представшего перед ним, позволит тому принять решение.

«Да», – подумал Шерлок.

Его телефон завибрировал в руке, и Шерлок чуть не упал с сиденья в вагоне, затем он огляделся, делая вид, словно ничего не произошло. Он не должен волноваться: как и следовало ожидать, никто вокруг него ничего не заметил. Идиоты.

Это не было сообщением от Джона. Вместо этого звонил Лестрейд.

Шерлок наморщил нос, раздумывая, есть ли у него желание в данный момент заниматься Лестрейдом. Ну, теоретически Лестрейд облегчал Шерлоку взаимодействие с полицией Норфолка, поэтому он полагал, что должен, по крайней мере, поговорить с ним, (хотя помощь Лестрейда не была особенно полезна или необходима, но Джону нравилось думать, что она нужна, а Шерлок делал то, что доставляло удовольствие Джону, и Джону, этому невыносимому человеку, неплохо бы узнать прямо сейчас, что это значит).

– Что? – рявкнул Шерлок в трубку. Он хотел сказать Лестрейду, что связь доступна только для Джона, и что он не любит использовать телефон, чтобы говорить с людьми, которые не являются Джоном.

– Где ты? – спросил Лестрейд.

«Глупый вопрос», – подумал Шерлок, но чего он ожидал?

– На поезде, идущем в Норфолк, как и говорил. Уверен, ты припоминаешь.  
– Я надеялся, что успею тебя поймать, прежде чем ты сядешь на поезд.  
– Почему? – спросил Шерлок нетерпеливо.

– Потому что причина того, для чего ты ехал в Норфолк, отпала. Элси Кьюбит убила своего мужа, а потом направила пистолет на себя.

Шерлок выпрямился на сидении поезда, переваривая новую информацию и глядя невидящим взглядом в окно.

– Но зачем ей делать это? – спросил он скорее себя, чем Лестрейда, потому что Лестрейд никогда не сможет ответить на подобный вопрос. – В этом нет никакого смысла.

– Я понятия не имею, почему она так поступила, но она сделала это.

«Идиот», – злобно подумал Шерлок. Он не знал, себя он имеет в виду или Лестрейда.

– Скажи им, чтобы ничего не трогали. Ни единой вещи на месте преступления. Мне нужно оставить все так, как есть, ты меня понял?  
– Шерлок, что ты можешь…  
– Скажи им, чтобы они ничего не трогали, – повторил Шерлок и отключил связь.

Затем он посмотрел в окно поезда, снова и снова прокручивая в своем мозгу информацию. Элси Кьюбит убила своего мужа, а потом и себя. Но это не имеет никакого смысла. Это не то, что должно было случиться. И он так беспечно отправил Кьюбита. Неужели он действительно так сильно недооценил угрозу в причудливо пляшущих человечках в необычных, старомодных письмах? Неужели он действительно так ошибся?

***

Джон смотрел на Майкрофта, стоящего в дверном проеме гостиной, и его первым побуждением было засунуть мобильный телефон в карман брюк, как будто взволнованный Майкрофт будет в состоянии увидеть объяснение в любви Шерлока. (Серьезность? Шутка? Высокомерие? Сарказм? Джон понятия не имел.)

Оливер перевернулся на спину, смял несколько бумаг в воздухе и пробулькал нечто, возможно, означающее «привет», хотя, вероятно, это также могло быть «провались в Преисподнюю вместе со своим зонтом». Джон чувствовал, что любой вариант был одинаково возможен для клона Шерлока.

Майкрофт смотрел на Оливера с любопытством.

– Он хорошо выглядит, – проговорил он, как будто ожидал чего-то иного.  
– Мы заботимся о нем, – ответил Джон. – Кормим, купаем и все такое прочее.

Майкрофт послал Джону свою особенную ехидную улыбку и уверенно вошел в гостиную, присев около ребенка. Оливер попытался съесть бумагу, что заставило Джона почувствовать, что это подвергло сомнению заботу, которую они фактически проявляли об Оливере.

– Не нужно, Олли, – сказал Джон, пытаясь быстро вытащить бумагу из рук Оливера, хотя Майкрофт, ясное дело, уже заметил все.

Оливер закричал в знак протеста, Джон взял его на руки и попытался успокоить. К несчастью, Оливер беспощадно вцепился в волосы Джона, и он подумал, что Оливер играет не по правилам, а также, что он самый не командный игрок из всех когда-либо существовавших. Что однозначно имело смысл, учитывая его ДНК.

– Если бы Вы сидели в машине на улице, ожидая, когда Шерлок уйдет, перед тем как зайти, он бы заметил, – проговорил Джон, пытаясь передвинуть Оливера на руках так, чтобы его волосы оказались как можно дальше от ребенка, который громко протестовал против каждого движения. – Значит, Вы, должно быть, сняли квартиру через дорогу или сделали что-нибудь столь же жуткое.

– Нелепые теории заговора моего брата уже повлияли на Вас, – сказал ему, Майкрофт.  
– Когда я сказал, что Вы должны зайти в гости, я имел в виду то время, когда Шерлок находится здесь.

Джон преуспел в том, чтобы отцепить руки Оливера от своих волос, что заставило Оливера раскричаться всерьез.

– Он не в духе, потому что Шерлок ушел, – объяснил Джон, что было, вероятно, лишь частью правды, другой половиной истины было присутствие Майкрофта. А первая половина – если игнорировать тот факт, что половин оказалось слишком много – заключалась в том, что Джон не позволил ему съесть бумагу, а Оливер привык всегда получать все, что хочет. Джон подумал, что ему уже удалось испортить его.

– Я принес ему подарок, – сказал Майкрофт, опуская принесенную с собой сумку и вытаскивая из нее завернутый в подарочную упаковку пакет среднего размера. – Это поможет?

Оливер продолжал плакать, словно говоря, что это явно не поможет, но Джон услышал изменение тональности в крике, потому что Оливер, сощурившись, оценивал подарок с ленивым интересом.

Джон взял подарок.

– Да, - сказал он, удерживая Оливера так, чтобы он мог открыть его. В плаче Оливера каждые несколько секунд начали появляться паузы, но поток слез возобновлялся, когда ребенок вспоминал, что он, предположительно, должен быть раздражен. К тому времени Джон успел распечатать подарок, которым оказались кубики с таблицей Менделеева. Оливер совсем перестал плакать и смотрел на коробку широко раскрытыми от восторга глазами.  
Джон положил его на одеяло с периодической системой и, присев рядом с ним, вытащил кубики и разложил их вокруг. Оливер сидел и смотрел на них, как будто не мог представить, что ему досталось такое богатство.

Джон посмотрел на его пухленькие детские скулы и убрал с них одну из слезинок.

– Давай, любовь моя. Скажи спасибо дяде Майкрофту.

Оливер послал ему злобный взгляд, который ясно говорил: «Я расскажу Папе, что ты сказал это, когда он возвратится домой».

Джон вздохнул, встал и посмотрел на Майкрофта.

– Спасибо за подарок. Но Вы не должны приносить подарок каждый раз, когда приходите в гости.

Джон задался вопросом, мог ли Майкрофт пытаться делать то же с Шерлоком, если это было единственным способом, который тот мог придумать, чтобы выразить привязанность. Это была печальная, но возможная правда, учитывая, каких холодных и отстраненных родителей описывал Шерлок.

– Вам также не надо ждать, пока Шерлок уйдет, чтобы зайти в гости.

– Он редко ходит куда-либо без хотя бы одного из вас на буксире. Дело танцующих человечков было действительно интересным?

– Если Вы хотите знать о его делах, то должны сами спросить его, - сдержанно ответил Джон и то лишь потому , что Майкрофт был здесь, а Джон вполне настроился избегать проблем, и с Майкрофтом это было предпочтительнее, чем с сообщением Шерлока. – Чаю?

Что-то вспыхнуло в лице Майкрофта. Удовольствие? Неужели он думал, что Джон собирается вышвырнуть его?

– Пожалуйста, – сказал Майкрофт.

Джон ушел на кухню, наполнил чайник и вытащил чашки, поместив в них чайные пакетики. Затем, не в силах больше сопротивляться, снова достал мобильный телефон.

«Я тоже люблю тебя. ШХ».

Да, это все еще были те самые слова.

– Какого черта, Шерлок, – вздохнул Джон и закрыл глаза, сжимая пальцами переносицу, и пытаясь понять его. Зачем он впервые сказал это таким образом, по смс? Что, если он не имел в виду именно это? А если имел?

Джону пришлось заново кипятить воду, ему понадобилось довольно много времени, чтобы вспомнить, что он делает чай, и он ожидал, что Майкрофт отпустит какой-нибудь ехидный комментарий по этому поводу, но, когда он вошел в гостиную, Майкрофт сидел в его кресле, увлеченно наблюдая за Оливером. Оливер ударял друг о друга кубики и, видимо, разъяснял образ своих действий лежащему на одеяле черепу.

Джон никогда не думал, что дойдет до такого в отношении Майкрофта, но, глядя на него, он почувствовал странный прилив симпатии. Майкрофт был Холмсом. У него было такое же детство, как у Шерлока. Кто знает, какие защитные механизмы разработал Майкрофт, чтобы выжить? Кто знал, насколько Майкрофт, возможно, хотел любить Шерлока, любить Оливера, и понятия не имел, как это делать? Джон тонул в любви к человеку, возможно, так же влюбленному в него, но который не может ему в этом признаться, а потому думал, что он немного понимает, что именно чувствует Майкрофт.

Джон без комментариев поставил чашки и сел в кресло Шерлока.

– Он не смотрит на всех так, как Шерлок, – изумленно сказал вдруг Майкрофт.  
– Правда?

Это удивило Джона. Он часто думал, что Оливер выглядит как миниатюрная копия Шерлока - необычные глаза, в которых с каждым днем становилось все меньше синевы и которые становились просто неописуемого оттенка; темные локоны, которые медленно росли, становясь гуще; растущее тельце, младенческий жирок с которого стал пропадать, и та Шерлоковская экспрессия, что ежедневно убивала Джона.

– Я не помню, чтобы Шерлок был таким... – Майкрофт умолк, и Джон посмотрел на Оливера, сидящего на одеяле и говорящего с черепом с такими восторженными гримасами.

Майкрофт откашлялся.

– Я не помню его таким. Он был тихим, необщительным ребенком.

– Я так не думаю, – сказал Джон, не отрывая взгляда от Оливера. – Мне кажется, что он был именно таким.

Только в то время никто не обращал на него внимания.

– То, о чем Вы подумали, – начал Майкрофт сухо, – что я не…

– Я совершенно не Вас имел в виду, – откровенно перебил его Джон. – Вам было семь лет. Что Вы могли сделать? Сколько ему было лет, когда Вас отправили в школу?

Майкрофт выглядел растерянным.

– Ну, он был еще ребенком, конечно.  
– Конечно? – повторил Джон. – Сколько Вам было лет?  
– Мне было восемь. Нам обоим было восемь лет, когда нас отослали. Это - традиция.

Джон подумал о Шерлоке, который даже теперь чувствовал больший комфорт в близости дружеского общения, окутывающего его, и который страдал неумеренностью в присваивании всего, что его окружает, чтобы создать вокруг себя «дом». Он думал о нем восьмилетнем, сосланном в школу. Он думал о том, сколько тот говорил о своем одиночестве, и вспомнил жесткую убежденность в голосе Шерлока, когда он сказал, что они никуда не отправят Оливера. Джон взглянул на такого счастливого и довольного Оливера, играющегося с кубиками.

– Ну, – сказал Джон, – мы не собираемся этого делать.  
– Не уверен, что отец с матерью будут такого же мнения, – заметил Майкрофт.

Джон удивленно посмотрел на него.

– Ваши родители еще живы?

Майкрофт посмотрел на него с ответным удивлением. Как будто Джон должен знать это.

– Конечно.

Шерлок никогда не говорил о них. Только один раз, да и то не в настоящем времени. Но было ясно, что Шерлок не любил их, так что это было неудивительно.

– Кто-нибудь сообщил им, что у них есть внук? – спросил Джон, чувствуя себя слегка ошеломленным от такого открытия.

– У них нет внука, – мягко ответил Майкрофт.

– Нет, есть, – парировал Джон сквозь стиснутые зубы. – И кто-то должен сообщить им.

– Сказать им – это, разумеется, дело Шерлока.

– Вероятно, – согласился Джон, ненавидя Майкрофта за это своевременное замечание.

Поэтому он проговорил зло:

– Не могу поверить, что Вы не позвонили им немедленно, чтобы похвастаться первым успешным человеческим клоном.

Майкрофт вздохнул и устало посмотрел на Джона.

– Простите меня за прямоту, но они не радовались бы повторению ДНК Шерлока. Он всегда воспринимался ими как странная аномалия.

– Тесты, – понял Джон, вспомнив упоминание Шерлока о них в первый день пребывания Оливера на Бейкер-Стрит. – Они думали, что с ним что-то не так. Они послали его для изучения.

– Вы никогда не задумывалась, где Шерлок получил свой диагноз высокоактивного социопата?  
– Я думал, что он сам его придумал, так как диагноз, очевидно, неверен.

– Вы видите его совсем иначе, чем другие, – задумчиво произнес Майкрофт, изучая Джона почти клиническим взглядом. – Меня всегда занимало это в Вас. С самого начала не было никаких сомнений в Вашем уме. Вы смотрите на него и видите принца, и весьма смущаетесь, когда все говорят Вам, что это просто нищий.

– Все ошибаются насчет него, – отрезал Джон. – Видимо, еще с того времени, когда он был ребенком. Если ваши родители будут говорить Оливеру что-то, хоть отдаленно напоминающее все, что они говорили Шерлоку, будет лучше, если они никогда не узнают о его существовании. Они не получат Оливера, если им хоть на секунду придет в голову, что он не идеален во всех отношениях.

У Джона зазвонил мобильный телефон. Он посмотрел на него раздраженно и удивленно, испуганный тем, что это оказался Шерлок. Шерлок, который никогда не звонил, если мог отправить сообщение.

Сообщение. Шерлок отправил последнее сообщение. И Джон не ответил, потому что пришел Майкрофт, и потом произошло все это.

«О, Боже», – подумал Джон, он должен был ответить хоть как-то, любым способом. Но он не знал, что означало то смс, так что он не знал, как…

– Вы ответите? – спросил Майкрофт с любопытством.

– Да, – сказал Джон, и голос его прозвучал странно даже для его собственных ушей. Он откашлялся. – Да. – он встал. – Присмотрите за малышом, – скомандовал он, прежде чем выйти в коридор, приложив мобильный к уху. – Привет, – сказал он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал совершенно нормально. Или он не должен звучать нормально? Что он должен делать? Он вошел в спальню Шерлока и закрыл дверь.

– Я был неправ, – услышал он прерывистый голос Шерлока.

Джон подумал о последнем сообщении Шерлока и похолодел. Он грузно опустился на кровать Шерлока и, сглотнув, слабо сказал:

– Ты... был?..  
– Кьюбит мертв, – продолжил Шерлок.

Джон моргнул, с трудом сообразив о ком идет речь, потому что он был слишком занят мыслями о...

– Он мертв?  
– Да.

Голос Шерлока звучал напряженно и нетерпеливо, и Джон мог представить, как он расхаживает, переполненный нервной энергией.

– Кто его убил?

– Полиция считает, что это была Элси. – Голос Шерлока пропитывало презрение.

– А что сказала сама Элси?  
– Элси также мертва.  
– Что? Кто ее убил?

– Она сама убила себя. Это было убийство-самоубийство. Именно так они говорят.

– Убийство-самоубийство? – повторил Джон. – Почему?

– Именно. Это не имеет никакого смысла. У нас были танцующие человечки, глупое дело, как я мог быть неправ относительно этого? Я отослал его, отправил домой, я сказал ему не волноваться, а затем жена застрелила его? Почему? Что я пропустил?

– Шерлок, – прервал Джон. – Глубоко вдохни. Где ты?  
– Все еще в поезде.

« Очевидно», – подразумевалось, но Джон оценил, что это просто подразумевалось.

– Хорошо. Сходи на место преступления и осмотри его. Полиция может полностью ошибаться относительно того, что произошло.

– Два человека все еще будут мертвы.

– Ты не можешь знать, что это потому, что ты сделал что-то не то. Пойди на место преступления и посмотри.

Шерлок так резко вздохнул, что Джон услышал по телефону.

– Ты нужен мне здесь со мной, – сказал он.

Джон смотрел на таблицу Менделеева в рамке на стене Шерлока, думал об Оливере на его одеяле с периодической системой, играющем со своими кубиками периодической таблицы элементов.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я…

– Нет, – отрезал Шерлок. – Конечно, нет. Ты не можешь. Но я хочу тебя. Я не сделаю этого без тебя – ты просто способен прийти к правильной глупой мысли.

– Спасибо, – сказал Джон с сомнением.

– Ты способен слушать. Ты можешь иметь дело с людьми. У меня есть все эти утомительные полицейские, с которыми я должен буду бороться, и ты знаешь, что я ненавижу это, меня, вероятно, бросят в тюрьму за то, что я указал им на их идиотизм…

– Как только ты доберешься до места, позвони мне, и я поговорю с ними за тебя. Я буду говорить с тобой. Расскажешь мне обо всем, что ты увидишь, и я просто придумаю правильную глупую идею.

Повисло молчание. Джон задался вопросом, что делал Шерлок, пытаясь представить его в поезде.

Шерлок сказал:

– Все нормально.

И ему, казалось, стало немного лучше. Усталый, но менее обезумевший.

– Я не спорю, – откровенно сказал Джон.  
– Тем не менее, все нормально. Все хорошо. Прости. Я просто…

– Был неправ, – закончил Джон за него. – Ты не очень хорошо с этим справляешься.

– Вы с Оливером в порядке?  
– Почему бы нам не быть в порядке?

– Поскольку я оставил вас в Лондоне, потому что думал, что вы будете в безопасности там, - ответил Шерлок путано. – Точно так же я сказал Кьюбиту идти домой. Раз уж я ошибся сегодня… – Шерлок многозначительно умолк.

Джон подумал о Майкрофте, в соседней комнате, но решил, что даже с ним, они с Оливером, определенно, были в порядке.

– Мы в порядке. Оба. Сходи на место преступления, позвони мне, если я тебе понадоблюсь, и возвращайся домой. Я дождусь тебя и все.

– Попытаешься, – ответил Шерлок рассеянно. – Ты заснешь на диване.

«Не сегодня вечером», – подумал Джон, сообщение Шерлока блуждало в его голове.

– Шерлок… – начал он.

– Где любовник во всем этом? Абе Слени? Если у нее действительно был роман, почему бы ему не быть жертвой убийства и самоубийства? Не стала бы она с большей вероятностью убивать мужа, чтобы присоединиться к любовнику?

«Он так далеко от содержания своего сообщения», – подумал Джон и решил, что сейчас не время поднимать этот вопрос.

– Позвони мне, если понадоблюсь, – сказал он снова, собираясь попрощаться.

– Я буду в порядке, – ответил Шерлок пренебрежительно, как - будто это не он паниковал до этого.

– Позвони мне, если захочешь меня, – сказал Джон.

Наступила минута молчания.

– Да, – сказал Шерлок.

Джон отключил связь и, глубоко вздохнув, вернулся в гостиную.

Майкрофт сидел на полу. На самом деле сидел на полу. Оливер лежал на спине, грыз угол одного из кубиков и настороженно глядел на него. Майкрофт, откровенно говоря, выглядел так же настороженно.

– Он себя хорошо ведет? – спросил Джон.

Он был не готов к ответу Майкрофта:

– Я никогда не видел Шерлока таким счастливым. Когда я вернулся домой из школы, он был крошечным тихим ребенком, слишком худым даже тогда. Не говорящим ни слова. Не издававшим ни звука. Он не говорил до пяти лет, что произошло после первого круга врачей, выясняющих, что с ним было не так. Как они могут быть клонами друг друга? Они кажутся полярными противоположностями.

Джон не знал, как долго Шерлок молчал в детстве, и это заставило его почувствовать боль в сердце. Как одиноко должен чувствовать себя ребенок, чтобы не шуметь?

– Природа против воспитания, – сказал Джон. Он был доволен тем, что его голос прозвучал невероятно ровно.  
– Вы проводите свой собственный небольшой эксперимент.  
– Нет, я ращу ребенка, – поправил Джон.

Майкрофт не сводил глаз с Оливера. Он впитывал его взглядом нетерпеливо, увлеченно, и Джон задался вопросом – когда Майкрофт возвращался домой к своему несчастному братику, что он думал о нем? Ему даже стало жаль Майкрофта, ведь у него и у Шерлока одни родители, а тот - просто катастрофа. И вовсе не обязательно Майкрофт виноват в том, что не может вести себя как нормальный человек. Просто так случилось, и в целом , сочетание Джону не нравилось.

– Вы хотите подержать его?

Майкрофт тревожно посмотрел на него. Так же, как и Оливер.

– Это не сработало в прошлый раз, – с сомнением сказал Майкрофт.

– Хватит смотреть так, словно это я предложил Вам спуститься в Пэлл-мэлл голым, – сказал Джон и наклонился, чтобы поднять ребенка. – Твой дядя Майкрофт не очень привык к младенцам, – сообщил ему Джон, – поэтому, пожалуйста, будь любезен с ним.

– Я вполне способен… – начал Майкрофт, поднимаясь с пола и присаживаясь на диван.

– Замолкните, – сказал Джон, и положил Оливера в его руки.

«Майкрофт и Оливер выглядят одинаково неуверенными, но, по крайней мере, ни один из них не плачет», – подумал Джон.

– Видите? – проговорил он. – Ничего страшного.

Оливер послал ему обиженный взгляд, как бы говоря: «Я очень труден для понимания, большое спасибо».

Майкрофт заговорил, и Джон никогда бы не подумал, что он услышит в его голосе настолько благоговейный страх:

– Он так невероятно мал.

– У него достаточный вес, – сказал Джон, – на самом деле он высокий для своего возраста. И чрезмерно развит умственно. Шерлок сказал бы Вам, что он самый умный маленький мальчик из всех когда-либо рожденных. И не только потому, что он клон Шерлока.

Майкрофт не сводил глаз с Оливера.

– И с ним все хорошо?

Вопрос смутил Джона.

– Разве он плохо выглядит?

– Я имею в виду... – Майкрофт наконец посмотрел на него. – Я знаю, Вам это не нравится, но Вы должны признать, что он клон, Джон. Он должен регулярно обследоваться, чтобы убедиться в том, что нет патологий…

– Нет, – покачал головой Джон. – Абсолютно исключено.  
– Джон…

– После того, как Вы только что говорили мне насчет толпы врачей, которых Ваши родители заставили осмотреть Шерлока? О том, как они вынудили его чувствовать себя странным и недостойным? Вы хотите, чтобы я этому подверг нашего сына? Заставить его думать, что у него есть основания расти в страхе?

– У него есть основания.

– Нет. Он совершенно здоровый мальчик. Его медицинская карта говорит мне об этом, к тому же я лично наблюдаю его. Он в порядке.  
– Я хочу, чтобы Вы позволили врачам…

– Нет, – снова сказал Джон. – Он уже провел большую часть своей жизни, будучи ощупываемым безликими врачами, которым было наплевать на него. Он больше не эксперимент. Он – человек. И я не заставлю его чувствовать себя пациентом номер 523.

Майкрофт посмотрел на него долгим взглядом.

– Вы думаете, я не вижу в нем человека? – наконец решительно спросил Майкрофт. – Я отчаянно пытаюсь сохранить ему жизнь.

– И данные, которые собираются в Баскервилле, были бы неплохой дополнительной выгодой, – протянул Джон.

– Само собой, мы бы не отправили его в Баскервилль.

– У него один отец – врач, а другой –гений науки. Я думаю, что он вполне прилично застрахован, Майкрофт.

Лицо Майкрофта окаменело. Он взглянул на Оливера, который оглянулся на него и сумел изобразить мятежный взгляд, одновременно пуская слюни.

– Как пожелаете, – сухо сказал Майкрофт.

Джон вздохнул, чувствуя себя истощенным. Это была не идеальная ситуация для обоих Холмсов - принимать решения под влиянием эмоций в течение одного и того же дня.

– Я знаю, у Вас добрые намерения, – сказал он.  
– Неужели? – тон Майкрофта был прохладным.

– Да, на самом деле. Я один в этой квартире, кто никогда по-настоящему не сомневался в том, что у вас добрые намерения, даже когда Вы выражаете их глупейшим из всех возможных способом.

Майкрофт ощетинился от использования слова «глупейший», как Джон и ожидал.

– Я…

– Если в Оливере было бы хоть что-нибудь, вызывающее хотя бы малейшее подозрение, любой чих, указывающий на какие-то проблемы, Вы думаете, Шерлок и я не сделаем все возможное, чтобы убедиться в том, что с ним все в порядке? Думаете, не Вы ли будете первым человеком, которому мы позвоним, чтобы задействовать все активы британского правительства для спасения нашего сына? Вы действительно можете представить себе это? Вы правда настолько бестолковы?

Майкрофт нахмурился. Оливер с умным видом сказал что-то, похожее на "ба-ба-ба фа ба", но, очевидно, имел в виду: "Папа прав".

– Вы должны доверять нам, что получается у Вас ужасно. Но это – то, что Вы должны сделать.

– Насладились своей маленькой речью? – сухо спросил Майкрофт после минуты молчания.

Джон задумался. Он чувствовал себя значительно лучше, чем несколько минут назад.

– По правде сказать, да.

Майкрофт быстро, нетерпеливо вздохнул и посмотрел на Оливера пристальным оценивающим взглядом.

– Он выглядит достаточно хорошо, – произнес он, как бы закрывая тему, и встал, неловко держа ребенка.

Оливер пронзительно закричал от обиды и пнул его ножками, выказав неудовольствие.

Джон спас его, взяв на руки и успокаивающе прижав к себе.

– Мне пора, – объявил Майкрофт.

– Спасибо, что заглянули, – сказал ему Джон очень формально и вежливо после того, как назвал его глупым, бестолковым и недоверчивым.

Майкрофт кивнул и вышел из гостиной.

Джон выдохнул, он не понимал, что до этого задерживал дыхание, и взглянул на Оливера, который выглядел точно так же, как обычно выглядел Шерлок после визита Майкрофта. Джон хотел было прокомментировать это, но Майкрофт вернулся в гостиную.

– Знаете, Вы правы, – сказал он резко.

Джон с удивлением взирал как на его внезапное возвращение, так и на содержание фразы.

– Что?

Майкрофт в упор посмотрел на разбросанные кубики на одеяле на полу.

– Это не было полностью моей ошибкой, но воспитание первого Шерлока Холмса привело к некоторым неудачным результатам, которых было бы предпочтительнее избежать во второй раз. Я признаю полезность Вашего теперешнего участия.

Джон уставился на него, потому что подобные слова были беспрецедентными для Майкрофта. Но, прежде чем он успел среагировать, Майкрофт развернулся на каблуках и вышел из квартиры. На этот раз окончательно.

Джон смотрел на Оливера, который совсем не выглядел впечатленным.

– Сегодня у меня был самый странный день, Олли, – удивленно сказал ему Джон.


	3. 15

Глава 15

Оливер был не в восторге от того вакуума, который оставил после себя Шерлок, выйдя из квартиры. С течением дня он все громче и громче выражал это. Миссис Хадсон, вернувшаяся из книжного клуба, заглянула и поинтересовалась, что же произошло, и Оливер нажаловался на нежелательность Джона по сравнению с Шерлоком, а Джон объяснил, куда ушел Шерлок.

– О, бедняжка, он хочет, чтобы вся семья была в одном месте, не так ли, маленькая любимка? – сказала миссис Хадсон.

Оливеру ничего не оставалось, как кивнуть головой, но у Джона сложилось впечатление, что внутренне он громогласно выразил согласие в ответ на вопрос миссис Хадсон.

Джон искупал Оливера, чем немного поднял ему настроение, затем взял его на длительную прогулку, так обожаемую Оливером. Постепенно его восхищенное бормотание затихло, и Джон, посмотрев в детскую коляску, обнаружил его крепко и мирно спящим. Джон позволил себе в какой-то мере почувствовать своеобразное облегчение. Он вернулся домой и аккуратно переложил ребенка в кроватку. Оливер глубже погрузился в сон, и Джон подумал, что хотя бы один из его Шерлоков Холмсов был достаточно живым и здоровым.

О другом Джон, к сожалению, не получал известий со времени телефонного разговора во время визита Майкрофта. Джон сидел в своем кресле и смотрел на молчащий мобильный телефон, подумывая позвонить Шерлоку. И что сказать? «Просто захотел удостовериться, что ты в порядке». «Ты в порядке?» «Ты уже на пути к дому?» «Ты меня любишь?» Что вообще это должно означать?

Джон выругался и провел рукой по лицу, решив сделать хотя бы что-то, кроме как пялиться на мобильник, словно влюбленный подросток. Вид ежедневника, который он подарил Шерлоку, возбудил его любопытство. Он аккуратно лежал на столе Шерлока, и Джон подумал, что нет причин, по которым он не должен заглядывать в него.

Он взял его и, откинувшись в кресле, не спеша пролистал, откровенно удивляясь. В нем оказалось много сложных вычислений о простых и повседневных вещах: распечатки сводной таблицы о смене подгузников, сведения о том, как долго Оливер мусолил свою погремушку. Обнаружились и другие данные, например: электронные таблицы, в которых говорилось, где, когда и как долго Оливер спал в течение дня, та же информация о кормлении, его рост, вес, очевидно, измеряемые ежедневно. Но было и то, чего Джон не ожидал - глупые и сентиментальные вещи, которые удивили его. Шерлок отслеживал улыбки Оливера; кроме того, Джон нашел список слов, которые, по мнению Шерлока, Оливер подразумевал или пытался сказать. Он нашел сложенный лист бумаги, где рукой Шерлока было написано: влияние ДВ на ОВХ, а внизу под этим были неразборчиво указанные временные промежутки с краткими описаниями эффекта: успокаивающий, возбуждающий или заинтересовывающий. Джон не вполне понимал, что с этим делать. На обратной стороне листа Шерлок написал: влияние ОВХ на ДВ. Остальная часть листа была раздражающе, до обидного пустой. Джон действительно не знал, что и думать об этом.

На последних страницах ежедневника были медицинские записи, поспешно нацарапанные Шерлоком корявым почерком, которым он писал, когда делал заметки только для себя. Обычные вещи, такие как температура и частота пульса. Их пересекали ссылки с номерами, которые, понял Джон, обозначали других младенцев-клонов, умерших перед Оливером. Шерлок сравнивал показатели Оливера с другими клонированными младенцами. Он поклялся найти способ сохранить Оливера, и делал это единственным способом, которым умел: собирал и анализировал данные.

Джон подумал о предложении Майкрофта. Возможно, не стоило отвергать руку помощи. Может быть, они должны подвергнуть Оливера полному спектру анализов, которые может предложить им британское правительство. Вероятно, они обязаны контролировать его состояние так тщательно, как только возможно. У него был гениальный отец - зачем препятствовать ему, ограничивая информацию, к которой он мог получить доступ?

Джон решил, что они должны поговорить об этом. Серьезно обсудить, как два родителя. Откровенно. Прямо.

«Мы никогда не делали ничего подобного», - подумал Джон, а потом чуть не рассмеялся, чувствуя приближение истерики. Когда его жизнь стала такой? Это произошло так постепенно, что он и не заметил. Он вернулся из Афганистана раненый и окончательно потерявший себя, а затем каким-то образом стал отцом клонированного ребенка вместе со своим соседом, который только что сообщил по смс, что любит его, а затем проигнорировал свое сообщение в их последующем телефонном разговоре.

Откровенно говоря, это был просто еще один день в семействе Уотсон-Холмсов.

Джон закрыл ежедневник, превратившийся, как оказалось, в детский альбом Оливера, отложил его на полку и достал свой мобильный.

"Я тоже тебя люблю. ШХ"

Да, здесь все еще говорится именно об этом.

Джон нажал «ответить». Он уставился на пустую строку ответного сообщения, не понимая, что хотел сказать. «Я тоже тебя люблю», – сказал Шерлок, как если бы Джон признался первым. Значит, тогда Джону следует… сказать? По смс? Просто так, все наболевшие слова, что он удерживал так долго, просто... отправить Шерлоку в электронном виде, где бы он ни был?

Джон удрученно вздохнул, глянул на часы и отложил мобильный в сторону, решив посмотреть расписание поездов из Норфолка. Он не хочет писать Шерлоку, понимая, что тот в дороге, и не желая быть назойливым, но он в самом деле желает, чтобы Шерлок просто оказался дома сейчас. «Для чего?» – подумал он. Тогда у них может состояться один из многочисленных серьезных разговоров, в котором оба нуждаются? Или так они могут продолжать избегать его, продолжат уклоняться от всех слонов, которые теперь населяют эту гостиную вместе с ними?

Джона почти не волновало, что произойдет после того, как Шерлок вернется, он просто почувствует себя лучше, как только Шерлок окажется дома. Он всегда чувствовал себя лучше, когда Шерлок был дома.

Входная дверь внизу открылась. Джон прислушался с напряженным ожиданием, отложив ноутбук в сторону, но шаги на лестнице не прозвучали. На самом деле, слышно не было ни единого звука.  
Джон пожалел, что пистолет остался наверху в его комнате. И зачем он оставил его там? Подняться наверх за ним и оставить Оливера незащищенным в спальне Шерлока, было явно неприемлемо.  
Джон взял кочергу и выскользнул на лестничную площадку, стараясь как можно больше держаться в тени.

Шерлок стоял в коридоре у лестницы, не двигаясь, в глубокой задумчивости глядя на балюстраду.

– Шерлок? – удивленно спросил Джон, перестав так сильно сжимать кочергу.

Шерлок удивленно посмотрел на него, словно не ожидал увидеть его там. Но где еще он может быть?

«Сплю на диване», – предположил Джон, вспомнив заявление Шерлока.

Шерлок медленно поднимался по лестнице, уставившись на свои ноги, что было совсем не характерным для него.

– Ты в порядке? – неуверенно спросил Джон, когда Шерлок поднялся наверх.

И тогда Шерлок прижал его стене в коридоре и поцеловал.

Джон хотел подумать хотя бы о чем-нибудь, но все мысли разом исчезли из его головы. Была лишь стена за его спиной, и Шерлок перед ним, чьи губы прижимались к его губам решительно и горячо. Голова Джона была пустой вплоть до того момента, когда все мысли разом нахлынули на него. Он бросил кочергу и вцепился в воротник пальто Шерлока, притягивая его ближе, удерживая и целуя в ответ.

И в этом не было ничего странного или необычного. Это был просто поцелуй. Более того, это был тот поцелуй, который должен был случиться очень давно. Джон провел так много времени, беспокоясь, что поцелуи Шерлока Холмса никогда не будут доступны для него, а будет что-то иное, кроме этого, но это оказалось полным и непревзойденным совершенством. Джон был влюблен в течение многих лет, но в тот момент он оказался совершенно околдован. Каждая частица его существа растворялась в жаре, исходящим от Шерлока, который притягивал его, как магнит. Конечно, Джон жил до этого момента, но он не мог вспомнить, как, потому что теперь было это, и оно было божественно. Где-то нарастал звук скрипок, сливаясь в единую мелодию и достигая крещендо.

Шерлок отстранился, позволяя такой вещи, как кислород, вновь хлынуть ко рту и носу Джона, который не слишком обеспокоился его отсутствием.

– Кочерга? – проговорил Шерлок глубоким голосом, в котором проскальзывало веселье.

Джон проигнорировал его, используя свою руку, которая все еще сжимала воротник Шерлока, чтобы снова вовлечь его в поцелуй. Первая волна радости и… - это реально и, черт возьми, происходит! И происходит достаточно стремительно. Это тот момент, подумал Джон, когда в фильме делают монтаж, потому что поцелуй заступил на влажную от пота беспорядочную порнографическую территорию, более грубую и крайне необходимую. И теперь, думал Джон, теперь, было бы странным не провести руками по широкой груди Шерлока и не почувствовать ничего, кроме острой необходимости бесстыдно сорвать пуговицы с его рубашки и ощутить его вкус. Шерлок был напряжен, эрекция проступала сквозь все многочисленные слои одежды, и Джон ждал, что вот-вот захлестнет волна тревоги, которая так и не пришла, поскольку была полностью угнетена тем, как сильно он хотел увидеть Шерлока, потерявшего контроль, обезумевшего от желания и наслаждения.

Шерлок прекратил целовать его, но не отодвинулся. Он навалился на Джона, прижав его к стене, уткнулся лицом в шею и поцеловал ее. Мягкое, целомудренное касание губ.

Внезапно Джон подумал, что вполне может рухнуть на пол. Или расплакаться. Он зажмурился и зарылся пальцами в густые кудри Шерлока. Он понял, что Шерлок любил его. Шерлок обожал его. Все это было прямо здесь. Как он упускал это так долго?

Он хотел сказать, что ему жаль. Но вместо этого проговорил то, что должен был сказать давным-давно:

– Я люблю тебя.

Шерлок поднял голову и взглянул на него. Посмотрел на него. Его губы припухли и порозовели, а влажные зрачки глаз расширились; волосы были в беспорядке, и каждый дюйм его тела кричал: Джон. Понимание этого было так... так... неопровержимо. Неужели он все время знал это? Он упивался этим чувством, но так и не смог понять, чем именно оно было?

– Как ты можешь спрашивать меня, встречаемся ли мы? – сказал Шерлок, все еще слегка запыхавшись. - Мы женаты.

– Я - идиот, – сказал Джон.

Шерлок закатил глаза, что развеселило Джона, учитывая их нынешнее положение. Он рассмеялся, не в силах остановиться. Шерлок нахмурился, не зная, что делать с этим весельем.

Джон обхватил ладонями лицо Шерлока и слегка наклонился, покрывая его мелкими поцелуями, перемежающимися с хихиканьем.

– У нас должен быть… фарфоровый сервиз к свадьбе… ей-Богу… ты всегда… разбиваешь его, – наконец выговорил он и разразился еще большим смехом. – Новый тостер, - он задыхался, – для того, чтобы заменить прежний, в который ты засунул крысиный хвост.

– Столовые приборы, – сказал Шерлок. – Действительно качественный набор ножей.

– Новые полотенца. Наверняка.  
– Джемпера.

– Ты не наденешь джемпер на свадебную церемонию.

– Они должны у нас быть. Твоя ситуация с джемперами ужасна.

– Идиот, – сказал Джон, и Шерлок снова поцеловал его, наслаждаясь блаженством и правильностью. Они снова отступили от опасного края безумной, всепоглощающей нужды, возвращаясь в приятное, ленивое сияние легкого возбуждения, разливающегося внутри них, и Джон подумал, что он мог бы парить в этом чувстве всегда, он хотел насладиться им.

– Чай? – спросил он, когда Шерлок отстранился.  
– Да, – улыбнулся ему Шерлок.


	4. 16

Глава 16

Джон приготовил для них чай. Это была обычная чашка чая, такая же, как и те, которые он готовил ранее, за исключением того, что прямо перед этим чаепитием они с Шерлоком целовались. Это должно было стать немыслимым, невероятным событием, и все же он стоит на кухне и заваривает им чай, словно ничего примечательного не случилось. Все в его жизни казалось абсолютно правильным. Мир бешено вращался вокруг него, но Джон Ватсон чувствовал себя абсолютно спокойным и удовлетворенным.

Он принес чай в гостиную и сел на диван рядом с Шерлоком. Их ноги переплелись, но такой беспорядочный клубок из их ног часто возникал на диване. Не было ничего ужасного или противоестественного в этой позе, ничего необычного. Всего лишь одна из тысяч других ночей в квартире 221б.

Шерлок подул на свой чай, как делал всегда. Джон наблюдал за ним, наблюдал за этими губами так же, как и множество раз до этого, только теперь эти губы целовали его, а он отвечал им, и Джон ожидал, что почувствует что-то еще, кроме радости, но не смог, его грудь переполняла эйфория, не оставляющая места ни для чего другого.

– Чем закончилось дело? – спросил Джон.

Шерлок скривился.

– Это сделал Аби Слени.  
– Убил обоих?

– Это выглядит как убийство и самоубийство, только если ты идиот.

– Разумеется, – согласился Джон. Его переполняло чувство любви, поэтому все, что было в Шерлоке, казалось ему восхитительным.

– Я обошелся минимумом оскорблений. Ты был бы мной доволен, – Шерлок выглядел гордым собой, потягивая чай.

Джон задавался вопросом, что означает «минимум оскорблений» в понимании Шерлока.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты подумал, будто это значит, что я должен оставаться без присмотра на всех местах преступлений, – продолжил Шерлок.

– Я и не мечтаю об этом, – ответил Джон. – Мне правда было ненавистно отпустить тебя сегодня.

– Нам нужно думать об Оливере, – сказал Шерлок.

– Да. Это сработает.

– Это та самая черта, что позволяет тебе верить в героев, – вздохнул Шерлок. – Ты – неисправимый оптимист.

– Особенно сегодня, – сказал Джон.

– Нет, всегда. Очаровательно, что ты этого не признаешь.

– Думаешь, я очаровашка? – Джон не хотел признавать, что это слово заставило его сердце скакнуть груди. Но это произошло.

– Конечно, я считаю тебя очаровательным, – голос Шерлока звучал раздраженно, противореча словам. –Абсолютно.

«Шерлок Холмс находит меня очаровательным», – подумал Джон, не понимая, почему именно из-за этого он почувствовал себя так, словно его легкие заполнились гелием.

– Что хотел Майкрофт? – спросил Шерлок, прихлебывая чай.

Мозгу Джона понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы переключиться на новую тему, а затем он оглядел квартиру в поисках следов, которые могли сообщить об этом Шерлоку.

– Откуда ты знаешь, что Майкрофт был здесь?

– Кубики, разумеется. Ты бережлив, и никогда бы не потащил Олли по магазинам без меня и уж точно не купил бы ничего столь же легкомысленного, вроде игрушек. И миссис Хадсон не купила бы кубики с таблицей Менделеева. Следовательно – Майкрофт. Что ему было нужно?

– Хотел увидеть своего племянника.

Шерлок закатил глаза и снова отхлебнул чай.

– Он не интересуется племянником.

– Не думаю, что это правда. Мне кажется, он любит Оливера.

– Ты так же думаешь, что он любит меня, – напомнил ему Шерлок с явным скептицизмом.  
– Так и есть.

– Оптимист, – мягко проговорил Шерлок, и погладил Джона по голени.

Что чертовски отвлекало, мягко говоря. Он смотрел, как рука Шерлока движется по его ноге и ощущал, что нуждается в мысленной встряске, дабы убедиться, что это все реально.

– Он поднял кое-какую тему, которая, думаю, заслуживает серьезного обсуждения, – проговорил Джон, запинаясь.

Рука Шерлока переместилась к ступне Джона, мягко массируя ее, что ощущалось в миллион раз лучше, чем должно было быть. Шерлок поднял бровь, глядя на Джона.

– У Майкрофта новая идея?  
– Он думает, что мы должны позволить обследовать Оливера.

Шерлок резко выпустил стопу Джона, что совершенно не понравилось доктору.

– Для диагностирования социопатии? – жестко спросил он.  
– Нет. Общее обследование, полагаю. Для выявления каких бы то ни было проблем.  
– Майкрофт перестраховщик. Он слишком полагается на мнение "экспертов".

– Ты тоже беспокоишься о нем, – отрезал Джон, не повышая голоса. – Я читал твой ежедневник. Ты собираешь данные. Столько информации, сколько можешь, и сравниваешь с другими клонированными младенцами. Ты слишком беспокоишься и делаешь все от тебя зависящее, чтобы контролировать его состояние. Это то, что в силах твоего брата.

Шерлок уставился в пол, выглядя оглушенным и несчастным. Джон был не в восторге, что это выражение на лице Шерлока появилось так скоро после их первого поцелуя, но он понимал важность этого разговора, которому, вероятно, не должно мешать его либидо.

– Мне был 31 год, когда я прыгнул, – резко сказал Шерлок. – Тридцать один, когда я дал Майкрофту прядь волос с моим ДНК, которую они использовали для создания Оливера. Это означает, что Оливеру уже фактически тридцать один. Он начал жизнь с тридцати одного года, оставив за спиной годы, которых у него не было и не будет, но которые так или иначе обернутся против него, потому что, если не придумать какой-нибудь способ изменить это, Оливер будет лишен целой трети своей жизни. Продолжительность жизни мужчины в Великобритании составляет 79 лет. Следовательно, Оливеру будет сорок восемь, когда он умрет. Сорок восемь лет, Джон. Сорок восемь – это... ничего. Ради Бога, мне понадобилось больше тридцати лет, чтобы просто близко подойти к той жизни, которую я хотел обрести, к настоящей жизни, а он будет…

– Ты не знаешь этого, – прервал его Джон, решив, что услышал вполне достаточно. Они не смогут жить с заведенными часами над головой, отсчитывающими продолжительность жизни Оливера. – Он здоровый малыш и ты не знаешь…

Шерлок поднял голову, его глаза горели.

– Я знаю, потому что это – наука, Джон. Если я не найду способ изменить науку, то произойдет именно это. Учитывая тот факт, что я не могу даже объяснить, как он вообще до сих пор жив, я не знаю, как собираюсь исправлять проблему. Все, что я знаю - я не хочу, чтобы он оказался в каких-то правительственных лабораториях, где его будут гонять и где он будет пытаться понять, что именно все хотят от него услышать, вместо того, чтобы просто сбежать и вернуться домой, к нам. Если у него только сорок восемь лет, это будут самые счастливые сорок восемь лет, которые когда-либо проживал человек на этой планете.

– Ты прав, – сказал Джон. – Ладно. Хорошо. Я согласен.

И тогда Джон сделал то, чего хотел так давно,что и не вспомнить уже, когда он не жил с этим желанием. Впервые он позволил себе наклониться вперед, провести рукой по кудрям Шерлока и задержать руку на его затылке, слегка сжимая шею и надеясь, что этот жест успокоит и утешит. Шерлок закрыл глаза и откинулся назад, усиливая давление, так что Джон подумал, что это помогло.

– Я согласен, – повторил Джон, после чего сделал глубокий вдох и погладил Шерлока по волосам, стараясь не увязнуть в том, что делал, потому что близость Шерлока вызывала головокружение. – Я сказал «нет» Майкрофту, – Джон еще раз глубоко вздохнул. – И тогда я подумал... если есть что-нибудь...

– Я подумал, что мы могли бы сделать это, – сказал Шерлок с закрытыми глазами.  
– Сделать… что?

– Мы могли бы использовать лабораторию при больнице Св. Варфоломея. Мы можем пойти с ним туда, взять кровь и там же исследовать ее. Кроме того, у меня будет ее образец для работы и экспериментов, а он не будет бояться, ведь это будем МЫ. Просто... папа, который делает сумасшедшие эксперименты, потому что… ну, это обычно для него, и папочка соглашается с ним, потому что папочка всегда так делает.

Джон помолчал, ибо совсем не ожидал подобного.

– Ты обдумывал это, – понял он. В то время как Джон пытался не путаться у него под ногами, беспокоясь о чувствах себя любимого, Шерлок разрабатывал план спасения жизни их сына. Слава Богу, у него есть Шерлок.

Шерлок открыл глаза и посмотрел на него.

– Я думал о ежемесячном заборе крови. Этого будет достаточно. По крайней мере, сейчас. Нам всего лишь нужен маленький образец.

Джон посмотрел на него и вспомнил тот первый момент, когда глаза Шерлока стали самым удивительным зрелищем, которое он когда-либо видел, а сейчас они были просто родными - непостижимыми и до боли знакомыми. Рука Джона все еще лежала на голове Шерлока, и он воспользовался этим – притянул его к себе и поцеловал.

Это больше не было их первым поцелуем, не было и вторым, это было похоже на поцелуй, который уже имел место в течение многих лет, обыкновенный и все же фантастический. Шерлок искусно целовался, что стало сюрпризом для Джона. Ватсон тоже хорошо целовался - это являлось поводом для гордости в более молодые и безрассудные деньки. Но Шерлок целовал его так, что Джону казалось, будто он попал в водоворот, Шерлок целовал гениально, он целовал его до тех пор, пока Джон не очутился на спине на диване с Шерлоком нависшим над ним.

Джон ошеломленно моргнул, мучительно пытаясь дышать.

– Господи Боже, – выдохнул Джон.

Шерлок улыбнулся и опять поцеловал его – головокружительно, переворачивая все внутри, и Джон решил перехватить инициативу, поцеловав его в ответ. В конце концов, Шерлок издал короткий придушенный крик, придвинулся, и его пальцы впились в затылок Джона, и Ватсон расценил это как маленькую победу. Он также придвинулся к Шерлоку, вжимаясь в него, и услышал свой собственный приглушенный всхлип. Джон чувствовал себя фантастически. Он совсем не ожидал того, что ощутит, когда крепкое гладкое тело Шерлока, вытянувшееся на нем, окажется так близко. Он хотел Шерлока, он подозревал, знал, принял это уже давно, но сейчас Джон жаждал его всего, целиком, и, похоже, самая правильная вещь, которую он когда-нибудь может сделать – трахнуть обезумевшего от желания Шерлока Холмса на их диване.

Шерлок немного отстранился, его дыхание касалось влажных приоткрытых губ Джона.

– Это моя самая любимая фантазия, – сказал Шерлок, его голос был низким, чистым сексом во плоти.

Шерлок фантазировал о них. Джон подавил дрожь, глядя на него. Ему представился образ Шерлока, сидящего в гостиной и погруженного в свои мысли, но который не думал об эксперименте, а представлял один из грязных сценариев с их с Джоном участием. «У Шерлока, – подумал Джон, – наверняка были блестящие фантазии». Джон хотел услышать и поучаствовать в каждой из них.

– Обжимаемся на диване, как подростки? – едва сумел выговорить он, тяжело дыша.

– О, Джон, – сказал Шерлок, откидываясь назад так, чтобы Джон смог увидеть его более ясно. Шерлок усмехнулся дико и безнравственно, и у Джона перехватило дух от представшего перед ним образа. Тогда Шерлок сполз неторопливо и изощренно, по всей длине тела Джона, не отрывая от него потемневшего сверкающего взгляда, полного всяческих непристойных обещаний.

– Гораздо больше, чем это.

Джон сдался, не пытаясь выдержать этот взгляд, запрокидывая голову назад в отчаянной попытке вдохнуть, отвлечься от невероятного напряжения, которое нарастало внутри него, потому что Шерлок Холмс был каким-то распутным сексуальным божеством, или кем-то в этом роде, и если бы Джон узнал об этом раньше, то давным-давно трахнул бы его. Возможно.

– Иисус Христос, – сказал он.  
– Шерлок Холмс, – поправил Шерлок с кажущимся безразличием и расстегнул ремень Джона.

Джон приподнялся на локтях, чтобы лучше видеть то, что делал Шерлок. Это также означало, что он мог бы оглянуться, чтобы проверить, закрыта ли дверь в гостиной, но для этого потребовалось бы отвести взгляд от Шерлока, а он не был уверен, что может сделать это сейчас даже за все сокровища мира.

– Ну что, пойдем в спальню? – спросил он, старательно притворяясь, что его рот не наполняется слюной в предвкушении, потому что, очевидно, он очень хотел почувствовать рот Шерлока, охватывающий его.

Шерлок поднял бровь, расстегивая его джинсы.

– В моей спальне ребенок.

– У меня тоже есть спальня, – сказал Джон, приподнимая бедра, чтобы Шерлок мог стянуть вниз его джинсы.

– Твоя спальня наверху, – Шерлок наклонился вперед и пробежал кончиком языка по эрекции Джона, прорывающейся сквозь белье, в легком поддразнивании. Джон откинулся спиной на диван с полной уверенностью, что его действие выглядело смешно и неуклюже.

– Ты действительно хочешь остановиться и пойти наверх? – спросил Шерлок, приоткрыв рот и горячо выдохнув на обтянутый бельем член Джона.

Джон подумал, что было совершенно ясно из того, где расположился Шерлок, что ответ на вопрос – «нет». Поэтому он не потрудился ответить. Он сосредоточился на попытках дышать.

Шерлок стянул белье с Джона, и тот зажмурился, уповая на то, что сможет сдержаться и не кончить немедленно, едва рот Шерлока коснется его, потому что внезапно оказалось, что это вполне реальная вероятность.

– Джон, – проговорил Шерлок.

Это прозвучало точно с такой же интонацией, что использовал Шерлок, когда на него кто-нибудь нападал, а Джон бросался ему на выручку, после чего детектив перечислял травмы, нанесенные обидчику Джоном. Слишком отстраненно и по-деловому для такого интимного сценария. – Посмотри на меня, – сказал он.

Джон открыл глаза, и глянул вниз на Шерлока, прижимающегося к его телу.

Шерлок облизал губы, глядя... взволнованно? Шерлок, который только что целовал его до бесчувствия, а затем нырнул ему в штаны. Шерлок, чья голова расположилась чуть выше возбужденного члена Джона.

– Скажи мне... – сказал Шерлок, тщательно выговаривая каждое слово. – Скажи мне «да».

Джон знал, на какой вопрос он должен ответить. «Скажи мне «да» – ты хочешь этого». «Да – ты хочешь меня. Скажи мне». Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, протянул руку и зарылся в его растрепанные волосы. Не отрывая от него взгляда, он сказал:

– Да.

Его голос почти срывался от переполнявших его чувств.

Шерлок отстранился, затем навис над Джоном, и это движение казалось одновременно неправильным и правильным, потому что, когда их губы встретились, он почувствовал, как все совершенство мира сосредоточилось в этом моменте. Шерлок вцепился в джемпер Джона и потянул его наверх, коснувшись рубашки, он расстегнул ее, разведя края в стороны, обнажая грудь Джона.

– Да, да, да, – пробормотал Джон, с жаром отвечая на поцелуй. Затем губы Шерлока скользнули вниз, лаская горло, чувствительное местечко над шрамом, грудь Джона. Каждый раз, когда Шерлок касался его тела, Джон чувствовал, как в этом месте остается пылающее клеймо.

– Мой, мой, мой, мой, – прошептали губы Шерлока, и Джон вздохнул, подаваясь навстречу поцелуям.  
– Да, да, да, да… – выдохнул он.

И когда Шерлок, наконец, накрыл ртом возбужденный член Джона и умело принялся сосать, Джон застонал, чувствуя, что это… слишком. Он глянул вниз, просто чтобы убедиться, что это не сон, это действительно темная голова Шерлока. Поняв это, Джон зарылся руками в эти притягательные кудри и потянул их на себя, на что Шерлок одобрительно хмыкнул. Джон отчаянно пытался быть вежливым и не душить его, но он так чертовски долго хотел всего этого, что кончил, содрогаясь и глухо вскрикивая в диванную подушку.

Джон не знал, сколько времени ему потребовалось, чтобы прийти в себя и понять, где они находятся. Но, когда это случилось, он осознал, что лежит распластавшейся, лишенной костей сущностью на диване, а Шерлок сидит на полу рядом с ним с закрытыми глазами, склонив голову к груди, и с руками Джона, все еще сжимающими его волосы.

– Ты не в первый раз занимался этим, – заметил Джон, глядя на него, потому что это было яснее ясного.

Шерлок самодовольно и ослепительно улыбнулся.

– Ты поверил во все эти россказни Мориарти о девственности?

«И Майкрофта», – подумал Джон, но не сказал вслух, потому что, понятное дело, ни один из них не имел правдивых сведений о сексуальной жизни Шерлока. Он погладил его по волосам, наслаждаясь спокойной интимностью, накрывшей их гостиную. Они провели много тихих вечеров вдвоем в этой гостиной, но он не был уверен, что может вспомнить хоть один из них, который был бы столь же спокойным. Джон предполагал, что здесь никогда не утихало сексуальное напряжение, наэлектризовывающее их гостиную с самого первого раза, когда они вместе зашли в нее. Он только что пересек черту с Шерлоком, но чувствовал себя, словно выпускник, окончивший университет или работник, получивший давно желаемое продвижение на работе, или что-то еще в этом роде. Он гордился, торжествовал, ведь в его жизни все так прекрасно сложилось.

– О чем ты думаешь? – в конце концов, с любопытством спросил он по-прежнему молчащего Шерлока.  
– Что я счастлив. Я – везунчик. Я удивлен, – не сразу, медленно ответил Шерлок.

– Удивлен? – повторил Джон, потому что счастье и удачливость имели смысл – мысли Джона бежали в аналогичном направлении.

– Иногда, Джон, я что-то делаю неправильно.

– Что, прости? Что это было? Могу я получить объяснение в письменном виде?

– Заткнись, – сказал Шерлок, улыбаясь.

Джон колебался. Его интересовало, думал ли Шерлок о бедных Кьюбитах в Норфолке. По понятным причинам Джон забыл о них. Ему не хотелось напоминать об этом, если Шерлок уже перестал думать о них, поэтому он осторожно спросил:

– Что ты сделал неправильно?

Шерлок, наконец, открыл глаза. Он улыбнулся Джону открыто и бесхитростно.

– Могу я иметь свои секреты, о которых тебе не обязательно знать?

Джон уступил, снисходительно покачав головой.

– Давай я отведу тебя в кровать.

Шерлок переменился в лице. Простодушие исчезло. Глаза интригующе потемнели, а когда он заговорил, в его голосе проступила низкая хрипотца.

– Да.

***

Существовали некоторые вещи, которые Джон Ватсон знал благодаря его медицинской подготовке. Одной из таких вещей была способность найти простату, что он и сделал с безошибочной точностью и неумолимым напором, превращая Шерлока в дрожащую, трепещущую массу, бессвязно бормочущую и умоляющую, распластанную в кровати Джона. «И это было, в значительной степени, самым удивительным из всего когда-либо достигнутого им», - решил Джон, наблюдая, как Шерлок содрогается от удовольствия. Шерлок предсказуемо оказался требовательным в постели и жестко дергал Джона за волосы, направляя его к тем местам на своем теле, к которым он хотел, чтобы Джон прикоснулся. Ему нравилось немного грубости, а когда он, задыхаясь, достиг высшей точки удовольствия, то выкрикнул имя Джона, и Ватсон испытал облегчение от того, что они на данный момент были двумя этажами выше миссис Хадсон.

Джон встал и пошел за пижамой, затем заглянул в комнату Шерлока. Ровное, спокойное дыхание Оливера заполнило комнату, и Джон, успокоенный этим, пошел наверх.

– Ты будешь спать здесь? – спросил он Шерлока, который, конечно, выглядел так, будто собирался проспать тысячу лет, или около того.

– Джон, – сонно пробормотал Шерлок в присвоенную им подушку, – ты не можешь подарить мне такой безжалостный оргазм, а потом выгнать из своей постели.

– Безжалостный оргазм, – повторил Джон и забрался в кровать рядом с Шерлоком.

– М-м-м, – сказал Шерлок, закрыв глаза.

– Я люблю тебя, – сказал Джон и поцеловал Шерлока в лоб.

– М-м-м, – снова сказал Шерлок, но на этот раз улыбнулся.

– С Оливером, оставшимся внизу, все будет в порядке?

– Мы услышим, если он заплачет. Он должен проспать до рассвета, а я к тому времени уже буду на ногах. - Шерлок широко зевнул, что поставило под сомнение его слова о том, что он собирается через несколько часов проснуться и выбраться из постели.

Джон посмотрел на него, лежащего в его кровати, абсолютно голого, сексуально удовлетворенного и сонного, и ощутил, как расплывается в улыбке. Как будто почувствовав его взгляд, Шерлок открыл глаза, и мгновение они просто молча смотрели друг на друга.

– Это странно? – наконец спросил Шерлок.

Джон считал, что все, что произошло или происходит в настоящее время, можно считать странным. Но еще...

– Это прекрасно. Все прекрасно. Такое чувство, словно мы уже занимались этим.

Шерлок улыбнулся и снова закрыл глаза.

– Может быть, в прошлой жизни.

– Возможно, при перевоплощении, нам суждено находить друг друга в каждой жизни, которую мы проживаем, – предположил Джон. Это могло бы объяснить мгновенную связь между ними, подумал он, непосредственную и интуитивную реакцию на Шерлока, понимание, что Шерлок – самое удивительное существо во Вселенной, которое должно изменить его жизнь.

– Так романтично, – отметил Шерлок.  
– Ты первый поднял тему реинкарнации.  
– Должно быть, это ты на меня влияешь.

\- Не совсем, - сказал Джон, - но, вероятно, я могу это устроить.

Шерлок хмыкнул.

– Ты собираешься спать?

– Несомненно, ты оценишь мою иронию в отношении того, что именно ты задаешь этот вопрос.

– Невежливо язвить своему любовнику в это время суток, – возразил Шерлок.

Джон скользнул вниз, пытаясь принять более комфортное положение, чтобы получить возможность видеть лицо Шерлока.

– Я рад, что ты вернулся домой в целости, – спустя мгновение мягко проговорил он.

Шерлок в ответ захрапел.

***

Джон проснулся на боку, лежа лицом к двери в спальне с Шерлоком, прилепившимся к его спине, забросившим руку ему на талию и сопящим ему в шею. Джон открыл глаза, улыбаясь. Он проснулся от яркого солнечного света, заливающего комнату, потому что ни один из них не подумал задернуть прошлой ночью шторы.

«Это слишком для Шерлока Холмса, вставать на рассвете», – подумал Джон, всласть потянувшись. Он забыл, каково это - проснуться и почти мурлыкать от удовлетворения. Он чувствовал себя струной на скрипке Шерлока, все еще продолжающей вибрировать в идеально заданном тоне после того, как смычок коснулся ее и двинулся дальше. За исключением того, что сейчас смычок плотно прижимался к нему, создавая впечатление, что двигаться дальше он не намерен. Или вообще куда-то. Возможно, его прекрасная метафора разбивалась именно об это место.

Джон очень не хотел подниматься с постели. Он жаждал славно поваляться в ней с просыпающимся Шерлоком. «Но будут другие рассветы», – подумал Джон. Все утра жизни. И кто-то должен проверить Оливера.

Джон осторожно выскользнул из-под Шерлока, натянул футболку и «боксеры» и спустился вниз по лестнице. В квартире было тихо и солнечно, и Джону казалось, что он чувствует, как этот яркий свет наполняет его, согревая изнутри. Когда он вошел в спальню Шерлока, то понял, что на самом деле было не так тихо, как казалось, потому что Оливер негромко бормотал в своей кроватке, или тихо болтал с планетами, закрепленными над колыбелью и плавающими над его головой.

Джон подошел к кроватке и заглянул в нее. Оливер держал ручками свои ножки, и, когда он увидел Джона, его лицо засветилось от восторга. Он забормотал громче и оживленнее.

– И тебе доброе утро, – сказал ему Джон, не в силах противостоять этому очарованию, и улыбнулся в ответ. Он поднял малыша на руки. – Спасибо, что разрешил нам немного поспать.

Оливер сказал что-то, что, несомненно, переводилось как: «Не стоит благодарности», и, обхватив ручкой волосы Джона, потянул их на себя, демонстрируя этим жестом свою привязанность.

Джон сменил ему подгузник, затем пошел на кухню, чтобы заняться его завтраком, попутно включая чайник. Он как раз закончил с бутылочкой и прервал поток утреннего монолога Оливера, засунув соску ему в рот, когда Шерлок прижался к его спине и запечатлел несколько небрежный поцелуй в основании шеи Джона.

Джон выглянул в кухонное окно, которое было прямо перед ним, поскольку он кормил ребенка стоя у раковины, и улыбнулся.

– Доброе утро.

Казалось, что Шерлок практически упал на Джона, судя по тому, как доктор удерживал его вес.

– Возвращайся в постель, – пробормотал Шерлок.  
– Я кормлю ребенка.  
– Корми его в постели.

– Шерлок, – сказал Джон добродушно, но позволил отбуксировать его в спальню детектива. По крайней мере, он натянул халат, так что не был голым, но выглядел откровенно распутно – во всяком случае, его волосы торчали в разные стороны, словно он притащился в спальню и сразу принялся кувыркаться в кровати.

Оливер с интересом перевел взгляд с неподвижного Шерлока на Джона, как бы говоря: «Не поделитесь?»

– Нет, пока ты не станешь гораздо, гораздо старше, – сказал Джон ему. – На самом деле, что я говорю? Даже тогда – нет.

– Ты принес его в постель? – спросил Шерлок, утыкаясь в подушку.

– Он просто проснулся, – запротестовал Джон, но устроился на кровати около Шерлока, упираясь спиной в изголовье кровати.

Оливер с энтузиазмом прикончил свою бутылочку, и тогда Джон усадил его на кровать рядом с Шерлоком. Его все еще шатало, но он быстро пришел к балансу. Джон провел рукой по кудряшкам Оливера и подумал о том, как быстро идет время. Джон чувствовал, что, наконец, разобрался в своих отношениях с Шерлоком – теперь они стали тем, чем должны были быть уже целую вечность. И появился Оливер, а значит, у Джона было все, что, возможно, он когда-либо мог желать. «Они – семья», – подумал Джон, хотя и до этого утра они ею были, но сейчас это ощущалось более основательно. Семья. Оливер положил руки на бедра Шерлока, чтобы удержать равновесие, и Джон подумал о будущем Оливера, раскрывающимся впереди, их будущем – о долгой и счастливой совместной жизни. И Джон хотел, чтобы время замедлилось так, чтобы он мог лежать здесь в этой постели со своей семьей всегда.

Его семья.

Оливер бил кулачками в бедро Шерлока, выглядя чертовски довольным, и Джон позволил ему, потому что Оливер казался таким счастливым. Джон развалился в постели с Шерлоком Холмсом и не хотел ничего, кроме как наслаждаться этим счастьем.

– Он стал очень грубым, – пробубнил Шерлок.  
– Он в хорошем настроении, – возразил Джон. – Я тоже, кстати.

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, который выглядел недовольным даже с закрытыми глазами.

– Я нахожусь в очень хорошем настроении, – сказал Джон и наклонил голову таким образом, чтобы достать до рта Шерлока.

Он почувствовал, как Шерлок искривил губы в улыбке.

– О, неужели?  
– М-м-м, – сказал Джон, и на секунду сосредоточился на поцелуе.

– Чувствуешь себя так, будто хорошо потрахался? – спросил Шерлок, когда его язык был уже на полпути к горлу доктора.

Джон почувствовал, как покраснел до кончиков ушей, и быстро отстранился.

– Не на глазах у ребенка, – грозно прошипел он.

– Ты первый начал, – равнодушно парировал Шерлок. – Краснеешь, Три - Континента - Ватсон, ты действительно собираешься сейчас покраснеть из-за секса?

– Я не краснею, – отрицал Джон, неистово заливаясь краской.

Шерлок потянулся, словно кошка и взял Оливера, потянув его вверх, к себе на грудь.

– Правда, папочка – это самое восхитительное, что ты когда-либо видел в жизни? – спросил Шерлок, рассеянно целуя Оливера в кулачок.

Оливер ответил, издавая целую серию односложных непонятных звуков.

– Он соглашается, – перевел Шерлок, когда поток «слов» иссяк.

– Я не могу дождаться, когда он станет подростком и перестанет соглашаться с тобой, – заметил Джон, зарываясь чуть глубже в подушку и опираясь на нее, с удовлетворением наблюдая, как Шерлок поцеловал каждый пальчик Оливера, что вызвало бурный восторг последнего.

– Этого никогда не произойдет, – сказал Шерлок. – Он мой клон.  
– Как я уже сказал: не могу дождаться, – повторил Джон.

Шерлок одарил его мрачным взглядом, что заставило Джона усмехнуться и захотеть поцеловать его снова. Как он так долго жил без поцелуев Шерлока Холмса? Он чувствовал, что ему необходимо провести ближайшие несколько лет их совместной жизни, восполняя это. Джон собирался предаваться порыву целовать Шерлока в любое время, когда пожелает. Он собирался шокировать Лестрейда. Ну, вероятно, Донован больше, чем Лестрейда, если честно.

– Пойдем в Бартс сегодня? – предложил Шерлок, теперь в качестве эксперимента дуя на каждый пальчик Оливера. Малыш извивался и хихикал, лежа на груди Шерлока.

– Давайте не пойдем, – сказал Джон и в защитном жесте положил руку на спину Оливера. – Я хочу сегодня быть с вами. Только мы трое. Можем ли мы это сделать? Я хочу лежать в кровати с вами в течение нескольких часов. Я хочу абсолютно завернуться в вас двоих. Мне не нужен мир за пределами нашего. Как это прозвучало?

Он почти ожидал, что Шерлок ответит: «Скучно». Но Шерлок сказал:

– Бездельничать весь день? Ты никогда не делаешь этого.  
– У меня никогда раньше не было повода.

– Ты не бездельничаешь весь день, потому что на это есть причина. Это оксюморон. Ты бездельничаешь весь день, потому что у тебя нет причин, чтобы быть где-то еще.

– Неверно. Вот почему ты не наслаждаешься бездельем, когда целый день праздно околачиваешься в квартире.

Джон полнее повернулся в сторону Шерлока, зарываясь носом в его волосы, потому что сейчас мог позволить себе это сделать.

– Околачивайся весь день около меня. Мы будем читать с Оливером и учить его считать, – Джон прижал губы к уху Шерлока, шепча, – а когда он уснет, мы не спеша займемся сексом.

– О, «околачиваться около тебя» ты используешь, как эвфемизм для «не спеша займемся сексом», – громко заметил Шерлок.

– Не при ребенке, – прошипел Джон в ужасе.

– Восхитительно, – сказал Шерлок, слегка качая головой, прежде чем наградить Джона быстрым свирепым поцелуем. Джон все еще не отошел от этого, когда Шерлок вскочил с постели вместе с Оливером, объявив:

– Думаю, пришло время позавтракать.


	5. 17

Глава 17

Джон сделал им завтрак. Его уговорили слишком легко – всего пара неплохих поцелуев Шерлока. Не то чтобы он обычно не готовил им завтрак, но чаще он просто бросал тост Шерлоку и надеялся, что тот его съест. Теперь он сделал бутерброды с беконом, объясняя процесс Оливеру, который сидел на своем стульчике для кормления, вцепившись руками в полюбившийся ему череп, и с увлечением наблюдал за ним. Шерлок скрылся за бумагами на кухонном столе, соизволив лишь снова обронить, что Оливер к этому времени, должно быть, уже устал от молока. Джон проигнорировал его и поставил перед ним тарелку с бутербродом, и Шерлок съел все до последнего кусочка. Видимо, просто нужен секс, чтобы заставить его поесть.

Дождь шел большую часть дня, капли барабанили по их окнам. Это было уютным и успокаивающим. Джон читал Оливеру книгу о черной овце, а Шерлок вышел на улицу, чтобы собрать дождевую воду в пробирки, а затем он “спас” Оливера от «паршивой» овцы, забрав его, чтобы объяснить, что можно увидеть в дождевой воде благодаря папиному микроскопу. Джон развалился на диване и закрыл глаза, слушая их голоса, сливающиеся с дождем.

Миссис Хадсон заглянула внутрь и, сияя, сказала Джону, как она “невероятно рада” за них двоих.

Джон блеснул благодарной улыбкой и стал ждать, когда миссис Хадсон уйдет вниз, чтобы встать и пойти на кухню.

– Что она хотела этим сказать? – спросил он.

– Вот, – Шерлок сунул Оливера в руки Джона. – С ним трудно. Он продолжает настаивать, что все плоские поверхности кухни обязаны стать горками для катания.

– Глупый ребенок, – сухо сказал Джон.

Оливер без обиняков объяснил, кто именно был трудным.

– Да, да, я знаю, – сказал Джон Оливеру и понес его в спальню Шерлока, переодел подгузник и сделал всего несколько шагов вперед-назад, прежде чем тот заснул практически на середине своей тирады.

Джон вышел в гостиную, где другой вариант Шерлока Холмса обосновался на диване.

– Подвинься, – сказал ему Джон.

Шерлок приподнялся, чтобы освободить Джону место.

– Он заснул, – сказал Джон, когда сел на диван.

– О, тогда пришло время для секса, не так ли? – Шерлок тут же снова лег, положив голову на колени Джона.

Джон собрался запротестовать. Но это было сложно, ибо голова Шерлока лежала у него на коленях.

– Это лишь второй наш день в качестве пары, давай притворимся, что романтика не покинула нас насовсем.

– Я был романтично настроен к тебе много лет. Наверстывай, Джон, – проговорил Шерлок, не открывая глаз.

– То, что сказала миссис Хадсон… что она имела в виду?

– Хм? – Шерлок казался совершенно незаинтересованным в беседе, вероятно, из-за того, что Джон начал рассеянно пропускать через пальцы его волосы. Джон внезапно стал одержим ими. Почти столь же одержим, как поцелуями Шерлока.

– Когда она приходила, то сказала, что очень счастлива за нас двоих.

– Разумеется. Она пытается свести нас вместе с тех пор, как встретила тебя. Если бы ты знал, скольким лекциям я подвергался всякий раз, когда ты выходил из квартиры.

Джон удивленно моргнул.

– Лекциям о чем?

– О тебе, конечно. Как тебя заарканить, как ты наполняешь меня радостью, заставляешь смеяться, какой ты умный, добрый, терпеливый и стойкий, как ты невероятно красив. И так далее.

– Но... я не был геем тогда. Ну, думаю, что не был. Я имею в виду, что она-то не знала. Не то, чтобы я сам знал…

– Ты был влюблен в меня, Джон, – пояснил Шерлок как ни в чем не бывало. – Все знали об этом, кроме тебя.

– Миссис Хадсон знала?  
– Все знали, – повторил Шерлок.

Джон задумался, затем спросил:

– Миссис Хадсон думает, что я красив?

Шерлок насмешливо изогнул губы.

– Не напрашивайся на комплименты. Ты привлекательный мужчина, и знаешь об этом.

– Значит, она подозревает, что сейчас мы вместе. Ты думаешь, она... слышала нас прошлой ночью?

– Вряд ли. Мы не были особенно громкими.  
– Ты был громким.

– Нас разделяло два этажа, и было очень позднее время. Во всяком случае, ты излучаешь удовлетворение вместо разочарования, и у тебя на лице целый день слащавая улыбка огромных размеров, так что миссис Хадсон просто применила дедукцию. Ты знаешь, миссис Хадсон очень хороша в дедукции.

– Не смей больше говорить это.  
– Я говорю правду, – просто ответил Шерлок.

Джон задумчиво расчесывал пальцами кудри Шерлока. Тот замолчал, и Джон лениво размышлял, не собирался ли он заснуть. Джон не на полном серьезе говорил о сексе, хотя он не возражал бы, чтобы Шерлок повернул голову и приступил к делу. Это весьма удивляло его – он не только хотел Шерлока, он жаждал его. Кто бы мог подумать? Шерлок Холмс действительно очень хорош в сексе.

– У тебя есть вопросы, – заметил Шерлок так, как он иногда делал.  
– Кто был до меня? – услышал Джон свой вопрос.

Шерлок открыл один глаз и взглянул на него.

– Я не уверен, что это та тема для разговора, которую ты захочешь продолжить.  
– Почему? Ты переспал, наверное, с миллионом людей?

Шерлок закатил свой один открытый глаз. Это чудо нужно было увидеть.

– Не будь смешным, Джон.  
– Что ж, хорошо. Мы не будем вдаваться в специфические детали, я просто хотел узнать…

Шерлок закрыл глаз.

– Ты ревнивец и собственник, и я не уверен…  
– Я не ревнивец и собственник! – возразил Джон.  
– Нет, это так. И заметь, я не жалуюсь…

– Когда это я ревновал и пытался утвердить свое право собственности? Это ты раньше ходил за мной по пятам на все мои свидания, поскольку безумно ревновал. Это ты присылал мне эти нелепые смс, которые заставляли меня сбегать со свиданий и мчаться обратно к тебе.

– Мы стоим друг друга, – сказал Шерлок, не потрудившись отрицать. – Я не ходил на свидания с тех пор, как познакомился с тобой, так что для ревности в ее традиционном смысле у тебя не было причин. Но ты ревнуешь, когда я обращаю внимание на что-то другое, кроме тебя. Не сразу, но постепенно ты становишься все более ворчливым, чем дольше я занят.

– Ну, это совершенно понятно. Трудно вынести, когда тебя игнорируют.

– Особенно когда тебя игнорирует человек, которого ты любишь. И как только ты определяешь, что кто-то или что-то принадлежит тебе, то яростно кидаешься защищать свою территорию. Ты делал это с Оливером, когда Майкрофт заинтересовался им. Ты делал это со мной, когда появился Мориарти – все то время, пока он был. Ты совершенно точно ревновал к Мориарти. Думаю, ты счел, что он единственная твоя реальная угроза, тот, кого я мог бы найти более интересным, чем ты. И как только ты решил, что хочешь жить со мной на 221Б, то рычал на всех, кто, возможно, думал иначе и не считал это хорошей идеей. Например, твоя сестра. Так что ты - ревнивый собственник, и я не думаю, что мы должны обсуждать сексуальные предыстории.

– Ладно, – уступил Джон. – Хорошо. Возможно, ты, самую малость, прав. Просто до вчерашнего дня я не знал, что у тебя вообще имеется сексуальная предыстория, заслуживающая обсуждения.

– Потому что она не заслуживает обсуждения. Обыватели находят секс невероятно увлекательным. Это так примитивно, говоря языком биологии. У кого есть время на то, чтобы позволить своим мозгам настолько затуманиться чем-то столь же идиотским? Я занимался сексом, но никогда не видел в этом особого смысла.

Рука Джона, поглаживающая волосы Шерлока замерла. Джон старался не напрягаться, зная, что Шерлок заметит это. Он сделал все возможное, чтобы слова прозвучали небрежно.

– Значит, вчера ты сделал то, что сделал, потому что решил, что я нуждаюсь в нем?

Шерлок замолчал на секунду, потом открыл глаза.

– Нет. Я никогда раньше не видел в нем смысла. А потом встретил тебя. И вдруг понял, почему так много людей вокруг меня настолько зациклены на сексе, потому что я хотел тебя, каждый миллиметр твоего тела, я хотел, чтобы ты лежал передо мной голым, а я мог бы пробовать тебя на вкус, пока не каталогизирую каждую часть твоего тела, чтобы даже вслепую отыскать на нем все самые трепетные точки. Ты бы выкрикивал мое имя и не мог думать ни о чем, кроме меня, а я доставлял бы тебе такое удовольствие, что ты жаждал бы меня, как наркотик. И я хотел, чтобы ты желал меня так же сильно всеми описанными мной способами. Я хотел, чтобы ты отключил все в мире, что не являлось тобой, хотел, чтобы ты утопил меня в ощущениях, пока у меня не перехватило бы дыхание, и я не взмолился о разрядке, и тогда я желал бы, чтобы ты захлестнул меня еще больше просто потому, что ты можешь сделать это. Ты принадлежал бы мне, а я – тебе, и нам совсем не понадобился бы воздух, мы просто утонули бы друг в друге.

Джон уставился на Шерлока, во рту у него пересохло. Он чувствовал, как кровь закипает в жилах, густая и тяжелая, и не мог представить, как он до этого не понял, насколько всепоглощающе он хотел Шерлока. Шерлок прав, он был наркотиком для него, который он принял слишком давно, и теперь он был тут, прямо перед ним, незамысловато пересказывающий свои желания.

– Я хочу тебя, – сказал он низко и грубо. Он был невероятно возбужден, хотя они еще даже не начали ничего делать.

Шерлок придвинулся к Джону, его зрачки расширились, когда он схватил его за воротник и притянул так близко, что Джон мог видеть лишь глаза Шерлока, гипнотизирующие его собственные.

– Я не такой со всеми остальными, Джон, – сказал он нетвердо. – Я не тот, который... жаждет.  
– Только меня, – сказал Джон, собираясь произнести это вопросительно, но вышло как рычание.

– Только тебя, – подтвердил Шерлок, и Джон поцеловал его грубо, до синяков, утверждая этим поцелуем свое право и стирая следы всех уст, что целовали Шерлока раньше.

– Никто другой, – прошептал Джон в губы Шерлока, между ними не осталось пространства.

– Никогда, – сказал Шерлок и завис в поцелуе, полностью отдаваясь, отказываясь нарушать его, даже когда он сместился так, что ноги Джона полностью, прижались к нему.

Джон чувствовал эрекцию Шерлока, массивную и требовательную, и ему вдруг захотелось ощутить ее в руке, во рту. Собственная эрекция Джона от этой мысли запульсировала сильнее, дразняще прижимаясь к Шерлоку.

– Наверх. – Джон куснул нижнюю губу Шерлока, зажал ее между зубами и потянул, удовлетворившись, лишь когда Шерлок задохнулся от удовольствия. – Немедленно.

Шерлок поднялся с колен и направился в сторону лестницы. Джон догнал его в дверном проеме гостиной, развернул к себе, и глубоко поцеловал, вылизывая его рот, насыщаясь его вкусом. Шерлок застонал, запуская руки в волосы Джона и целуя его в ответ так же откровенно.

Джон толкнул его. Шерлок зацепился ногой за первую ступеньку и споткнулся, поймав себя на балюстраде, прежде чем они рухнули в беспорядочную кучу, при этом ни разу не сбившись с ритма поцелуя. Джон, обхвативший ладонями затылок Шерлока, восстановил баланс, и они, пошатываясь, начали подниматься по лестнице, не размыкая объятий. Джон слишком далеко зашел, чтобы беспокоиться о том, будет ли очевидным для миссис Хадсон то, что происходит сейчас в квартире ее мальчиков.

Они вместе ввалились в спальню Джона, он, наконец, отстранился, снимая футболку.

– Долой всю... одежду, – выдохнул он.

К счастью, ни один из них никогда не одевался полностью в выходной день, так что раздевание вообще не заняло времени, и Джон толкнул Шерлока на кровать, куда он с радостью рухнул, слегка подпрыгнув, когда приземлился на матрасе. Джон упал сверху него, придавив своим весом, заманив их возбужденные члены в ловушку между их телами в каком-то блаженном мучении.

– Мой, – сказал Джон, впиваясь зубами в шею Шерлока чуть выше ключицы и оставляя засос.

Шерлок издал придушенный звук, возможно, являющийся именем доктора, выгнулся дугой в руках Джона, его бедра отчаянно дернулись, а руки царапали спину Ватсона.

Джон схватил Шерлока за руки и прижал их к кровати над головой Шерлока, всасывая кожу на шее любовника и прикусывая чувствительное местечко. Шерлок застонал.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты когда-нибудь забыл это, – сказал Джон, отпуская руки Шерлока, перемещая свои ладони вниз по его телу и чередуя поцелуи с легкими движениями языка и покусываниями. Шерлок вцепился руками в его волосы, дергая на себя. – Ты – такой, как сейчас – только мой.

– Да, да, да, – повторял Шерлок, мечась под ним. Джон положил руки на бедра Шерлока и, отчаянно задыхаясь, подумал, что никогда и никого, кроме этого человека, он в жизни не хотел до такой степени.

– Очеви ... – начал Шерлок.

Джон оборвал речь Шерлока, заглотив его член. Это было амбициозно с его стороны, ибо привело к тому, что он едва позорно не задохнулся, но это, видимо, не имело значения для Шерлока, потому что он просто выдохнул: «Боже», и скомкал в кулаках одеяло.

Джон сосал осторожно и старательно, пытаясь создать мысленный каталог, такой же, как у Шерлока, в который тот складывал данные о Джоне. Но он никогда прежде не делал минет – накануне вечером он не стал использовать рот в подобном качестве, чувствуя себя неловко, и сейчас он хотел сделать все правильно, стараясь использовать технику, которая всегда нравилась ему самому, и пытаясь понять, что предпочитает Шерлок.

Видимо, Шерлок предпочитал все, что делал Джон, потому что он бессвязно застонал и так рванул волосы Джона, что тот наверняка почувствовал бы боль, если бы не был так чертовски возбужден. Его тело, кажется, все происходящее воспринимает как удовольствие.

Джон отстранился, чтобы хоть немного взять себя в руки.

Шерлк схватил его:

– Закончи это, ради Бога, – недовольно проговорил он.

Джон не поддался.

– Тебе хорошо?  
– Ты и так это знаешь, – огрызнулся Шерлок, – прекрати дразнить.  
– Расскажи мне,- приказал Джон. – Скажи, что ты ощущаешь.

То, чего Джон совсем не ожидал – это эффекта, который произвел на него голос Шерлока, хриплый от удовольствия, грубоватый от страсти и глубокий и темный, как грех, когда он простонал:

– Я чувствую себя фантастически… мой Бог… еще, Джон…больше, Джон…

Шерлок достиг оргазма, и Джон совсем невежливо сплюнул, но не слишком обеспокоился этим, потому что голос Шерлока, просто произносящий его имя – это было почти слишком для него. Он прислонился лбом к бедру любовника, с трудом дыша, пытаясь вернуть контроль, потому что он был так возбужден, что ощущал боль, и боялся даже просто посмотреть на Шерлока, поскольку был уверен, что этого будет достаточно для того, чтобы кончить.

Шерлок обмяк под ним, его грудь вздымалась.

– Ты любишь мой голос, не так ли?

Джон зажмурился

– Замолчи.

Шерлок сделал наоборот.

– Иди ко мне.

«Как могло случиться, что Шерлок говорит подобное?» – лишь вскользь поразился Джон двумя процентами мозга, которые все еще функционировали.

– Господи Иисусе, – простонал он. – Шерлок, мне нужно... – он с силой прижался к ноге Шерлока, отчаянно желая почувствовать давление на свой возбужденный член.

– Боже, да, сделай это со мной, – сказал Шерлок, и Джон, не в силах устоять перед таким предложением, потянулся к нему, скользя по его телу, задыхаясь от ощущения кожи Шерлока, которую чувствовал всем своим существом. Он слепо толкнулся в него, и рука Шерлока потянулась к нему. Он услышал его голос, горячо шепчущий что-то на ухо. Джон понятия не имел, что, а Шерлок все говорил, говорил без остановки. Он вполне мог декламировать Великую Хартию Вольностей, и сейчас, в нынешнем исполнении, она имела бы развратный, грязный подтекст, поэтому оргазм почти сразу накрыл Джона.

Он рухнул на Шерлока, потный, растрепанный, и выругался.

«Красноречиво», – подумал он.

– М-м-м, – согласился Шерлок, и Джон чувствовал, как он поцеловал его в висок.

Джон выдохнул в грудь Шерлока.

– Как мы могли столько лет не заниматься этим?  
– Ты вел себя как идиот.

Джон с огромным усилием скатился с Шерлока, лег на спину и потер глаза, чувствуя, как замедляется сердцебиение, медленно приходя в норму.

– Это было… смешно.  
– Неужели?  
– Захватывающе смешно.  
– Ты всегда это так ощущаешь?

– Нет. Это всегда хорошо. На сей раз все было совершенно иначе.

Наступила минута молчания.

– Что-то из разряда «хорошо»?

Джон опустил руки вниз и открыл глаза. Шерлок оказался рядом с ним и не шевелился, но Джон чувствовал напряженное беспокойство в нем. На самом деле Джон, пожалуй, был единственным человеком, кто мог ощутить это.

– Что-то из разряда невероятно хорошо, – сказал он.

Ответ, казалось, удовлетворил детектива, и он расслабился рядом с ним.

Джон, умиротворенный близостью Шерлока, закрыл глаза и позволил себе отдаться неге. Он знал, что должен встать и избавить себя и Шерлока от следов их страсти, но ему было так уютно здесь, в этой комнате, в одной постели с Шерлоком, ощущая его теплое дыхание, и Джон не смог даже шелохнулся, пока ребенок не начал плакать внизу под ними.

– Ты прав, – пробормотал Шерлок.  
– Это не то, что я слышу от тебя слишком часто.

Джон потянулся, стараясь разбудить себя, и затем устало скатился с постели.

– В чем?  
– Оливер спит недостаточно.

Джон смеялся так сильно, что едва не свалился с лестницы.

***

На следующее утро Джон проснулся в пустой кровати под аккомпанемент шумихи внизу. Шерлок кричал вместе с Оливером. Поток адреналина обрушился, заставляя подорваться с постели, нашарить пистолет в тумбочке и скатиться вниз по лестнице.

Когда он ворвался в гостиную, готовый сражаться с невидимыми обидчиками, Шерлок и Оливер оба замолчали и посмотрели на него с одинаковым выражением растерянного недоумения, как если бы они ожидали, что он немедленно поймет, что происходит и были разочарованы в нем.

– Какого черта ты делаешь? – задыхаясь, спросил Джон, потому что в комнате с ними, кроме этих двоих, никого не было, и уж точно никакими злоумышленниками, или иным видом неприятностей, и не пахло.

– Мы практикуем крик, – ответил Шерлок так, словно это было совершенно правомерное действие.

– В то время как я пытаюсь спать?

Шерлок пожал плечами. Оливер изобразил такой жест, глядя на который, можно было сказать, что он развел руками.

Джон рухнул на диван, выдохнул «черт возьми», и закрыл глаза, делая глубокий вдох, чтобы попытаться перекрыть поток адреналина, бушующий в его крови. Он с нетерпением ожидал пробуждения с Шерлоком, чтобы снова обвиться вокруг него, или, может быть, не спеша трахнуть в свете утра. У них накануне был такой прекрасный день, который они провели, вместе, купая Оливера в ванне, а затем, уединяясь в комнате Джона, чтобы заняться сексом. Джон не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз у него было столько секса в течение двадцати четырех часов, и он хотел проснуться и насладиться всей восхитительностью этой ситуации.

За исключением того, что он вынужден был признать - подобное начало его дня больше соответствовало обычному сумасшедшему течению жизни в квартире 221Б, поэтому это утро не могло быть иным, как и вся жизнь в 221Б.

– Оливер и я рады, что ты проснулся, – объявил Шерлок.

– Не сомневаюсь, – пробормотал Джон, вставая с дивана. – Чай и тосты, я полагаю?

– Это было бы чудесно, – подтвердил Шерлок, – у нас впереди насыщенный день.

Джон хмыкнул, идя на кухню, и положил пистолет на стол, чтобы наполнить чайник. Потом посмотрел на оружие. Вероятно, в тумбочке больше не должно быть заряженного пистолета. Оливер пока еще не бегал по квартире, но до этого уже недалеко. Они оказались перед необходимостью обсудить безопасность нахождения оружия в доме, подумал Джон.

Джон заварил чай и сделал тосты, находя успокаивающими эти традиционные действия, восстанавливая себе хорошее настроение, так что, когда он вернулся в гостиную, то был гораздо спокойнее. Он поставил чай Шерлока на пол рядом со стулом и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать в макушку Оливера, который сидел на коленях Шерлока, размахивая лупой.

– Доброе утро, любовь моя, – сказал он малышу.

Оливер ткнул в него лупой.

– И к кому из нас ты сейчас обращаешься? – спросил Шерлок.

Джон внезапно понял, что было бы вполне уместно сказать такое и Шерлоку. Он перевел взгляд с Оливера на своего детектива и ухмыльнулся.

– Доброе утро, любимый.  
– Доброе утро, – ответил Шерлок и коротко поцеловал его.

Джон сел в свое кресло.

– Ты покормил его?  
– Да. Снова лишь молоко.

– Ты можешь попробовать что-то другое, если хочешь, но тогда ты отвечаешь за все подгузники в этот день.

Джон сделал глоток чая, который был абсолютной идеальной температуры. Затем отпил еще.

– А что ты запланировал на сегодня? Что за «насыщенный день»?

– Мы возьмем Олли в Бартс, поженимся, а затем будем переделывать твою комнату в детскую.

Джон моргнул, затем резко опустил кружку вниз.

– Что ты сказал?

– Наверняка ты согласишься, что не слишком удобно подниматься, спотыкаясь, вверх по лестнице, чтобы заняться сексом.

– В конечном счете, уверен, мы сможем прекратить тискать друг друга на те несколько мгновений, которые понадобятся, чтобы подняться вверх по лестнице без травм. И никаких упоминаний о сексе в присутствии ребенка, помнишь?

– Оливер, не думаю, что кто-то когда-либо предсказывал, что я буду тем родителем, который расскажет тебе о сексе, – заметил Шерлок.

– Я не возражаю, чтобы ты рассказал ему… ну, знаешь, о пестиках, тычинках и пчелках, но только когда он станет старше, и когда это не будет подразумевать, ну… нас с тобой. Теперь возвращаемся к предыдущему пункту.

Шерлок вопросительно поднял брови.

– Мы поженимся?  
– Да. Мы поженимся?  
– Очевидно. Разве это не целесообразно?

Джон уставился на него.

– Не целесообразно?

– Мы живем вместе, у нас общий ребенок, и сейчас наши отношения, – Шерлок положил руки на уши Оливера, – приобрели сексуальный оттенок. Так что да. Думаю, что это разумно.

– Потому что мы с тобой делим квартиру, ребенка и постель.

Шерлок выглядел изумленным.

– Да. Разве это не типично для супружеских пар?

–Конечно, – согласился Джон, вставая. – Однозначно. Все пары решают пожениться именно по этим причинам.

Он потянулся за Оливером и взял его на руки.

– Что ты делаешь?

– Собираюсь одеть его, – Джон повернулся и, чеканя шаг, вышел из гостиной, направляясь в спальню Шерлока. – Чтобы он был готов к присутствию на сегодняшней свадьбе.

Джон хлопал ящиками, открывая и закрывая их, яростно переворачивая одежду Оливера, пока не нашел подходящий наряд. Оливер, сидя у него на руках, наблюдал за всем с широко открытым от удивления ртом.

– Ты расстроен, – недоуменно проговорил Шерлок, стоя на пороге.

Джон мельком взглянул на него, Шерлок в замешательстве сдвинул брови, словно Джон был самым непостижимым человеческим существом на свете. Джон повернулся к Оливеру, меняя тому подгузник резкими выверенными движениями, в то время как Оливер изумленно взирал на него снизу вверх.

– Отличная дедукция, – отрезал Джон.

– Расстроен тем, что я предложил брак? Разве ты не хочешь выйти за меня?

– Да. – Джон схватил комбинезон Оливера и надел его на ребенка. – Я, определенно, хочу пожениться. Я рад, что ты втиснул это в повестку дня прямо между забором крови у нашего клонированного младенца и очисткой шкафов.

Джон одел Оливера, выпрямился и сунул его в руки Шерлока.

Шерлок и Оливер оба, прищурившись, глядели на него, будучи в абсолютном шоке от его поведения.

– Ты предпочитаешь, чтобы мы оставили твою комнату, поселив Оливера в нашей? – рискнул предположить Шерлок.

Джон схватил свое пальто.

– Нет, нет. Это только твое решение. В конце концов, ты – лучший в принятии решений.

– Что это значит? И куда ты идешь?

Джон сбежал вниз по лестнице, пожимая плечами.

– Увидимся в Бартсе.  
– Джон… – сказал Шерлок резко и неуверенно.

– Пока, любовь моя, – бросил Джон, открыв входную дверь и не удосужившись уточнить, с кем именно он попрощался.


	6. 18

Глава 18

Джон был в Бартсе, когда они приехали туда.

Шерлок хотел притвориться, что ожидал увидеть там Джона, но на самом деле он провел некоторое время, бесплодно расхаживая по гостиной 221Б, переживая, что никогда больше его не увидит, и все из-за чего? Он слишком поторопил события? Будучи настолько терпеливым все эти годы, теперь он двигался слишком быстро?

Оливер почувствовал настроение Шерлока и забился в истерике, не переставая плакать даже в такси, совершенно не обращая внимания на попытки Шерлока успокоить его. По правде говоря, Оливер рыдал до того момента, пока не увидел Джона, сидящего в лаборатории Бартса и болтающего с Молли. Оливер тут же потянулся к Джону, вырываясь из рук Шерлока и цепляясь за доктора. Джон взял его и прижал к себе, зарываясь носом в мягкие локоны. Он встретился взглядом с Шерлоком, который внимательно наблюдал за ним.

– Ну что ты, что ты… – успокаивающе проговорил он, и Оливер перестал плакать.

– Я только… – сказала Молли, не потрудившись даже притвориться, что где-то ее ждет нечто срочное, требующее ее немедленного присутствия, и выбежала из лаборатории.

– Я не был уверен, что застану тебя здесь, - сказал Шерлок, хотя это было прямо противоположно тому, что он намеревался сказать.

– Я сожалею, – сказал Джон. – Прости. Я не хотел... ни один из вас не…

Шерлок решил, что это было неловко, а он презирал неловкость. Его личным методом борьбы с неловкостью было не признавать ее, поэтому он выскользнул из своего пальто, бросил его на стул и проговорил:

– Думаю, мы должны сказать Молли.

Джон настороженно посмотрел на него, по-прежнему прижимая Оливера к своему плечу.

– Сказать Молли… что?  
– Правду об Оливере.

Джон моргнул, явно удивляясь.

– Неужели?

– Ей можно доверять. И будет полезно, если она узнает, ибо тогда она точно не разболтает никому об анализах, которые мы будет проводить. – Шерлок начал рыться в ящиках, ища иглы и пробирки для крови Оливера.

– Зачем ей рассказывать об этом?

– Она может сделать это нечаянно, не зная ни одной причины, по которой мы могли бы делать это с Олли.

Шерлок смог найти достаточно маленькую иголку, выпрямился и повернулся к Джону.

Джон выглядел… изможденным. Он хорошо спал – Шерлок лежал рядом с ним, пока он храпел всю ночь, так что нет никаких причин для Джона выглядеть настолько уставшим.

– Мы можем не делать этого сегодня? Скажем Молли как-нибудь в другой раз?

Шерлок внимательно оглядел его, пытаясь определить причину болезненного вида Джона. Не заболел ли он?

– Ты в порядке?

Джон кивнул.

– Просто… я не в восторге от всего этого.

Джон выглядел мрачным.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я взял кровь?

Шерлок замялся. Он решил бросить гадать, что может быть не так с Джоном. Он также решил, что не позволит Джону взять кровь. Доктор мог сделать это достаточно профессионально, но со стороны Шерлока было бы трусостью перекладывать это на Джона. Он покачал головой.

– Нет, это сделаю я. Ему понадобится утешение после, а ты в этом спец.  
– Ты тоже мог бы утешить его.

Шерлок проигнорировал Джона, потому что Джон часто городил подобную чушь. Он схватил Оливера за руку, посмотрел на его вены и приказал сам себе относиться к этому так, словно перед ним незнакомый младенец. Он, как правило, не был щепетилен в подобных вещах, и мысль, что он может сделать это сейчас, была нелепой.

Оливер мгновенно посмотрел на него с интересом и любопытством, отчего Шерлок поймал его руку, и, когда он воткнул ему иглу, Оливер заорал, в панике желая высказать свое негодование. У Шерлока имелся богатый опыт с иглами - гораздо больший, чем хотелось бы Джону, но у него не было опыта работы с иглой, которая колет сопротивляющегося изо всех сил ребенка. Он не ожидал, что Оливер начнет настолько сильно изворачиваться в попытке уйти от него, крича так, что это будет похоже на звуковое оружие массового поражения.

– Держи его! – рявкнул Шерлок, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы все закончилось как можно быстрее.

– Я пытаюсь, – ответил Джон сквозь стиснутые зубы и прижал руку к голове Оливера, пытаясь поцеловать его в висок.

– Тссс, – тихо выдохнул он. – Ш-ш-ш. Все уже почти закончилось.

Оливер плакал. Вообще-то, Оливер не просто плакал. Он душераздирающе рыдал, захлебываясь всхлипами. Шерлок знал о многих видах плача Оливера – их существовало огромное количество, но он никогда раньше не слышал такого… невероятно болезненного. Если Шерлок послушает это еще хоть секунду, то растечется лужей на полу, плача и умоляя Оливера простить его. Простить его за это взятие крови, которое позволит ему попытаться спасти его жизнь. Это был абсурд.

Взяв достаточно крови, Шерлок быстро перевязал руку Оливера марлевой повязкой и отвернулся от него. Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как Оливер, в свою очередь, сильнее прижался к Джону, словно пытался отодвинуться от Шерлока так далеко, как только мог. Шерлок вполне живо представлял, что за выражение увидит на лице Оливера. «Предательство» – вот что. Он вспомнил, как сам почувствовал это, когда в первый раз оказался в таинственной больнице, в которой его истыкали иголками.

Поэтому он сказал, тщательно маркируя и рассматривая образец:

– Он драматизирует ситуацию. Это не настолько больно.  
– Это не из-за боли, Шерлок.

Нет. Это из-за предательства. Он был человеком, который, предположительно, должен был беречь его и не позволять причинять боль, а вместо этого сам бросил в пасть опасности. Числа, написанные Шерлоком на этикетке, казались косыми черными линиями, складывающимися в заколдованный круг.

Оливер все еще плакал, хотя рыдания уже стали глуше, и Шерлок сделал вывод, что он, должно быть, прижимается к плечу Джона.

– Я собираюсь найти стетоскоп. Я могу обследовать его, пока мы здесь, – сказал Джон.

Шерлок ничего не сказал в ответ, делая вид, что занят чтением бумажки, которую разглядывал, хотя он понятия не имел, что там написано, и было ли вообще на ней хоть какой-то текст. Все, что он знал – Джон ушел из лаборатории, и дверь за ним закрылась.

Шерлок опустился на стул и уткнулся лицом в руки, тяжело опираясь на лабораторный стол и совершенно не двигаясь некоторое время. Ему казалось, что он все еще слышал плач Оливера, раздающийся в коридоре.

Дверь открылась, Шерлок поднял голову и резко сел, разъяренный тем, что позволил Джону обнаружить себя в таком положении.

Но это был не Джон. Это была Молли, которая смотрела на него с откровенным беспокойством.

– Все в порядке? – нерешительно спросила она.

Шерлок задумался.

– Нет, – решил он. – Все совершенно не в порядке.

Молли выглядела испуганной.

– Тебе ведь не нужно «умирать» снова?

Шерлок предположил, что Молли имела право на подобного рода опасения, но он абсолютно не был в настроении казаться милым.

– Нет, – коротко ответил он.

– Ну вот и хорошо, – сказала Молли бодро, с нервным смешком, который исчез, едва она увидела, что Шерлоку, определенно, было не до смеха.

– Оливер казался недовольным, – рискнула она.

– Это явное преуменьшение, – отмахнулся Шерлок, потому что не хотел думать об Оливере. И также потому, что ему пришло в голову, что Молли могла бы быть весьма полезной с его другой проблемой.

– Я, возможно, расстроил Джона.

Молли моргнула.

– Джона?  
– Да.

– О, я уверена, что это не так. Ты никогда по-настоящему не смог бы расстроить Джона. Он любит тебя слишком сильно, как ты, должно быть, знаешь.

Шерлок проигнорировал эту нелепость.

– Я сказал, что мы должны пожениться.

Молли в шоке уставилась на него. Почему она шокирована? Разве это не очевидно?

– Ты сказал об этом Джону? - уточнила она.  
– Да. Конечно. Разумеется. И это расстроило его.  
– Так вы... пара, что ли?  
– Конечно, мы пара. Мы вместе воспитываем ребенка.

– Это не... то, что я имею в виду, да, я понимаю твою точку зрения, но я не уверена, что Джон думает…

– Мы занимаемся сексом, – подтвердил нетерпеливо Шерлок, – тем, что все по-идиотски считают наиболее важной частью того, чтобы быть парой.

– Ох… – сказала Молли, явно желая задать несколько уточняющих вопросов, но вместо этого лишь снова повторила:

– Ох.

– Поэтому я сказал ему, что мы должны пожениться, а он разозлился. Почему это произошло?

Молли подняла брови.

– Ты сказал ему?

«О», – подумал Шерлок. Хорошо. Вероятно, это может стать отправной точкой. Джон ненавидел быть на побегушках, и, возможно, он истолковал это заявление как попытку покомандовать им.

Не то чтобы Шерлок хотел признавать, что он, возможно, некоторым образом, приказал Джону выйти за него.

– Верно, – сказал он и слегка пожал плечами.

Молли выглядела так, словно он вдруг начал танцевать голым вокруг лаборатории – именно таким было комичное выражение шока на ее лице.

– Ты не можешь просто сказать человеку, чтобы он женился на тебе. Это так не работает. Ты не сообщение ему сбрасываешь, говоря купить молоко по дороге домой, словно свадьба - это еще один пункт в списке его покупок.

Но он, по сути, и правда поместил это как один из пунктов в своем «списке покупок», не так ли? Он похоронил это под другими делами и поручениями, как будто женитьба –просто еще одна вещь, которую они должны сделать по пути. Он предполагал, что Джону не нужна пышная церемония, что он чурается формальностей и признает практическую ценность наличия их отношений, в итоге признанных по закону, ради Оливера и их самих. Но, возможно, учитывая реакцию Джона, он был не прав насчет этого.

Он в последнее время был во многом не прав. Это раздражало.

Он побарабанил пальцами по лабораторному столу и посмотрел на пробирку с кровью Оливера.

– С Олли все в порядке, правда? – неуверенно спросила Молли.

«О, он в великолепном состоянии, для ребенка-клона», – подумал Шерлок, но Джон, казалось, не хотел откровенничать с Молли, а Шерлок не желал расстраивать Джона больше, чем он уже расстроил.

– Он в порядке, – резко сказал он, поднимаясь на ноги. – Просто немного крови для обычного рутинного анализа, который я собираюсь провести.

Молли не выглядела убежденной, но лишь прикусила губу и кивнула головой, посмотрев на него.

– Думаю, что Джон скажет «да». В конце концов.

Шерлок не сразу понял, что она говорила о свадьбе. Ну, конечно, Джон скажет «да», потому что Шерлок, как предполагалось, задал ему вопрос о браке вместо того, чтобы просто объявить об этом тем способом, которым он это сделал. Как он умудрился так все запутать?

Шерлок ответил Молли, изобразив уверенность, которую совсем не чувствовал:

– Разумеется.

***

 

Джон понимал, что вполне может случиться так, что он столкнется с Майком Стамфордом, когда будет идти по коридору с Оливером, все еще орущим ему на ухо. Но этого не случилось до тех пор, пока Майк не свернул за угол и резко не остановился, уставившись на Джона с младенцем на руках.

– Оу, – сказал Джон так весело, как будто гулять по коридору и успокаивать клонированного младенца вашего «соседа-тире-любовника» было совершенно нормальным.

– Майк. Привет.

Оливер продолжал плакать, но тон плача изменился в сторону меньшей интенсивности. Оливер – Джон почувствовал это – начинал подозревать, что достаточно красноречиво высказал свое мнение насчет произошедшего.

– Джон, – ответил Майк, и взгляд его был прикован к Оливеру, который прижимался к плечу Джона. Он явно хотел узнать, откуда взялся ребенок, и что произошло с ним, но лишь сказал с машинальной вежливостью так же, как и тогда в парке целую вечность назад:

– Как ты?

И Джон, вспоминая о том дне в парке, вдруг улыбнулся. Однажды Майк Стэмфорд окликнул его по имени, что каким-то образом привело к тому, что у него сейчас младенец на руках. Джон был зол на Шерлока за тупость и нелепую попытку диктатуры в вопросе брака и раздосадован отсутствием сочувствия к расстроенному Оливеру, и все же он думал, что не хотел бы, чтобы его жизнь сложилась иначе. Джон не мог вынести мысли, что случилось бы, если бы Майк Стэмфорд не окликнул его в тот день.

Поэтому Джон сказал, повернув Оливера так, чтобы он оказался напротив Майка, и тот смог рассмотреть его, чувствуя прилив гордости за то, какой умный и красивый у него малыш:

– Это Оливер.

Оливер засопел, отдышался, и начал изучать Майка тем безошибочно знакомым Джону, Шерлоковским острым взглядом серо-зелено-голубых глаз.

Майк оглянулся на Оливера и сказал, не совсем понимая, какую реакцию от него ждут:

– Привет, Оливер!

Джон знал, что понадобится объяснение.

– Он наш с Шерлоком, – продолжил Джон, и это был первый раз, когда он объявил это так откровенно, первый раз, когда он чувствовал себя вправе произнести подобное, ведь Оливер был именно их, и сейчас, вероятно, было самое время, чтобы все об этом узнали.

Майк перевел взгляд от Оливера к Джону и улыбнулся ему тепло, примирительно и ни капельки не удивленно.

– Наконец-то, – вот и все, что он сказал.

Джон согласился с этим легкой улыбкой, утыкаясь в голову Оливера.

– Это Майк, – сказал он Оливеру. – Майк познакомил нас с папой.

– Поэтому, полагаю, это делает меня в некотором роде ответственным за твое существование, – торжественно сказал Майк Оливеру.

Оливер посмотрел так, словно скептически отнесся к этому заявлению.

– Вы использовали Шерлока в качестве донора, как я погляжу, – продолжал Майк. – Ну, просто точная его копия, не правда ли? Полагаю, я не могу винить вас в выборе, но, может позже, вы пойдете на то, чтобы… поменяться ролями?

– Может быть, – сказал Джон, потому что это звучит лучше, чем «я не хочу быть клонированным».

– Что ты здесь делаешь с ним? Пытаешься помочь ему захотеть стать врачом, когда вырастет? Или вы уже берете его с собой на расследования?

– Обычный анализ крови, – сказал ему Джон. – Мы ждем, когда Шерлок со всем закончит.  
– Шанс наверстать упущенное, – решил Майк. – У вас действительно много чего происходит.

Последняя фраза объясняла, как Джон очутился в кабинете Майка Стэмфорда. Чтобы попытаться отвлечь Майка от его совершенно определенного интереса к отношениям Джона и Шерлока и тонкостей появления Оливера, Джон позаимствовал у Майка стетоскоп, чтобы прослушать сердце и легкие Оливера, которые звучали абсолютно идеально. Джон думал, что ему придется чаще заниматься этим дома теперь, когда они внимательно следили за состоянием Оливера.

Джон почти закончил, отдавая Оливеру стетоскоп, чтобы тот мог внимательно его изучить, на что Оливер в ответ стукнул по нему.

В дверном проеме появился Шерлок.

Джон посмотрел на него. Он выглядел напряженным и неловким, неуверенным в себе, и Джон ненавидел, когда Шерлок выглядел подобным образом. Каким бы раздражающе-высокомерным ни был Шерлок, Джон предпочитал это уязвимости, которая таилась в глубине, но проступала, стоило лишь оцарапать поверхность. Джон ненавидел царапать эту поверхность. Шерлок неправильно упомянул о браке, но Джон, пожалуй, слишком легко вышел из себя. Джон списал это на свое чрезмерно эмоциональное состояние в последнее время.

– Готов идти? – спросил его Джон, стремясь к повседневному комфорту, с которым они обычно общались.

Шерлок посмотрел на него настороженно, как будто Джон собирался укусить его, если он посмеет приблизиться.

– Да, – медленно ответил он.  
– Поздравляю, Шерлок, – искренне сказал ему Майк.

Шерлок перевел взгляд с Джона на Майка.

– С чем?

– С Оливером, конечно, – Майк жестом указал на ребенка, пока Джон спасал стетоскоп Майка от участи быть поколоченным об стол.

– А, – сказал Шерлок, все еще не понимающий, почему необходимо принимать поздравления при таких обстоятельствах.

– Да. Конечно.

– Ну, нам пора, – объявил Джон, возвращая Майку его стетоскоп. – Скажи «до свидания», Олли.

Оливер промычал что-то через кулак, который он засунул в рот.

– Мы сделаем вид, что это было «до свидания», – сказал Джон и посмотрел вслед Шерлоку, который уже несся по коридору, даже не попрощавшись с Майком.

– Хорошо подметил, – сказал ему Майк. – И, Джон, поздравляю. Отцовство пошло тебе на пользу – ты выглядишь довольным и счастливым.

Поскольку Джон, столкнувшись с Майком, сначала был в ужасном настроении, он нашел сказанное довольно экстраординарной оценкой, но потом он просто улыбнулся в ответ. Размышляя об этом комментарии, он поспешил догнать Шерлока. Занимательно, если он действительно выглядит довольным, даже будучи очень раздраженным, следовательно, он кажется более счастливым, чем обычное человеческое существо? Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, который только что вел себя невыносимо грубо, но которого он все же по-прежнему обожал. Джон обожал его всегда, даже когда был зол на него. И Джон подумал, что Оливер, вероятно, в таком же положении.

– Мы едем домой? – спросил Джон, когда они вышли из Бартса.

Легкая неуверенность, которую не заметил бы никто, кроме Джона, мелькнула на лице Шерлока.

– Мы? – спросил он и поймал такси.  
– Да, – твердо ответил Джон.

***

Шерлок был превосходен во многих вещах. Однако в этот перечень не входила способность извиняться. Он сидел в такси рядом с Джоном, чувствовал вес каждого неправильного слова, которое вылетело из его уст в последнее время, и не хотел сделать еще хуже, добавив новую порцию неправильных слов, поэтому он сидел и тонул в молчании, желая исправить положение, но боясь все окончательно испортить.

Эта ситуация с Джоном. Да еще очевидный факт – Оливер цеплялся за Джона, крепко прижимаясь к нему и глядя на Шерлока широко открытыми обличительными глазами. Шерлок успел оттолкнуть двух самых важных людей в своей жизни в течение одного провального утра.

Они дошли до Бейкер-стрит, и Шерлок, поднимаясь за Джоном по лестнице, размышлял, что сказать, когда Джон обратился к нему, протягивая Оливера:

– У него было ужасное утро, – сказал Джон. – Ему нужно поспать.

Оливер посмотрел на Шерлока с неприязнью. Шерлок на Оливера – с раздражением.

– Я уверен, что он предпочел бы, чтобы ты…

– Нет, не предпочел, – сказал Джон и бросил Оливера в руки Шерлока. Детектив инстинктивно поймал малыша, не позволив ему упасть на пол.

– Ты его отец, он любит тебя и нуждается в тебе прямо сейчас. Иди и утешь его.

Шерлок понятия не имел, что делать. Он неуверенно держал Оливера и чувствовал себя более неловко, чем когда-либо раньше.

– Ты единственный, в ком он нуждается сейчас, я…

– Послушай меня, – Джон положил руку на шею Шерлока как тогда, в первый раз, когда прикоснулся к нему в качестве аргумента, и Шерлок успокоился, желая, чтобы давление этой ладони продлилось как можно дольше.

– Это неправда. Мы два самых важных человека в его жизни. Мы. Оба. Мы - его родители. Он нуждается в нас обоих. Всегда так будет. Сегодня некоторое время он находился со мной. Но сейчас ему нужен именно ты.

Шерлок беспомощно уставился в темно-голубые глаза Джона. Джон думает, что Шерлоку подвластно все, и детектив всегда боялся разбить эту иллюзию.

– Я не знаю, что... – Шерлок умолк. Он даже не понимал, чего не знает. Что он должен сделать? Что сказать?  
– Нет, ты знаешь, – крайне загадочно сказал Джон и скрылся в гостиной.

Оливер выразил неудовольствие, и Шерлок взглянул на него сверху вниз. Он смотрел на Шерлока потрясенными, убитыми горем глазами. Шерлок почувствовал, как его сердце затрепетало от этого взгляда, что было то ли невероятным, то ли тревожным, и ни один из вариантов его не устраивал. Он сделал глубокий вдох и постарался пересилить себя. Если Джон собирался заставить его позаботится об Оливере прямо сейчас – он сделает это, выполнит на «отлично», потому что Оливер заслужил это.

– Сменим подгузник, – сказал Шерлок Оливеру, заходя в свою спальню. – А потом, папочка сказал, что тебе нужно вздремнуть.

Оливер выразил свое несогласие.

– Я знаю, он настаивает, что тебе нужно много спать, я уже обсуждал с ним этот вопрос. – Шерлок подошел к процессу смены подгузника Оливера с бойкой деловитостью.

Оливер возмутился.

– Возможно, – сказал Шерлок, – если ты будешь вести себя очень тихо, мы сможем просто посидеть здесь вместе и притвориться, что спим. – Шерлок сел на постель, оперся на спинку кровати и прижал к себе Оливера.

И сделал ошибку, взглянув на него.

Оливер снова посмотрел на него – его опаловые глаза излучали недоумение, боль и грусть.

И Шерлок ненавидел себя.

Шерлок вспомнил тех врачей, которые «лечили» его в первый раз. Их было трое на тот момент, и ему запомнились гулкие больничные коридоры и затхлые кабинеты с уродливыми столами. Он помнил незнакомцев, которые рассматривали его, тыкали пальцами, теребили, разговаривали с ним с раздражающей членораздельностью, словно он был идиотом и не мог бы их понять, если бы они заговорили нормально. Врачи были его самыми ранними воспоминаниями. Он не мог вспомнить, что было перед ними. Он не мог вспомнить, что же привело к его решению молчать так долго, как только будет возможно, и эта решимость превратилась в упертую целеустремленность после того, как врачи попытались уговорить его произнести хоть что-то.

Он не мог вспомнить, когда начал чувствовать себя одиноко, потому что он ощущал это так долго, что не распознавал как аномалию, пока не встретил Джона, который все изменил. Одиночество было частью него с самого начала. Он возвращался от недовольных результатами врачей и не понимал, что происходит, там не было никого, кто мог бы объяснить ему, позаботиться, ведь он был так напуган. Не было никого, кто мог бы сказать ему, что все будет в порядке.

Шерлок не разговаривал, потому что ему не с кем было поговорить.

Он посмотрел на Оливера и подумал обо всех словах, которые хотел бы сказать ему.

– Я сожалею. Сожалею, – проговорил он.

Оливер моргнул и коротко, судорожно вздохнул.

Шерлок притянул его ближе, к плечу, зарываясь лицом в мягкие теплые кудряшки и крошечный выступ его плеча.

– Мне так жаль. Мне нужно было думать о твоей безопасности, я должен, у меня не было выбора. Я просто пытаюсь сохранить тебя, вот и все. Потому что я люблю тебя и наименьшее, что я могу – не позволить ничему случиться с тобой и защитить от всего, что может хоть когда-нибудь причинить тебе боль, всегда, пока я жив. Я обещаю тебе, что все, что мне придется когда-либо сделать, всегда будет лишь из любви к тебе. Ты никогда не будешь одинок, я всегда буду рядом, всегда, и я буду любить тебя несмотря ни на что, независимо от того, кем ты станешь. Вот как я тебя люблю. Ты понимаешь меня?

Шерлок затаил дыхание, чувствуя себя смешным от подобной вспышки откровенности, как будто Оливер действительно собирался ответить.

Оливер сказал: «Па». И Шерлок знал, что это означает «папа» не больше, чем действительно произнесенное слово « череп» несколько дней назад, но Шерлок также знал, что лучше не отвергать априори положительный сигнал. А самым лучшим положительным сигналом стало то, что Оливер прижался к нему, комкая кулачками ткань пиджака Шерлока и кладя голову в изгиб его шеи близко и доверительно.

Шерлок закрыл глаза и выдохнул, понимая, что до этого он сидел, затаив дыхание. Может быть, он и не уничтожил все самые важные отношения его жизни в этот день.

– Так я прощен? – спросил он Оливера.

Оливер не ответил, но это было хорошо, потому что ребенок все еще удовлетворенно прижимался к плечу Шерлока, его дыхание становилось все глубже и глубже по мере того, как он погружался в сон, и Шерлок держал его, упиваясь чувством нежности и раздумывая над второй проблемой – Джон.

Джон любил его. Он сам говорил, насколько сильно его чувство. И он остался с ним даже после более ужасных ситуаций, чем неуклюжее и неумелое предложение руки и сердца. (Или непонимание того, что это должно быть предложением, в первую очередь.) Но Джон был старомодным. Шерлок знал об этом, но умудрился проигнорировать это, потому что был придурком. Джон был восхитительно старомоден, со всеми его «За Королеву и Страну», он идеализировал верность, как и кодекс рыцарства. И более того, Джон - романтик. Он был неравнодушен к такому понятию, как «родственные души», его умиляло нечто вроде обнимашек на диване, ленивых сонных поцелуев, романтических прогулок под дождем. И такому человеку Шерлок сказал: «Мы поженимся. Вот и все».

Шерлок был поражен глубиной своей глупости.

Оливер явно уже заснул, так что не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как переложить ребенка в кроватку и попытаться помириться с Джоном. Он извинится, как извинился перед Оливером. И на этот раз он сделает предложение. Красиво. Обходительно.

Оливер оказался в своей кроватке, и Шерлок направился из спальни в гостиную.

В гостиной были задернуты шторы, что производило впечатление сумерек, поэтому по всей комнате были расставлены свечи, мерцающие и отбрасывающие причудливые тени. На мгновение Шерлок оказался дезориентирован, потому что он не ожидал подобного. Он замер, ошеломленно моргая.

– Джон? – спросил он с осторожным любопытством, не зная, чего ожидать.

Джон вышел из кухни, держа в руках два фужера, наполненных шампанским.

– Он спит?

– Да, – ответил Шерлок машинально, так же, как принял бокал с шампанским. – Где ты... как ты...?

– Я сбегал в магазин, пока ты был с Оливером.

И Шерлок не заметил, потому что он был абсолютной развалиной сегодня.

– Джон, – решительно начал он, собрав всю свою храбрость и прикрываясь ею, словно плащом.  
– Нет. Сначала я. – Джон забрал бокал Шерлока, что было глупостью, потому что он даже не успел из него отпить.

Доктор поставил оба бокала на журнальный столик и повернулся обратно к Шерлоку, взяв его руки в свои.

– Ты любишь меня?

Элементарный вопрос.

– Да.  
– Ты хочешь провести остаток своей жизни со мной?

Еще один простой вопрос.

– Да.

Джон блеснул улыбкой, а затем изящно опустился на одно колено, по-прежнему держа Шерлока за руки.

– В таком случае, ты выйдешь за меня?

Шерлок онемел, глядя на него сверху вниз. После всего, что произошло, теперь Джон делал предложение?

– Да, – ответил он, наконец.

– Хорошо. – Джон поднялся на ноги и, обхватив лицо Шерлока руками, поцеловал протяжно, нежно, с обожанием.

Шерлок оторвался от губ Джона и уперся лбом в его лоб, судорожно вдохнув.

– Ты должен подумать об этом, – наконец выговорил он.

– Неужели? – весело спросил Джон. – Сегодня утром ты почти приказал мне выйти за тебя, а теперь, когда я предложил тебе то же самое, ты говоришь мне подумать над этим?

– Именно поэтому ты и должен подумать. Я не разбираюсь в этом, Джон.

– Не разбираешься… в чем?  
– В... предложениях руки и сердца.  
– Я заметил это и сделал все за тебя.

– Нет, – в Шерлоке постепенно росло разочарование. – Это не то, что я имею в виду. Я никуда не годный во всех этих вопросах. Я в этом... я... я даже не понял, почему ты разозлился на меня сегодня утром, и поэтому я спросил у Молли.

– Ты сказал Молли, что велел мне жениться на тебе сегодня утром?

– Да, – ответил Шерлок, надувшись. – Мне больше не у кого было спросить, а я хотел исправить то… ту ситуацию, которая возникла между нами.

Джон поцеловал его еще раз, коротко и щемящее-ласково.

– Я сожалею, что тебе пришлось так переживать из-за этого. Прости, я погорячился сегодня утром. Это все еще очень ново для меня. У тебя было достаточно времени, чтобы привыкнуть к тому, что ты любишь меня, а я внезапно об этом узнал, и, возможно, могу быть немного идиотом. С этим ничего не поделаешь. Но ты лучше, чем думаешь. И в этом, и в отцовстве. А теперь…

Джон произнес последнее слово так, словно оно положило конец всем разногласиям, давая дорогу лучшей части вечера. И, может быть, подумал Шерлок, это действительно так.

– Ты только что получил довольно симпатичное предложение руки и сердца от невероятно удалого парня, который налил тебе шампанского. Ты знаешь, что тебе нужно сделать дальше?

– Выпить шампанского?  
– Забудь уже о шампанском, потому что сейчас ты будешь занят другими делами.

Джон скользнул рукой в брюки Шерлока и откровенно коснулся его, чтобы Шерлок не упустил суть его слов.

Шерлок, определенно, не упустил суть.

– О, – сказал он. – Великолепно.


	7. 19

Глава 19

Джон проснулся от того, что Шерлок заполз на кровать и практически лег на него сверху, щедро рассыпая поцелуи по всему телу Джона.

– Мпфм, – сказал Джон, и это было единственное, что он мог выдавить из себя в этот момент.

– О, – сказал Шерлок. – Я не хотел тебя будить.

– Именно поэтому ты упал на меня сверху и начал везде целовать? – поинтересовался Джон, часто моргая, чтобы заставить себя окончательно проснуться. – Потому что не хотел будить?

– Нет, – Шерлок откатился от него, ложась рядом. – Я был внизу, а ты спал здесь, наверху, и мне вдруг пришло в голову, что я могу прийти сюда и поцеловать тебя, если захочу. Ведь теперь мне это позволено.

– М-м-м, – сказал Джон, пытаясь снова погрузиться в сон, но понимая, что дрема рассеивается все сильнее. – Да, теоретически это вполне верно.

Он зевнул и глубже уткнулся в подушку. Шерлок играл на скрипке, когда Джон ушел спать. Он делал это уже на протяжении нескольких часов, к тому времени полностью уйдя в себя. Мечты Джона о том, чтобы отправиться в постель вместе, развеялись, как дым, и, на самом деле, это было правильно, ибо он время от времени должен высыпаться, поэтому, ему пришлось подняться наверх в одиночку. Он не знал, как давно это было.

Шерлок, казалось, пришел в постель не за сексом, что вполне устраивало Джона. У него и так было довольно много секса в последнее время. Идея просто побыть в постели с Шерлоком, целомудренно лежащим рядом, была почти так же привлекательна сейчас. Холмс казался спокойным рядом с ним, поэтому Джон закрыл глаза и наслаждался уютом, который излучал Шерлок.

– Почему Майк меня поздравил? – внезапно спросил Шерлок. – Как будто он думает, что Оливер – это мое достижение. Неужели он и правда так считает?

– Нет, – возразил Джон. – Он так не считает. Он поздравлял тебя с тем, что Оливер в принципе появился в твоей жизни. – Джон сделал паузу. – Ну и, разумеется, с тем, что тебе удалось, наконец, захомутать меня.

– Ты рассказал ему о нас?

– Да. Не вижу смысла отрицать это больше, верно? Ведь мы собираемся пожениться.

– На самом деле, ты перестал отрицать это давным-давно, – задумчиво указал Шерлок. И затем, после паузы, продолжил, – ты... хочешь… чтобы она была… грандиозной?

– Кто? – недоуменно спросил Джон.  
– Свадьба. Ты хочешь грандиозную свадьбу?

– Ты собираешься заняться планированием свадьбы… сейчас?

– Нет. Я просто спрашиваю. Я... не думал... что ты захочешь... романтическое предложение. Так что... – Шерлок осекся, чувствуя себя неуверенно.

Джон нашел руку Шерлока в темноте и сжал ее, чтобы успокоить его.

– Это не из-за романтики, Шерлок. Мне действительно плевать на свечи и шампанское. Я организовал это просто потому, что у меня было время, и я решил воспользоваться программой «все включено», раз уж собрался это сделать. На самом деле, все, что я хотел услышать – твои слова о том, что ты любишь меня. Ты любишь меня и хочешь провести остаток своей жизни со мной, воспитывая нашего ребенка вместе. Именно это –предложение брака для меня. А ты сказал об этом так... практично. С такой бесстрастной обоснованностью. Логически, просто потому, что не мог не признать определенного смысла всего этого. Но в этот раз я не хочу логики. Я не хочу, чтобы ты женился на мне, потому что в этом есть смысл. Я хочу, чтобы ты женился, потому что совсем потерял голову из-за меня.

Шерлок помолчал.

– Эти две вещи не являются взаимоисключающими.  
– Я знаю. Я отреагировал... слишком резко. И мне жаль, если этим я причинил тебе боль.

Между ними повисло молчание. Потом Шерлок произнес:

– Знай, что, независимо от того, что я сделаю или скажу, никогда, до конца моей жизни, в ней не будет момента, когда я не буду любить тебя. Это – константа, пойми это и не забывай. Правда.

– Я знаю, что это правда, – прошептал Джон, потому что он именно это и сделал – усомнился, хотя где-то внутри он всегда знал эту правду. – Прости, что забыл.

Снова наступила тишина, нарушаемая только их дыханием.

– Так ты хочешь пышную свадьбу?

– Боже, нет. Но я думаю, что мы должны запланировать хотя бы что-то. Ничего монументального, просто чтобы обозначить это как событие. Когда Оливер спросит о нашей свадьбе, я не хочу сказать: «Однажды мы проснулись и решили пожениться». Я хочу, чтобы он понял, сколько мы думали об этом, и как много это значит для нас. И мы должны пригласить семью и друзей. Мы должны позвать Майкрофта.

Джон думал, что Шерлок начнет спорить с ним насчет Майкрофта, но вместо этого он сказал:

– О, я собирался попросить Майкрофта поженить нас. Это одно из полномочий, предоставленных ему, как представителю британского правительства, и он сможет уладить все с документами.

Что имело смысл.

– Давай потом выберем дату. Мы обсудим это с Майкрофтом, чтобы он согласовал со своим расписанием. Ближайшую дату, когда он сможет это сделать. Мы пригласим всего несколько человек: миссис Хадсон, Лестрейда, Молли. Мою сестру, – Джон сделал паузу. – Твоих родителей?

– Нет, – сразу ответил Шерлок.

Джон отпустил его руку. Так или иначе, он не слишком жаждал встретиться с родителями Шерлока.

– У нас должны быть кольца. Я намереваюсь быть ревнивым собственником в отношении тебя, и должен быть уверен, что все знают, что ты – мой.

– Аналогично, – ответил Шерлок.

– Я думаю, мне придется сделать объявление в блоге.

– Свадебный пост?  
– И, думаю, объявление об Оливере.

Шерлок молчал.

– Ты не считаешь, что я должен, по крайней мере, упомянуть о нем? Рано или поздно один из удивленных клиентов расскажет кому-нибудь из прессы, и не лучше ли нам опередить его, чтобы контролировать ситуацию?

– И что ты собираешься написать?

– Что ты и я поженились и усыновили ребенка. Я сообщу об этом постфактум, когда все будет сделано. Вот и все. Больше ничего. Они не должны знать что-нибудь еще.

– Ни его имя, – сказал Шерлок. – И ни то, как он выглядит.

– Ничего.

– И не то, что он – клон.

– Конечно, нет.

– Он и так достаточная мишень, просто потому, что он – мой.

– Он не мишень, Шерлок.

Шерлок скептически хмыкнул.

– Вы оба – мишени.

Джон знал, что Шерлок действительно так думал. И он не понимал, как заставить его перестать думать об этом, поскольку, возможно, Шерлок был прав. Джон решил, что его больше устраивало, когда раньше Шерлок настаивал на том, что никому нет до них дела. Он глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, а затем сказал:

– Я думаю, что ты прав насчет того, чтобы сказать Молли. Раз ты говоришь, что мы можем ей довериться. И союзник в Бартсе был бы весьма полезен.

– Именно, – рассеянно ответил Шерлок, как будто он уже признал свою правоту в отношении данного предмета и перешел на обдумывание более важных вещей в своей голове.

Джон вздохнул, понимая, что это должно бы раздражать его, но ничего не мог поделать: он любил Холмса и собирался выйти за него. Он всегда подозревал, что хочет провести остаток своей жизни с Шерлоком Холмсом, но никогда не представлял, что это будет включать в себя брак и ребенка. И сейчас его впечатлила эта невероятная неизбежная перспектива. Как он пропустил все нити, ведущие к этому?

– Эта комната должна стать детской. Она гораздо лучше приспособлена к этому, чем моя спальня, – сказал Шерлок.

Джон не обратил на него внимания.

– Останься, – сказал он.

Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как Шерлок повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.

– Где остаться?

– Здесь. Сейчас. Не иди вниз к скрипке. Просто останься на некоторое время, пока я не засну.

– Кошмары беспокоят тебя так же сильно, как прежде, не так ли? – обеспокоенно спросил Шерлок. – Я думал, тебе лучше.

– Мне намного лучше, – заверил его Джон. – Я просто подумал, что было бы здорово, если бы ты остался со мной, пока я не засну. Знаешь, мне правда очень нравится ощущать теплый бок рядом с собой в постели.

– Правда? – голос Шерлока звучал слегка заинтересовано. – Ты практически никогда не делал этого со своими девушками.

«Что о многом говорит», – осенило Джона. И как он не понял этого раньше? Уму непостижимо. – Я не был помолвлен ни с кем из них.

– Я останусь, – пообещал Шерлок. – И завтра мы, определенно, перенесем вещи и займемся переоборудованием комнаты в детскую.

***

Джон проснулся в пустой кровати. Шерлок уже был внизу и паковал вещи Оливера, перетаскивая их из спальни. В основном он сбрасывал их в огромную кучу в коридоре, пока Оливер громко возмущался против такого ужасного обращения с его собственностью. Они провели весь день, занимаясь этим «переездом», кульминацией которого стала поддержка Джоном идеи Майкрофта установить радионяню, что вызвало бурный протест Шерлока, явно связанный с его раздражением по поводу мании преследования братом и установкой им «жучков». Все закончилось фразой, брошенной Шерлоком в трубку: «О, и мы собираемся пожениться, как только ты найдешь свободное место в своем расписании, чтобы провести церемонию».

– Именно так ты планируешь пригласить всех на нашу свадьбу? – сухо спросил Джон, когда Шерлок закончил звонок.

– Ну, я, конечно, не собираюсь рассылать открытки с вензелями.

– Тогда, возможно, я сам разберусь с оповещением всех остальных, – решил Джон.

Шерлок пожал плечами, явно полностью потеряв интерес к теме разговора, и рухнул на диван. Оливер «сказал» черепу, лежащему с ним рядом на одеяле с периодической таблицей, что «папа ужасен в брачных объявлениях».

– Завтра мы проведем эксперимент, – объявил Шерлок.

– Эксперимент? Какой эксперимент?

Шерлок издал многострадальный вздох в стиле «почему я?»

– Эксперимент. Я заберу Оливера на целый день и буду отслеживать реакцию людей на нас.

– Шерлок, – вздохнул Джон. – Я не думаю, что мы должны…

– Нет, мы должны. Это важно.

– Важно для чего?

Шерлок махнул рукой, чтобы показать Джону, что вопрос был настолько глупым, что он не собирается даже попытаться ответить на него.

Джон снова вздохнул. Ему не нравилась идея этого эксперимента, но он не знал, как отговорить Шерлока от нее, если он уже загорелся ее исполнением. Им еще не обнаружен трюк, который мог бы помочь в этом.

Следующий день выдалось серым и мрачным. Джон надеялся, что, может, погода вдохновит Шерлока на то, чтобы остаться дома с малышом, но тот, казалось, ничего не заметил. Он одел Оливера, поместил его в «кенгуру» и надел на себя, объявив:

– Вернусь позже.  
– Когда позже?

Шерлок пожал плечами.

– Это зависит от хода эксперимента. Я позвоню.  
– Это означает, что я буду ужинать в одиночестве?

– Как обычно, – заметил Шерлок, что было правдой, потому что Джон съедал ужин, а Шерлок ковырялся в тарелке, которую ставил перед ним доктор.

– И у тебя достаточно подгузников с собой?

Шерлок указал на сумку, перекинутую через плечо, что, как понял Джон, было утвердительным ответом.

Джон пожалел, что было недостаточно холодно для того, чтобы потребовать у Шерлока остаться с Оливером дома. Возможно, на улице слишком мокро?

– Ты действительно собираешься тащить его в дождь?

Шерлок и Оливер одарили его одинаковым выражением лица, говорящим: «ты-только что-переехал-в Лондон?»

– Едва ли это – дождь, – сказал Шерлок.

Оливер встряхнул своей погремушкой со шмелем, которую так любил.

Джон хотел сказать: «Не позволяй тому, что думают другие люди, беспокоить тебя. Они идиоты, помнишь?» Но он не думал, что Шерлок оценит подобное или действительно послушает его, поэтому он лишь снова вздохнул и сказал:

– Хорошо. Будьте осторожны. Повеселитесь там.

Шерлок величественно вышел из комнаты, драматично взмахнув полами пальто, и Джон оглядел пустую гостиную, чувствуя себя немного одиноко без этих двоих. Чем он привык заниматься прежде, чем появился Шерлок? И Оливер? Он не мог даже вспомнить.

В конце концов, он подумал о том, чтобы постучаться в дверь миссис Хадсон и предложить ей выпить с ним чаю. Но Джон сказал миссис Хадсон о свадьбе накануне вечером, а Шерлок выкрикнул подтверждение из кухни, где он находился, отказываясь сдвинуться с места из-за важного эксперимента, который, судя по запаху, включал в себя обугленные тосты. Джон подумал, что миссис Хадсон прощебечет ему все уши о свадьбе. Она, определенно, думала, что они должны быть одеты в одинаковые галстуки, а Шерлок сказал: «Я не ношу галстуки», после чего Джон поспешил сменить тему. Он действительно не хотел возвращаться к этому разговору даже теперь, когда Шерлока не было дома.

Мысли о свадьбе заставили Джона вспомнить кое о чем. Он вытащил свой мобильный и написал Лестрейду:

«Не желаешь пропустить сегодня пару пинт?»


	8. 20

Глава 20

В кафе было грязно, и Шерлоку не нравилось это. Он понюхал кофе и брезгливо наморщил нос. Детектив достал Оливера из «кенгуру» и посадил к себе на колени.

– Не уверен, что мы должны прикасаться к этому столу. Это рассадник бактерий. Как папочка может жаловаться на состояние нашей кухни, когда существуют подобные места, в которых люди едят на…

Оливер проигнорировал его, испытывая стол на прочность и тарабаня по нему погремушкой. Шерлок предположил, что это звуковой эксперимент, и решил не останавливать его.

Женщина за соседним столиком посмотрела на него, но, к сожалению, ничего не сказала о его сыне. Так же как и бариста. Ладно, она проворковала: «Разве ты не милашка?» не делая каких-либо предположений о происхождении Оливера. Шерлок подумал, что этот эксперимент станет полным провалом, потому что он был не в состоянии заставить людей обсуждать его отцовство, или же отсутствие такового. Шерлок, конечно, мог сделать выводы, базируясь лишь на своих вычислениях, но это исказило бы результат, кроме того, как Джон смог бы повторить подобное? Но, если бы Шерлок спросил: «Как вы думаете, какие отношения между мной и этим ребенком?» он наверняка исказил бы результаты.

Женщина за соседним столиком посмотрела на них еще раз, глядя на погремушку Оливера.

Шерлок хмуро посмотрел на нее и громко сказал:

– Тише, Олли, женщина за соседним столиком нуждается в тишине, чтобы сосредоточиться и дописать гомоэротический рассказ, над которым она в данный момент так увлеченно работает.

Женщина повернулась, мгновенно покраснев, а пара других посетителей унылого кафе посмотрели на нее с некоторым интересом. Шерлок почувствовал себя значительно лучше после этого.

И тогда вошла Гарри Ватсон.

Она опоздала, как обычно, и, когда увидела его, то заметно сглотнула, прежде чем направилась к его столику.

Он намеренно выбрал самый дальний от двери и наблюдал, как она плетется к нему, слегка пошатываясь. Он нахмурился. Гарри села напротив него. Ее глаза зацепились за Оливера и остановились на нем, с жадностью рассматривая его.

«Она хотела ребенка с Кларой», – подумал Шерлок. Клара сказала, что не будет детей, если Гарри не уладит свои проблемы с алкоголем. Гарри этого не сделала.

«То были гипотетические дети», – подумал Шерлок. Возможно, с реальным ребенком, находящимся прямо перед ней, исход был бы другой.

Гарри продолжала пристально смотреть на Оливера, и Шерлок заметил ее неухоженные волосы, налитые кровью глаза и то, как слегка подрагивают ее руки. Оливер на его коленях тщательно рассматривал ее.

– Ты пьяна, – мягко заметил Шерлок.

Гарри вздрогнула, словно он протянул руку и ударил ее, и свирепо посмотрела на него, обороняясь.

– Я не пьяна. Я немного выпила, чтобы пережить встречу с тобой. Ты точно не самый радушный человек, знаешь ли.

Шерлок поднял бровь.

– Одну рюмку?

Глаза Гарри вспыхнули очевидной ненавистью к нему.

– Ты жестокий и несносный ублюдок, – ее немного повело.  
– Не на глазах у ребенка, – сказал ей Шерлок.

– Ох, не дай Бог, кто-нибудь скажет хоть что-то против великого Шерлока Холмса, –кипятилась Гарри.

– Я имел в виду ругань, а не чувства. Мы не ругаемся в присутствии ребенка. Это правило, заведенное твоим братом, на самом деле. Боюсь, тебе придется найти менее колоритные слова, чтобы выразить свое отвращение ко мне.

Гарри зыркнула на него, но промолчала. Она снова впилась взглядом в Оливера.

Шерлок решил, что он может продолжить разговор.

– Это Оливер, - представил он. – Олли, поздоровайся со своей тетей Гарри.

Оливер посмотрел на нее, затем на Шерлока, его голова наклонилась, что, несомненно, означало, что он запутался.

– Папочкиной сестрой, – объяснил Шерлок.

Оливер снова посмотрел на Гарри. Потом он попытался засунуть погремушку в рот.

Шерлок поморщился и забрал ее.

– Извини, но эта погремушка побывала на грязном столе.

Оливер взвыл в знак протеста.

– Я сказал тебе не класть погремушку на стол, – сказал Шерлок. – Говорил не прикасаться к столу.

Оливер безостановочно рыдал.

– О, черт возьми, – пробормотал Шерлок и стал шарить в своем кармане, отыскивая в нем лупу. Он протянул ее Оливеру, и тот успокоился, перестал плакать и любовно заворковал, глядя в увеличительное стекло.

Шерлок повернулся обратно к Гарри, которая не отводила от Оливера глаз.

– У тебя есть какие-либо вопросы? – вежливо спросил Шерлок.

Гарри недоуменно моргнула, пьяно опуская глаза на Шерлока.

– Вопросы о чем?  
– Об Оливере, очевидно.

Действительно, насколько же пьяной она была?

– У меня есть вопросы о том, почему ты еще здесь. Ты «на ровном месте» написал мне сообщение, словно это то, чего мне стоило ожидать, как будто, ты часто мне пишешь, хотя ты никогда не делал этого раньше, и говоришь: «О, ты не рада, что встретилась со своим племянником?»

– Я ничего не говорил о том, что принесу Оливера с собой, – мягко указал Шерлок. – И я сомневаюсь, что ты действительно пришла к этому выводу, судя по тому, как была шокирована, увидев его. Следовательно, ты пришла сюда сегодня, чтобы встретиться со мной, и не представляя, что бы я мог тебе сказать. Это либо смелость, либо глупое любопытство. На основе общей ДНК, я бы сказал – «храбрость», но ты так и не доказала себе, что чрезмерно напоминаешь Джона во всем.

– Мой брат, – с издевкой проговорила Гарри. – Он действительно очень храбрый? Это то, что ты думаешь? Я забрасывала его сообщениями, как безумная, а он даже не может побыть задницей, чтобы рявкнуть и остановить меня. Слишком труслив, чтобы ответить на смс, не говоря уже о том, чтобы прийти и встретиться со мной лицом к лицу. Думаю, он послал тебя в качестве своего посыльного.

– Он даже не знает, что я здесь, – сказал ей Шерлок.

Гарри настолько захватила ее речь, что она полностью проигнорировала слова детектива.

– А ты знаешь, почему он со мной не разговаривает? Потому что я сказала ему правду. О нем и о тебе, и обо всем том дерьме, что ты причиняешь.

– Я сижу здесь, – сказал ей Шерлок ледяным тоном, – протягивая тебе оливковую ветвь, которую ты, я думаю, не особенно заслуживаешь. Ты должна пересмотреть свой выбор темы для разговора.

Гарри, конечно, была слишком пьяна, чтобы принять к сведению его совет.

– Ты знаешь, он в тебя влюблен. По крайней мере, это ты видишь? Хоть один из вас побеспокоился признать тот факт, что вы находитесь в гребаных отношениях вместе? Или вы ходите друг за другом, считая себя более праведными и добродетельными, чем другие с их слабостями и грехами, которые вы осуждаете? Вы над всем этим - такие холодные и спокойные?

Шерлок смотрел на нее. Джон упомянул, что собирается пригласить ее на свадьбу, таким образом, он ясно намеревался сказать ей об этом в какой-то момент, но еще не сделал этого, и Шерлок подумал, что это дело Джона, сообщить ей. Шерлок и так ходил по лезвию ножа, притащив сюда Оливера контрабандой. Но Джон любил Гарри по какой-то или нелепой генетической причине, или отчего-то еще, но Шерлок хорошо знал, какую власть может иметь один человек над другим, более сильную власть, чем зависимость. Что-то еще, о чем можно подумать, что-то, чего можно желать и даже жаждать. Гарри хотела детей. У Гарри, по крайней мере, есть племянник.

– Я здесь, потому что люблю Джона, – проговорил Шерлок.

Гарри вдруг замолчала. Она втянула в себя воздух и в шоке уставилась на него.  
Что порадовало Шерлока так же, как и Оливера. Шерлок почувствовал, как постепенно расслабляется, и понял, что все это время сидел в напряжении перед лицом этой неизвестной женщины, бросающейся в него обличительной речью.

– Я люблю Джона, - продолжал Шерлок в "благословенной тишине", – а Джон любит тебя. Поэтому я здесь. Это – Оливер. Оливер, это твоя тетя Гарри. Одна надежда на то, что теперь она станет немного спокойнее.

Гарри удалось немного смутиться.

Оливер посмотрел на Гарри и моргнул.

Гарри уставилась на него. Затем она сглотнула и облизнула губы, нерешительно подняв глаза обратно на Шерлока.

– Зачем ты его притащил?

– Потому что думал, что должен сказать тебе стать более умеренной в алкоголе, если хочешь, чтобы Оливер больше не был гипотетическим племянником.

Внимание Гарри снова обратилось на Оливера.

– Что ты хочешь этим сказать? - спросила она, отвлекаясь на ребенка у него на коленях.  
– Конечно, ты отлично знаешь о сомнениях Джона в том, чтобы показать тебе Оливера.

Гарри ощетинилась.

– Это смешно, – запальчиво выплюнула она. – У меня нет проблемы, он преувеличивает…

– У тебя есть проблема, – ровным голосом перебил Шерлок. – Чем скорее ты признаешь это, тем быстрее сможешь получить Оливера, потому что я совершенно уверен в моей способности убедить Джона разрешить тебе общаться с Оливером так долго, сколько ты сможешь оставаться трезвой. Я не излишне оптимистичен в твоей способности сделать это, но я думаю, что должен дать тебе шанс, потому что постоянный перелом между тобой и Джоном - не моя цель; ему будет больно в долгосрочной перспективе больше, чем он осознает это в данный момент. И ты должна знать: Оливер - это абсолютный восторг. Не знать Оливера будет самой большой ошибкой, которую ты могла бы сделать в своей жизни. А ты уже делала астрономические ошибки.

– Никто не идеален, – угрюмо пробормотала Гарри.  
– Я не отрицаю, – возразил Шерлок.

Гарри уставилась на Оливера.

– Протрезветь, – повторила она.

– Сразу. Ты не знала об этом, но сегодняшняя утренняя выпивка была последней, которая у тебя когда-либо была. Если хочешь снова увидеть Оливера.

Гарри сделала глубокий вдох. Потом отважилась:

– Можно мне его подержать?

Шерлок замялся. Ему действительно не нравилось, когда чужие люди держали Оливера. Он предпочитал, чтобы Оливер всегда находился в безопасности его собственных рук или рук Джона. Руки миссис Хадсон также были приемлемы. Но, может быть, для Гарри Оливер необходим, чтобы цель была более конкретной. Шерлок сам живо вспомнил, как сильно он влюбился в тот момент, когда впервые взял Оливера на руки и посмотрел в его глаза. Так Шерлок кивнул и заботливо перехватил Оливера поперек.

Гарри держала его бережно, словно любое неосторожное движение с ее стороны могло сломать его. Оливер смотрел на нее с любопытством. И глаза Гарри загорелись. Шерлок знал это выражение, потому что ему достаточно повезло часто видеть его на лице Джона.

– Привет, Оливер, - напевно сказала она ему, улыбаясь. – Я твоя тетя Гарри.

Глаза Оливера быстро скользнули к Шерлоку, словно проверяя, что он все еще был там, потом вернулись к Гарри. Он коротко угукнул, затем засунул кулак в рот.

Гарри выглядела зачарованной, и Шерлок, честно говоря, считал эту реакцию единственно приемлемой при общении с Оливером.

– У него твои глаза, – заметила Гарри.

«У него все – мое», – подумал Шерлок, но не сказал.

– Разве ты не великолепен? – спросила Гарри у Оливера. – Разве ты не абсолютно великолепен? – Гарри посмотрела на Шерлока, глаза ее блестели. – О, Боже, какой он красивый.

Шерлок подумал, сделала бы Гарри то же замечание, если бы знала правду о ДНК Оливера. Он просто согласился, потому что клон или нет, несомненно – Оливер был самым красивым ребенком, который когда-либо существовал.

– Да. Это так.

– Это много значит для меня, – торжественно сказала ему Гарри. Ее била дрожь, и Шерлок не был уверен – от алкоголя или от эмоций. – На самом деле. То, что ты сделал это. Для меня. Это очень много значит.

Шерлок не растрогался. В любом случае, он чувствовал себя немного неловко.

– Не разочаровывай меня. Не разочаровывай его.

– Нет. – Гарри энергично покачала головой. – Нет. Я не буду. Клянусь тебе. Ты скажешь Джону?  
– Да.

– Я просто хочу, чтобы он был счастлив, – умоляла Гарри. – Я не думаю, что это делает его счастливым – жить рядом и не обладать тобой. Ты понимаешь? Я только пытаюсь...

– Ты думаешь, я не желаю ему счастья? – резко спросил Шерлок.

Гарри растерянно запнулась.

– Нет...

– Нам с Оливером пора идти, – решил Шерлок, поднимаясь и перебрасывая сумку Оливера через плечо. – Сегодня трудный день, да, Олли? – Шерлок потянулся за Оливером, который теперь уютно устроился в его объятиях, как если бы это было привычным местом его обитания, что, в сущности, было правдой.

Лицо Гарри вытянулось.

– Ох, – сказала она. – Ты прав. Да. Конечно.  
– Скажи «пока», Оливер, – проговорил Шерлок.

Оливер упрямо молчал.

Гарри улыбнулась ему и сказала:

– До свидания, Оливер. Было просто чудесно встретить тебя. Возможно, увидимся скоро?

Она посмотрела на Шерлока для подтверждения.

Шерлок подумал о свадьбе, запланированной на следующий вторник.

– Вполне возможно, – ответил он. – Но, Гарри. – Он поймал ее взгляд. – Я узнаю, если ты нарушишь наш уговор.

Гарри сглотнула и кивнула.

Шерлок кивнул в ответ и затем величественно вышел из кафе, крепко держа Оливера в руках. Но как только он вышел на улицу, то остановился, чтобы сделать вдох. «Все это ради любви», – подумал Шерлок, поскольку вся ситуация была решительно неприятной.

– Хорошо, – сказал он Оливеру, стряхивая неприятные горестные картинки, которые, казалось, вцепились в него после этой встречи, словно ядовитые испарения, въедающиеся в тело. – Мы продолжим эксперимент сейчас?

– До-до-до-до-до, – сказал Оливер, явно переполняясь вопросами о его тете.

– Нет, – согласился Шерлок. – У меня так же нет насчет этого хорошего предчувствия. Но, может быть, это будет один из тех случаев, когда мы не правы, а?

– Ба-ба-ба, – с сомнением ответил Оливер.


	9. 21

Глава 21

Джон был уже за столиком, потягивая пиво, когда Лестрейд вошел в паб. Он подошел к стойке и взял себе пива, прежде чем присоединиться к Джону.

– Сейчас день – рановато для пинты пива, не так ли? – бодро спросил он.

– Не рановато для моего дня, – ответил Джон, прожевывая сухарик, заказанный к пиву, прежде чем глотнуть из своего бокала.

– О, так у тебя есть дело? Работаешь в другом часовом поясе?

– Нет. Просто у меня был долгий день.

– Что Шерлок сделал на этот раз?

– Он проводит эксперимент.

– Вряд ли это так уж необычно, - заметил Лестрейд, потягивая пиво.

– Эксперимент направлен на то, чтобы выяснить, почему люди не думают, что он отец Оливера.

Лестрейд поднял брови.

– Есть сомнения по этому поводу? Он же выглядит как чертов клон.

Джон чуть не рассмеялся. Он с сардоническим выражением лица глотнул пива, а потом согласился:

– Да. Есть. Поэтому Шерлок обижается, что все больше людей не замечают, что он отец Оливера.

Лестрейд удивленно вытаращился.

– Каких людей? – непонимающе спросил он.

– Клиенты, например. Клиенты, когда видят Оливера, не знают, откуда он..

– Ну разве можно их винить? Ты никогда не упоминал о ребенке. Они не подготовлены.

– Я знаю. Попробуй сказать это Шерлоку.

Лестрейд признал тупиковость ситуации кратким кивком головы.

– И каким образом будет проходить этот эксперимент?

– Я не знаю. – Джон потер сзади шею. – Он... бродит по городу с Оливером и... занимается чем-то, чем – не знаю. Отслеживает предположения людей? Каким образом? Кто знает. Но, в любом случае, это означает, что у меня появился свободный день, а я знаю, что ты хотел встретиться выпить пива, так что... – Джон сделал глубокий вдох и выдох, стараясь не выглядеть так, словно встреча с Лестрейдом за бокалом пива была сродни расстрелу.

– Я думал, вы собираетесь игнорировать мои сообщения неопределенное время, – прокомментировал Лестрейд и снова сделал глоток.

– Я их не игнорировал, я был... – Джон еще раз глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь разобраться в своих мыслях. – Я знал, что ты захочешь об этом поговорить, но не был уверен, что собираюсь сказать, так как я не...

Лестрейд пристально посмотрел на него. Иногда Джон рассматривал Лестрейда просто как друга, но были и другие времена, когда Джон остро осознавал тот факт, что Лестрейд - действительно довольно умный детектив. До Шерлока ему, конечно, далеко, но он был неплох. Джон оказался окружен людьми, которые видели его сквозь все маски, за которыми он старательно пытался укрыться. Это было чертовски утомительно.

– Мы не обязаны говорить об этом, – сказал Лестрейд.

– Нет, обязаны. Должны. Тем более, теперь я знаю, что собираюсь сказать.

– Ладно, – медленно проговорил Лестрейд.

– Шерлок и я собираемся пожениться, – сказал Джон. – В следующий вторник. Мы будем рады, если ты придешь.

Лестрейд уставился на него.

Лестрейд недоуменно моргнул.

– Что?.. – спросил он.

– Мы собираемся пожениться, – повторил Джон.

Было действительно облегчением произнести это. Нет, это было больше, чем облегчение. Джон почувствовал головокружение. И дело было не только в пиве. Джон понял, что расплылся в улыбке, не в состоянии контролировать это. Он пытался скрыть ее, уткнувшись в бокал, но не думал, что преуспел в этом.

– Но я думал, ты не... – ошеломленно проговорил Лестрейд. – Ты сказал, что вы не...

– Мы и были «не…». Тогда. А сейчас - да. И нам потребовалось достаточно времени, чтобы разобраться в этом, ты так не думаешь?

– Ну... – ответил Лестрейд.

– Ох, да перестань, я знаю, что Скотланд-Ярд строил предположения по поводу нас двоих в течение многих лет. Мы давно созрели, не так ли?

– Дата, на которую ставил лично я в отношении вас двоих, уже давно наступила и прошла, и большое спасибо за то, что я со своим предположением вылетел в трубу, потому что, если бы вы были сообразительнее и активнее, я выиграл бы достаточно кругленькую сумму.

– Извините, ребята. Оказалось, что я туго соображаю. И теперь, когда до меня, наконец, дошло, я не вижу причин, чтобы тянуть с женитьбой. Шерлок, кажется, тоже. Откровенно говоря, думаю, он женился бы на мне еще несколько лет назад. Вероятно, он воспринимает проволочки с моей стороны как нечто нелепое и ненужное. Может быть, я и идиот, раз тянул столько лет, но у нас теперь малыш, поэтому я считаю, что вопрос о свадьбе актуален, как никогда.

– И вы… занимаетесь сексом?

– Да. У нас очень хороший регулярный секс.

– Неважно, я не хочу знать, – решительно проговорил Лестрейд.

Джон допил пиво, ощущая странное самодовольство.

Лестрейд практически пялился на него.

– Просто ты такой... спокойный.

Джон задумался.

– Это правильно для меня, – сказал он, наконец. – Я успокоился с того момента, как все случилось. Я спокойнее, умиротвореннее, чем был все эти годы. Я чувствую... устойчивость, твердую почву под ногами. Как будто мне больше нечего искать. Все здесь, все, что я когда-либо желал. Это как выиграть в лотерею. Или, более точно, как найти выигрышный билет, заполненный годы назад, который ты носил в своем кармане все это время.

Лестрейд прекратил пялиться. Он улыбнулся.

– Ты счастлив, – сказал он.

– Я умираю от счастья, – сказал Джон. – Не уверен, что когда-либо был так счастлив за всю мою жизнь. И становлюсь все счастливее. Он делает самые нелепые вещи, вроде этого безрассудного эксперимента, и я думаю про себя: «Это ужасная идея, он ничего не добьется и вернется раздраженным из-за отсутствия внятных результатов». И я прав, но это не важно – я позволил ему это сделать, потому что, если бы он иногда не совершал нелепые поступки, я и вполовину не любил бы его так сильно, как люблю сейчас.

Джон знал, что его слова, возможно, звучат глупо, и он должен перестать нахваливать свою зазнобу, как наивный влюбленный подросток, но ничего не мог поделать. Он понял лишь сейчас, что у него толком не было шанса поделиться с кем-то подобными вещами, закупоривая это в себе и тая целую вечность.

– Вы двое, – сказал Лестрейд, – самые удачливые мерзавцы, которых я встречал в своей жизни. В мире миллиарды людей, а вы каким-то образом умудрились споткнуться друг о друга. Повезло ублюдкам, – пробормотал он снова и глотнул пива.

Так и есть, и Джон не собирался оспаривать это. Джон пил пиво.

– Следующий вторник, да? – сказал Лестрейд.

– Ты придешь?

– Конечно. Ты шутишь? Я не пропустил бы это за все сокровища мира!

***

Шерлок взял Оливера в Британский музей. Они оба были абсолютно не заинтересованы в просмотре экспонатов, и Шерлок нарезал круги возле общественного туалета и ждал, чтобы увидеть, сколько людей сделают комплимент его ребенку. Многие сделали, и приличный процент из них явно, как ему казалось, предполагали, что он – отец Оливера. Несколько из них даже прокомментировали, насколько ребенок похож на него.

«Туристы, по-видимому, превосходно разбираются в этих вещах», – подумал Шерлок.

После того, как он собрал приличное количество данных в Британском музее, Шерлок решил, что пришло время сменить площадку.

«В супермаркет», – подумал он. Молочный отдел, возможно.

Шерлок ступил на тротуар, где дождь уже успел припустить не на шутку. Оливер вскрикнул, протестуя против промокания. Шерлок поморщился и положил руку ему на голову, стремясь защитить от капель. Он бросил взгляд на дорогу в поисках такси.

Перед ним остановился черный автомобиль.

Шерлок сморщил нос, глядя на него с отвращением.

Стекло со стороны пассажирского сидения опустилось.

– Ты действительно собираешься стоять под дождем просто из желания досадить мне? – раздался голос Майкрофта. – Ты наградишь своего ребенка пневмонией.

Шерлок хотел сказать, что этого не случится, но решил не искушать судьбу, не будучи уверенным в иммунной системе Оливера, поэтому он нахмурился сильнее, а потом рванул дверцу автомобиля.

Оливер счастливо залепетал, оказавшись в приюте теплой сухой машины.

«Предатель», – подумал Шерлок, глядя на сына.

– Я отвезу тебя домой? – мягко спросил Майкрофт.

– Мы направляемся в супермаркет, – фыркнул Шерлок.

Майкрофт поднял брови в своей обычной, намеренно раздражающей манере.

– Зачем?

– За молоком, – выплюнул Шерлок, воинственно.

Оливер, чувствуя настроение Шерлока, направил в сторону Майкрофта пару гневных слогов и замахал кулаками.  
Майкрофт взглянул на младенца, затем снова посмотрел на Шерлока.

– Тебе не кажется, что встреча с сестрой Джона за его спиной – это отчаянный поступок?

Шерлок напрягся. Каждый раз, когда он беседовал с Майкрофтом, он думал, что для того было невозможно оказаться еще более раздражающим, и все же Майкрофт всегда доказывал, что способен на большее.

– Ты никогда не устанешь шпионишь за мной? – требовательно спросил Шерлок . – Тебе что, действительно абсолютно нечем заняться?

– Составляющая вины в твоей позе в кафе – это достаточное доказательство того, что ты не уверен, насколько это хорошая идея – встреча с ней, – продолжал Майкрофт, как будто Шерлок ничего не говорил.

Шерлок резко отодвинулся к детскому автокреслу.

– Я должен начать войну, или что-то в этом роде, чтобы занять тебя в течение некоторого времени. Ничего серьезного, просто небольшая перестрелка, – пробормотал он.

– Я думал глобальная политика ниже твоего достоинства, – заметил Майкрофт.

– Так и есть, – настаивал Шерлок, исподлобья глядя на него.

– И чем же ты руководствовался? – спросил брат.

Шерлок ничего не сказал, потому что у него не было ответа на этот вопрос. Он думал, что отчаянно любит Джона, а пьянство Гарри делает того несчастным; Шерлок не мог видеть Джона несчастным, особенно если мог что-то сделать. И Шерлок должен был что-то сделать, если это «что-то» было ему по силам. А может, эти мысли, порождались сердцем, а не мозгом, и Шерлок уже подготовился к лавине насмешек Майкрофта.

– Осторожнее, ладно? Мне бы не хотелось подписать постановление о разводе сразу же после того, как я подпишу ваше свидетельство о браке.

Шерлок ощетинился. «Джон и я будем вместе всегда», – хотел он сказать, а потом подумал, что, возможно, это прозвучит по-детски. Поэтому вместо этого проговорил:

– Оливер, попробуй плюнуть на туфли Майкрофта, может, у тебя получится?

Майкрофт вздохнул и закатил глаза.

– Прелестно, – сказал он.

– Теперь, когда ты прервал мой день критикой по поводу ведения моих отношений, не мог бы ты закончить это похищение и довезти нас до ближайшего супермаркета?

– Это не было, тем, из-за чего я хотел поговорить с тобой сегодня.

– И все же это – единственная тема, которая обсуждалась, – резко указал Шерлок.

– Следующий вторник, – сказал Майкрофт.

– О, Боже, какие-то нелепые мировые конфликты вторглись в твой график? Примерка новой рубашки, которую никак нельзя перенести?

– Конечно, нет, – сказал Майкрофт. – Я очистил свое расписание для вас.

Это заставило Шерлока на минуту замолчать, так как он действительно не ожидал, что Майкрофт... так поступит. Но Майкрофт не дал ему времени, чтобы переварить это, потому что продолжил говорить.

– Я хотел поговорить с тобой о свадебной церемонии.

– О, – сказал Шерлок и махнул рукой. – Лучше обсуди это с Джоном, но у него, кажется, немного предпочтений. Насколько я могу судить, это может быть настолько коротко, насколько пожелаешь. Будет только парочка гостей.

– Отец и мама? – спросил Майкрофт, и в голосе его было столько напряжения, что Шерлок понял – именно это был смыслом всей встречи.

– Нет, – резко ответил Шерлок.

Майкрофт бросил на него бесстрастный взгляд.

– Не думаешь ли ты, что должен…

– Нет. Не думаю. Я ничего никому не должен. Ты знаешь, я говорил, что у меня с ними нет ничего общего, и я не буду их приглашать.

Шерлок почувствовал, как Оливер внимательно прислушивается к разговору, сидя у него на коленях, и Шерлок ненавидел это, ибо не должно быть даже минуты жизни Оливера, когда он должен будет думать о Кэтрин и Сесиле Холмс.

– С тех пор многое изменилось…

– Ты уже рассказал им про Оливера? – требовательно спросил Шерлок.

– Нет.

Шерлок не был уверен, удивил его ответ или нет. Он задумался.

– Почему нет? – спросил он, наконец.

– Потому что думал, что мы должны обсудить это.

– Правда? – Шерлок скептически поднял бровь. – Ты думал, что должен кое-что обсудить со мной, прежде чем просто приказать?

– Мы заключили сделку, разве нет? – напомнил ему Майкрофт.

Действительно, давняя сделка, о которой Шерлок никогда не забывал, потому что она была заключена в реабилитационной клинике, когда Шерлок кидался на стены и ненавидел Майкрофта так, как никого и ничего больше в своей жизни… кроме родителей. Сделка заключалась в том, что Шерлок должен был пройти реабилитацию и оставаться чистым, а за это ему никогда не придется больше говорить или видеть своих родителей. Майкрофт заключил сделку, и на этом все закончилось. Он предположил, что Майкрофт рассказал об этом родителям, но он никогда по-настоящему не спрашивал его, потому что ему, по большому счету, было плевать.

– Да, – выдохнул Шерлок.

– Сделка, которой я всегда придерживался, не правда ли?

Да. Превосходно. Но Шерлок никогда этого не скажет.  
Он посмотрел на Майкрофта и моргнул, потому что Майкрофт знал, что он тоже придерживался сделки.

– Я не буду заставлять тебя приглашать отца с матерью.

– Но ты скажешь им, что я женат?

– Я должен.

– Почему? – с вызовом спросил Шерлок.

– Потому что ты их сын.

– Это не слишком их заботило…

– Представь, если бы Оливер не сообщил тебе, когда он в конце концов женится…

Шерлок закрыл уши Оливера и яростно зашипел:

– Не вмешивай Оливера в это. Моя ситуация с сыном не имеет ничего общего с моей ситуацией с нашими родителями. Абсолютно ничего.

Оливер протянул руку и схватил Шерлока за мизинец, он казался больше заинтересованным, чем раздраженным. Шерлок оставил свои руки на том же месте – по обе стороны от головы Оливера.

– Не смей говорить мне, что им не наплевать – женат я, или нет. Не говори мне, что их заинтересует существование Оливера.

– Есть очень веская причина, почему их очень заинтересует Оливер, – сказал Майкрофт ровно и торжественно, глаза его немигающее смотрели на Шерлока.

– Потому что он – клон? – догадался Шерлок.

Майкрофт покачал головой.

– Потому что он – твой сын.

– И ты думаешь, что они вдруг озаботятся внуком? – спросил Шерлок, не веря своим ушам.

– Однозначно. Ведь существует огромный дом в Корнуолле с долгой и прославленной историей, связанной с семьей, чье родовое имя скоро вымрет. Разве что… – глаза Майкрофта впились в Оливера.

Оливер пытался засунуть свой мизинец в рот Шерлока.

– Не он ли, – продолжил Майкрофт, – за неимением лучшего слова, является «наследником», Шерлок? Разве все это – не перейдет ему? Разве это не его право? У нас вряд ли будут другие дети – у тебя и меня. Есть только он.

Шерлок даже не помышлял об этом. Он действительно не хотел об этом думать. Поэтому проговорил, почти оправдываясь:

– Но он не Холмс. Он – Ватсон-Холмс.

Было глупо напирать на это слишком незначительное различие, и он об этом знал. Оливер Холмс был совершенным ребенком, и большим Холмсом, чем любой ребенок Шерлока или Майкрофта, который мог бы у них родиться естественным путем.

Но Джон был вовлечен, и для Шерлока только это имело главное различие. У Оливера был Джон. Это, как предполагалось, спасало его от фатума под названием «Кетрин и Сесил Холмс».

Майкрофт не потрудился что-либо сказать по этому поводу. Он посмотрел на Оливера. Руки Шерлока немного передвинулись от своих первоначальных позиций, и Оливер теперь радостно грыз мизинец Шерлока, издавая довольные булькающие звуки. Он был счастлив. Он был явно счастлив. Шерлок имел ограниченный опыт с детьми, но он был убежден, что никогда не видел, чтобы ребенок был так же счастлив, как и Оливер. И это было то, что он хотел для Оливера, этот чудесный пузырь счастья, и внутри этого пузыря не было места для большого дома в Корнуолле, в котором пахло сыростью, затхлостью и пренебрежением.

Шерлок закрыл глаза на минуту, чувствуя себя странно, будто его поместили под воду, и это раздражало из-за того, что после всех этих лет простая мысль о необходимости поговорить с его родителями снова ввергала его в панику, когда он должен был давно перерасти это. Он был счастлив, и Джон собирался выйти за него на следующей неделе, и у них был ребенок. И все это казалось таким хрупким в этот момент, напоминая пузырь, о котором он размышлял.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и открыл глаза. Потому что у него не было времени на эту детскую панику. У него был собственный ребенок, который нуждался в защите.

– Мне плевать на дом в Корнуолле, – сказал он твердо. – Надеюсь, что он пропадет пропадом, и Оливер никогда не переступит его порог. Он никогда не приблизится к нему. Ты же не упомянешь об Оливере при них. Никогда.

– Шерлок. Ты хотя и не поп-звезда, но все же некоторым образом знаменит. Собираешься всю жизнь скрывать Оливера? Ты думаешь, они не узнают?

Шерлок думал, что Джон уже заводил разговор о том, чтобы сделать объявление в блоге. Он задался вопросом, действительно ли его родители читают блог Джона.

– Мне плевать, – повторил он. – Пусть они узнают об этом наравне с остальной широкой общественностью. Я не хочу, чтобы они узнали об этом так, словно они особенные.

Шерлок смерил Майкрофта очень долгим взглядом, упрямым и полным решимости. Затем Майкрофт кивнул.

– Хорошо, – сказал он почти мягко.

Шерлок немного расслабился. Он не понимал, как сильно напрягся от этого разговора. Теперь, когда они закрыли его, он чувствовал себя истощенным.

– Хорошо. Теперь отвези нас домой.

Майкрофт поднял бровь.

– Я думал, вы направлялись в супермаркет?

Мудак. Он шел в супермаркет, не так ли? Но теперь он потерял всякий интерес к эксперименту. Все, что он хотел – Джон. Он хотел притащиться в квартиру и рухнуть на него, а Джон не задавал бы глупых вопросов, он бы просто любил его. Шерлок провел так много лет, желая иметь возможность опереться на Джона, впитаться в него, когда он нуждался в нем.

– Домой, – сказал Шерлок и решил проигнорировать тот факт, что изначально он просил высадить его у супермаркета.

И Майкрофт позволил ему это.


	10. 22

Глава 22

Джона не было в квартире, когда Шерлок ввалился домой с Оливером. Шерлок устало моргнул, а затем громко выругался, потому что он действительно не заботился о выборе слов в присутствии Оливера. Были вещи, которые Оливер не должен был слышать, например, о его бабушке и дедушке, но также существовали вещи, которые не имели значения, даже если он их слышал. Но Оливер все еще смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами. «Как только я начну говорить, то немедленно сообщу папочке, что ты сказал», – говорил этот взгляд.

– Мы должны держаться вместе, ты и я, - напомнил ему Шерлок. – Мы – клоны.

Оливер скептически фыркнул, а затем осмотрел квартиру, явно ища Джона.

Шерлок знал это чувство. И он полагал, что не должен удивляться отсутствию Джона, поскольку он сам сказал ему, что весь день проведет вне дома, и некоторым образом так и поступил. Он положил Оливера на его одеяло с периодической таблицей элементов, где Оливер тут же пустился рассказывать черепу, пластмассовой молекуле воды и жирафу миссис Хадсон, которого она для него купила, все о его захватывающем дне, в котором он прятался за папину спину, а потом слушал страшилки о страшном доме в Корнуолле.

Шерлок написал Джону.

« Где ты? ШХ».

Затем побрел на кухню. Он покосился на чайник, потеряв всякий интерес к питью чая, сделанного не Джоном, и побрел обратно в гостиную. Оливер лупил жирафа черепом. Шерлок считал это полезной деятельностью. У жирафа были вытаращенные глаза, поэтому он глупо выглядел.

Мобильный Шерлока завибрировал.

«Убиваю время. Ты дома?»

«Да. ШХ», – ответил Шерлок и решил не писать в смс «немедленно приходи домой». Потому что он думал, что это подразумевалось.

Шерлок оставил Оливера счастливо развлекать себя молекулой воды и встал у окна так, чтобы знать, когда Джон свернет на Бейкер-стрит. И, наконец, Шерлок выдохнул. Он чувствовал, словно затаил дыхание перед тем, как сел в машину Майкрофта, и смог лишь сейчас свободно вздохнуть.

Джон бежал вверх по лестнице, а Шерлок стоял у окна, ожидая его.

– Привет, – весело сказал он Шерлоку, а затем направился в сторону ребенка, сидящего на полу.

– Привет, Олли. Ты оказался дома раньше, чем я ожидал. – Джон повернулся к Шерлоку. – Как прошел эксперимент?

Шерлок пересек комнату и рухнул на Джона. Тот издал удивленный звук, принимая на себя его вес, но все же поймал, и Шерлок крепко обнял его, прижимаясь лицом к шее Джона и вдыхая его.

– Ш... все в порядке, – сказал Джон. Его рука, автоматически успокаивая, потянулась вверх к волосам Шерлока.

Шерлок закрыл глаза и просто дышал. И Джон ничего не сказал. Джон стоял и держал его, гладил его волосы, и Шерлок дышал.

Через мгновение Джон отважился:

– Ты в порядке?

Холмс кивнул.

– Ладно, хорошо, хотя и не очень-то убедительно, но сейчас я отпущу тебя, – заметил Джон и запечатлел почти невесомый поцелуй над изгибом уха Шерлока.

Детектив сделал глубокий вдох и взял себя в руки, сумев отойти от Джона. Он действительно почувствовал себя лучше теперь, когда обрел свое убежище – Джона – именно так, как отчаянно желал.

– Нет, я в порядке, – настаивал он, чувствуя себя немного идиотом под взглядом Джона. – Просто длинный день. Оливер скучал по тебе.

– Правда? Рад, что хоть один из вас скучал, – Джон улыбнулся ему, чтобы показать, что он пошутил, прекрасно зная, что Шерлоку тоже его не хватало. – Вы уже ели?

– Я не голоден, – сказал Шерлок и позволил себе завалиться на диван.

– А как насчет Оливера? – Джон присел на корточки, чтобы взять Оливера на руки.

– Я кормил его в Британском музее, – рассеянно сказал Шерлок, касаясь кончиками пальцев подбородка и глядя в потолок.

– В Британском музее, – повторил Джон тоном, который использовал, чтобы дать понять, что ничто больше не в состоянии удивить его. – И как давно это было?

«Один разговор с Майкрофтом назад», – подумал Шерлок.

– Ну что, Олли? – проворковал Джон младенцу. – Должен ли я приготовить тебе бутылочку, любовь моя?  
Джон направился на кухню с Оливером. Шерлок прислушался к его шагам. Он закрыл глаза и слушал все то время, пока Джон бормотал что-то Оливеру, а тот отвечал ему. Дом окутал его, наполняя своим уютом, и Шерлок наконец-то смог просто дышать.

***

Шерлок спал на диване, когда Джон вышел из кухни с Оливером на руках, который жадно присосался к бутылочке. Джон предполагал это, он видел, что Шерлок казался истощенным после возвращения с прогулки, а когда детектив доходил до этого состояния, то обычно просто падал и спал в любом положении и в любое время.

Джон решил дать ему поспать и стал играть с Оливером: он прятал череп за диваном, креслом и столом, внезапно вытаскивая его перед самым лицом ребенка, чем заставил Оливера смеяться почти до истерики. В конце концов, когда вечерние тени опустились на гостиную, Джон искупал Оливера, а затем отнес наверх в его новую детскую, где сел читать ему книгу про фиолетового слона и маленький синий грузовик. Оливер широко раскрыл глаза в восхищении, когда Джон начал читать книгу и к концу ее крепко спал. Джон поцеловал младенца в висок и осторожно уложил его в кроватку, а затем спустился вниз.

Он позволил Шерлоку продолжить спать и присел в кресло, наслаждаясь чтением «Мельницы на Флоссе», которую он пытался читать так долго, что уже подумывал сдаться. Еще через несколько страниц он решил, что – да, наверняка, он больше не будет пытаться читать эту книгу, и включил телевизор, чтобы посмотреть что-нибудь ужасное. Он думал, что ему наконец-то представилась долгожданная возможность посмотреть телевизионное шоу без бесконечных шерлоковских комментариев, но вместо этого он нашел шоу ужасно скучным и, в конце концов, решил, что может присоединиться к остальным членам своей семьи и отправиться спать.

Джон выключил телевизор и подошел к дивану, глядя на крепко спавшего Шерлока, не зная, стоит ли ему разбудить его, чтобы он лег в спальне, или нет. Шерлок выглядел почти юным во сне. Сейчас он был невероятно похож на Оливера. Это, конечно, ожидаемо, но все равно иногда абсолютное сходство между ними двумя заставало Джона врасплох.

«У Шерлока был плохой день», – подумал Джон, вспоминая о том, как крепко прижался к нему Холмс, когда Джон вернулся домой. «Глупость ужасная эта идея с экспериментом», – думал Джон. Он мягко коснулся волос Шерлока, провел пальцем вдоль скулы. Шерлок засопел и слегка пошевелился, но не проснулся, и Джон воспринял это как знак. Поэтому он оставил его на диване и ушел спать в постель Шерлока в одиночестве.

Джон не был особенно уставшим, когда ложился спать, но он не ожидал, что пролежит без сна в течение нескольких часов. Что и произошло. Он спрашивал себя, было ли это из-за того, что находиться в кровати Шерлока все еще было для него в новинку. Или, может быть, имело значение то, что это, на самом деле, волшебным образом случилось в его жизни. Джон лежал на спине и смотрел на узоры, которые рождались от лунного света, падающего на потолок, и слушал дыхание Оливера, звучащее через радионяню.

И тогда Шерлок подошел к кровати, он, спотыкаясь, зашел в спальню и упал на свою сторону постели. И хотя он больше не шевелился, Джон знал, что он не собирается засыпать.

Ватсон повернулся к нему.

– Ты не хочешь рассказать мне, что случилось сегодня?

Его голос был нежным и мягким, но в квартире так долго стояла тишина, что Джон вздрогнул, потому что создалось впечатление, словно он орет на Шерлока.

Шерлок не отрицал того, что что-то произошло, и это было ожидаемо. Спустя мгновение он просто покачал головой, и Джон скорее почувствовал это, чем увидел.

Ватсон решил не напирать.

– Ладно, – сказал он. Затем помолчал. – Но ты знаешь, что мог бы, верно? Ты знаешь, что, как бы то ни было, или, чем бы это ни было, ты можешь мне сказать, и я поддержу тебя. Я не брошу тебя. Останусь здесь, с тобой, и женюсь на тебе на следующей неделе. Я все равно буду любить тебя.

Голос Шерлока был ровным, когда он, в конце концов, заговорил.

– Думаешь, я боюсь, что ты бросишь меня?

Джон замялся.

– Да.  
– Почему?

– Потому что я переживаю о том же самом, – признался Джон.

– Беспокоишься о том, что я оставлю тебя? – спросил Шерлок недоверчиво. – Что за чушь?

Джон вздрогнул от слов Шерлока.

– Это не кажется такой чушью, учитывая то, что ты делал это раньше, – отрезал Джон.

Повисло молчание.

– Здесь совсем другое.

– Нет, черт возьми, – Джон больше не старался контролировать свой голос. Его слова разносились по всей спальне. – Ты оставил меня. Мне плевать, почему ты это сделал. Но ты это сделал. Ты ушел, и мир раскололся на жизнь, которую я прожил с тобой, и то, что осталось от меня после твоего ухода. И я беспокоюсь каждый день, каждую минуту, думая, смогу ли выжить, если ты сделаешь это снова. Со мной. Так что если ты действительно думаешь, что то, что произошло сегодня, заставит бросить тебя, то нужно прекратить читать мне и Оливеру лекции о том, что мы видим, но не замечаем.

Шерлок ничего не сказал. Сначала был момент полнейшей тишины, нарушаемой лишь частым и резким дыханием Джона, а затем Шерлок перевернулся и потянулся к Джону, заключая его в объятия с той же отчаянной потребностью в контакте, которая накрыла его раньше, когда он завалился на него в гостиной. Джон должен был догадаться, что Шерлок просто испытывает потребность в физическом контакте подобного рода. Шерлок годами нарушал личное пространство Джона. Джон должен был догадаться, как сильно он жаждал сделать этот маленький шаг и уничтожить расстояние между ними.

– Не сердись, – сказал Шерлок в шею Джону.

Джон вздохнул.

– Не буду. Правда. Я уже смирился с тем, что ты думал, будто должен был сделать это. И я рад, что ты вернулся. Я не сержусь. Я люблю тебя и собираюсь на тебе жениться.

– Я встречался сегодня с Гарри, – сказал Шерлок.

Джон всего ожидал от рассказа Шерлока о сегодняшнем дне, но это было последним в его списке. Он задумался, затем с сарказмом сказал:

– Я предполагаю, что ты не имеешь в виду, будто вы случайно столкнулись с ней в метро?

– Нет, – глухо пробормотал Шерлок, по-прежнему прижимаясь к шее Джона. – Я совершенно сознательно написал ей сообщение и назначил встречу, чтобы она могла познакомиться с Оливером, и я сделал это за твоей спиной, потому что знал, что ты не захочешь, чтобы я сделал это. Не злись.

– Слушай, ты мне только что сказал, что сделал что-то, потенциально могущее меня разозлить, и сделал это намеренно, а теперь ты не хочешь, чтобы я злился?

– Ты ошибаешься… – начал Шерлок, но Джон дернулся и оборвал его.

– Подними свою голову и поговори со мной, глупость бурчать мне в шею, – отрезал Джон.

Шерлок поднял голову. Было слишком темно, чтобы действительно видеть друг друга четко, но Джон надеялся, что Шерлок в состоянии уловить смысл его недовольства и неодобрения.

– Ты не прав, защищая Оливера от Гарри, – сказал Шерлок.

– Позволь мне напомнить, что ты тот, кто изначально поднял эту тему, – резко сказал Джон.

– Да. И затем, позже, я подумал, может…

– Ты сказал, что у Оливера достаточно причин, чтобы переживать по поводу склонности к зависимостям, и незачем ему демонстрировать еще и тетку-алкоголичку.

– Я знаю, но…

– Ты сказал, что я «излишне оптимистичен, когда речь заходит об алкоголизме Гарри». Это твои слова.

– Да, но ты был прав, – сказал Шерлок, раздраженно улыбаясь. – Я сказал тебе именно это.

– Нет, ты просто сказал мне, что я не прав.

– Ты изначально был прав, когда хотел познакомить с ней Олли. Действительно прав.

– Ты отговорил меня от этого.

– Мне не стоило этого делать.

– Значит, это ты был не прав.

Шерлок замялся.

– Я…  
– Был не прав.

– Возможно. Немного. Более того, я пересмотрел свою гипотезу. И я сказал тебе, что сделал.

– Да. Ты произнес прекрасные вещи о потребности в человеке, который станет поводом для изменения своей жизни. Это очень логично, когда речь идет о тебе, или обо мне, потому что в моей жизни никогда не было такого человека, как ты, а в твоей – никого, похожего на меня. Но у Гарри всегда был я. Тот, ради кого стоило измениться. Но она этого не сделала.

– А у меня был Майкрофт. Редко можно встретить человека, который бы прислушался к успешному брату-пай-мальчику.

– У нее была Клара – ее жена, вторая половинка, женщина, которая любила ее и которую она должна была любить гораздо больше, чем алкоголь. Все зависимые люди разные, Шерлок. И моя сестра не из того типа, который сможет завязать, только потому, что у кого-то появился ребенок. Так что насчет пессимизма? Это достаточный для него повод?

Шерлок помолчал.

– Я просто не хотел, чтобы ты снова разочаровывался. Я пытался спасти тебя от ложных надежд.

– И каким образом встреча Оливера с моей сестрой у меня за спиной имеет к этому отношение? – жестко спросил Джон.

– Гарри хотела иметь детей с Кларой. Ты знал об этом?

– Нет, - сказал Джон, изумленно. – Мы никогда не обсуждали это.

– Клара не собиралась иметь детей до тех пор, пока Гарри не решила бы свои проблемы с алкоголем.  
Джон пытался переварить это.

– Это Гарри тебе рассказала?

– Конечно, нет, – нетерпеливо ответил Шерлок.

Джон не потрудился спросить, как Шерлок узнал, потому что Шерлок явно только что сделал подобные выводы.

– Хорошо, – сказал Джон спокойно. – Таким образом, она не смогла избавиться от своей привычки пить ради того, чтобы иметь невероятно желанного ребенка с женщиной, которую любила. Разве это значит, что Оливер будет способен повлиять на нее?

Шерлок покачал головой в очевидном разочаровании.

– Это были гипотетические дети. Очень легко отойти от цели, когда она лишь в теории. Оливер реален. Он живой, теплый, и она держала его в руках. Он кто-то, к кому можно прикоснуться, и кого можно увидеть. Может быть, Оливер и не подействует на нее. И она просто продолжит пить. И, если это произойдет, Оливеру это не повредит, эта встреча никак не травмирует его. Но она знает, что не увидит племянника снова, если не прекратит пить, и, возможно, это хоть что-то будет для нее значить, и она найдет возможность преодолеть зависимость. Логично было попробовать сделать это, Джон. Здесь нет никаких негативных последствий, только возможность положительного исхода.

Джон надолго задумался.

– Ладно, – признался он. – В этом есть некоторый смысл. Но…

Джон наклонился и включил лампу на тумбочке, потому что они должны были видеть лица друг друга при этом разговоре. Шерлок смотрел на него настороженно, его серо-голубо-зеленые глаза широко распахнулись, выдавая страх.

«Все это так ново для Шерлока», – подумал Джон. Он продолжал делать чудовищные ошибки и переживал о том, что все испортил.

Джон потянулся и взял Шерлока за руки.

– Я не собираюсь уходить, – сказал он. – Но это должно прекратиться. Мы же партнеры, да? Я имею в виду, мы всегда ими были, но сейчас мы собираемся пожениться, и я люблю тебя, а ты – любишь меня, мы знаем, что это означает, значит, нам следует вместе принимать решения. Особенно это касается вещей, которые могут повлиять на Оливера. Мы должны принимать такие решения вместе, верно? Мы – семья. Вот как это работает.

Шерлок опустил взгляд и теперь смотрел на их соединенные руки, но Джон не мог сказать, понял ли его Шерлок. Джон напомнил себе, что он, зная о детстве Шерлока, может предположить, что тот имеет очень смутное представление, что значит нормальная семья, и как в ней происходит общение.

– Поэтому мы рассказываем друг другу о подобных вещах, ладно? И мы обещаем прислушиваться друг к другу. Примерно так, как я сегодня выслушал тебя и решил, что ты прав насчет того, чтобы позволить Олли встречаться с Гарри. Ты просто должен был сказать мне об этом, прежде чем организовывать эту встречу.

Повисла пауза.

– Ладно, – в конце концов, мрачно проговорил Шерлок.

Джон хотел увести его от этой мрачности.

– Договорились? – он наклонился вперед, слегка опуская голову, чтобы запечатлеть поцелуй чуть выше шеи Шерлока. Тот машинально откинулся назад, чтобы принять поцелуй, которым Джон хотел переключить внимание Холмса от рассматривания их рук.

– Да, – сказал Шерлок.

– Хорошо, – Джон поднял руки и вцепился в отвороты пиджака Шерлока, чтобы удержать его на месте. Только Холмс мог лечь в постель, не потрудившись не то чтобы раздеться, а даже просто снять пиджак.

– Ключ к хорошим взаимоотношениям – это общение.

– Ты пришел к этому выводу, основываясь на всех успешных отношениях, которые были у тебя до этого?

И, да, только Шерлок мог задать подобный вопрос так, чтобы в нем прозвучало искреннее любопытство.  
Наконец, только Шерлок мог сказать ему нечто настолько оскорбительное, что при этом заставило бы Джона рассмеяться.

– Ну ты и ублюдок, – сказал он нежно и толкнул его обратно на кровать.

Шерлок недоуменно посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

– Я ничего в этом не смыслю, – сказал он.

– Ну, ты – единственный пример успешных отношений, которые у меня когда-либо были, и я даже не подозревал о них до недавнего времени, – возразил Джон. – И не говори мне, что именно поэтому они сумели остаться успешными до сих пор.

– Вероятно, они оказались успешными, потому что я был «мертв» большую их часть, – откровенно заметил Шерлок.

Это заставило Джона рассмеяться снова, потому что вся эта ситуация была невероятно абсурдной. Он уперся лбом в плечо Шерлока, прижавшись к дорогой ткани пиджака, и удовлетворенно вздохнул.

– Я люблю тебя, – сказал он.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – сказал Шерлок, слегка замявшись, ибо не был уверен в том, что должен повторять это очевидное заявление.

– Вот так, – сказал Джон и поднял голову. – Диалог, взаимодействие, – он наклонился вперед и прижался губами к губам Шерлока, покусывая, пока Шерлок не разомкнул их.

Шерлок шумно вздохнул и, казалось, растворился в поцелуе, плотно прижимаясь к Джону и зарываясь руками в его волосы.

– Хорошее взаимодействие? – пробормотал он в губы Ватсона.

– Блестящее начало диалога, – хрипло заверил его Джон, прежде чем, наконец, использовать свой рот для более приятных целей.

– Блестящее начало? – эхом повторил Шерлок, нарушая планы Джона. – Ты хочешь большего?

Джон помолчал, глядя на Шерлока.

– Я хочу все, – сказал он с пронзительной искренностью.

– Что если я скажу, что это взаимно?

– Хорошее взаимодействие – сказал ему Джон.

– Блестящее начало диалога, – ответил Шерлок.

***

Когда Джон проснулся, Шерлок все еще лежал в постели с ним, свернувшись калачиком и плотно прижимаясь к нему. Джон нечасто просыпался со спящим Шерлоком, ибо детектив редко спал достаточно долго, чтобы встречать утро в кровати, но всякий раз, когда это происходило, он просыпался, ощущая жар и небольшой всплеск клаустрофобии, ибо Шерлок почти полностью расплющивал его своим плотно прижимающимся телом. Но это стоило всех незначительных неудобств, поскольку Шерлок был рядом и обнимал его, пускай и слишком крепко, и Джон охотно с этим мирился.

Оливер ворковал в динамике радионяни, продолжая свой довольный монолог о жизни, и Джон закрыл глаза, позволив себе раствориться в этом мгновении, удивляясь тому, как невероятно ему повезло. Невероятно повезло, особенно в свете того, что у него есть возможность отдаться этому мгновению.

Затем он встал с постели и поцеловал в голову Шерлока, который немедленно прижал к себе освободившуюся подушку. Жаль, что они не делали этого раньше, до того, как у них появился Оливер, подумал Джон, зевнув и направляясь к Оливеру, чтобы проверить его. Не то чтобы Джон хотел вернуть жизнь, в которой не было Оливера, назад, ни за что на свете. Но ему действительно отчасти хотелось провести утро в постели с Шерлоком без знания, что он несет ответственность за ребенка, звучащего в фоновом режиме радионяни. Он хотел разбудить Шерлока длинными ленивыми поцелуями, которые вскоре переросли бы в медленный сонный секс. У него было ощущение, что они пропустили подобные вещи, и что медовый месяц их отношений был неизбежно скомкан и значительно сокращен.

«Медовый месяц», – подумал Джон, поднимаясь по лестнице. Это идея. Они должны отправиться куда-нибудь на медовый месяц. Конечно, вместе с Оливером, который, определенно, внесет элемент нетрадиционности в подобное мероприятие, но Джон мечтал об объятиях в кафе, или о том, как они будут изучать туристические достопримечательности. Он думал о балконе, где они будут сидеть со стаканом вина, наслаждаясь видом, скажем, Парижа, Амстердама или Будапешта, пока ребенок будет спать в соседней комнате.

Безумный восторг осветил лицо Оливера, когда он увидел Джона. Он с энтузиазмом «заговорил», пиная его ножками и энергично размахивая кулачками. Джон не смог сдержать ухмылки в ответ.

– Доброе утро, малыш, – сказал он и поцеловал Оливера в пухлую щечку, приняв от него в ответ удар кулачком по голове.

Он сменил подгузник, одел его и принялся за кормление, глядя на свой мобильный телефон. Оливер жадно сосал бутылочку и смотрел на Джона невероятными глазами Шерлока, мудро и всезнающе, так же, как это делал детектив. «Ты трусишь, папочка», – говорили ему эти глаза. «Я встречал ее вчера, и она не так уж плоха».

– Она не твоя старшая сестра, – сказал ему Джон.

«Она моя тетя», – моргнул Оливер.

– Это совсем разные вещи.

Оливер выглядел невозмутимым, совсем как Шерлок, и Джон подумал, что ему лучше привыкнуть к этому выражению, которое теперь ему будет встречаться в два раза чаще. Оливер перевел взгляд с Джона, рассматривая кухню, и Джон понял смысл этого.

«Ты стал скучным и глупым, теперь я займу свое внимание чем-нибудь другим».

Поэтому Джон решил, что пришло время перестать быть трусом.

«Может, встретимся за чашечкой кофе сегодня?» – написал он сестре.

Он положил мобильный на стол, чтобы отнести Оливера в гостиную, затем сел в свое кресло, держа сына на коленях, когда мобильный на столе завибрировал. Джон моргнул.

– Это было быстро, – сказал он Оливеру.

Оливер залпом проглотил молоко и взглянул на Джона, явно говоря: «Меня не заботит эта мыльная опера, я ем». «Оливер любил поесть, и это было одним из немногого, что отличало его от Шерлока», – подумал Джон.

Он встал и взял мобильный со стола.

Сообщение было от Шерлока.

«Возвращайся в постель. ШХ».

Джон улыбнулся и ответил:

«Я кормлю твоего клона».

«Он слишком много ест. Приноси его с собой. ШХ»

– Папа проснулся, – сказал Джон Оливеру. – Хочешь пойти и увидеть его, или заставим его вылезти из кровати, одеться и прийти к нам?

Оливер растерянно посмотрел на него, раздираемый выбором между одинаково желаемых вариантов, так что Джон принял решение за него, потому что знал – если он останется в гостиной, то будет одержимо думать, ответит ли ему Гарри, и действительно ли она будет трезвой, как и обещала. Поэтому он пошел в спальню и расположился с Оливером на кровати. Шерлок подвинулся, освобождая место около себя.

– Ты слишком много ешь, – заметил он Оливеру.

– Нет, – сказал Джон. – Оставь его в покое.

Оливер, прищурившись, поглядел на Шерлока поверх своей бутылочки с тем же равнодушным выражением на лице, которым он совсем недавно потчевал Джона. Доктор задался вопросом, означало ли это, что Оливер уже не так впечатлен своими родителями.

– Ты постоянно кормишь его. Все это поглощение пищи замедлит его умственные способности.

– Нет, это не так. Это одно из заблуждений, которое ты породил в своей голове.

Шерлок вздохнул и пробормотал что-то себе под нос, что – Джон не расслышал, но решил не выяснять.

– Как Лестрейд воспринял новость о нашем грядущем бракосочетании? – спросил Шерлок.

Джон не потрудился спросить, как Шерлок узнал, ведь последний раз он виделся с Лестрейдом вчера. После нескольких лет жизни с Шерлоком Холмсом, ты перестаешь задавать подобные вопросы.

– Он сказал, что придет.

– Я полагаю, ты захочешь, чтобы я присмотрел за Оливером, пока ты будешь встречаться со своей сестрой?

Джон вздохнул и снисходительно покачал головой.

– Смогу ли я хотя бы раз рассказать тебе какую-нибудь новость, вместо того, чтобы ты немедленно сам считал ее с меня?

– Полагаю, да. О, Боже, Джон, чем ты занимался вчера весь день, пока я был с ребенком?

Джон засмеялся.

– Прекрати.

Оливер опустошил бутылочку, так что Джон поставил ее на тумбочку.

Шерлок потянулся к ребенку и прижал Оливера к себе.

– Чем еще занимался папочка этим утром, пока кормил тебя, Оливер?

– Ты кретин, ты знаешь это? – сказал ему Джон.

– Какие неподобающие речи в присутствии ребенка, – упрекнул его Шерлок и широко раскрыл глаза с насмешливой торжественностью.

Джон наклонился вперед и прижался губами ко рту Шерлока, потому что ничего не мог с собой поделать. Шерлок, видимо, не ожидал поцелуя. Он издал короткий удивленный возглас и крепче ухватил ребенка, отвечая на поцелуй.

– Я люблю тебя, – сказал Джон, отстраняясь и улыбаясь ему, – но это не меняет того факта, что ты невыносимый болван. А сейчас…

Джон скатился с кровати, с удовольствием наблюдая румянец, выступивший на лице Шерлока от поцелуя.

– Вставай и одевайся, я не позволю тебе подавать плохой пример ребенку, валяясь в кровати весь день.

– Буквально на днях ты поощрял это! – прокричал Шерлок ему вослед, когда он направился в гостиную.

Джон проигнорировал его, взглянув на мобильный, чтобы просто удовлетворить свое любопытство. Непрочитанное сообщение. Джон открыл его с некоторым трепетом.

"Да! Я могу встретиться в любое время сегодня! Во сколько тебе удобно? Жду с нетерпением! :) xoxoxoxo"

Джон попытался обнаружить в сообщении скрытые подтексты и подсказки, которые, наверняка, смог бы найти Шерлок, но с треском провалился.

Джон вернулся обратно в спальню. Шерлок все еще был в постели. Он перевернул Оливера на спину, говоря: «Десять пальцев на ногах, понимаешь? Один, два, три ...»

Он покосился через плечо на Джона, когда тот вошел, и вопросительно поднял бровь.

Джон протянул мобильный.

Шерлок выпустил ножку Оливера и взял мобильный. Он прочитал сообщение, затем вернул телефон Джону.

– Я могу в любое время.  
– Что ты об этом думаешь?

Шерлок поднял обе брови в этот раз.

– Ты говоришь бессмыслицу.

– Ты думаешь, она пьяна? Это ты у нас мастодонт в вычислении подспудной информации. Она пьяная или трезвая?

– Я не мастодонт в вычислении. Любой желающий может сделать то же самое, просто…

– Да, да, – нетерпеливо перебил Джон, совершенно не желая выслушивать очередную лекцию Шерлока. – Но что ты думаешь о сообщении?

Шерлок посмотрел на него.

– Просто сходи и посмотри, Джон, – сказал он.


	11. 23

Глава 23

Джон безотчетно нервничал перед встречей с Гарри, потому что, казалось, это последний шанс Гарри. Если сестра не справится с собой ради Оливера - Оливера, который по абсолютно беспристрастному мнению Джона был самым важным существом во Вселенной - тогда Гарри никогда не будет в состоянии справиться. Джон будет должен смириться с будущим, где ему придется наблюдать, как Гарри затягивает воронка, которая в конце концов убьет ее, лишив жизни, в которой может быть хотя бы шанс на реальное счастье. Джон провел много времени, говоря себе, что он уже давно готов к подобному итогу, но, объективно, это было ложью, потому что то, от чего его желудок сжимался, пока он мусолил чашку чая в ожидании Гарри, было надеждой.

Гарри приехала и села напротив него. Выглядела она абсолютно ужасно: она была истощенной, с огромными мешками под глазами и пятнами на коже, но была – трезвой. Абсолютно, до боли трезвой.

Она взглянула на него и с вежливой широкой улыбкой произнесла:

– Привет.

Джон сделал глубокий вдох. Потому что,столкнувшись с полностью трезвой сестрой в первый раз за много лет, он понятия не имел, что сказать.

– Как дела? – именно на этой фразе он решил остановиться.

Гарри нервно заправила дрожащей рукой прядь волос за ухо.

– Ох, – сказала она. – Ты знаешь.

– Шерлок рассказал мне, что они с Оливером виделись с тобой вчера.

Гарри кивнула, все еще нервно поглядывая на него.

– Да, – сказала она. – Да. – Она облизнула губы и быстро произнесла: – Он прекрасен, Джон. Он абсолютно великолепен. Он, вероятно, самое лучшее, что мне довелось увидеть в жизни.

Джон старался не лучиться от гордости, учитывая, что он совершенно не причастен к появлению на свет этого ребенка.

– Оливер или Шерлок? – шутливо поддел Джон.

– Заткнись. Ты знаешь, о ком я говорю. Он – душка.

Гарри втянула в себя воздух и замолчала, краем глаза следя за Джоном, который ложкой гонял по чашке чайный пакетик.

– Шерлок… говорил тебе, что он мне сказал?

– Он сообщил, что вы заключили сделку.

– И я придерживаюсь ее, – сказала Гарри с отчаянием, которое заставило Джона вздрогнуть от боли. – Разве ты не можешь сказать ему? Я не пила с тех пор, как я видела вчера Шерлока, я клянусь, что я…

Голос Гарри повысился, и несколько человек в кафе кинули на них парочку любопытных взглядов.

– Ладно, – сказал Джон, не повышая голоса. – Шшш. Я тебе верю. Это вполне очевидно.

Гарри немного расслабилась и облизнула сухие, потрескавшиеся губы.

– Просто... я серьезна на этот раз, Джон. На самом деле. Он – семья. Наверное, единственная семья, которую я когда-либо смогу иметь. Единственный, кто может помочь мне выжить.

Джон ничего не сказал, потому что он и раньше слышал манифесты о серьезности намерений от Гарри. Так же, как и Клара, конечно. Он понимал, почему Клара в конце концов бросила ее. Это можно было вытерпеть лишь до определенного момента. Но он хотел, чтобы Гарри на этот раз была серьезной. Она казалась серьезной. Гарри, казалось, была настроена смертельно серьезно, и надежда снова кружилась внутри Джона, и именно поэтому, возможно, следующие слова показались настолько дикими и неверными:

– Меня даже не волнует, что он не твой…

– Он мой, – резко оборвал Джон и уставился на нее. – Он, однозначно, мой сын. Тут нечего обсуждать. Я не хочу, чтобы ты стала частью его жизни, если будешь думать о нем только как о достаточно хорошем опытном полигоне перед рождением моего настоящего ребенка.

Глаза Гарри широко распахнулись. Она моргнула и пробормотала:

– Нет…  
– Хорошо.

Джон сделал глубокий вдох и заставил себя успокоиться, глотнув чая. Затем сказал:

– Если ты серьезно, программы реабилитаций…  
– Ох, я не знаю, – сказала Гарри.

– Я знаю несколько хороших. И хотел бы помочь тебе. Одна из них поможет. Я думаю, ты должна пойти.

Гарри посмотрела на него. Джон ответил ей упрямым пристальным взглядом. Джон мог быть упрямее всех. Он мог даже переупрямить Шерлока Холмса тогда, когда действительно хотел. Гарри не будет бороться с этим самостоятельно. Даже Джон не мог быть настолько оптимистичен в этом отношении.

Гарри, в конце концов, кивнула и коротко вздернула подбородок.

– Да. Ладно. Да. Я могу... да.

– Я возьму все необходимое, – сказал Джон, расслабившись, – и оставь следующий вторник свободным.

– Ох, – неопределенно сказала Гарри, явно не понимая о чем он, но не желая признавать это.

– Да. Потому что в следующий вторник, думаю, ты захочешь присутствовать на моей свадьбе.

Гарри моргнула, явно удивленная сверх меры.

– Что? – спросила она. – И затем, глядя на него в полном восторге, она взвизгнула: – Что?!

– Ш-ш-ш, – сказал Джон, усмехаясь от того, что сказал, поскольку ничего не мог с собой поделать. Каждый раз, произнося это, он чувствовал эйфорию. И подозревал, что кончики его ушей розовеют.

– Я говорила тебе! – воскликнула Гарри, но не так, словно она злорадствовала или ворчала. Это было сказано с радостью, и Джон осознал, как сильно ждал ее одобрения. Им пришлось многое пережить, но это не имело значения: она по-прежнему была его старшей сестрой и единственной родственницей, которая у него имелась, и он хотел видеть ее на своей свадьбе, улыбающуюся и радующуюся за него.

– Я знаю, – сказал он, пытаясь произнести это с сожалением, но в итоге получилось со счастливым легкомыслием.

– Иисусе, после того как вы решили, наконец, сделать это, вы делаете все надлежащим образом, не так ли?

– Ну, зачем тратить время? Я думаю, в голове Шерлока мы уже давно поженились. Это все просто формальность для него.

– А что насчет тебя? – проницательно спросила Гарри.

Джон замолчал, тщательно подбирая слова.

– Я разделяю его точку зрения. Но, думаю, я... с неожиданным нетерпением ожидаю выполнения этой формальности. Я... хочу, чтобы все признали наши постоянные, важные и ценные отношения.

Гарри смотрела на него с доброй улыбкой, и Джон снова почувствовал себя пятилетним.

– Ты старомоден.

– Ну и что. – Джон был уверен, что теперь кончики его ушей точно порозовели. – Да.

– Рада за тебя. Ты счастлив? Ладно. Мне даже не нужно спрашивать об этом, не так ли?

– Я счастлив, – сказал Джон. – Я очень счастлив. Получил все, что хотел. Даже то, о чем я не подозревал, что хочу.

– Тебе повезло. Жизнь оказалась мудрее тебя.

– Вероятно, в основном это благодаря Шерлоку, – признался Джон, а потом сделал паузу. – Ты знаешь, что должна пойти. Это шаг в правильном направлении. Когда я вернулся из Афганистана, я и не надеялся, что моя жизнь сложится таким образом.

– Или когда «умер» Шерлок, – добавила Гарри, многозначительно.

– Да, – сказал Джон и, прочистив горло, взглянул в окно.

– Никогда не думала, что ты закончишь мужем, не так ли?

Джон рассмеялся, будучи благодарным, что Гарри сменила тему.

– Мужем и ребенком.

– Смотрю на тебя, любящего приключения Джона Ватсона, который подлез под пулю. Ты определенно одомашниваешься.

– Это позор, не так ли? – сказал Джон и улыбнулся.

– Я так горжусь тобой. – Джон с удивлением увидел, как глаза Гарри наполняются слезами. – Когда ты в первый раз вернулся, ты так... Ты нашел то, что тебе необходимо, и вцепился в него изо всех сил, и это то, что меня в тебе восхищает…

Джон внезапно потянулся и схватил Гарри за руки, плотно сжав их в своих. Гарри смотрела на их соединенные руки, часто моргая.

– Ты пойдешь туда, Гарри, – яростно сказал ей Джон. – Я не единственный, кто может вцепиться в нечто стоящее. Ты воспользуешься этим шансом, этой возможностью и найдешь свое. Да?

Гарри молча кивнула, и Джону захотелось поверить ей больше, чем когда-либо прежде.

Но когда он вернулся домой, он был благодарен Шерлоку, за то, что он ни о чем его не спросил, и очень счастлив, когда Оливер позволил ему обнять себя, и абсолютно благодарен и счастлив, когда Шерлок заключил их обоих в объятиях.

***

В ночь перед его свадьбой Джон не спал. Он лежал в постели Шерлока и смотрел в окно, думая о том, что собирается жениться. Жениться. На следующий день.

Джон задумывался о женитьбе раньше. Не на конкретном человеке. Он никогда не встречал никого подходящего для этой роли, будучи уже взрослым, не встречал никого, кто вдохновил бы его на фантазии об уютной домашней жизни. Еще подростком, конечно, он воображал, что хотел бы провести остаток своей жизни с Дорой Данкастер, которой досталась его девственность, и тем самым в нагрузку то, что он думал, будет вечной преданностью. Но лишь до того дня, когда встретил Анну Митчелл, и решил, что очень хочет попробовать трахнуть Анну Митчелл, и, возможно, его обожание Доры не было столь постоянным, как казалось, раз ему в голову пришла мысль, что другие женщины в мире могут оказаться не против того, чтобы позволить ему трахнуть их.

Он не был, подумал Джон, особенно думающим подростком. Но он всегда интересовался женщинами. Всегда. Поэтому, когда он думал о женитьбе – смутно, абстрактно – в мыслях всегда были женщины.

Он не думал о браке, перед тем как отправиться в Афганистан. В те дни он был сосредоточен на своей карьере, а затем о вступлении в вооруженные силы. Однажды он попал на фронт, оказался дислоцированным в пустыне и задумался, почему не остался дома, где мог встретить хорошую девушку и жениться. У него была бы хорошая врачебная практика, прекрасный дом, и неизвестная пока жена родила бы мальчика и девочку, и все могло бы сложиться в идеальную картинку. А вместо этого он выбрал хаос Афганистана. С ним явно было что-то не так.

А затем он вернулся домой и уже ни о чем не думал. Совсем. До дня, пока не встретил Шерлока, и краски снова не вернулись в его мир. Пока был Шерлок, он не задумывался о браке. Время от времени, когда он шел на свидание с очередной девушкой, то задавался вопросом, была ли она той, из-за кого он покинет квартиру 221Б и разрушит их товарищество, но этого никогда не происходило. Затем Шерлок внезапно «умер», и Джон погрузился в отчаяние. Он был так одинок, что это одиночество было подобно дыханию в воде. Чем дольше он жил, тем ближе к смерти ощущал себя и тем отчаяннее хотел избавиться от всего. Если бы он женился, думал он, то не был бы одинок. Не приходил бы в пустую квартиру, лишенную экспериментов, беспорядка, жизни.

Но он не женился, пока Шерлок числился среди мертвых, потому что был не в состоянии жениться на ком-то, кто не был Шерлоком. И вот что он понял. Он не смог ни с кем завязать даже дружбу, поскольку единственное общение, в котором он нуждался, единственный, кто смог заполнить пустоту в его жизни, был Шерлок. Никому иному это не удалось, и у Джона была голова на плечах, чтобы понять это и не тащить никого в вакуум своей катастрофической депрессии.

Когда Шерлок вернулся, Джон был там, ожидая его, и Джон вообще перестал думать о женитьбе на ком-либо. Он совсем перестал ходить на свидания. Это должно было стать вполне очевидным.

Надо признать, что Джон перестал думать и о детях. Он никогда не был человеком, который отчаянно хотел иметь детей. Он достаточно любил их и предполагал, что, когда встретит подходящую женщину, то смог бы их иметь. Он с нетерпением бы ждал, когда станет отцом, но это не было насущной потребностью. Шерлок затмил и эту нечеткую перспективу. Джон и раньше не особо задумывался о детях, а его жизнь с Шерлоком заставила его совсем сдаться. Он хотел Шерлока больше всего на свете. Он всегда хотел Шерлока больше всего в этом мире.

И теперь у него был ребенок. И он собирался жениться. И Джон был худшей в мире гадалкой, потому что никогда бы не предсказал все это.

Рассвет прокрался в комнату, серый и туманный. Джон не думал представлять себе погоду на день своей свадьбы, но это казалось уместным, поскольку туман клубился за окном.

Шерлок открыл дверь спальни, закрыл, забрался на кровать, а потом и вовсе на Джона, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею, и Джон прижал его к своему плечу. Эта поза, по мнению Джона, была любимой у Шерлока. У детектива вошло в привычку бесцеремонно будить Джона, когда он забирался к нему в кровать. У него, казалось, нет четкого представления, что люди обычно не любят быть внезапно разбуженными после того, как они крепко и сладко заснули. Джон рявкал на него по этому поводу и был очень раздражен, но затем Шерлок обычно задабривал его сексом, и Джон возражал намного меньше, будучи разбуженным в середине ночи по этой причине. Иногда, засыпая в одиночестве и чувствуя себя немного забытым, он надеялся, что Шерлок в какой-то момент появится и разбудит его поцелуем.

Шерлок добрался до ключиц Джона. Не просто коснулся губами. Намеренно вцепился зубами.

Джон хмыкнул.

– Плохая примета видеть друг друга перед свадьбой, это к несчастью, не говоря уже о том, чтобы трахаться.

– Почему это к несчастью? – пробормотал Шерлок, и Джон поцеловал его в челюсть.

– Потому что это день нашей свадьбы.

Шерлок замер в процессе целования шеи Джона и задумался. Затем он произнес:

– Ах. День свадьбы. Да. Плохая примета для невесты с женихом видеть друг друга в день свадьбы до церемонии.

Он сказал это так, словно зачитывал статью из энциклопедии. В его Чертогах это, определенно, занимало папку «суеверия, свадьба», или что-то подобное. Джона немало позабавило, что Шерлок не удалил такую вещь.

– Точно, – сказал он.

Шерлок покачал головой, его нос защекотал кожу Джона.

– Это плохая примета для невесты и жениха. Тут ничего не сказано о двух женихах, – Шерлок втянул ухо Ватсона, посасывая его.

Джон посчитал замечание Шерлока весьма уместным, и это совсем не имело ничего общего с тем, что он едва не мурлыкал от удовольствия в ответ на действия Шерлока.

– В любом случае, – успел вымолвить Джон, запуская руки в волосы Шерлока. – С каких это пор ты веришь в удачу?

Губы Шерлока перестали двигаться по коже Джона. Через мгновение Холмс поднял голову, глядя на Джона.

– Я верю в удачу.

– Ты? – с сомнением произнес Джон. – Мистер Я-Объясню-Вам-Все-С-Помощью-Моей-Дедукции?

– Однажды мне случилось упомянуть Майку Стэмфорду, что я ищу соседа для съема квартиры. В тот же день Майку Стэмфорду повезло столкнуться со старым сокурсником из колледжа в случайном Лондонском парке после того, как они не виделись и даже не думали друг о друге, в буквальном смысле, годы. Скажи мне, что это, если не удача. Заведи я этот разговор с Майком позже вашей с ним встречи, вы бы расстались, перекинувшись парой слов, и ничего бы не вышло. Если бы я поговорил об этом с Майком раньше, он, скорее всего, забыл бы об этом, когда встретил тебя.

– Если бы я не захотел кофе в тот день, – сказал Джон, подхватывая нить разговора, – не шел через парк…  
– Точно. Нам невероятно повезло.

Джона накрыло воспоминание – голова Шерлока упирается ему в живот, в то время как он сам лежит, развалившись на диване в гостиной, вялый после оргазма. Шерлок говорит, что он счастлив, что он везунчик и что он удивлен.

– Я счастлив. Я везунчик. Я удивлен, – сказал Джон, откидывая ему со лба кучерявый локон.

– Да, – согласился Шерлок.

– Удивляешься своей удаче? – догадался Джон.

– Может быть. Возможно. – Шерлок смотрел на него с мерцающей улыбкой. – В качестве свадебного подарка, я скажу тебе, что меня удивило.

– О, – сказал Джон, с удовольствием поощряя его. – И что это было?

Шерлок наклонил голову и убрал руки Джона от своих волос, прижав их по обе стороны от его головы.

– Ты. Это всегда ты, – сказал он.

***

Джон надел костюм. Абсолютно новый, купленный специально для особого случая. Это была идея миссис Хадсон, и, когда Джон упомянул о ней при Шерлоке, тот громогласно согласился и дал ему адрес лондонской улицы Сэвил Роу, где обитал портной. Джон подозревал, что Шерлок отчаянно мечтал сделать это со времен их первой встречи. Костюм стоил баснословно дорого, но взгляд Шерлока, когда он увидел в нем Джона, все окупил, решил Ватсон. Костюм был светло-серого цвета с рубашкой на тон бледнее и галстуком оттенка сливы, чтобы соответствовать рубашке Шерлока именно этого цвета. Шерлок же не покупал ничего нового к свадьбе. Он сообщил, что того, что он носил каждый день, вполне достаточно. И затем спросил: «Правда?» глядя на Джона с тревогой, словно он переживал, что переступил границы, и Джон ответил: «Да. Надень фиолетовую рубашку». На том и порешили.

Шерлок купил Оливеру собственный костюм, что было совершенным абсурдом. Это оказался самый крохотный костюм из всех, что довелось видеть Джону, но даже он был слишком большим для Оливера. Ребенок тонул в нем. Шерлок отказался от галстука и раскритиковал покрой пальтишка, словно именно это было причиной того, что костюм «не сел». Оливер страдальчески перевел взгляд с Шерлока на Джона, его глаза ясно говорили: «Спаси меня от этого безумца».

– Шерлок, – сказал Джон. – Этот костюм просто огромен.

– Оливер устал, что его постоянно кутают в унылые ползунки.

– Я совершенно уверен, что это не так.

– Ему также надоело молоко.

– Нет, не надоело.

Шерлок взял Оливера и поднес к зеркалу, демонстрируя тому собственное отражение.

– Ну вот. Что думаешь, Олли? Конечно, это оставляет желать лучшего, пожалуй, но общая идея хороша.

Оливер не смотрел на свое отражение. Он использовал зеркало, чтобы посмотреть на Шерлока. И выражение лица Оливера просто кричало: «Ты спятил, вытащи меня из этого».

– Шерлок, я не думаю, что дети испытывают любовь к костюмам, – сказал Джон.

– Чепуха! – Шерлок убрал Оливера от зеркала, с легкостью перехватывая его и устраивая около своего бедра, и Джон поразился тому, насколько естественным вышел этот жест для Шерлока – держать младенца на руках так, словно он делал это всю свою жизнь.

– Он не ребенок, он – это я.  
– А ты мечтал носить костюмы все свое детство, да?

На лице Шерлока отобразилась краткая вспышка недоумения и растерянности, и Джон понял, что он никогда не задумывался об этом. Джон удивился и подумал, с каких пор Шерлок так резко сменил стиль. Было ли это действительно делом вкуса и предпочтений, или это была всего лишь маскировка, новая роль, о которой Шерлок даже не подозревал до этого момента?

Шерлок, казалось, стряхнул с себя момент самоанализа.

– Это всего на один день, Джон. Он не пойдет в ползунках на нашу свадьбу.

Он произнес это таким тоном, будто этот вопрос был уже решен и пересмотру не подлежал. Шерлок передал Оливера Джону, закрепляя сказанное.

Оливер выглядел смирившимся. Джон бросил на него замученный взгляд и протянул любимый череп, чтобы немного утешить. Оливер залепетал что-то черепу, несомненно, интересуясь, почему это череп не должен также получить специальный наряд для сегодняшнего Большого Дня.

Джон поднял голову и увидел, что Шерлок замер и уставился на Оливера. Джон перевел взгляд на ребенка, осмотрел его сверху вниз, потом снова посмотрел на Шерлока.

– Что? С ним все в порядке, не так ли?

Анализы крови были абсолютно нормальны. Насколько Джон мог судить, у них был совершенно здоровый, нормальный ребенок. Ну, немного опережающий обычных детей в умственном развитии, вообще-то. Лучше, чем просто нормальный ребенок.

– Нет. Просто подумал: случилось так, что мне пришлось инсценировать свою смерть, и мой брат оказался фактическим британским правительством, у которого был доступ к работе некоторых ученых, занимающихся определенной деятельностью, и именно у них оказалась моя ДНК – в нужном месте и в нужное время в какой-то из лабораторий, а затем... – Шерлок жестом указал на Оливера.

Оливер очень вдумчиво сказал Шерлоку: «Ба да да да ба ба».

Джон пригладил одну из «шерлоковских» кудряшек на голове Оливера.

– Повезло, да?

Шерлок наклонился и запечатлел поцелуй на завитке, которого только что коснулся Джон, замирая на секунду, чтобы вдохнуть то, что, как Джон знал, было захватывающим детским запахом Оливера.

– До сих пор – да, – сказал Шерлок.

– Прекрати, – жестко сказал ему Джон. – Не сегодня. Сегодня мы женимся и обещаем друг другу невероятное будущее, наполненное только хорошими вещами.

– Я думал, что в обетах были слова «в радости и печали»

– Шерлок, мне бы хотелось думать, что мы с тобой уже прошли через все печали, – сухо заметил Джон.

– Я надеюсь на это, – сказал Шерлок очень серьезно, глядя на Джона тревожными мерцающими глазами.

– Да, – настойчиво проговорил Джон, – Отчего ты вообще сказал это?

– Из-за счастья, – ответил Шерлок.

– В этом нет никакого смысла, – сказал Джон. – Будь счастлив тогда. Выброси дурные мысли из головы.

Шерлок мгновение смотрел на него по-прежнему торжественно и серьезно, а затем перевел взгляд на Оливера.

– Что думаешь, Олли? Готов к свадьбе?

Оливер сказал что-то, бывшее очевидным «да».

– Нам надо позвать миссис Хадсон, – предложил Шерлок, натягивая пальто. Хотя оно ему в данном случае было не нужно. Туман растаял, и солнце с неожиданным упорством отказывалось прятаться, что создавало комфортную температуру. Джон открыл окна, впуская в квартиру приятный ветерок поздней весны. Он взял легкое одеяло для Оливера, но сомневался, что оно ему пригодится.

Миссис Хадсон, которая вышла из своей квартиры, выглядела испуганной, обнаружив их трио в коридоре.

– Вы вместе! – воскликнула она. – Разве вы не знаете, что это плохая примета?

– Это касается только невесты и жениха, миссис Хадсон, – сообщил ей Джон. – Не двух женихов.

Миссис Хадсон не выглядела убежденной.

– Смотрите, миссис Хадсон, а вот и Оливер, – бестактно проговорил Шерлок и практически толкнул Джона на миссис Хадсон.

Но это сработало, миссис Хадсон немедленно забыла обо всех нарушениях догматических суеверий и, взяв у Ватсона младенца, заворковала поздравления ему.

Шерлок открыл дверь и шагнул через порог. Джон последовал за ним и увидел черный автомобиль, ожидающий их.

– Твоих рук дело? – спросил Джон.

– Разумеется, нет. Я бы взял такси. Думаю, это было бы уместнее. Большее время наших ухаживаний прошло именно в такси.

Джон был склонен с ним согласиться, особенно когда Шерлок так это произнес, но и автомобиль оказался неплох, особенно когда внутри обнаружилась бутылка с шампанским.

– Рановато для шампанского, не так ли? – практично спросила миссис Хадсон.

– Но в самый раз для Майкрофта, – сказал Джон.

Шерлок фыркнул. Оливер повторил. Джон покачал головой, глядя на эту парочку.


	12. 24

Глава 24

Они поженились в кабинете Майкрофта. Наверняка существовали более романтические места для заключения брака, но Джону пришлось бы сильно напрячься, чтобы придумать место, которое не было бы кабинетом Майкрофта, потому что именно в нем был Шерлок. Они вошли и обнаружили небольшой круг гостей, который почти полностью успел собраться, к очевидному страданию Майкрофта, которое, казалось, радовало Шерлока. Молли почти выпрыгивала из своего декольте, и Джон спрашивал себя, не имеет ли это что-то общего с потенциальным присутствием Лестрейда, хотя инспектор все еще отсутствовал к тому времени, как они приехали. Майк Стэмфорд с женой уже прибыли, так же, как и Гарри, которая стояла и смотрела так, словно ей было очень неудобно, и она ощущала себя лишней. Майкрофт смотрел на нее хмуро и недоверчиво, поэтому Джон не мог винить ее.

– Не волнуйся, – прошептал он, подходя к ней. – Он на всех так смотрит.  
– Включая младенцев, – заметила Гарри.

Джон взглянул на Майкрофта, который действительно настороженно рассматривал Оливера, как будто ожидая, что он вдруг сделает что-то, что потребует его вмешательства. «Например, заплачет», – подумал Джон и решил, что, возможно, взгляд Майкрофта был обоснованным.

– Да уж, – сказал Джон, – дети непредсказуемы. А Майкрофт ненавидит непредсказуемость.

– Тогда он должен любить тебя. В Ватсонах нет ни капли непредсказуемости, – сказала Гарри, криво улыбаясь.

– Если бы ты могла пить, я бы сказал, что это тост, – проговорил Джон.

– О, прекрасно, – сказала Гарри. – Шутки об алкоголе.

Жена Майка загнала Шерлока в угол, и тот выглядел, словно был в полном ужасе от того, что эта женщина вообще находилась здесь и ворковала над Оливером, который смотрел с идентичным ужасом в глазах. Судя по всему, Оливер не возражал против подобного глупого поведения Молли, но возмущался, когда его демонстрировали другие,и это объяснялось тем, что он был клоном Шерлока, подумал Джон и хотел уже сказать, что должен спасти Шерлока, когда Майкрофт спросил:

– Начнем?

– Лестрейда еще нет, – сказал Шерлок.

Майкрофт многозначительно посмотрел на часы.

– Он опаздывает.

– А ты освободил свое расписание, – фыркнул Шерлок.

– Третья мировая война назревает именно здесь, – пробормотала Гарри.

Джон подумал о профессии Майкрофта.

– Это правдивее, чем ты думаешь, – пробормотал он. – Простите.

– Джон, Лестрейд захочет быть здесь. Джон. – Шерлок повернулся, пробираясь к ним. – Разве мы не должны дождаться Лестрейда?

Джон бросил взгляд на Майкрофта, потому что Шерлок имел в общей сложности трех друзей, если не считать Джона, и они наверняка могут подождать, пока все трое появятся.

Майкрофт вздохнул, закатил глаза и чрезвычайно резко сказал:

– Что ж, очень хорошо, – словно уступал очко в переговорах при заключении официального правительственного договора.

– Я думал, что ты пригласишь несколько регбистов, – сказал Майк, потому что именно он предложил Джону снова заняться регби, чтобы чувствовать себя менее одиноким во время траура и периода опустошающей депрессии. Джон часто думал, что он уже слишком стар и потерял форму, даже для обычной игры в регби, не говоря уже о профессиональных играх, но он думал, что это стоящая вещь, даже после возвращения Шерлока. Он хотел иметь хотя бы что-то, не связанное с Шерлоком, ибо весь окружающий его мир, так или иначе, включал в себя Холмса.  
Джон покачал головой.

– Я не хотел собирать большую толпу. Миссис Хадсон, Вы знакомы с Майком Стэмфордом?

– Не думаю, – сказала миссис Хадсон.

– Конечно, нет, – как всегда «вежливо» и «услужливо» вклинился Шерлок. – Где и когда они могли бы уже встречаться?

Джон не обратил на него внимания.

Так же, как и Майк, который обратился к миссис Хадсон:

– Я познакомил их друг с другом. Так что, можно сказать, я сыграл роль Купидона в данном случае.

Миссис Хадсон немного ощетинилась.

\- Что ж, если бы они не переехали в мою квартиру, то никогда бы не влюбились, так что вы не правы.

«И теперь люди устраивают склоки по поводу того, кто больше ответственен за их роман», – подумал Джон. Фантастика.

В этот момент Лестрейд ворвался в комнату, натягивая пиджак, который нес в руках. Его волосы торчали в беспорядке, и в руках он сжимал галстук, который явно не успел надеть.

– Простите, простите. Я задержался, – задыхаясь, проговорил он.

– О, интересный случай! – воскликнул Шерлок. - Черт побери, я знал это. Почему ты не позвонил?

Лестрейд посмотрел на него, одновременно стараясь завязать галстук.

– Ты женишься сегодня, не забыл?

– О, это подождало бы, – Шерлок взглянул на Джона. – Ты бы не возражал.

– Честно говоря, – саркастически ответил Джон, – думаю, что с тебя сталось бы отменить нашу свадьбу и уехать на место преступления.

– Вы все делаете совершенно неправильно, – сказал Майкрофт и затем отошел от стола, на который опирался, чтобы подойти к Лестрейду и начать резво завязывать галстук инспектора.

Лестрейд выглядел потрясенным. Он посмотрел на Джона, который – он был уверен в этом – был в таком же шоке.

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, который все еще дулся из-за места преступления. Оливер все еще подозрительно смотрел на жену Майка, как будто беспокоился, что она нападет на него в любой момент.

– Э-э, спасибо, – ответил Лестрейд Майкрофту, который все еще занимался его галстуком, и потом обратился к Шерлоку: – Ты все равно попадешь на место преступления, просто мы его обработали…

– Какая мне от этого польза, если вы переместили тело? – спросил Шерлок.

– Мы фотографировали, Шерлок. Мы ведь не полные идиоты.

Шерлок и Оливер обожгли Лестрейда одинаковыми взглядами презрительного недоверия.

Джон покачал головой и сказал, как только Майкрофт отошел от Лестрейда:

– Мы можем начать прямо сейчас.  
– Отлично, – сказал Майкрофт.

– Возьмите, – сказал Шерлок, передавая Оливера миссис Хадсон, и тогда, видя, что миссис Хадсон уже начала обильно рыдать в платок, добавил: – Ладно, не обращайте внимания. Возьми.

Он повернулся к Молли и передал ей Оливера. Молли была в явном восторге от того, что именно ее выбрали для этой почетной обязанности.

Оливер казался довольным выбором, демонстрируя ей череп, который он сжимал в руках, и Молли выглядела должным образом впечатленной, поэтому Оливер просиял и хихикнул. Мальчик, думал Джон, был влюблен в Молли.

Шерлок повернулся, чтобы встать рядом с Джоном, и Джон развернулся к нему лицом. Шерлок вдруг потянулся и взял его за руки, что имело смысл, ведь они собирались пожениться, и это последнее доказательство происходящего пронзило Джона. Шерлок был не из тех, кто демонстрирует сентиментальность или то, сколько всего таится под внешним сумасшедшим фасадом, но тем не менее это прорывалось время от времени в повседневной суете и подготовке к свадьбе. Джон посмотрел на лицо Шерлока и попытался вспомнить, когда он подумал, что этот странный мужчина сногсшибательно красив. Он посмотрел в глаза, цвет которых он не мог определить, и попытался сопоставить их цвет с другими глазами, чей цвет легко можно было назвать. Все это казалось очень далеким. Слишком долго в его жизни был только Шерлок. И сейчас он собирался закрепить это, соединить себя с Шерлоком на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

– Шерлок, повторяй за мной, – сказал Майкрофт, делая все возможное, чтобы это не звучало скучно. – Я торжественно заявляю…

– Я торжественно заявляю, – спокойно и уверенно произнес Шерлок.

– Что нет каких-либо законных препятствий для того, чтобы я, Шерлок Атертон Холмс…

– Что нет каких-либо законных препятствий для того, чтобы я, Шерлок Атертон Холмс…

– Не мог соединиться священными узами брака с Джоном Хэмишем Ватсоном…

– Не мог соединиться священными узами брака с Джоном Хэмишем Ватсоном…

– Я призываю этих людей, присутствующих здесь…

– Я призываю этих людей, присутствующих здесь…

– Засвидетельствовать, что я, Шерлок Атертон Холмс, беру тебя, Джона Хэмиша Ватсона…

– Засвидетельствовать, что я, Шерлок Атертон Холмс, беру тебя, Джона Хэмиша Ватсона…

– В законные мужья…

– В законные мужья…

– Джон, повторяй за мной, - сказал Майкрофт, и Джон попытался повторить за ним так же уверенно, как и Шерлок. Он подозревал, что ему это не удалось.

Затем Майкрофт сказал:

– Ну, вот и все. Поздравляю.

Джон моргнул и посмотрел на Майкрофта.

– Это все?

Майкрофт поднял бровь, глядя на него.

– Юридически, да. Ты хочешь еще чего-то?

– У нас есть кольца, – сказал Шерлок, нетерпеливо вздохнув и вынув их из кармана.

– Ну, меня-то ты не предупредил, – возразил Майкрофт.

– Не обращай внимания, – сказал Шерлок, – мы сделаем это сами. Дай мне свою руку, Джон.

– Романтика тебя погубит, Шерлок, – сказал ему Джон и услышал, как один из гостей испустил сдавленный смешок. Джон готов был поспорить, что это Лестрейд.

Шерлок надел кольцо на палец Джона, подмигнул и сказал:

– Я надеваю тебе это кольцо в знак того, что ты мой самый любимый человек на планете.

Джон смотрел на кольцо, которое видел впервые, потому что Шерлок сам изъявил желание выбрать кольца, и Джон позволил ему это. Кольцо было прекрасно – платина, кажется, или белое золото, гладкое и тяжелое, а затем Шерлок произнес свою маленькую речь, и Джон моргнул, посмотрев на Шерлока с удивлением. Шерлок произнес это откровенно и почти сухо, как если бы никакая другая клятва не могла иметь больший смысл, и Джон любил его настолько, что думал, не сможет дышать или заплачет, или сделает еще что-нибудь столь же неловкое.

А потом Шерлок сказал: «Теперь ты», – и бесцеремонно втиснул свое кольцо в руку Джона.

– Точно, – удивленно сказал Джон, а затем откашлялся, чтобы немного встряхнуться. Он взял протянутую руку Шерлока и сделал глубокий вдох.

– Я надеваю тебе это кольцо в знак того, что ты тоже во всех отношениях мой самый дорогой и любимый человек на планете, несмотря ни на что и до конца моих дней.

Джон посмотрел на руку Шерлока, которую теперь украшало кольцо, а потом на Шерлока.

– И ты не высокоактивный социопат.

У Шерлока перехватило дыхание на мгновение, и Джон заметил это только потому, что был достаточно близко, чтобы услышать, и потому, что в кабинете было настолько тихо, что, казалось, можно было услышать, как муха пролетит. Даже Оливер, очевидно, был увлечен происходящим.

– Ты можешь поцеловать его, – сказала Гарри, и Джон подумал, что еще вспомнит ей эту реплику, но все же сжал в руке пальто Шерлока и потянул его к себе, целуя.

Оливер пролепетал свое явное одобрение и хлопнул Джона черепом по руке. Джон оказался втянутым в круг объятий, рукопожатий и поздравлений. Ему даже пришлось позировать для мобильного телефона, чтобы кто-то из гостей сделал пару фотографий. Но все прекратилось, когда Шерлок произнес:

– Место преступления. Это очень важно. Все по домам, быстро.

– Шерлок, – сказал Джон безо всякой надежды донести до него, насколько грубо прозвучали его слова.

– Привет, Оливер, – сказал Шерлок ребенку, взяв его из руки Молли. – Готов отправиться на место преступления с дядей Лестрейдом?

– Дядей Лестрейдом? – повторил Лестрейд.

– Он думает, что я настолько впечатлился его сентиментальной речью, что однозначно соглашусь провести наш первый час в качестве женатой пары на месте преступления, – сказал Джон.

– На месте преступления было наше первое свидание, если ты помнишь.

– Он прав, – заметил Лестрейд. – Там было достаточно сексуального напряжения, чтобы заставить всех окружающих чувствовать себя неловко, включая труп.

Джон посмотрел на него в изумлении.

– Нет, не было. Или было? Уже тогда?

Лестрейд даже не потрудился ответить ему.

– И почему дядя Лестрейд? – Он потянулся к Оливеру, который охотно пошел к нему на руки. – Почему не дядя Грег?

– Я все еще не уверен, что это твое настоящее имя, – сообщил ему Шерлок.

– Это его настоящее имя, – сообщил Майкрофт, который обосновался за своим письменным столом, глубоко зарывшись в свои бумаги, видимо, даже такое событие, как свадьба брата, не смогло его надолго отвлечь от работы. – И оно – прекрасно.

Джон с любопытством взглянул на Майкрофта. Лестрейд же на самом деле слегка покраснел.

– Пойдемте на место преступления, мастер* Ватсон-Холмс.

– Это самая странная свадьба на свете, – сказал Джон, когда его новоиспеченный муж последовал за их клонированным ребенком и детективом-инспектором Скотланд-Ярда из кабинета британского правительства.

– Идеальная, – сказала Молли, идя рядом с ним, и Джон был склонен с ней согласиться.

***

Они провели свой первый час в качестве женатой пары на месте преступления.

Они провели свои первые шестнадцать часов в качестве женатой пары на месте преступления, и в Новом Скотланд-Ярде, и в домах разных подозреваемых. Глаза Шерлока горели энтузиазмом, и Оливер внимательно и с увлечением наблюдал за всем, ровно до того самого момента, пока не заснул в руках Джона во время поездки на такси, и Джон провел остаток вечера со спящим ребенком на руках. Он вынужден был выслушивать оскорбления Шерлока на тему скудного мыслительного процесса окружающих, раздражаясь и смеясь одновременно. Джон все знал о своей роли.

– Засада, – повторил Лестрейд в шесть часов утра с мутными глазами. Джон был исчерпан, а Оливер уже давно глубоко спал, и все тело Джона затекло от постоянного напряжения мышц рук вне зависимости от того, какую позу он выбирал. Только Шерлок подпрыгивал так, словно был накачан кофеином под завязку. Но он не был. Лестрейд и Джон – да, и при этом они казались более потрепанными.

– Да, – кивнул Шерлок. – Определенно

– Хорошо. У меня есть кое-кто…

– Тебе не кажется, что это мы должны быть там? – прервал Шерлок с недовольной гримасой.

– Нет, – ответил Лестрейд. – Не думаю, что с этим не справится никто другой…

– Идиот, – провозгласил Шерлок и в раздражении протопал круг по комнате.

– … И мы валимся с ног, Шерлок.

– Все спят слишком много, – пожаловался Шерлок.

– Я заключу с тобой сделку, – сказал Джон Лестрейду.

Лестрейд вопросительно посмотрел на него.

– Ты заберешь Олли, вернешься на Бейкер-стрит и уложишь его, да и сам сможешь немного поспать…

– В нашей кровати?! – взвизгнул Шерлок.

– Как я хочу поспать в вашей постели, – подал голос Лестрейд.

–… А я пойду с Шерлоком и командой офицеров, чтобы посидеть в засаде.

Лестрейд внимательно взглянул на него.

– Правда?

Джон пожал плечами.

– Это наш медовый месяц.

– Вот почему ты великолепен, Джон, – восхитился Шерлок. – Не особенно умен в большинстве вещей, но все же великолепен.

– Спасибо, дорогой, – сухо сказал Джон и бережно передал Оливера Лестрейду.

– Мне придется отправить Диммока с вами. Тебе нужен кто-то, кто не даст Шерлоку окончательно распоясаться.

– Я разберусь с ним, – сказал Джон.

– Как будто он сможет меня остановить, – нетерпеливо парировал Шерлок. – Лестрейд, послушай меня, это очень важно.

Лестрейд выжидающе посмотрел на Шерлока. Как и Джон.

– Если Оливер проснется и начнет плакать, ты должен подойти к нему немедленно.

Лестрейд изумленно и растерянно взглянул на него.

– А почему бы мне этого не сделать?

– Трудно представить, почему кто-либо из вас делает что-то в высшей степени идиотское, что обычно вы и делаете, – фыркнул Шерлок, а затем выскочил из кабинета Лестрейда.

Лестрейд посмотрел на Джона.

– Повезло тебе, приятель.

Джон поднял руку, на которой сверкнуло его обручальное кольцо.

– И не говори.


	13. 25

Глава 25

Джон всегда знал, что сидеть в засаде – необыкновенно уныло и скучно. Но Шерлок забыл и думать об этом. Он обожал сидеть в засаде. Или думал, что обожает… в первые двадцать минут. В первые двадцать минут он весь вибрировал от предвкушения, желая проверить и подтвердить свои теории и выводы. Но по истечении двадцати минут, Шерлок ненавидел сидеть в засаде, так что Джон решил, что ему придется потерпеть всего двадцать минут, а затем Шерлок начнет ныть, и они вернутся на Бейкер-стрит, упадут в кровать и уснут на целую вечность. Ну, Джон проспит вечность. Шерлок, наверное, не проспит так долго, если вообще заснет, но ведь это – Шерлок.

Они неловко затаились в переулке. Джон сел прямо на асфальт, прислонившись к кирпичной стене здания рядом с ним. Он слишком устал, чтобы беспокоиться о том, насколько грязным был пол. Шерлок ссутулился у мусорных контейнеров, всматриваясь в объект слежки. Джон закрыл глаза и откинулся на кирпичную стену, уверенный, что не заснет из-за волнения по поводу безопасности Шерлока, ведь тому может понадобиться его помощь. И широко зевнул.

Он подумал о Шерлоке, который ранее вылетел из кабинета Лестрейда, переживая, что Оливер может заплакать, а к нему никто не подойдет. Случалось ли подобное, когда он сам был ребенком? Возможно, это какие-то остатки воспоминаний, что задержались в мозгу Шерлока? «Нет», - подумал Джон, нахмурившись. Разве Майкрофт не сказал ему, что Шерлок был спокойным ребенком? Что он не издавал ни звука, пока ему не исполнилось пять лет? Не так ли? Джон думал, что Майкрофт именно это и имел в виду.

Шерлок молчал. А Джон ненавидел, когда детектив молчал. Это было его самое нелюбимое состояние Шерлока, потому что лишь это беспокоило его больше всего. Когда Шерлок замолкал и становился вялым, неактивным, хмурым и угрюмо тихим, Джон слишком легко мог увидеть в нем наркомана, то жуткое состояние, которого он, к счастью, никогда не видел и, откровенно говоря, не хотел когда-либо лицезреть. И когда Шерлок был так спокоен, он будто снова был мертв. Впервые за очень долгое время Джон увидел, как Шерлок падает с крыши Бартса так же ясно, как это произошло в тот день и повторялось в кошмарах, преследовавших его, но которые уже давно не повторялись. Он пришел в себя и лихорадочно начал искать Шерлока, который оказался прямо возле него, крепко сжимая руками его плечи.

Джон не чувствовал, что заснул... но он также понимал, что потерял связь с реальностью. Он дрожал и задыхался, как будто только что пробежал марафон.

– Тебе приснился кошмар, – объяснил Шерлок, и голос его звучал неуверенно.

Джон стал ловить ртом воздух и потянулся руками к воротнику пальто Шерлока, куда они легли с идеальностью, выработанной недавно появившейся практикой, и принялся целовать его – жестко, настойчиво, почти до синяков.

Шерлок, казалось, понял, что именно приснилось Джону. И это совсем не удивило доктора, ведь Шерлок всегда все знал. Он прервал поцелуй и провел губами по лицу Джона, пробормотав сквозь поцелуи, которыми осыпал дорогое лицо:

– Я здесь… я здесь… я прямо здесь.

Джон хотел сказать Шерлоку, что он всегда должен быть рядом, всякий раз, когда Джон будет просыпаться от кошмаров, но не стал, потому что Шерлок и так всегда будет рядом – он только что принес клятву на свадьбе.

И вместо этого он грубо и сипло произнес:

– Я не хотел засыпать.

– Пойдем домой, – предложил Шерлок, и это было сказано с таким трепетом и заботой о нем, что Джон почувствовал, насколько Шерлок обожает его. Весь спектр чувств, казалось, заключался в этих двух словах.

Затем Шерлок добавил, чтобы замаскировать это:

– Так или иначе, здесь слишком скучно.

И тогда прогремел взрыв в доме напротив.

Джон автоматически пригнулся, подняв руку, чтобы защитить голову, и используя вторую, которая все еще сжимала пальто Шерлока, чтобы потянуть его вниз, в относительное укрытие, ибо Джон знал, что инстинкт Шерлока подразумевал всегда бежать непосредственно навстречу взрыву.

И, словно в ответ на его мысли, едва обломки перестали летать по воздуху, Шерлок вскочил на ноги и глянул через дорогу.

– Идиоты, – воскликнул он, и его глаза заблестели от восторга, когда он рванул вперед.

– Черт возьми, – выругался Джон себе под нос и двинулся следом. К счастью, адреналин бушевал в крови, и Джон был в состоянии не выпускать из поля зрения Шерлока, который нырнул за угол, преследуя кого-то или что-то, невидимое пока Джону. Улицы все еще были относительно безлюдны, но появлялось все больше и больше жителей, спешащих утром по своим делам, и все они бросали на него странные взгляды, когда он проносился мимо них, гонясь за парнем в драматично развевающимся, тяжелом, надетом не по погоде пальто. Джон едва не снес парочку из них на своем пути, выкрикивая торопливые извинения через плечо.

А потом в одном из особо узких переулков кто-то врезался в Джона на полном ходу, отбросив на тротуар, куда он приземлился прямо на больное плечо, раздраженно выругавшись. Кто бы ни навалился на него, словно мешок с картошкой, он быстро слез с Ватсона. Джон перевернулся на спину и, моргая, увидел, как Шерлок приложил о стену мужчину достаточно сильно, чтобы Джон с сочувствием поморщился.

– Вот ты где, – сказал Шерлок и сжал парня таким образом, чтобы было понятно – он задохнется, если сдвинется хоть на дюйм. Шерлок посмотрел на Джона так, словно они просто случайно столкнулись друг с другом на ранней утренней прогулке.

Джон поднялся на ноги, чувствуя, как расплываются на теле синяки от взрыва, а затем и от столкновения.

– Скажи мне, что это убийца, а не просто тот, на кого ты злишься из-за того, что он налетел на меня, – проговорил Ватсон.

– Это убийца, – бодро сообщил ему Шерлок. - Он споткнулся о тебя в точности так, как я и предполагал.

– На самом деле, он бежал прямо на меня, если быть точным. И огромное спасибо, что посвятил меня в свой гениальный план использовать меня в качестве ловушки.

– Если бы я сказал тебе, ты бы замялся в последний, самый ответственный момент и все испортил бы.

Полицейские приближались к ним. Джон посмотрел на свой дорогущий свадебный костюм, который теперь был порван в нескольких местах.

– Вот почему я не покупаю красивую одежду, – заметил он.

– Ты не покупаешь ее, потому что у тебя ужасный вкус.

– Если ты хочешь, чтобы наш брак добрался до отметки в двадцать четыре часа, то сейчас же заткнешься, – сказал Джон.

Шерлок открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но передумал и снова закрыл его.

Полиция окружила их, и Шерлок оказался в родной стихии, сообщая в деталях, как он героически схватил преступника. Кому-то в голову пришла запоздалая мысль протянуть Джону пакет со льдом. Джон даже не знал, какая часть его тела больше всего нуждается в этом, и приложил его к плечу.

В конце концов, полицейские надели на убийцу наручники и отправили в тюрьму. Джон услышал, как  
Шерлок произносит:

– Мы не собираемся сейчас давать показания. Разве вы не видите, что мой муж полностью истощен?

Он произнес слово «муж» с ноткой гордости, что заставило Джона почувствовать тепло в груди, и хотя Джона сейчас раздражало множество вещей, но под всем этим раздражением скрывалось обожание, которое хлынет мощным потоком, стоит лишь немного потревожить хрупкую поверхность. Джон снова сидел на асфальте и ждал, уставившись в очередную кирпичную стену, прижимая пакет со льдом к плечу и прикладывая максимум усилий, чтобы не отключиться, а встать и дойти до того места, где его ожидал Шерлок.

Детектив улыбался, по-прежнему выглядя безмерно гордым, и Джона накрыло невероятно странное чувство, что Шерлок гордится им, Джоном, вместо того, чтобы, как обычно, упиваться собой. Шерлок смотрел на него, словно он принц на белом коне, а не Джон Ватсон, который, прихрамывая, шел к нему, потрепанный, уставший и нуждающийся в душе.

– Домой? – спросил Шерлок, солнечно улыбаясь ему. Он явно был в удивительно хорошем настроении.

– О, Боже, да, – сказал Джон.

Шерлок максимально быстро поймал такси, Джон тяжело влез в него, прислонившись к двери и закрыв глаза. Он намеревался не позволить себе впасть в дрему, пока они не доберутся до Бейкер-стрит. На самом деле он чувствовал, как головная боль, притаившаяся в черепе, понемногу начинает активизироваться, поэтому не хотел закрывать глаза до тех пор, пока не заползет в кровать, чтобы уснуть.

Тем не менее существовала проблема. Этой проблемой был Шерлок. Он сидел рядом с ним, абсолютно не касаясь его. Вообще никак не реагируя на его присутствие. Но он радостно напевал что-то себе под нос, мощно излучая энергию. Шерлок ощущал себя насытившимся хищником так же, как и обычно после раскрытия дела, и волны возбуждения накаляли воздух в салоне такси. Джон почувствовал отклик в собственном теле и подумал:

«Неужели? Посмотри на состояние, в котором ты находишься. Ты действительно думаешь о том, чтобы потрахаться сейчас?»

Джон открыл один глаз и, сощурившись, уставился на Шерлока. Тот спокойно положил руки на свои колени. Джон смотрел на эти длинные пальцы, расположившиеся на дорогой ткани брюк Шерлока. Он проследил взглядом по линии шеи к горлу детектива. На элегантный профиль Шерлока, на изгиб рта, выражающий спокойную уверенность, и захотел разбить это спокойствие, и заставить Шерлока думать о вещах, которые не были бы отражением блеска его гениальности.

«Да», – подумал Джон. Определенно, он хотел потрахаться. Ему пришло в голову, что он ведь хотел Шерлока после каждого успешного завершения дела много лет подряд. Неудивительно, что, когда они возвращались домой, ему нужно было много времени, чтобы заснуть, хотя, по идее, он должен был проваливаться в сон только от вида подушки, ибо бывал сильно истощен. Джон всегда винил в этом адреналин, все еще бушующий в крови, но теперь он ясно понимал, что это были стойкие флюиды сексуальной неудовлетворенности, медленного огня, оставшегося от точки кипения – Шерлока, который высасывал весь воздух из салона такси, оставив Джона после этого задыхаться и пытаться побороть головокружение.

Шерлок повернул голову, лукаво глядя на него, и Джон понял, что уже успел открыть оба глаза, сесть ровно и прекратить притворяться, будто собирается идти спать, как только они вернутся домой. Что было очевидным для Шерлока, который, моргнув, в мгновение ока сменил свой вычисляющий взгляд на томно-обольстительный. Казалось ужасно несправедливым, что он так легко мог делать это.  
Шерлок провел пальцами по ткани своих брюк. Он тяжело и хрипло вздохнул раз, другой, не отводя от Джона взгляда.

Когда такси остановилось перед 221 Бейкер-стрит, Джон рявкнул:

– Заплати.

Шерлок снова моргнул, зрачки расширились еще больше, и Джон, спотыкаясь, вылез из такси, нетвердым шагом добираясь до входной двери, открывая ее и толкая вперед. Он поднялся по лестнице, уверенный, что Шерлок следует за ним.

Лестрейд сидел на диване, зевая.

– Не слишком ли громко, парни? Ребенок спит…

– Спасибо, что присмотрел за ним, – сказал Джон. – До скорого.

Его откровенно выставляли вон, и Лестрейд в замешательстве посмотрел на Джона, а затем Шерлок вошел в комнату и встал позади доктора. Недвусмысленное напряжение стало таким явным и густым, что Лестрейд просто сказал: «Точно», – и поспешил покинуть Бейкер-стрит так быстро, как только мог.

Джон сразу же повернулся к Шерлоку и толкнул его в их комнату на кровать, куда тот приземлился не совсем изящно, глядя на него потемневшими глазищами.

– Не делай этого, – сказал Джон.

– Чего именно? – спросил Шерлок, задыхаясь.

– Не соблазняй меня в такси, – сказал Джон и прыгнул на него сверху, оседлав. Шерлок и так уже был возбужден, и его дыхание лишь немного участилось.

– Я просто сидел в такси, – сказал Шерлок, когда Джон прижал руки по обе стороны от его головы, наклоняясь над ним. – Я ничего такого не делал.

– Ты никогда не останавливаешься, – сказал ему Джон.

– Просто ты сказал…

Джон проглотил нелогичность, на которую собирался пожаловаться Шерлок. Он целовал его влажно и глубоко, и так медленно, пока Шерлок не застонал, неосознанно задвигав бедрами в такт движению языка Джона. И Джон любил Шерлока таким – потерявшим разум от удовольствия, с ускользающей от него реальностью. Джон думал о сексе в эти дни в контексте оргазмов Шерлока, именно они возбуждали его – все эти вздохи и мольбы любовника, которых он жаждал больше, чем все, что было у него когда-либо в жизни. Шерлок произносит «Джон» так, что Ватсон уверен – он может кончить только от одного этого.

Когда он доводит Шерлока до этого момента, то заставляет себя остановиться и зажмуриться, чтобы унять пожар в крови и перевести дыхание, дабы продержаться еще хоть сколько-нибудь. И в этот момент Шерлок тянется к нему, обхватывая руками, судорожно и отчаянно прижимая к себе, его руки хаотично двигаются по его телу, жестко впиваясь пальцами, оставляя следы и царапины. Это было бы больно, если бы Шерлок снова не произнес: «Джон», отчего Ватсон опять подпал под проклятие этого голоса.

– Еще, еще, еще, – умоляет он Шерлока, шепча ему на ухо и касаясь руками в ритм слов.

Шерлок, тяжело дыша, прижался к нему и простонал единым словом:

\- ДжонДжонДжонДжон…

И вдруг пауза, тишина, момент просветления, такой неуместный в пространстве спальни, насыщенной густым воздухом вожделения и страсти, так что Джон, недоуменно замер. Он не ожидал, что Шерлок опустит руку и крепко обхватит его, решительно произнеся: «Джон». Это стало последней каплей, но Джон понимает это лишь в тот момент, когда полностью теряет контроль, и единственное, на что он способен, это выдохнуть: «О, Боже», и позволить волне наслаждения обрушиться на себя.

– Не только мой голос, – сказал Шерлок почти задумчиво, сложив воедино всю картину. –Твое имя, произнесенное мною.

Он накрыл рукой Джона свой возбужденный член, направляя его, потому что Джон был слишком истощен, чтобы собраться и найти в себе силы заняться эрекцией Шерлока.

– Ты меня провел, – ахнул Джон.

Шерлок не ответил ему, выгибаясь навстречу и двигаясь в ритме, который он сам задал рукой Джона, наконец, достигая оргазма.

Джон подождал, пока Шерлок не пришел в себя, устроившись у него под боком.

– Ты схитрил.  
– Нет, это не так, – сонно пробормотал Шерлок. – Это был тактический ход.

– Ты собираешься постоянно пользоваться этим трюком теперь, когда догадался об этом? – холодно сказал Джон. Ему было неприятно смириться с подобной ситуацией.

Шерлок лежал с закрытыми глазами и слегка улыбнулся в ответ.

– Все время. В любой момент: «ДжонДжонДжонДжон».

– Это так не работает, ты же знаешь. Должны быть определенные обстоятельства.

– Знаю, – сказал Шерлок и широко зевнул.

– Даже не думай о том, чтобы заснуть. Ты должен пойти и принести полотенце, чтобы очистить нас хоть немного.

– Почему именно я должен это сделать?

– Потому что ты единственный, кто не устал в засаде. Я был истощен. И собирался, придя домой, сразу лечь спать, только вот ты соблазнил меня в такси.

– Прекрати, это ты набросился на меня, так что даже не думай жаловаться, значит – тебе придется быть тем, кто позаботится о нас.

– Придурок, – сказал ему Джон.

Сонная улыбка Шерлока стала шире.

– Только потому, что ты в конце был слишком… небрежен.

– Ты обманул меня! Я собирался сначала довести тебя до оргазма, а уж потом подумать о себе.

– Ты трахаешься с такой упорядоченностью, строго в порядке очереди. Это так по-английски. Настоящий британец.

«Ненавижу тебя», – подумал Джон, собираясь произнести это, но отчего-то вышло:

– Я отчаянно люблю тебя.

От этого он мгновенно почувствовал себя идиотом. Шерлок открыл глаза и повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, и улыбнулся. Не ухмыльнулся, а именно улыбнулся. Это была одна из тех неподдельных улыбок, что озаряла его глаза и заставляла Джона вспоминать Оливера.

– С днем свадьбы, – сказал ему Шерлок.  
– Ты счастлив? – спросил Джон, потому что ему необходимо было услышать это.

– Я женился на самом любимом человеке на планете, потом раскрыл преступление, потом у меня был секс с кем-то, с кем мне действительно нравится заниматься этим. С кем-то, кто оказывается тем же любимейшим человеком на планете, на котором я женился.

–Повезло, что это один и тот же человек, – заметил Джон.

– Это были самые идеальные 24 часа, которые я только мог себе представить, – проговорил Шерлок с такой торжественностью, такой обезоруживающей, искренней верой.

Джон поцеловал его мягко и сладко.

Из монитора заверещал Оливер.

Джон проклял свою минутную слабость и полное отсутствие практичности – он предпочел трахаться вместо того, чтобы спать и хоть немного отдохнуть перед возвращением к заботе о ребенке.

– Ты пойдешь к нему, – сказал он Шерлоку. – Он твой клон, и от тебя получил свою ужасающую неспособность спать положенное количество времени.

Шерлок решил не спорить. Он скатился с кровати и исчез в ванной комнате. Джон слышал, как полилась вода, и подумал: «Ах да, точно», – когда мокрое полотенце приземлилось ему на грудь. Джон вытерся, слушая шаги Холмса на лестнице, раскаты голоса Шерлока и голосок Оливера, который тут же перестал плакать. Джон вздохнул и сморщил нос, глядя на мятую грязную простыню на их кровати, и в очередной раз проклял свое отсутствие практичности. Даже несмотря на то, что это был отличный секс.

Джон нашел одеяло, которое было брошено на пол, и постелил его поверх простыни, затем лег на него, думая, что должен принести другое одеяло или надеть какую-нибудь одежду или хотя бы что-то…

А потом провалился в сон.


	14. 26

Глава 26

Джон проснулся, ощущая тепло. Он был укрыт одеялом. Совершенно очевидно, что это Шерлок позаботился, и Джон улыбнулся в подушку, думая, каким внимательным мог быть Шерлок время от времени. Затем Джон почувствовал, как что-то толкается ему в бедро.

Джон приоткрыл глаза. Шерлок лежал рядом с ним в постели, раскинувшись на спине, полностью одетый, и крепко спал, приоткрыв рот и слегка похрапывая. А Оливер сидел, занимая небольшое пространство между их телами, толкая Джона своим кулачком в бедро и разбрасывая по кровати мяч и мягкие игрушки - отрубленную голову (подарок Майкрофта) и гусеницу (игрушка, которую они купили для него в их первый поход по магазинам).

Причина появления одеяла сразу стала понятна: Шерлок прикрыл его наготу от Оливера.

Джон улыбнулся, глядя на руку Шерлока, которая лежала около ноги Оливера, словно он удерживал его на месте перед тем, как заснуть. Оливер, заметив, что он проснулся, улыбнулся ему с абсолютным восторгом и активнее начал бить его по бедру.

– Привет, – тихо сказал ему Джон, чтобы не потревожить Шерлока, и улыбнулся в ответ. Он протянул руку и постучал пальцем по маленькому носику Оливера, что заставило его радостно захихикать. Джон улыбнулся еще шире и толкнул Оливеру мяч, который тот, скопировав его жест, вернул ему обратно, сияя от удовольствия от игры.

Они играли так некоторое время, пока Джон, не в силах больше сдерживаться, не потянулся за Оливером и не подкинул его вверх, а затем не прижал к себе и не принялся шумно целовать. Оливер смеялся и извивался в руках Джона, цепляясь за него.

Джон перевернул Оливера на спину и положил рядом с собой, щекоча ему животик. Оливер хихикнул и пнул его ножкой, и тут Джон внезапно понял, что Шерлок уже проснулся и наблюдает за ними.

– Оу, – сказал Джон. – Прости. Я не хотел тебя будить. Не должен был.  
– Ты любишь его, – перебил его Шерлок. Его голос был хриплым ото сна.

Джон моргнул, не понимая, какой смысл было озвучивать очевидное. Шерлок сомневался? Джон посмотрел на Оливера, который радостно глядел на него снизу вверх, будто он был солнцем, а затем снова перевел взгляд на Шерлока.

– Да, – сказал он. – Разумеется. Майкрофт говорит, что я без ума от него.

Джон произнес это как легкую шутку, но лицо Шерлока омрачилось.

– Неужели? – воинственно пробормотал Шерлок.

Джон нахмурился.

– Думаю, Майкрофт отлично справился со свадьбой.

Шерлок неопределенно махнул рукой.

– Свадьба прошла нормально.  
– Тогда о чем ты?

Шерлок смотрел в потолок, думая о вещах, которыми, определенно, не собирался делиться с Джоном.

– Ничего. Просто… Майкрофт.

Джон не купился на эту отговорку.

– Шерлок…

Шерлок перевернулся на бок, задев Оливера. Ребенок посмотрел на него с явным неодобрением.

– Твоя голова, должно быть, адски болит, – отрезал Шерлок, резко меняя тему.

– Вообще-то нет, – сказал Джон. Он ощущал легкую головную боль, но ничего серьезного не было.

– Хм. Тогда ты выглядишь хуже, чем должен бы.

– Ты меняешь тему.  
– Не на глазах у ребенка, – своевременно напомнил ему Шерлок.

– Я заметил, что ты придерживаться этого правила, только когда тебе удобно, – указал Джон.

– Оливер скучает по своему черепу, – объявил Шерлок и скатился с кровати, захватив Оливера с собой.

Джон вздохнул и решил позже вернуться к этой теме. Вместо этого он зашел в ванную, где посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале и с неудовольствием увидел, что Шерлок был прав - у него был жуткий синяк на виске. Должно быть, при столкновении он ушиб голову сильнее, чем ему казалось. Джон порадовался, что адреналин взял основную часть боли на себя, но на всякий случай проглотил пару таблеток парацетамола.

После душа он сделал чай и тосты и понес их в гостиную, где Шерлок что-то энергично набирал на своем ноутбуке с Оливером на коленях, который увлеченно за всем наблюдал.

– Чем ты занят? – спросил Джон, поставив завтрак на стол. Он подошел к Шерлоку и привычным жестом зарылся руками в его волосы.

Шерлок откинулся, подаваясь навстречу ласке.

– Пишу в блог, – сказал он.

Джон с интересом посмотрел на него. Затем наклонился и глянул на монитор. Запись была о каком-то анализе разновидностей различных видов бактерий.

– Это какой-то эксперимент?

– Я проводил проверку чистоты детских бутылочек Оливера после того, как ты стерилизовал их. Знаешь, некоторые методы гораздо менее эффективны, чем другие.

Глаза Джона расширились.

– Ты знал, что бутылочки не достаточно чистые? Почему мне не сказал?  
– О, ничего страшного. Ради Бога, он в состоянии переварить немного бактерий.

Оливер покрутился в руках Шерлока и посмотрел на Джона, пролепетав свое согласие с этим выводом.

Джон покачал головой и вздохнул. Он уселся в свое кресло, готовый съесть тост и снова поднять вопрос о Майкрофте, когда вдруг обнаружил у себя на коленях ребенка.

– Твоя очередь, – сказал Шерлок. – Я в душ.

– Ладно, – согласился Джон, когда Шерлок исчез в ванной комнате. – Он ведет себя странно сегодня, - сказал Джон Оливеру. – Хочется верить, что это не связано с тем, что мы поженились.

Оливер засунул пальцы в рот, как будто хотел сказать: «Что поделать, иногда мы не попадаем в настроение».  
И затем он услышал голос Майкрофта, стоящего на пороге:

– Надеюсь, я не помешал медовому месяцу.

Оливер сердито зыркнул в ответ на эту очевидную чушь.

– Серьезно? Ваше наблюдение выверено до секунды, раз у вас есть возможность появиться тут, едва он только пойдет в душ? – спросил Джон.

– Я хотел поговорить с Вами и думал, что вы вряд ли отделитесь друг от друга так скоро после свадьбы.

Майкрофт присел в кресло Шерлока, не дожидаясь приглашения, рассматривая Оливера с настороженным уважением. Этим взглядом Майкрофт, как правило, пользовался при встречах с Оливером.

Оливер ответил ему каменным выражением лица и что-то сердито забормотал. Джон спрашивал себя, что именно Шерлок рассказал Оливеру о Майкрофте в его, Джона, отсутствии, и подумал, что им, вероятно, придется поговорить об этом.

– Знаете, – сказал Джон, стараясь утихомирить Оливера и регулируя его положение на своих коленях, что лишь сделало малыша более беспокойным, – думаю, я рожден для того, чтобы быть посредником между вами двумя.

– Я уже говорил с ним об этом.

«О, это объясняет, почему Шерлок избегал обсуждать это», – подумал Джон.

– Ладно. И что это?  
– Вы планируете написать в блоге о вашем браке и существовании Оливера?

– Это не лишено смысла, поскольку Шерлок прямо сейчас пишет о правильной стерилизации детских бутылочек, думаю, Вы понимаете, что долго шила в мешке не утаить.

– И после того, как обнаружится это шило, используя Ваш красочный оборот речи, как вы собираетесь справиться с моими родителями?

Джон поднял брови.

– Я не собирался справляться с ними. Как правило, я не «правлю» людьми.

Майкрофт издал звук, который больше чем когда-либо напоминал фырканье.

– Вы управляете Шерлоком виртуознее, чем любой из всех нас.

– И хотя я знаю, что Вы сейчас произнесли это как комплимент, я не уверен, что делаю именно это. Я… просто совместим с ним, – внезапно осознал Джон.

Время от времени Шерлок был раздражающе-невыносимым, в этом не было никакого сомнения, но Джон не возражал против этой стороны характера Шерлока, потому что любил его всего, целиком. Шерлок со всеми своими заковыристыми причудами подходил Джону. Они соединились друг с другом подобно двум кусочкам пазла с того самого момента, когда впервые заговорили, и у них никогда не возникало причин разорвать это, ибо подобное идеальное совпадение встречается крайне редко.

– Называйте это как хотите, – небрежно сказал Майкрофт. – Если бы я был на Вашем месте, то посоветовал бы посетить Корнуолл с Шерлоком и Оливером.

– Это то, что Вы уже обсудили с ним? Полагаю, Шерлок не имеет ни малейшего желания ехать в Корнуолл?

Майкрофт облизнул губы и посмотрел на него с какой-то неловкостью, которая появлялась крайне редко и в сложных ситуациях, например, непосредственно перед тем, как Шерлок бросился с крыши Бартса.

Джон нахмурился. Даже Оливер перестал ерзать у него на коленях и внимательно слушал, острым шерлоковским взглядом следя за Майкрофтом, как будто вычисляя по малейшим нюансам его позы, сколько именно кусков торта он съел накануне.

– Между мной и Шерлоком существует древний договор.

– Древний договор? – повторил Джон. Майкрофт сказал это так официально, словно речь шла о переговорах с вражеским боевиком. – Подписанный кровью?

Майкрофт проигнорировал его реплику.

– Вы никогда не задумывались, почему я единственный член семьи Шерлока, с которым он общается?

– Нет, – честно сказал Джон. – Причина этого очевидна для меня.

Майкрофт выглядел пораженным. Оливер крутанулся на коленях Джона, чтобы удобнее было перевести взгляд от визитера к Джону. Его личико запечатлело на себе выражение, буквально говорившее: «Ты смог удивить дядю Майкрофта! Ай-да молодец!»

– Вы оба идиоты, – сказал Джон, без обиняков. – Он любит Вас, хотя скорее умрет, чем признает это. И Вы любите его. Вы умудряетесь вытворять самые раздражающие вещи в мире, но всегда делаете их с любовью, и он знает об этом, даже если не осознает. Я знаю, что Вы пытаетесь заботиться о нем, и знаю, что он втайне доверяет Вам. Так что нет, я никогда не задавался вопросом, почему Вы – единственный Холмс, которого я встречал. Мне было ясно, что на самом деле вы довольно близки, как братья, и просто предположил, что ваши родители мертвы, хотя теперь, когда я знаю, что это не так, я сделал вывод, что Шерлок действительно их не любит. И учитывая то, что Шерлок сказал мне, у него для этого есть веская причина, и я не собираюсь впутывать в это Оливера. Шерлок и я уже обсуждали это.

– И Вы думаете, что это будет так просто, не так ли?

– Да, – упрямо ответил Джон. – Раньше их не заботила наша жизнь, не так ли?

– Прежде у вас не было ребенка.

– Насколько я могу судить, они не слишком беспокоились о Шерлоке, когда он был младенцем. Почему с Оливером может быть иначе?

– Потому что существует огромный дом в Корнуолле, который, по их мнению, кто-то должен унаследовать, – с порога сказал Шерлок.

Джон удивился тому, что не услышал, когда вода в душе перестала течь. Похоже, Холмс-старший также не заметил. То, что он не заметил, было предсказуемо для него. А вот Майкрофт, вероятно, заметил и захотел, чтобы Шерлок застал этот маленький разговор.

Шерлок был в белой рубашке, влажные волосы слегка закручивались от конденсата ванной комнаты и немного дико обрамляли его голову. Вид у Шерлока был чрезвычайно недовольный, и Джон не винил его. Оливер восторженно «заговорил» с ним, сидя на коленях Джона и молотя ручками в сторону Майкрофта, желая как можно лучше проиллюстрировать свой рассказ о том, что происходит.

– У нас уже был этот разговор, – сказал Шерлок Майкрофту, горько усмехнувшись. Он прошел в гостиную и взял Оливера. – Я уже сказал «нет». И Джон не собирается убеждать меня в обратном.

– Я и не собирался пробовать, – защищался Джон.

– Можешь идти, Майкрофт, – сказал Шерлок, исчезая в кухне. – Тебе больше нечего сказать.

– Я понимаю, почему ты не хочешь иметь с ними ничего общего… – начал Майкрофт.

Шерлок вновь появился, видимо не в силах удержаться.

– Они даже не пришли на мои похороны, – огрызнулся он.

«А ведь это правда», – понял Джон. Он не слишком часто вспоминал о похоронах Шерлока, потому что предпочел бы вовсе забыть об этом, и большинство деталей тонуло в тумане памяти, но, так или иначе, он наверняка помнил, что родители Шерлока не присутствовали там.

Майкрофт замолчал, чувствуя себя неловко.

– Они прислали цветы, – сказал он наконец.  
– Это были мои похороны, – сказал Шерлок.  
– Фиктивные похороны, – заметил Майкрофт.  
– Они знали, что это подделка? – спросил Джон.

– Нет, – сказал Майкрофт после секундной заминки. – Я им не сказал. Но, думаю, они догадались о чем-то по моему поведению. Их всегда было... трудно обвести вокруг пальца.

– Они догадались, что их младший сын инсценировал собственное самоубийство с помощью своего старшего сына? Это то, о чем они догадались? – неверяще спросил Джон.

Майкрофт, игнорируя Джона, обратился к Шерлоку.

– Ты решил, что не хочешь больше иметь с ними ничего общего, и я сказал тебе, что гарантирую это, потому что тебе казалось это крайне необходимым. И я выполнил свое обязательство, разве нет? И даже готов признать, что ты был прав, потому что тебе было... лучше... до сих пор. Но я не знаю, смогу ли продолжить гарантировать это теперь, когда есть Оливер.

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока с Майкрофтом. Шерлок неловко ерзал, и Оливер протянул ручонку и коснулся носа Шерлока, как если бы хотел утешить его. Что, вероятно, сработало.

Он выпрямился и властно сказал:

– Для меня большая честь наконец-то обнаружить хоть что-то, чего ты не в состоянии сделать.

Майкрофт вздохнул.

Шерлок добавил:

– И я вижу, что ты возобновил злоупотребление углеводами, – а потом повернулся на каблуках и исчез обратно в кухне.

Майкрофт нахмурился, встал и посмотрел на Джона с выражением покорной печали.

– Заставьте его поговорить об этом, ладно?

Майкрофт вышел, и Шерлок тут же появился, всучил Оливера Джону и пошел к своей скрипке, принявшись извлекать из нее визжащие, ожесточенные, яростные звуки, прежде чем бросить ее на пол и резко упасть на диван.

Оливер хлопнул в ладоши, явно счастливый от увиденной им Байронической драмы. В тот день, когда Джон обзавелся соседом, он и представить не мог, что в итоге получит двух самых откровенно мелодраматических людей, которые будут приходить в восторг, переигрывая друг друга по части «накала драматических страстей».

– Ты закончил истерить? – спокойно спросил Джон.  
– Я ненавижу его, – объявил Шерлок потолку.

– Я знаю об этом, – сказал Джон, хотя он также знал, что это неправда, потому что Шерлок явно исключил брата из списка реальных объектов своей ненависти.

– Ты должен рассказать мне о своих родителях.  
– Я рассказал тебе о моих родителях.

– Они не побеспокоились показаться на твоих похоронах, но сами прибегут к тебе из Корнуолла ради Оливера?  
Шерлок сложил пальцы в своем ложно-молитвенном положении под подбородком.

– Они думают, что смогут повлиять на него. Я ведь ужасное разочарование, как ты знаешь.

– Может быть, мы должны написать им записку. Отправить фото. «Вот ваш внук. Он вполне здоров и счастлив и посылает вам свою любовь». Может быть, это их успокоит.

– Пусть Майкрофт разбирается с этим, – сказал Шерлок, легко махнув рукой. – Майкрофт просто ленится. Он может их сдерживать.

Джон посмотрел на Оливера у себя на коленях и ощутил смутное чувство дискомфорта. Его родители были мертвы, так что родители Шерлока являлись единственной альтернативой бабушки и дедушки для Оливера.

– Может быть, они... плохо себя чувствуют. О, ну знаешь… совсем… – сказал он, запинаясь, потому что по-прежнему очень мало знал о Холмсах.

– Они не пришли на мои похороны, – напомнил ему Шерлок.

– Если быть справедливым, я сам почти отказался пойти на твои похороны, – проговорил Джон.

Повисло молчание, затем Шерлок повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.

– Но ты все-таки пошел.  
– Было нелегко.

Снова молчание. Шерлок выглядел так, словно собирался что-то произнести, но сам не знал, что именно.

Оливер заполнил молчание собственным «мнением». Шерлок посмотрел на него и мягко улыбнулся, его лицо сияло любовью, и Джон подумал, что ведь кто-то, когда-то, «поставил диагноз» Шерлоку, объявив «социопатом»… И как только шерлоковские идиоты-родители могли так его называть?

Джон поцеловал Оливера в висок и сказал:

– Мы позволим Майкрофту разбираться с вашими родителями.

Шерлок бросил задумчивый взгляд на Оливера.

– Ты думаешь, Оливеру может потребоваться огромный, наполненный сквозняками дом в Корнуолле?

– Оливер же ты, разве нет? – напомнил ему Джон. – Ты хочешь огромный, наполненный сквозняками дом в Корнуолле?

– МамаМамаМама, – сказал Оливер.

– Он говорит, что Корнуолл-это ерунда, – перевел Джон.

Шерлок засмеялся, и Джон подумал, что он никогда не слышал более красивого звука, чем этот.

– Уедем отсюда, – услышал он себя.  
– Куда? – спросил Шерлок.

– Я не знаю. В любое место. Думаю, мы должны отправиться на медовый месяц куда-нибудь. У нас никогда не было совместного отпуска, ты и я…

– Мы во многих местах были вместе.  
– Расследование преступлений, Шерлок – не отпуск.

Шерлок посмотрел с откровенным замешательством.

– Но что мы будем делать в отпуске?

Джон положил руки на уши Оливера.

– Очень много заниматься сексом, – откровенно сказал он.

Шерлок слегка нахмурился.

– Разве мы не можем часто заниматься сексом здесь, дома?

– Здесь есть Майкрофт, который внезапно появляется преисполненный беспокойством о твоих родителях и каком-то дурацком доме в Корнуолле. И Лестрейд, который звонит нам с преступлениями, которые ты чувствуешь себя обязанным пойти распутать, а еще меня снедает беспокойство и желание получить новости от моей сестры в реабилитационном центре, и, наконец, миссис Хадсон этажом ниже нас, которая прислушивается к скрипу нашего матраса.

– Наш матрас не скрипит.

– Я говорю метафорически.

– Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь. Это все писательство лезет из тебя.

– Мы только поженились. И спустя час мы занимались тем же, что и всегда. И дело не в том, что я несчастен, но, думаю, было бы неплохо перевести дыхание и просто побыть вдвоем, тупо наслаждаясь любовью и друг другом. У нас нет необходимости присутствия в Лондоне сейчас. Давай возьмем Оливера, сядем на поезд или самолет, или автомобиль и просто уедем.

\- Убери свои руки от его ушей.

Джон повиновался.

– Оливер, – сказал ему Шерлок. – Ты хотел бы отправиться в отпуск?

Оливер схватил себя за лицо, производя впечатление сложного мыслительного процесса. Через мгновение он сказал:

\- МамаМамаМама.

– Да, ты можешь взять с собой свой череп, – ответил Шерлок.

– МамаМамаМама, – снова сказал Оливер и начал жевать свои пальцы.

– Тогда решено, – сказал Шерлок, а потом невзначай добавил: – У Майкрофта есть дом на юге Франции, и он задолжал мне. Вас это устраивает?


	15. 27

Глава 27

Джон распластался на солнышке на веранде, которая выходила на Средиземное море, и, закрыв глаза, слушал, как Шерлок учит Оливера ползать.

– Нет, нет, нет, – говорил он. – Ты должен правильно держать свое тело, баланс, Олли.

– Ма-ма-Ма-маМа-ма-Ма-ма, – пожаловался Оливер.

– Не говори этого. Подобный слог в корне неверен. Попробуй сказать «па-па».

– Ма-ма-ма-ма-ма, – настаивал Оливер, и Джон услышал, как нетерпеливо вздохнул от подобного ответа Шерлок.

– Оставь его в покое, – лениво сказал Джон. – Он не хочет сейчас ползать. И не желает говорить. У него отпуск. Он просто хочет бездельничать, лежа на солнце или в теньке.

– Ты когда-нибудь видел, чтобы я бездельничал, лежа на солнце? – спросил Шерлок.

– Ты должен сделать это как можно скорее, – заметил Джон.

– Я бы сгорел, – указал Шерлок.

Джон не обратил на него внимания. Через мгновение Шерлок забрался на кресло к Джону и улегся на него сверху, поцеловав в шею. Джон улыбнулся и запустил руку в кудри Шерлока, лениво перебирая их. Шерлок положил голову на грудь Джона, повернув ее в ту сторону, откуда открывался наилучший обзор за Оливером, лежащим на его детском коврике, чтобы он мог приглядывать за ним.

– Зачем твоему брату этот дом? – спросил Джон.

– Не упоминай о моем брате в наш медовый месяц, – ответил Шерлок.

Джон усмехнулся и поцеловал Шерлока в макушку.

– Ладно. Я согласен на это правило.

– Ты счастлив? – спросил Шерлок, немного погодя.

– Я в восторге. Это именно то, чего я хотел.

– Хорошо, – сказал Шерлок. – Я рад.

– Ты умираешь со скуки, да?

Шерлок застонал и резко повернулся, уткнувшись носом в грудь Джона.

– Слишком долго никто никого не убивал.

– Буквально на днях ты разговаривал в кафе о взломе чьей-то виллы.

– О взломе секретера, - задумчиво поправил Шерлок. – Откуда похитили любовный роман, две венчальные свечи, сувенир в виде стеклянного шара с фигурками и "падающим снегом" внутри и рулон клейкой ленты.

– Да. Мне показалось, тебя это захватило.

– Более чем.

– Странный выбор вещей для того, чтобы ворваться в чужой дом и стащить из него что-либо.

– Ну да, конечно, очевидно ведь, что…

– Этот взлом – мелкое хулиганство, Шерлок. Твой ум придает этому слишком много значения, потому что ты слишком много думаешь. Позвольте мне отвлечь тебя, – Джон наклонил голову и ткнулся носом за ухо Шерлоку.

– Думаешь, мне позволят заняться расследованиями? – не удержавшись, спросил Шерлок.

Джон понял, что вряд ли его отвлекающий маневр сработал.

– Если ты попросишь их на своем сексуальном французском, то, вероятно, да.

– Для них в этом нет ничего сексуального, это просто их язык.

– Это сексуально, когда ты тот, кто говорит на этом языке. Когда по-французски говорю я, то просто напоминаю идиота.

– Это верно, – сказал Шерлок.

Джон засмеялся.

***

На следующий день, когда Шерлок кормил Оливера и одновременно проводил для него лекцию о вероятности происхождения насильственных преступлений при определенных типах погоды, в дверь позвонили. Джон, который мыл посуду после правильного завтрака, приготовленного для них, снял трубку домофона и немного нахмурился, предчувствуя, что причина, по которой кто-то решил позвонить в их дверь, явно не слишком хороша.

Человек у двери был полицейским, и Джон нахмурился сильнее.

– Месье Шерлок Холмс дома? – спросил он вежливо.

– Серьезно? – спросил Джон. – Мы в отпуске.

Шерлок бодрой рысью прискакал ко входной двери, держа на груди Оливера, который казался весьма толерантно настроенным.

– Преступление?  
– Убийство вообще-то, – сказал полицейский.

– Убийство! – Шерлок забился в пароксизме неудовлетворенной страсти. – Ты слышал, Оливер? В итоге мы не умрем от скуки здесь! Отлично! Убийство, Джон!

– Да, – сказал Джон с меньшим, нежели Шерлок, энтузиазмом по поводу такого развития событий. Он не возражал против расследования убийств, в конце концов, если бы это было так, он не женился бы Шерлоке Холмсе, но у них был медовый месяц и ребенок.

Но ничего из этого не имело значения, потому что Шерлок уже выходил за дверь, идя за полицейским, бегло тараторя на французском, и Джон, смирившись, пошел следом. Оливер, в свою очередь, выглядел совершенно очарованным. Он заворожено вслушивался в незнакомые ритмы французской речи, звучащей вокруг него. Пока они ехали к вилле, Шерлок ввел Джона в курс дела.

– Еще один взлом, – сказал он.

– Я думал, что это было убийство.

– Да, домработница, потревожившая грабителя, была убита. Грабитель сбежал.

Шерлок ни на йоту не потрудился скрыть свой восторг по поводу этого дела, и его энтузиазм был заразителен. Оливер захлопал ручонками, чувствуя восторг Холмса. У Шерлока была привычка размахивать руками, когда он был взволнован, и Оливер либо скопировал его, либо это была генетическая предрасположенность.

– Простите меня, доктор Уотсон, – сказал полицейский на почти безупречном английском. – Я не сразу понял, что Вы не говорите по-французски.

– Все в порядке, – сказал Джон, но был рад тому, что полицейский перешел на английский, когда они дошли до виллы.

– Тело еще на месте, – сказал он, когда они подошли ко входной двери. – Вы не хотите, чтобы ваш малыш…

– Он будет в порядке, – пренебрежительно сказал Шерлок, уверенно проходя с Оливером через ленту, отгораживающую место преступления.

– Он привык к преступлениям, – сказал Джон потрясенному полицейскому. Остальные же сотрудники полиции, казалось, не выражали удивления по поводу присутствия ребенка. Но затем Джон подумал, что слух о том, что великий сыщик прибыл со своим приятелем и ребенком уже разнесся по всей округе. Конечно, полиция могла легко отыскать Шерлока.

– Позвольте сказать, доктор Уотсон, что я поклонник Вашего блога, – важно сказал полицейский.

Джон надулся от гордости, почувствовав косой взгляд Шерлока.

– Спасибо, – сказал он.

– У вас такой... слог, – продолжал полицейский.

– Да, да, – вставил Шерлок нетерпеливо, – Джон литературный гений. Может, кто-то соизволит провести меня к этому месту преступления?

И тогда Оливер, все еще прижимающийся к Шерлоку, вполне внятно произносит:

– Мертв.

Повисло молчание. Шерлок ошеломленно заморгал и посмотрел на Оливера. Оливер счастливо вгрызался в погремушку со шмелем, которую Шерлок достал из своего кармана и отдал ребенку, как только они подошли к вилле.

– О, – сказал Шерлок. – Да. Точно. Не могу поспорить с этим, Олли. – А затем он посмотрел на Джона. – Ты слышал? Это настоящее первое слово: «Мертв». Хороший выбор, малыш.

Джон натянуто улыбнулся полицейскому, который потрясенно смотрел на них.

– Мы – не типичная семья.

Полицейский посмотрел на него «c'est-la-vie-взглядом», который так виртуозно могли исполнять лишь французы, и шагнул вперед перед Шерлоком, ведя их на место преступления. Им встретился еще один полицейский, вероятно, французский вариант Андерсона. Его английский был не так хорош, и он продирался к сути истории, спотыкаясь о незнакомые слова. Шерлок, однако, в любом случае, пропустил его потуги мимо ушей. Он продолжал кружить около тела, глядя на него сверху, потом присел на корточки, чтобы осмотреть более внимательно, затем встал и выглянул в соседнее окно, хмуро рассматривая осколки стекла, лежащие вокруг. Оливер довольно грыз свою погремушку и рассматривал все то, на что обращал свое внимание Шерлок. Джон улыбнулся, глядя на титанические усилия судмедэксперта, и решил его подбодрить, изображая вежливое внимание.

Шерлок резко прервал косноязычные словообразования француза, повернувшись от окна:

– Значит, домработница услышала, как разбилось окно?

– Oui, monsieur, – ответил судмедэксперт.

Джон взглянул на тело у их ног.

– Домработница – мужчина?

– Современные тенденции ведения домашнего хозяйства, – заметил Шерлок, и Джон терялся в догадках, не привиделся ли ему скрытый сарказм во фразе мужа. Он все так же ходил вокруг места преступления, цепляя взглядом одному ему видимые детали.

Оливер на руках качал погремушкой и практиковался в своем первом слове:

– Мертв-мертв-мертв, – сказал он.

Джон знал, что Оливер был все еще слишком мал, чтобы действительно вкладывать хоть какой-то смысл в слова даже при том, что он был клоном гения, но доктор был немного встревожен тем, что они, вероятно, произносили это слово так часто, что Оливер принял его за звук, который, по его мнению, было бы желательно уметь произносить. В отличие от стандартного “папа”, которое было привычнее для любого другого ребенка.

Шерлок, казалось, не обращал никакого внимания на монолог Оливера. Он вещал поверх его головы, проигрывая всю сцену свободной рукой.

– Услышал, как разбилось окно, спустился вниз, чтобы посмотреть, в чем дело, потревожил взломщика, грабитель выстрелил в него и убежал. Так они описывают ситуацию?

– Да, – произнес полицейский, который приезжал за ними. Джон думал, что ему нужно будет узнать его имя для того, чтобы упомянуть о нем в блоге.

– Кто описывает? – спросил Джон.  
– Каннингемы. Владельцы этой виллы. Они из Англии, как и вы.

– Их вилла соседствует с той, что взломали недавно? – спросил Шерлок.

Полицейский кивнул.  
– Вероятно, это тот же грабитель.  
– Должно быть, он дочитал первый роман, который украл, – заметил Джон.

Шерлок отметил шутку легким подергиванием губ.

– Как долго домработник работал здесь?  
– Годы.  
– На него не было жалоб?

Полицейский посмотрел на него удивленно.

– Думаете, он был в сговоре с грабителем?

– Если бы Вы были грабителем, который успешно вломился в одну из вилл, зачем Вам проникать в виллу, расположенную по соседству?

– Может, из-за земли? – предложил Джон.

Шерлок вернулся к окну, глядя на море вдали.

– Это единственное, что связывает эти два случая? Земля?

– Этого достаточно, не так ли? – сказал полицейский. – Конечно, они боролись за нее в течение многих лет. Спор о лимонных деревьях, растущих на границе. Просто смешно.

Шерлок отвернулся от окна, его взгляд стал весьма заинтересованным.

– Вот как?

– Ну, лимонные деревья очень редки во Франции. Вы должны поговорить об этом с Каннингемами, – предложил полицейский. – Они видели грабителя, когда он пытался скрыться.

– Каннингемы – во множественном числе?  
– Месье и мадам.

– Я поговорю с ними. Возможно, Вы сможете поведать мне их историю первым?

– Мадам Каннингем была в постели. Месье Каннингем уже проснулся и работал в своем кабинете. Вероятно, утреннее совещание по скайп-связи.

– Где расположен кабинет?  
– Наверху.

Шерлок посмотрел в потолок, как будто мог видеть прямо сквозь него. Оливер скопировал его.

– Ладно. И что потом?

– Они услышали, как их домработник зовет их на помощь. Месье Каннингем сбегал вниз, когда грабитель застрелил эконома и сбежал. Месье Каннингем остановился, чтобы проверить, может ли помочь умирающему. Мадам Каннингем тем временем вышла из спальни и увидела через окно убегающего грабителя. Она сказала, что тот побежал в сторону дороги. Он мог уйти куда угодно после этого.

– Разве здесь нет сигнализации? Камер слежения?

– Она не сработала, поскольку в доме находились хозяева.

– Они не волновались, учитывая то, что произошло в соседнем доме?

– Они не думали, что грабитель вломился в дом, когда он не будет пуст. В соседнем доме никого не было, когда его взломали. Камеры слежения есть, но не в коридоре и не за окном.

– Хм, – сказал Шерлок, словно совсем не обратил внимания на сказанное.

– Есть это, что может представлять интерес, – судебный эксперт явно желал быть частью разговора. Демонстрируя рвение, он почти прыгнул вперед, держа что-то в руках.

– Мы просто нашли это.

Джон подошел к Шерлоку, чтобы взглянуть через его плечо на то, что протягивают детективу.

Это оказалась маленькая разорванная бумажка, на которой было написано: «Без четверти шесть узнать все, что можно».

– Ну, это самая важная вещь в этом убийстве, – резко сказал Шерлок. – Вы должны были сказать об этом гораздо раньше. Где Вы нашли это?

– В его руке, – судмедэксперт указал на мертвое тело на полу.  
– И когда он умер, Вы сказали?  
– Примерно в шесть часов утра.

– Что делал здесь эконом в шесть часов утра? Это нормальное время для начала рабочего дня?

Полицейский пожал плечами.

– Они сказали, что не в курсе его распорядка.  
– Домработник был французом или англичанином?  
– Французом, – сказал полицейский.

– И все же записка в его руках написана на английском языке?

Полицейский выглядел обиженным.

– Разумеется, он прекрасно говорил по-английски. Он работал на английскую пару.

Оливер потянулся за маленьким кусочком бумаги, и Шерлок рассеянно протянул ее ему.

Судмедэксперт сдавленно вскрикнул, увидев, как Оливер скомкал ее. Ребенок посмотрел на него и радостно сказал:

– Мертв-мертв-мертв-мертв.

– Давай поработаем над тем, чтобы выговорить более… приятное слово, которое можно сказать людям, а, Олли? – спросил Джон и осторожно извлек клочок бумаги из его рук.

Оливер протестующе вскрикнул.

– Думаете, записка означает, что домоправитель знал грабителя? – спросил Джон, возвратив листок бумаги эксперту по судебной медицине.

– Если он знал вора, почему просто не впустил его?

Джон задумался.

– Чтобы отвести подозрения?

– Если он знал грабителя, зачем тогда тот убил его?

– Может он сильно расстроился, что не получил свою долю улова с прошлого взлома.

– Угу. Очень обиделся, не получив свой кусок клейкой ленты, – протянул Шерлок.

Джон не засмеялся, потому что негоже было смеяться на месте преступления. В такие моменты люди всегда странно смотрели на них. Так что, проглотив смешок, он сказал:

– Или сувенир с падающим снегом внутри. Некоторые люди очень неравнодушны к стеклянным шарикам.

– Давай поговорим с Каннингемами. Джон, этот медовый месяц – большая находка. Просто прелестно.

– Он романтик в душе, – сказал Джон полицейским и лишь тогда вспомнил, что об их браке еще не объявлено публично. Ему придется исправить это в следующей записи блога, подумал он, когда увидел, как пялятся жандармы на их руки, отмечая идентичность колец.

– Автор этой записки и есть убийца, – пробормотал Шерлок Джону, вручая тому Оливера, когда они последовали за полицейским в переднюю часть дома.

– И ты знаешь, кто написал записку? – спросил Джон.

– Конечно, знаю.

– Конечно.

– Человек, который написал записку, вытащил ее из руки мертвеца. Он случайно оставил этот клочок. А записку положил себе в карман. Поэтому мы просто должны найти правильный карман.

Мистер и миссис Каннингем ждали в передней комнате, и оба выглядели измученными и огорченными. Это была пара средних лет, которая явно «молодилась», что производило ужасное впечатление. Они удивленно смотрели на двух странных мужчин с младенцем, окруженных полицией.

– И кто эти люди? – требовательно спросил Каннингэм.

Его жена также откровенно пялилась на них.

– У них ребенок, – сказала она.

Джон ожидал, что Шерлок скажет что-то о констатации очевидного, но он, видимо, был в своем лучшем расположении духа. А вот Оливер не был. Он взмахнул погремушкой и сказал, обращаясь к миссис Каннингем:

– Мертв, мертв, мертв.  
– Мы пытаемся научить его новым словам, – сказал ей Джон.

– Они ваши соотечественники, – сказал полицейский. – Великий сыщик Шерлок Холмс и его... доктор Ватсон.

Джон понял, что их имена знакомы миссис Каннингем.

– Ох, – сказала она. – Из газеты. – она посмотрела на Шерлока. – Вы тот, кто сфальсифицировал свое самоубийство.

– У меня нет на это времени, – сказал мистер Каннингем. – Пока вы пытаетесь организовать тут филиал детского сада, человек, который убил Гийома, разгуливает на свободе, а у нас по-прежнему не появилось ни одной зацепки.

– На самом деле, наш судмедэксперт только что обнаружил… – начал полицейский, когда Шерлок резко грохнулся на пол.

Оливер тревожно закричал и немедленно ударился в плач, который сразу перешел в глухие рыдания. В течение одного удара сердца Джон смотрел на обмякшее бессознательное тело у своих ног. Затем сработал инстинкт, и он опустился на землю, одной рукой автоматически прижимая Оливера, а другой прощупывая пульс на горле Шерлока.

– О, мой Бог, он был отравлен! – крикнула миссис Каннингем.

– Черт побери! – воскликнул мистер Каннингем. – Люди мрут как мухи.

У Шерлока был пульс. Совершенно нормальный – здоровый и ритмичный.

Джон сощурил глаза.

– Что это с ним? – с ужасом спросил полицейский и опустился на колени рядом с Джоном.

Глаза Шерлока медленно открылись, ресницы преувеличенно затрепетали. Он растерянно и недоуменно оглядывал стоящих возле него людей.

– Джон? – слабо проговорил он, словно находился на смертном одре и с трудом мог найти силы, чтобы выдохнуть хотя бы один членораздельный слог.

Оливер, увидев, что Шерлок открывает глаза, перестал плакать и теперь просто моргал, глядя на него, все еще шумно дыша и подхныкивая.

– Я прямо здесь, любимый, – дрогнувшим голосом проговорил Джон.

– О, дорогой, – Шерлок снова закрыл глаза. – Мне так жаль. Это все от жары. Я так подвержен тепловым ударам.

– Но здесь кондиционер, – сказал мистер Каннингем.

– Мы до этого были на солнце, – сказал Джон, полагая, что должен подыграть этой абсурдной истории.

– Что мы можем сделать? – спросил полицейский. – Холодный душ?

– Холодный душ сотворит чудо, – сказал Джон. – Настолько холодный, насколько возможно.

– Вероятно, с этим можно подождать, пока мы не доберемся домой, – решил Шерлок, резко садясь и демонстрируя чудеса восстановления. – В то же время, думаю, мы можем подняться наверх.

– Чтобы… прилечь? – смущенно спросила миссис Каннингем.

– Если Вы не против, – сказал Шерлок. – Но сначала я хотел бы увидеть Ваш кабинет, мистер Каннингем.

Мистер Каннингем смотрел на Шерлока, как будто тот сошел с ума, и Джон не мог винить его.

– Я не понимаю, чем это…

Миссис Каннингем положила руку на предплечье мужа.

– Если это поможет поймать убийцу Гийома, дорогой...

Мистер Каннингем вздохнул.

– Хорошо.

Шерлок вскочил на ноги с подозрительной энергичностью для человека, который минутой ранее едва не умер от теплового удара.

– Мертв-мертв, – упрекнул его Оливер.

– Пока еще нет, любовь моя, – ответил ему Шерлок и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать сына в щеку. – Вы покажете дорогу, мистер Каннингем?

Кабинетом оказалась угловая комната на втором этаже. Шерлок исследовал каждое окно в нем, сцепив руки за спиной, при этом выглядя здоровым, как лошадь. Кажется, никто не знал, что с ним делать, но Джон точно знал, что он сам думает с ним сделать. Ватсон окончательно понял, что он сумасшедший, потому что охотно и с большой радостью женился на этом человеке. И он не мог выбрать, что же сделать, когда они доберутся домой – прочитать своему придурку лекцию о его поведении или оттрахать за это.

Нет, он знал, что выберет, и именно это было подтверждением того, что он – псих.

– У Вас горел здесь свет? – сказал Шерлок.

– Да, я ведь работал, – ответил Каннингем. – Послушайте, я не пойму...

– Свет был бы виден из этих окон. Зачем грабителю врываться в дом, где горит свет?

– Я не знаю, – сказал Каннингем. – Я ведь не грабитель, не так ли?

– Нет, – приветливо согласился Шерлок. – Вы совершенно точно не он. А эта дверь куда ведет? О, в вашу спальню, как видно. – Шерлок стремительно шагнул по направлению к ней.

– Простите, – сказал Каннингем, закипая. – Совершенно ли необходимо, чтобы Вы…

– Не обязательно, – покладисто сказал Шерлок, возвращаясь в кабинет. – Извините, не хотел Вас расстраивать. Теперь вот что я предлагаю Вам сделать.

Он быстро шагнул к столу и схватил листок бумаги и ручку.

– Я Вам не мешаю? – спросил Каннингем.

– Он делает это по привычке, не берите в голову, – заметил Джон.

Шерлок коротко улыбнулся Джону, потом сказал:

– Вы должны предложить вознаграждение за информацию. Верный способ привлечь общественность к этому делу. Джон может опубликовать это в своем блоге. Его блог чрезвычайно популярен даже здесь, во Франции, как я понимаю. Что-то из этого точно сработает, не так ли? – Шерлок протянул листок бумаги Каннингему.

Каннингем прочитал то, что написал детектив.

– Что ж, хорошо, полагаю, Вы правы, но Гийом был убит около шести часов утра.

– А я что написал?  
– Пять.

– О. Исправьте тогда и отдайте листок Джону? Это он всегда зацикливается на мелочах, описывая их в блоге. – Шерлок неопределенно махнул рукой.

Джон воздержался от упоминания 243 различных видов табака, которые, конечно же, не были мелочью.  
Каннингем с коротким отчаянным вздохом сделал пометку на листке бумаги и протянул его Джону.

– Мы закончили здесь? – спросил Каннингем.  
– Да, – ответил Шерлок.  
– Хорошо.

Маленькая процессия повернулась, чтобы выйти из комнаты. Шерлок, выйдя из-за стола, схватил Джона за руку и взял листок бумаги, глядя на то место, где мистер Каннингем зачеркнул и исправил пять на шесть.

– Ага, – сказал Шерлок.  
– Что – ага? – спросил Джон.  
– Мертв, – сказал Оливер.

Шерлок протянул руку к цветочной композиции, которая украшала стоящую неподалеку вазу, и толкнул ее. Ваза упала на мраморный пол и разбилась, рассыпая цветы и осколки по всему полу.

– Оливер, ты жутко неуклюжий, – сказал Шерлок.

Оливер глянул на него.  
Так же, как и Джон.

Присутствующие немедленно повернулись к ним, издавая различные возгласы.

– Что Вы сделали? – воскликнула миссис Каннингем, в ужасе глядя на беспорядок, и Джон подумал, что, вероятно, ваза была антикварной.

– Я сожалею, – сказал Джон. – Мой ребенок…

– Мертв-мертв, – настаивал Оливер, потряхивая погремушкой, чтобы подчеркнуть важность своих слов.

– Вы знаете, сколько стоит эта ваза? – спросил мистер Каннингем.

– Мы возместим вам ее стоимость, – сказал Джон, надеясь, что сумма не будет астрономической.

– Где месье Холмс? – спросил полицейский, оглядываясь по сторонам.

– Он в нашей спальне, – выплюнул Каннингем. – Этот человек – сумасшедший.

Каннингем пошел в спальню за Шерлоком.

Полицейский посмотрел на Джона.

– Это интереснее читать в блоге, чем проживать, – отметил он.

А затем послышалась возня в спальне, и голос Шерлока громко воскликнул:

– Джон!

Джон рванул в дверной проем спальни, чтобы обнаружить Шерлока прижатого к полу, размахивающего ногами, и Каннингема, который сомкнул руки вокруг его горла.

В один отчаянный момент Джон поймал взгляд Шерлока, а затем упал на Каннингема. Даже с одной рукой, плотно держащей Оливера, он смог оттащить Каннингема от Шерлока и отбросить его к стене, пережав локтем горло хозяина дома.

Он оглянулся на Шерлока, который грузно опирался на стену, тяжело дыша.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил он Шерлока.

Шерлок не ответил.

– Шерлок, – сказал он, и Шерлок растерянно моргнул, прежде чем кивнуть.

– И что все это значит? – спросил полицейский, у которого явно была более замедленная реакция, чем у Джона Ватсона, и именно поэтому Джон не мог позволить Шерлоку отправиться на расследование без него.

– Что за черт! – сорвался Джон на Каннингема, сильнее надавливая локтем на его горло.

Каннингем поперхнулся и в панике посмотрел на Джона.

Оливер уронил погремушку, уставившись на него.

Шерлок сухо кашлянул и взял Оливера из руки Джона.

– Вот ваш убийца, – сообщил Шерлок полицейским. – И ваш взломщик. Два в одном.

Джон взглянул на миссис Каннингем, которая застыла в дверном проеме, как будто не знала, что делать.

Полицейский подошел к Джону, неловко обращаясь к нему:

– Э-эм… Доктор Ватсон... Позвольте мне...

– У нас медовый месяц, – сказал Джон Каннингэму со злостью, – и, возможно, я сейчас скажу Вам смешную вещь, но, ради Бога, больше никогда не пытайтесь задушить молодоженов.

Каннингем молчаливо моргнул, глядя на него.

Джон сделал глубокий вдох и отступил назад. У него кровь в жилах застыла от ужаса, когда он увидел Шерлока, прижатого к земле и лишенного кислорода, который использовал свой последний вздох, чтобы позвать Джона. Он посмотрел на Шерлока, который стоял возле дверного проема рядом с миссис Каннингэм и Оливера в его объятиях, который казался потрясенным, но в остальном… все было прекрасно. Оливер не издавал ни звука. Казалось, он был слишком потрясен, чтобы даже заплакать.

Джон нагнулся и поднял погремушку Оливера, затем сделал глубокий вдох и подошел к ним. Он чувствовал, как обе пары одинаковых опаловых глаз пристально смотрят на него.

– Держи, Олли, – сказал он, убедившись, что его голос звучит мягко и спокойно.

Оливер, широко раскрыв глаза, мгновение смотрел на нее, а затем взял и быстро сунул ее в рот.

Джон полагал, что в данный момент чистота погремушки была наименьшей из их проблем.


	16. 28

Глава 28

Шерлок смог уложить Оливера спать только с помощью скрипки. Джон распластался на террасе с ноутбуком, бутылкой вина и закатом над Средиземным морем, слушая музыку. Когда сумерки опустились на небо, Шерлок вышел на террасу и застыл на мгновение в дверном проеме.

– Он спит? – спросил Джон, поглядывая на него и наливая ему бокал вина.

– Да.

– Он, кажется, был расстроен?

– Нет. – Шерлок облизал губы. – Думаешь, он должен был?

– Да, – откровенно ответил Джон. – Потому что я охрененно расстроен. Иди сюда и дай мне взглянуть на твое горло.

– Все в порядке, – сказал Шерлок, но подошел к Джону и сел на край кушетки, позволяя Джону рассмотреть синяки.

– Чертов мудак, – пробормотал Джон, беря Шерлока за подбородок и наклоняя ближе, чтобы получше рассмотреть. – О чем он думал? Мы все были в соседней комнате. Что он собирался сказать, когда мы обнаружили бы твое задушенное тело в его спальне?

– Он идиот. – Шерлок сделал паузу. – Вероятно, списал бы это на фатальные последствия теплового удара.

Джон закрыл глаза и покачал головой, вдруг обнаружив, что смеется. Смеется так сильно, что он даже наклонился вперед, упираясь лбом Шерлоку в плечо.

– Я не должен смеяться, – сказал он. – Сегодняшний день был ужасен.

– Прекрати, сегодняшний день прошел изумительно. Он принес достойную маленькую загадку, и я симулировал тепловой удар.

– Это было худшее изображение теплового удара, которое я когда-либо видел.

– Ну, я не мог позволить идиоту полицейскому растрезвонить о том, что мы нашли записку, так что мне пришлось одурачить сразу двух идиотов. Действительно, кто пишет записки в наше время?

– Да еще оставляет их в карманах спортивных штанов, брошенных на кровати, – добавил Джон.

– Точно. И все из-за двух гребаных лимонных деревьев. Он вломился в дом соседа, чтобы получить доказательства их существования, а бедный Гийом пытался шантажировать их, поэтому они убили его. Идиоты. Из-за лимонных деревьев!

Джон выдохнул Шерлок и выпрямился.

– Я испугал Оливера сегодня. Ты напугал Оливера сегодня. Дважды.

– Я напугал и тебя тоже.

– Оливер важнее. Ты пугаешь меня регулярно в течение многих лет.

– Прости за это.

– Нет, ты не раскаиваешься. Не совсем. Ты не был бы собой тогда. А я не хотел бы менять тебя ни за что на свете, ты же знаешь.

– Но ты желал бы обойтись без убийства в наш медовый месяц.

– Да. Но все в порядке. Можем ли мы избегать преступности оставшееся время, как думаешь?

– Да. Абсолютно. Считаешь, наше воспитание разрушительно для Оливера?

– Оливер – это ты, а ты, кажется, всегда чувствуешь себя среди трупов и в смертельных ситуациях лучше, чем кто-либо из нас.

– Я едва ли был близок к смерти, - усмехнулся Шерлок. – У меня случались и более серьезные моменты удушений.  
Джон ненадолго закрыл глаза.

– Ну, конечно. Поэтому я не выпущу тебя из поля зрения. Что если бы меня не оказалось там сегодня?

– На самом деле, он бы не убил меня, поскольку дом был наводнен полицией. И все равно, если бы тебя там не было, я бы вел себя иначе. Я творю подобные вещи, лишь когда ты рядом, ты же знаешь.

Потому что он знал, что Джон – его постоянная поддержка и защита. Хотя и не произнес этого вслух.

– Я написал об этом в блоге, – сказал Джон.

– О деле?

Джон кивнул и повернул ноутбук в сторону Шерлока, чтобы тот мог видеть пост.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты прочитал и высказался, прежде я опубликую.

– «Жизнь за лимонные деревья»? – прочитал Шерлок. – Ты серьезно?

– Это просто название, Шерлок.

Запись начиналась следующими словами:

«Мы на юге Франции, и у нас медовый месяц. Да, вы правильно прочитали. И, конечно, поскольку это мы, то между принятиями солнечных ванн и прогулками рука об руку вдоль моря, мы раскрыли убийство».

– Ну, можно и так объявить об этом миру, – заметил Шерлок.

– Мы должны сделать это сейчас. Все больше и больше людей узнают. Если скажем не мы, то это будет кто-то другой.

– Все в порядке. Думаю, у тебя вышло неплохо.

– Продолжай читать.

Шерлок продолжил чтение, где Джон описывал дело, и в конце концов дошел до финала, в котором Ватсон добавил практически незаметной ремаркой по отношению ко всему тексту:

«Кстати, если до вас дошли кое-какие слухи – это правда, у нас появился ребенок. Он прекрасный и восхитительный, и Шерлок просил передать вам, что он самый умный малыш из всех, когда-либо рожденных. Его первое слово – “мертв”. Делайте выводы».

Шерлок улыбнулся и повернул ноутбук обратно к Джону.

– Публикуй, - сказал он, – а потом пойдем спать.

– Отличный план, – сказал Джон, нажимая «Опубликовать». – Сначала едва не доводишь меня до сердечного приступа, инсценировав тепловой удар, затем разбиваешь антикварную вазу, а напоследок едва не позволяешь себя придушить. На фоне перечисленного это отличное предложение.

– Заткнись, – сказал Шерлок, закатив глаза, – и иди спать.

Так Джон и сделал, улыбаясь, а утром, когда он проверил свой блог, то обнаружил целую плеяду поздравительных комментариев, включая негодующий от миссис Хадсон:

«Мальчики! Вы должны расслабляться!»

И один комментарий от Шерлока:

«Отличное первое слово».

***

В конце концов, они оставались в доме Майкрофта еще две недели. Они не планировали никаких конкретных сроков, потому что их жизнь вряд ли могла поддаваться какому-либо прогнозу, и Джон привык подстраиваться под обстоятельства. Они отправились во Францию с мыслью, что вернутся домой, когда пресытятся отдыхом, и это ощущение посетило их одновременно. Джон боялся, что Шерлок и Оливер заскучают уже через два дня, но Оливера, казалось, не волновало, где он находится, лишь бы Джон и Шерлок были с ним, а Шерлок переносил ничегонеделание в перерывах между секс-марафоном лучше, чем Джон мог ожидать, когда впервые предложил отправиться в медовый месяц. Но, в конце концов, Джон и Шерлок поняли, что очень скучают по дому, поэтому решено было вернуться.

Они ударились в чисто семейный спор, когда вышли из такси напротив Бейкер-стрит, о том, какую еду заказать на дом.

– Почему бы просто не заказать обе? – предложил Джон. – Ты можешь потом поэкспериментировать с остатками.  
Что Шерлок сделал бы в любом случае.

– О, – сказал Шерлок, обернувшись к нему с улыбкой после того, как расплатился с таксистом. – Это умно.

Джон стоял на нижней ступеньке, что позволило ему сравняться в росте с Холмсом, держа Оливера в руках. Он улыбнулся Шерлоку.

– Я – умный? Правда? Осторожнее, я могу запомнить это.

– Выдающийся, – сказал Шерлок и поцеловал его.

Джон свободной рукой схватил Шерлока за пальто, намереваясь оттолкнуть, но не преуспел в этом.

– Не прямо здесь, на крыльце, – пробормотал он в губы детектива. Но он улыбался даже тогда, когда говорил это. Джон не замечал раньше за Шерлоком склонности к демонстрации нежностей вообще, а уж в общественных местах особенно. Он подумал, что Шерлок, вероятно, до сих пор не отошел от медового месяца, и Джон не знал, следует ли поощрять его, ведь на протяжении медового месяца он совсем не возражал… Да и сам он, откровенно говоря, еще не отошел от сладости этого отпуска.

– Ох, прекрати, мы же молодожены, – сказал Шерлок. – В любом случае я хочу убедиться, что Майкрофт насладится отличным шоу.

– Решил продемонстрировать, как хорошо мы провели время в его доме?

Шерлок отстранился немного, задумавшись.

– Хм.

– Ну, знаешь, ты действительно не должен целовать меня по причинам, имеющим хоть какое-то отношение к твоему брату, – сказал ему Джон.

– Мертв, мертв, – мудро согласился Оливер.

Дверь дома 221 открылась, и миссис Хадсон воскликнула:

– Что вы здесь делаете?

Шерлок выпрямился и отстранился от Джона, улыбка осветила его лицо.

– Миссис Хадсон, – сказал он, шагнув ей навстречу и взяв ее руки в свои.

– Добро пожаловать домой, – сказала она, слегка покраснев, когда Шерлок поцеловал ее в щеку. – Хорошо провели время?

– Мы прекрасно провели время, миссис Хадсон, – сказал Джон искренне.

– О, а вот и мой маленький ягненочек, – пропела миссис Хадсон, бросаясь к Оливеру. – Не считая вас двоих, – сказала она, усмехнувшись и взяв Оливера на руки.

– Мертв, мертв, – сказал ей Оливер, широко улыбаясь и демонстрируя череп, который сжимал, как бы говоря: «Да, череп и я ездили во Францию и выжили после этого».

Миссис Хадсон подняла брови и посмотрела на Джона.

– Ты не шутил, когда писал об этом в блоге.  
– Я всегда серьезен в своем блоге.

– Только правда для легиона джоновых преданных читателей, – добавил Шерлок.

Джон посмотрел на него, собираясь возмутиться его саркастическому замечанию, когда заметил, что Шерлок смотрит в сторону тротуара, и краски уходят с его лица вместе с улыбкой, а глаза расширяются, заполняемые ужасом.

– Папа и папочка брали тебя с собой на море? – спросила миссис Хадсон Оливера, как ни в чем не бывало, ибо миссис Хадсон сосредоточилась на младенце в своих руках.

– Мертв, мертв, мертв, мертв, – ответил Оливер, и Джон повернул голову, чтобы увидеть, что могло так сильно насторожить Шерлока.

На тротуаре стояли два человека - мужчина и женщина, пожилые, наверное, около семидесяти, хорошо одетые, в черных плащах. Мужчина держал зонт, слегка опираясь на него. Он был полностью лысым, но кое-где за ушами еще виднелась серебристо-белая бахрома волос. У женщины наоборот были густые роскошные седые волосы стального оттенка, закрепленные сзади на голове, но не достаточно плотно, чтобы удержать выбивающиеся из прически локоны. Они оба смотрели на Шерлока с примесью тревоги на лицах.

Джон посмотрел от них, затем перевел взгляд на Шерлока, не зная, что делать.

– Шерлок, – нерешительно сказала женщина. – Наверное, ты не помнишь нас, но…

– Наверное, я не помню? – прервал Шерлок недоверчиво. – Что Майкрофт наговорил тебе обо мне? Конечно, я помню тебя.

Женщина выпрямилась, как натянутая струна.

– Ах. Я, конечно, дам тебе шанс оправдаться и объяснить, отчего ты не соизволил ни разу поговорить с нами за последние десятилетия. Между нами говоря, Шерлок, у тебя всегда были ужасные манеры.

«Родители Шерлока», – понял Джон и посмотрел на Оливера, который теперь внимательно наблюдал за происходящим. Чего Шерлок, вероятно, не слишком хотел.

– Миссис Хадсон, – сказал Джон, вежливо. – Не могли бы вы взять Оливера…

– Ох, пожалуйста, не надо, – отчаянно проговорила мать Шерлока. – Мы проделали такой долгий путь, только чтобы увидеть его.

Джон заколебался, вопросительно глядя на Шерлока.

Шерлок не сводил глаз со своей матери.

– Миссис Хадсон, не могли бы Вы взять Оливера к миссис Тернер? Я уверен, что он хотел бы посетить ее, ведь он так давно не виделся с ней, – сказал Шерлок.

Миссис Хадсон взглянула на Джона, и Джон слегка кивнул ободряюще.

Она кивнула в ответ.

– Конечно, Шерлок, – сказала она и зашагала по ступенькам.

Джон протянул руку и коснулся головы Оливера, когда они проходили мимо, просто чтобы убедиться, что Оливер не чувствовал себя брошенным.

– Спасибо, миссис Хадсон, – серьезно сказал Шерлок.

Миссис Хадсон замолчала, смущенно посмотрев на него, ибо это прозвучало слишком торжественно, а подобное, как правило, не было свойственно Шерлоку.

– Конечно, – сказала она. Она растерянно посмотрела на его родителей, стоящих на тротуаре, а затем поспешила к миссис Тернер.

Шерлок с каменным выражением лица смотрел на своих родителей, и неловкая тишина нависла над ними. Джон пытался «прочитать» Шерлока, но потерпел неудачу. Он не был уверен, что даже сам Шерлок знал, что думает и чувствует в данный момент.

– Джон, – проговорила мать Шерлока почти сердечным тоном.

Джон повернулся к ней, пораженный тем, что она назвала его по имени.

– Мы так хотели с Вами встретиться, – она ласково улыбалась ему.

Джон глубоко вздохнул, он понятия не имел, что сказать. Потому что эта женщина не казалась такой уж плохой. Но эта женщина должна была быть плохой, потому что Шерлок пошел на многое, чтобы не видеть ее долгое время, и Шерлок отчаянно не хотел, чтобы Оливер находился рядом с ней.

– Он должен был познакомить нас гораздо раньше, но Вы же его знаете, он никогда ничего не делает правильно, не так ли?

Джон согласился бы с этим всей душой, он действительно так думал. За исключением того, как она произнесла фразу, которая зацепила его. «Шерлок никогда ничего не делал правильно». Это делало Шерлока таким удивительным, и поэтому Джон любил его так отчаянно. Он был самым раздражающим человеком, но люди, которые любили его, должны были понимать, что за этим крылось, и из-за чего он был таким, и принимать его хорошие и плохие стороны, ибо никто не был совершенным, а в Шерлоке хорошее намного перевешивало плохое, насколько Джон знал.

Но, видимо, мать Шерлока этого не понимала.

– Мама, отец, – с трудом сказал Шерлок, – не хотите ли войти?

– О, молодец, Шерлок, – сказала мать, как будто Шерлок был четырехлетним ребенком, который впервые зашнуровал свои ботинки.

Шерлок выпятил челюсть и многозначительно посмотрел на камеры видеонаблюдения, которые всегда были направлены на их дверь, а сейчас повернулись вслед за ними.

– Проходите вверх по лестнице, – сказал Джон, а затем пробормотал: «Шерлок», вцепляясь в его рукав, как только его родители начали подниматься по лестнице.

– Ну и чего ты ждешь? – зашипел Шерлок на него. – Ты герой войны и доктор, они собираются полюбить тебя.

Шерлок повернулся и последовал за ними вверх по лестнице, видимо, находясь в ярости, оттого что Джон был солдатом и врачом.

– Фантастика. Просто охренеть, – вдохнул Джон, а затем вытянулся по стойке смирно, прежде чем последовать за всеми вверх по лестнице.

– Это… хм, – проговорила мать Шерлока, пройдя круг по гостиной, когда Джон вошел. – Хорошо. – Она посмотрела на него и улыбнулась. – Очень любезно с вашей стороны до такой степени потворствовать его привычкам.

Почему она выражается так, что Джона передергивает? У Шерлока все детство было наполнено этими пассивно-агрессивными комментариями?

– Во всем этом есть и мой вклад… – Джон оглядел комнату, пытаясь увидеть в ней свои вещи. Там был его стул, но там всегда было его место. Его книги на полках: по медицине, которые Шерлок иногда выпрашивал у него, когда ему было скучно, наслаждаясь закорючками студента Джона, который оставлял эти пометки, сидя над книжками ночи без сна. И детективные романы, сюжет которых Шерлок всегда разгадывал еще до конца первого абзаца, если не раньше. Но все это казалось ничем не примечательным. Честно говоря, Шерлок колонизировал квартиру 221Б, и Джон, переехав в нее, создал в этом измерении собственное пространство, которое гармонично вписалось в эту реальность. Все в ней, возможно, изначально и было шерлоково, но позже это изменилось. Появился их стол, их обои, их гостиная, их квартира, их жизнь.

– Необычный интерьер, – закончил Джон, хотя это было не совсем правдой, и он почувствовал понимающее выражение лица матери Шерлока, поскольку она знала, что это неправда.

Шерлок начал чем-то греметь в кухне.

– Думаю, Шерлок готовит нам чай, – сказал Джон, заметив, как нахмурился отец Шерлока, глядя в сторону кухни.  
– Неужели? Вы позволяете ему это делать?

«Я бы позволил ему делать это все время, если бы он предложил», – подумал Джон, но не сказал. Он посмотрел на мать Шерлока, которая находилась в откровенном замешательстве и сказал:

– Почему бы и нет?

– Ну, вы же знаете, – сказала она. – Его состояние.

– Его состояние? – повторил Джон, не веря.

– Конечно. Я думаю, это так любезно с вашей стороны, что вы готовы иметь с ним дело. Майкрофт должен щедро платить Вам за это.

«Это семья?.. Что, черт возьми, не так с ними со всеми?» – подумал Джон.

– Майкрофт мне не платит вообще. И в Шерлоке нет ничего плохого, – сказал он, когда детектив вошел в комнату с чайным подносом.

– Вы можете не беспокоиться о его чувствах, Джон, их у него нет вообще, – сообщила ему мать его мужа.  
Джон был настолько потрясен этим официальным заявлением, что даже не знал, что сказать. Шерлок вывел его из ступора, бесцеремонно толкая чашку ему в руку:

– Чай, Джон.

– Спасибо, – сказал Джон машинально, а затем добавил, – Вы ведь не можете и правда в это верить?

– Верить? – мать Шерлока присела в кресло Джона, чувствуя себя совсем как дома. – У нас есть диагноз.

Джон уставился на нее. У него нет никаких чувств. Это то, что думала родная мать Шерлока о своем сыне. Джон посмотрел на детектива, который бодро добавлял сахар и молоко в его чай, и думал, сколько же в Шерлоке было эмоций и чувств. Шерлок был во многих отношениях наиболее чувствительный, ранимый и эмоциональный человек из всех, кого Джон когда-либо встречал, и именно поэтому Шерлок спрятал все это так далеко, потому что, если бы мир знал, с какой легкостью можно резать по живому Шерлоку Холмсу, тогда все было бы намного хуже для самого Шерлока. Джон знал об этом, но мать Шерлока, видимо, нет. Она, вероятно, на самом деле считала, что Шерлок холоден и роботизирован, и Джон подумал, что она постоянно задевала Шерлока, который ходил с душой нараспашку снова, и снова, и снова, пока, должно быть, так эмоционально не стерся, что превратился в постоянно пульсирующий сгусток боли внутри себя.

«Неудивительно, что в его жизни появился кокаин», – подумал Джон.

– Ты проводишь эксперименты на кухне, Шерлок? – спросил его отец, и это были первые слова, которые он произнес. – Что мы тебе говорили об этом? – Отец покачал головой, в смятении глядя на Джона. – Снова, снова, и снова мы наказывали его за эксперименты в неустановленных местах, но, видимо, мы так и не смогли переломить его привычки. Он посмотрел с сожалением, как будто извинялся за их неудачу, которая привела к тому, что Джону нужно жить теперь с экспериментами на кухне.

– Ну, а вы когда-нибудь выделяли ему надлежащее место для эксперимента? – спросил Джон. Он слышал сталь в своем голосе и ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Шерлок иногда говорил, что в этом тоне капитан Ватсон выходит наружу.

Холмс-младший поднял глаза, перестав пристально рассматривать свою чашку, и посмотрел прямо на Джона. Он открыл рот, но ничего не сказал, а Джон ненавидел, когда Шерлок молчал. Ничего хорошего молчание Шерлока не сулило, ведь тогда он слишком много времени проводил в своих Чертогах, и Джон сейчас понимал, из-за чего это было – эти люди всю жизнь говорили Шерлоку, что он неправ всегда и во всех отношениях. Джон вдруг подумал, что никогда больше не пожалуется на отрубленные головы в холодильнике.

– Шерлок, мы должны были прийти хоть раз, ведь мы видели запись в блоге Джона о ребенке, – сказала шерлокова мать, напоминая о себе. – Где мать этого бедного дитя?

– Я его мать, – ответил Джон, чувствуя, как от гнева у него подергиваются мышцы. Он пытался заставить свои пальцы не сжиматься и продолжить держать чашку легко и непринужденно.

Родители Шерлока весело засмеялись, как будто Джон только что рассказал им веселый анекдот.

– Я, – настаивал Джон, – можете удостовериться в этом, заглянув в его свидетельство о рождении.

Тон Джона, должно быть, убедил их, что он говорит правду, потому что смех их утих, и они оба, нахмурившись, посмотрели на него.

– Мне кажется, – задумчиво произнесла мать Шерлока, – что, видимо, вы слишком снисходительны к социапатическим тенденциям Шерлока. Но тогда, полагаю, у Майкрофта был не слишком большой выбор, когда он выбирал вас для этой работы.

– Ладно, – сказал Джон, окончательно отставляя свою чашку в сторону и готовясь к серьезному бою.

Мамаша Шерлока проигнорировала тонкий лед под своими коньками и решила обратиться к Шерлоку.

– Конечно, ты в состоянии понять, что вы не можете воспитывать ребенка, Шерлок. Детям нужно больше, чем вы способны ему дать…

– Хватит, – резко оборвал Джон, и его тон заставил обоих старших Холмсов подпрыгнуть и посмотреть на него. – Этого более чем достаточно. Пришло время покинуть нас.

– Джон, – умоляюще начала мамаша Холмс. – Мы только пытаемся…

– Не будет ли лучше для Оливера… – поддержал ее отец Шерлока.

– Он совершенно удивительный, – выплюнул Джон.

– Ну, да, я уверена, что это так, – согласилась мать Шерлока, – и мы попытаемся сохранить его таким…

– Не Оливер. Шерлок. Шерлок совершенно удивителен, а вы оба – полные идиоты. Как вы умудрились произвести на свет двух таких умных детей, мне совершенно не понятно. У него самое большое сердце из всех, с кем мне когда-либо довелось столкнуться, он обладает огромной способностью любить, и он любит меня больше, чем кто-либо когда-либо прежде, больше, чем я мог себе представить, что кто-то меня полюбит, а то, как он любит Оливера, не поддается описанию. Вы никогда не смотрели на него, вы не видели его, да? Ни разу. Вы видели какой-то диагноз и искали соответствия ему, все те приметы, которые, по-вашему, подтверждали, что он ненормальный, и вы ни разу не поняли, что это то, что делает его неординарным и изумительным. Ну, нет. Вы почти уничтожили его. Я не позволю вам осуществить ваши разрушительные замыслы по отношению к Оливеру. Все в Оливере совершенно удивительно, так что можете поверить, мы сохраним его таким и без посторонней помощи из Корнуолла.

Джон остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание, понимая, что он клокочет от ярости. Родители Шерлока уставились на него, открыв рот и не двигаясь.

– Это означает, что вы свободны, – отрезал Джон.

Через мгновение родители Шерлока оба перевели свой взгляд с Джона на дверь.

– Майкрофт, – обратилась к нему мать.

Джон пораженно оглянулся через плечо и увидел Майкрофта в дверях.

Тот спокойно взглянул на своих родителей, как будто ничего интересного не происходило.

– Вы не говорили мне, что собираетесь быть в Лондоне. Пойдемте, выпьем где-нибудь чаю?

– Майкрофт, – сказала мать, вставая. – Ты же понимаешь…

– Да, да, мы обсудим это за чаем как цивилизованные люди.

Казалось, это убедило обоих родителей, что они должны отступить. Они сделали это, глядя на Джона, фыркнув от возмущения, когда проходили мимо него с высоко поднятой головой, будто уверенные, что они – единственные, кто в этой комнате обладал манерами.

Джон хотел добавить: «Скатертью дорога, не возвращайтесь больше», но посчитал, что уже добился своего. Адреналин вперемешку со злостью все еще бушевал в его крови.

Майкрофт подождал, пока они сошли вниз по лестнице, прежде чем взглянул обратно в гостиную сначала на Шерлока, потом на Джона.

– Кажется, капитан Ватсон хорошо прошелся по ним, – заметил он. – Я займусь уборкой.

Джон сделал глубокий вдох, наблюдая, как Майкрофт вышел, и пытаясь придумать, что сказать Шерлоку. Его разум был чист, омытый бурлящим водоворотом эмоций, которые он не в состоянии был сформулировать.

Шерлок прошел мимо него в гостиную и захлопнул дверь.

«Великолепно, он сердит», – подумал Джон. Может быть, Джон перегнул палку. Может быть, он не должен был вышвыривать родителей Шерлока. Хотя он думал, что Шерлок сам хотел сделать это, но, может, он не должен был вмешиваться?

Шерлок повернулся от двери и направился в сторону Джона.

– Послушай, – начал Джон.

Шерлок наступал на него. Пораженный Джон обнаружил себя прижатым к столу, а потом Шерлок наклонился и поцеловал его, просовывая пальцы в петли для ремня на его джинсах. Поцелуй был жесткий и великолепный, Джон почувствовал, как зубы Шерлока впиваются в его губы, и кровь ударила ему в голову так быстро, что он на самом деле почувствовал, как теряет равновесие, поэтому он протянул руку к столу и вцепился в него.

– Ох, – тупо сказал Джон, когда Шерлок позволил ему вдохнуть.

Губы Шерлока изогнулись в улыбке, и затем он разорвал рубашку Джона. Буквально. Пуговицы разлетелись, отскакивая от стен квартиры.

– Иисусе, – пробормотал Джон, окончательно слабея. Он схватился второй рукой за стол, чтобы удержаться и не упасть, потому что, возможно, сейчас он наблюдал самую горячую и возбуждающую вещь из всего, что с ним происходило.

Шерлок наклонил голову к основанию горла Джона и укусил. Джон резко выдохнул и выгнулся ему навстречу.  
Шерлок втянул кожу, посасывая ее достаточно сильно, чтобы, остался синяк, который явно входил в его намерения. Джон, рискуя упасть, убрал одну руку со стола и вцепился ею в волосы Шерлока, пробормотав:

– Шерлок. О, мой Бог...

Шерлок упал на колени, потянув Джона за пояс джинс, и мозг Джона замкнуло в бесконечном повторении: «Да-да-да».

Шерлок схватил Джона за руки, плотно прижимая их к своей голове, и Джон зарылся руками в кудри Шерлока, потянув за них и дернув. Холмс широко раскрыл глаза, глядя на Джона, и Ватсон знал, что это переполняющий его адреналин заставляет его толкаться сильнее в рот Шерлока, но Шерлок сам поощрял его. Эта мысль заставила Джона застонать и достигнуть кульминации.

После чего он, обессиленный, опустился на пол, пытаясь отдышаться.

Шерлок оседлал его, но его тяжесть сейчас была не самой желанной вещью для сверхчувствительной кожи Джона. Он уткнулся носом в него, рассыпая легкие, почти невесомые поцелуи по его груди, горлу и лицу, и Джон не смог оттолкнуть его, не сейчас, когда Шерлок совершенно четко, каждым своим движением говорил: «Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя».

В конце концов, Шерлок перестал целовать его, наклонившись и положив голову на плечо Джона. Шерлок довольно выдохнул, что заставило сердце Джона замереть, а потом неистово забиться. Он сумел поднять руку и прижать к себе Шерлока, чувствуя, как его дыхание выравнивается.

– Твои родители были бы абсолютно потрясены тем, что мы только что сделали прямо здесь, в гостиной.

Шерлок хихикнул, радость и восторг клокотали в нем. Он выдохнул, опаляя дыханием кожу Джона, и, казалось, он собрался покрыть поцелуями каждый сантиметр тела Джона. Его дыхание щекотало ребра Ватсона, заставляя его слегка извиваться.

– Достаточно, – сказал он, а затем потянул Шерлока так, чтобы посмотреть на него. Волосы Шерлока находились в абсолютном беспорядке, и Джон решил, что это его любимое состояние волос Холмса. Он нежно откинул кудри Шерлока со лба и мягко повторил:

– Достаточно.

Шерлок сделал три быстрых вдоха, облизав губы и неуверенно посмотрев на Джона. Он открыл рот, и Джон приготовился к тому, что он сейчас что-нибудь скажет, но явно не ожидал того, что услышал:

– Следи за фарфором.

Джон воспользовался моментом, чтобы переварить это.

– Фарфор, – повторил он.

– Да, ты толкнул чашку на столе, она едва не упала.

Джон улыбнулся ему, поднял его голову и поцеловал в висок, издав короткий смешок.

– Я не упущу наши фарфоровые чашки, – пообещал он.

Шерлок обнял его, пряча лицо на груди Джона в покое их гостиной. Джон не знал, что сказать ему о его родителях, и позволил Шерлоку самому заговорить об этом, если он захочет. В конце концов, Шерлок пошевелился в его объятиях, поднимая голову настолько, чтобы увидеть лицо Джона. Он провел пальцем по лбу Джона, кончику носа, вокруг рта.

А затем мягко сказал:

– Я не знаю, будет ли мне когда-нибудь достаточно.

– Это хорошо, – ответил Джон.

Шерлок смотрел на него мгновение, затем коротко улыбнулся и выпрямился.

– Давай заберем Оливера, – сказал он.


	17. 29

Глава 29

Оливер проснулся посреди ночи и разразился криком.

Он выдернул из глубокого сна Джона, который находился в постели один. Шерлок, вероятно, еще не ложился; он слышал, как тот бегом рванул по лестнице к Оливеру, так что Джон зевнул и положил голову обратно на подушку, решив спать дальше.

Оливер не переставал плакать. Он почти всегда переставал плакать, если кто-то брал его на руки. Джон, окончательно проснувшись, вслушивался в плач Оливера, прикидывая, сколько времени потребуется Шерлоку, чтобы сменить подгузник. Конечно, Шерлок уже успел за все время, что с ними жил Оливер, наловчиться и достигнуть высот в этом искусстве.

Но Оливер все равно плакал.

Джон скатился с кровати и вышел, встретив Шерлока, спускавшегося по лестнице с орущим Оливером в руках. Ребенок выглядел помятым и несчастным, его волосы торчали, сбившись в одну сторону. Он цеплялся за Шерлока, захлебываясь рыданиями.

– В чем дело, Олли? – спросил его Джон, нежно касаясь пальцем кисти маленькой ручки Оливера.  
Оливер заплакал еще горше.

– Я поменял подгузник, – сказал Шерлок, отчаянно глядя на него.

– Может, он голоден, – предположил Джон и пошел на кухню, чтобы приготовить для Оливера бутылочку с молоком, в то время как Шерлок ходил с ним взад и вперед по гостиной, пытаясь отвлечь его хоть чем-то, дабы угомонить истерику.

Оливер отказался брать бутылочку. Он душераздирающе рыдал, словно негодовал по поводу их тупости, которой хватило лишь на то, чтобы предложить ему кормежку.

– Может, ему приснился плохой сон, – сказал Джон, обеспокоенно поглаживая рукой голову Оливера.  
Оливер плакал, не затихая ни на миг.

Шерлок прижался губами к волосикам ребенка и выдохнул:

– Шшш, шшш. Я держу тебя. Слушай, мы оба – Джон и я – здесь, и мы никогда не позволим ничему плохому случиться с тобой.

Оливер, казалось, не соглашался с этим.

– Может, скрипка? – сказал Джон.

Он взял недовольного всем Оливера, а Шерлок достал свою скрипку и сыграл любимую песню Оливера. Малыш недовольно запричитал, размахивая ручками и ножками, и у Джона внезапно осенило.

– Постой, – сказал Джон. – Думаю, у него режутся зубки.

– Ты твердишь это уже несколько месяцев, – отрезал Шерлок, явно имея в виду, что на каждый крик Оливера Джон выдвигал гипотезу о прорезывании зубов.

– Ладно, но я должен был рано или поздно угадать с этим. Давай посмотрим, что у нас тут есть, Оливер.

Джон включил свет в ванной и нашел гель для прорезывания зубов, который он купил, когда в первый раз подумал, что у Оливера режутся зубки, несколько месяцев назад, как Шерлок и сказал. Оливер обильно пустил слюни.

– Вот так, дай я посмотрю, – сказал Джон, пытаясь открыть Оливеру рот.

Оливер отшатнулся от него.

Шерлок критически наблюдал за сценой, стоя в открытой двери туалета.

– Он не хочет этого, – сказал Шерлок.

– У него болит во рту, конечно, он не хочет, чтобы я дотронулся.

– А это поможет?

– Да.

– Тогда это смешно. Оливер, прекрати, папочка пытается помочь.

У Джона вышло засунуть палец с гелем в рот Оливера и коснуться десен, когда он открыл рот, чтобы заорать с новой силой. Оливер остановился в середине вопля, выглядя удивленным и слегка ободренным. Джон слегка ослабил хватку, и сын судорожно вздохнул, растерянно мигнул и посмотрел на него невероятно несчастными глазами.

– Прости, любовь моя, – сказал ему Джон и поцеловал в лоб. – Скоро все пройдет, я обещаю.

– Скоро все пройдет? – повторил Шерлок. – Можно подумать, у него собирается вылезть всего один зуб.

– Как всегда, твой папа излучает оптимизм, – сказал Джон Оливеру. – Держи, – сказал он Шерлоку и протянул ребенка обратно. – Теперь отнеси его обратно в его комнату и уложи спать. Я возвращаюсь в постель.

Джон вошел в спальню и забрался в кровать. Он едва успел расслабиться, когда Шерлок вошел, неся в руках утихомирившегося Оливера.

– Джон, – сказал он резко.

– Что еще? – спросил Джон, глядя на него. Свет падал из коридора, освещая высокую фигуру.

– Ты уверен насчет этого?

– О чем ты?

– О твоем диагнозе. У него точно всего лишь режутся зубки? Мне кажется, слишком много волнения для одного маленького зуба.

– У тебя когда-нибудь болел зуб?

Шерлок выглядел оскорбленным.

– Конечно, нет.

Джон закатил глаза.

– Ну, конечно, нет. Тогда, надеюсь, у него будут столь же идеальные зубы, однако заметь, он должен вырастить их для начала, и поверь мне – зубная боль пропорциональна их размеру.

– У тебя болел зуб? – с интересом спросил Шерлок.

– Да. К сожалению, я удручающе обычен в этом плане.

– Это было сильнее или слабее боли от пулевого ранения?

– Шерлок, – раздраженно проговорил Джон.

– Ну, у меня нет опыта по этой части, – фыркнул Шерлок.

– Это ощущается слабее, чем пулевое ранение, и на этом я заканчиваю этот полуночный разговор. Иди и поиграй Оливеру на скрипке. Если он не уснет в течение пяти минут, возвращайся и разбуди меня, тогда доктор неотложной медицинской помощи с радостью осмотрит его. Но он уснет, потому что все, что его беспокоило – это зуб, который обезболит гель.

Шерлок вышел из спальни. Потом вернулся обратно.

– Шерлок, – вздохнул Джон.

– Просто… он кажется слишком теплым.

– Во-первых, он орал некоторое время, это повысило температуру. Во-вторых, у него режутся зубы, и субфебрильная температура является вполне естественной.

– Ты уверен, что он не болен на самом деле?

Джон испустил еще один вздох и, потянувшись, прижал руку к шее Оливера. Он не показался Джону слишком горячим. Шерлок запаниковал на ровном месте.

– Я уверен. Даже если бы он был болен, то это, вероятно, было бы не что иное, как обычная простуда.

– Обычная? Ты считаешь это нормальным? – неверяще спросил Шерлок.

– Шерлок. Он будет болеть ни единожды в своей жизни.

– Я не болею, – сказал Шерлок надменно.

– Нет, болеешь. Хотя бы вспомни о пневмонии, что была у тебя зимой.

– Это все оттого, что Лестрейд толкнул меня в Темзу.

– Лестрейд не толкал тебя, ты сам упал.

– Я не упал. Как бы я сам упал в Темзу?

– Так же, как и все люди падают, Шерлок. Обычное падение.

– Ты считаешь более вероятным то, что я упал в Темзу, чем то, что меня столкнули?

– Нет, на самом деле я думаю, что существует чертовски огромная вероятность того, что вас кто-то раздражает настолько, что вы сталкиваете этого кого-то в Темзу, но я был там в тот день и видел – ты упал сам.

– Это абсурд, – пробормотал Шерлок.

– Оливер заснул, – заметил Джон.

Шерлок посмотрел вниз, на Оливера, искренне удивившись тому, что Джон оказался прав.

– Видишь? Он в порядке. Положи его в кроватку и не мешай мне спать.

Шерлок покинул спальню. Джон слушал его шаги, звучащие на лестнице и в комнате Оливера. И Джон, который секунду назад казался себе почти отправившимся в объятия Морфея, уставился в потолок широко открытыми глазами, прислушиваясь к коварному голосу, звучащему в его мозгу.

Что, если с Оливером не все в порядке? Что, если у него не просто режутся зубки? Если это что-то более серьезное? Может, в его ДНК что-то отклонилось от нормы, сломалась гармоничная структура, и что-то ужасное и стремительное положило начало разрушению здоровья их клонированного младенца? И он рыдал именно из-за этого, а они даже не поняли? Джон оцепенел от короткой вспышки боли, вспомнив, что сказал Шерлоку, чтобы он положил Оливера обратно в кровать.

Джон попытался заткнуть голос в голове. Он старался руководствоваться логикой. У Оливера, разумеется, были бы другие симптомы, если бы с ним на самом деле было что-то не так. Он бы не заснул снова так быстро и легко. И, несомненно, жар был бы сильнее. Он едва ли вообще имел сейчас хоть какую-то лихорадку. Да? Или нет? Он не чувствовал жара. Но Джон тогда только проснулся. Может быть, его собственная температура тела была выше, и он не почувствовал лихорадку Оливера. Шерлок думал, что у Оливера температура выше нормы, а Шерлок обычно не был склонен к истерии.

Стиснув зубы, Джон выяснил тот факт, что эти мысли не позволят ему снова заснуть, пока он снова не проверит Оливера. Он зашел в ванную, чтобы захватить термометр, который купил для Оливера, а затем заглянул в гостиную. Он не слышал, как Шерлок вернулся туда, и пустая гостиная подтвердила это.

Джон пошел наверх, в детскую, и увидел, что Оливер крепко спит в своей кроватке, а Шерлок сидит на полу, прислонившись спиной к стене, наблюдая за ним.

Шерлок приподнял брови, с легким укором глядя на Джона, который тот все равно не смог бы разглядеть из-за ночника (еще один Шмель – Шерлок настоял).

– Я думал, ты сказал, что он в порядке.

– Да. В порядке. Просто решил проверить.

Шерлок кинул на него многозначительный взгляд, который Джон проигнорировал, сунув термометр Оливеру в ухо. Оливер скривился и с недовольством засопел, но не проснулся, даже когда градусник запищал.

– Что там? – спросил Шерлок.

– 37.4. 37 – это нормально. Так что он в порядке. – Джон почувствовал слабость от облегчения теперь, когда убедился, что Оливер не болен. Он переложил термометр, собираясь вернуться в их спальню, но вместо этого просто опустился на пол рядом с Шерлоком.

– Ты не вернешься в постель? – спросил Шерлок.

Джон покачал головой.

– Не думаю, что смогу уснуть. Я предпочел бы быть здесь на случай, если он проснется снова. Хотя он в порядке. Действительно в порядке. Это просто... зуб.

Джон знал, что он прав, но просто не мог заставить себя покинуть Оливера в данный момент.

– Мы должны взять его к Молли завтра?

– Я не знаю, – сказал Джон и вздохнул. – Может быть. Думаешь, должны?

– Ты – врач.

– А ты – гений, который проштудировал информацию о клонировании.

Шерлок помолчал.

– Я думаю, что у него режутся зубки.

– Да, – согласился Джон.

– Но что, если нет?

– Да, – еще раз согласился Джон.

Они замолчали.

– Лестрейд действительно столкнул меня в Темзу, я не просто так упал.

– О, мой Бог, – сказал Джон и, запрокинув голову назад, прислонился к стене, смеясь до слез.


	18. 30

Глава 30

Джон открыл глаза, обнаружив, что его голова лежит на плече Шерлока. Шерлок уже проснулся или же, наверное, вовсе не спал всю ночь. Оливер еще спал, поэтому Джон придвинулся к Шерлоку, почти полностью ложась на него, и с наслаждением обнял.

Затем проснулся Оливер.

Оливер был недоволен и не собирался этого скрывать. Джон подумал, что иначе он не был бы клоном Шерлока. Он заметил, как маленький белый кусочек выглядывает из его верхней десны.

— Видишь? Зуб! — указал Джон Шерлоку.

— Что? И это вызвало такой шум? — спросил Шерлок, и Оливер закричал на него. У Оливера была известная Джону манера, которая говорила: «У меня нет слов, чтобы высказать тебе все, что я о тебе думаю, поэтому сейчас я выскажу тебе все именно таким образом».

Клиент появился как раз тогда, когда Джон завершал утренний моцион Оливера. Обычно Оливер очень интересовался клиентами, но сегодня он был вялым и чувствовал себя неважно, чтобы кого-либо принимать, даже когда Джон положил любимый череп ему на колени.

Клиент посмотрел на него и проговорил:

— Итак, это тот самый ребенок, да? — как будто он ожидал увидеть что-то совершенно другое.

Шерлок нахмурился и сказал:

— Он не очень хорошо себя чувствует сегодня. У него режутся зубки. Это сложно и болезненно. И, очевидно, лучшая подруга Вашей жены украла вашу собаку. Знаете, она влюблена в Вас.

Клиент изумленно уставился на него.

— Теперь Вы можете идти, — огрызнулся Шерлок.

— Он мог бы заплатить нам для начала, — заметил Джон, переложив Оливера на плечо и попытавшись заставить его немного успокоиться после того, как клиент ушел.

Шерлок небрежно махнул рукой.

— Он бы пожаловался на то, что я не заслужил платы, потому что просто все выдумал. Это было бы слишком утомительно. И Олли не очень хорошо себя чувствует, а нудные клиенты не сделают его счастливее, правда?

Шерлок потянулся за малышом, и Джон с радостью передал его. Оливер попричитал немного (ясно ведь: «Нет, не сделают, они ужасны, они делают мою жизнь еще невыносимее») и, обливая соплями и слюнями плечо Шерлока, прижался к нему. Шерлок поцеловал его в висок, и у Джона сложилось впечатление, что маленькое недоразумение, которое произошло между ними утром в отношении целесообразности реакции Оливера на вылезший зуб, было полностью улажено с обеих сторон.

— Разве мы не можем что-нибудь сделать для него? — спросил Шерлок.

— Я уже дал ему еще больше геля для режущихся зубов, который, думаю, поможет. И у меня в холодильнике припасено зубное кольцо, которое я сейчас принесу ему.

Шерлок кивнул, и Джон нырнул в кухню за кольцом. Он мог слышать, как Шерлок разговаривает с Оливером в гостиной.

— У папочки есть кое-что, что поможет с болью. Папочка врач, так что он разбирается в этих вещах.

Джон задавался вопросом, сказал ли Шерлок это в качестве комплимента, или же это завуалированное оскорбление — он заполняет свой мозг подобными мелочами.

— Держи, — сказал Джон, передавая Оливеру зубное кольцо.

Оливер посмотрел на него с сомнением. Так же, как и Шерлок.

— Это сова, — объяснил Джон.

Оливер бросил взгляд на Джона. Шерлок «озвучил»:

— Оливер не любит сов.

— Он не любит сов? Когда это он успел сформировать свое мнение о совах?

— Джон, ему уже шесть месяцев, — сказал Шерлок, как будто это все объясняло.

— Ладно, — сказал Джон. — Хорошо, я больше ничего не могу придумать, поэтому, возможно, мы могли бы пока дать сову, а папа позже купит тебе более эстетически выглядящее зубное кольцо?

Оливер нехотя взял сову в рот и начала ее грызть. «Просто потому что нет ничего другого». — говорил его взгляд.

— Спасибо, — сказал Джон и поцеловал его в макушку.

— В Бартс? — спросил Шерлок.

— В Бартс, — подтвердил Джон.

Они столкнулись с миссис Хадсон у двери.

— Бедняжка, — закудахтала она, глядя на Оливера. — Я слышала его прошлой ночью. У него режутся зубки?

Оливер достал сову изо рта и «поведал» миссис Хадсон в недвусмысленных выражениях все, что, черт возьми, происходило с ним последние несколько часов. Миссис Хадсон сочувственно кивнула в ответ.

— У тебя должны вырасти зубки, чтобы ты мог съесть печенье, которое я буду печь для тебя, — сообщила ему миссис Хадсон, когда он, казалось, достиг конца своего повествования.

Оливер задумался, словно миссис Хадсон вдруг обнаружила очко в пользу зубов, что самому Оливеру никогда раньше не приходило в голову.

— Мы отправляемся в Бартс, — сказал Джон миссис Хадсон. — Просто чтобы убедиться, что это был всего лишь зуб и ничего более серьезного.

— А миссис Хадсон идет на свидание, — сообщил Шерлок.

Миссис Хадсон покраснела:

— Шерлок, — сказала она.

— Желаю хорошо провести время! — провозгласил Шерлок и вышел за дверь с Оливером на руках.

— Да, — сказал Джон смущенно. — Повеселитесь там.

— Он отлично себя чувствует, Джон, я в этом уверена. Перестаньте беспокоиться.

— Спасибо, — сказал Джон, потому что очень приятно, когда тебя успокаивают вместо того, чтобы самому все время кого-то успокаивать.

Он поспешил догнать Шерлока, который уже поймал такси и забрался внутрь с Оливером.

— С кем миссис Хадсон идет на свидание? — спросил Джон.

— С тем же парнем, с которым она встречается уже целую вечность, — небрежно ответил Шерлок.

— Что? Я ничего не знал об этом. Почему бы тебе не рассказать мне?

Шерлок в замешательстве посмотрел на него.

— Я думал, ты знаешь.

— Откуда?

— Ты действительно думаешь, что она посещала Книжный клуб?

— Да!

Шерлок уставился на него в изумлении. Так же, как и Оливер.

Джон ткнул пальцем в ребенка и сказал:

— Даже не думай притворяться, что ты все знал о личной жизни миссис Хадсон.

Оливер возмущенно вгрызся в сову.

— Ну, и кто этот человек? — спросил Джон. — Он добр к ней?

— Я не заметил никаких жалоб. И у него нет никаких жен, тайных или явных, так что это еще одно очко в его пользу.

— Да, — согласился Джон. — Кстати, насчет шести месяцев.

— Шести месяцев?

— Ты говорил об Олли.

— Да. Ему уже шесть месяцев, — Шерлок настороженно смотрел на Джона, как будто испугавшись, что их разговор сейчас зациклится на очевидных фактах.

— Мы должны отнести его в больницу, чтобы должным образом проверить его здоровье.

— Что? Почему?

— Потому что должны, Шерлок. Прививки и карточка с историей болезни…

— Ты сам можешь все это сделать.

— Нет, я не могу.

— Почему нет?

— Не считая медицинской этики?

Шерлок махнул рукой, отметая эту причину.

— Майкрофт сделает все, что нужно. Или мы сами раздобудем все, что тебе понадобится.

— Сара не позволит мне тыкать иглой в моего собственного сына.

— Поэтому мы отметаем вариант с твоей больницей.

— Шерлок, ты не хочешь для него самого лучшего ухода?

— Нет, — возразил Шерлок.

Джон поднял брови.

— Нет?

— Нет. Я уверен, что самый лучший уход будет в Баскервилле, и мы на километр не приблизимся к Баскервиллю. На самом деле, мы, наверное, никогда не вывезем его в сельскую местность, если это будет слишком близко к Баскервиллю.

— Не Баскервилль. Конечно нет. Только больница. Мы не пророним ни слова о его... — Джон взглянул на таксиста. — Ну, ты понимаешь. Мы просто пойдем к Саре в отделение, она сделает прививки и даст официальные заключения.

— Сара, — неопределенно пробормотал Шерлок.

— Подумай об этом, — сказал Джон, зная, что сейчас нужно отступить и не давить на мужа.

Они приехали в Бартс и застали Молли за осмотром трупа.

— О, — сказала она, увидев их. Она, казалось, обрадовалась им. — Привет. Я не знала, что вы придете. Это один из твоих?

Шерлок смотрел на труп. Женщина, около двадцати, довольно симпатичная, без видимых причин насильственной смерти.

— Нет. Это интересно?

— Не знаю. Она просто замертво упала на ровном месте, бедняжка. Это трагично. Я думаю, что это могла быть недиагностированная болезнь сердца.

Глаза Шерлока заблестели.

— Или отравление, — предположил он.

— Мертв, — сказал Оливер, облизывая сову.

— Оливер очень хорошо оценивает смерть, как состояние бытия, — объяснил Шерлок.

— Или, полагаю, небытия, — сказал Джон.

Молли улыбнулась Оливеру.

— Привет. Как ты, Олли-Олли-волли?

Оливер выразительно посмотрел на нее, потому что Оливер, по-видимому, всегда так смотрел на Молли, даже когда новый зуб причинял ему дискомфорт.

— У Оливера режутся зубки, — сказал Джон.

— Ох, — сказала Молли. — Это невесело, правда?

— Мертв, — сказал Оливер.

— Да, лучше умереть, полагаю, — согласилась Молли с нервным смешком, которым всегда сдабривала свои попытки пошутить.

Джон послал ей маленькую улыбку, потому что он всегда старался улыбнуться, когда Молли шутила. Оливер и Шерлок просто смотрел на нее одинаково недоуменно.

— Мы бы хотели провести еще несколько тестов, — сказал Джон.

У Молли вытянулось лицо. Она нерешительно посмотрела на них.

— Никто не заметит. Никому до нас нет дела, — сказал Шерлок.

— Дело не в этом,- сказала Молли. — Просто... — она заколебалась, затем затараторила. — Когда вы были здесь в прошлый раз и брали кровь, я не думаю, что в этом была такая уж необходимость... или это было приятная процедура для тебя или для него, и ты можешь не переживать… я уверена, что это просто зуб.

Джон взглянул на Шерлока, и она посмотрела на него.

— Молли, ты должна кое-что узнать об Оливере, — сказал Джон.

Молли в ужасе побледнела.

— Что? Он же не болен? Боже мой, он болен?

— Нет, — ответил Джон. И потом добавил: — Ничего такого, о чем бы мы не знали.

— Молли, когда мы инсценировали мою смерть, мне нужно было дать брату образец моей ДНК, чтобы все могло быть сделано максимально точно, — вставил Шерлок. — Я дал ему несколько прядей моих волос.

— Хорошо... — сказала Молли, явно не уверенная, что понимает, к чему ведет Шерлок.

— ДНК попала в разработки британского правительства. И ее использовали, чтобы создать Олли.

— Хорошо... — снова сказала Молли, неуверенно глядя на Оливера.

Джон знал, что Шерлок решил, будто это все объясняло.

— Олли — клон. Насколько нам известно, он первый и единственный успешный человеческий клон, — проговорил Джон.

Молли уставилась на Джона.

— Клон? Шерлока?

Джон попытался улыбнуться.

— Он действительно на него похож, не так ли?

— Клон? — повторила Молли. — Человеческий клон? — Она посмотрела на Шерлока. — Но ты сказал, что сдал сперму...

— Необходимая ложь, — бодро ответил Шерлок. — Мы не можем разглашать это, зная, что он единственный в мире человеческий клон. Он никогда не сможет жить спокойно.

Молли моргнула, широко раскрыв глаза. Она взглянула на Оливера, который продолжал вежливо грызть свою сову, словно опровергая эту историю о своем необычном рождении, и затем снова посмотрел на них.

— Так... почему ты мне это говоришь?

— Потому что мы подумали, ты должна знать.

Джон попытался объяснить это немного более рационально.

— Потому что тогда это имеет смысл — частые анализы крови, которые мы будем тут проводить. Дело не только в том, что мы... слишком паникуем. Просто он первый успешный клон.

— А все остальные — умерли, — без обиняков добавил Шерлок.

Молли посмотрела на него.

— Остальные?

— Ты же не думаешь, что он получился с первой попытки?

Молли посмотрела на Оливера, все еще старательно изображающего из себя обычного ребенка, сидящего на руках Шерлока.

— От чего умерли остальные?

— А почему бы им не умереть? — возразил Шерлок.

— Что объясняет, почему вы сверяете каждый результат с записями о них, — заключила Молли и посмотрела на Джона.

Джон, чуть улыбнувшись, кивнул. Он знал, что это звучало безумно, но не думал, что это казалось более безумным, чем все остальное, что им довелось делать.

— Бедняжка, — сказала Молли, глядя на Оливера, и Джон почувствовал, как Шерлок ощетинился рядом с ним.

— Именно поэтому мы не рассказываем людям об этом, — рявкнул он, прикрывая рукой голову Оливера, и Джон подумал, осознает ли Шерлок свои действия, или же это инстинктивная защита. — Я не хочу, чтобы люди, жалели его. Он — не объект для жалости.

Молли, вытаращив глаза и запинаясь, произнесла:

— Н-нет. Конечно, нет. Это не то, что я имела в виду. Просто это слишком тяжелое бремя для хрупких плечиков маленького мальчика. И ты — живой постоянный пример того, каким он… станет. Просто все это… слишком.

— Он в порядке, — настаивал Шерлок, но Джон услышал резкие нотки в его голосе и знал, что они должны поговорить об этом. Джон подавил в себе вздох сожаления по поводу того, что хотя Молли, не дрогнув, приняла то, что они сказали ей, все же... Он должен был признать, что реакция Молли была лучше, чем они могли надеяться, но она ярко иллюстрировала то, почему им не стоит говорить об этом другим людям.

Молли молча кивнула, явно не желая снова оплошать.

Джон повернулся к Шерлоку:

— На этот раз я возьму кровь. А ты будешь его утешать.

И Джон почти не дрогнул, когда Оливер начал в ужасе орать. Почти.

***

 

Шерлок молчал всю дорогу домой. Оливер, зареванный и ощущающий себя преданным, уткнулся лицом в шею Шерлока, прижимаясь к нему. Шерлок с каменным выражением лица прижимал его к груди, уставившись в окно. Джон не обижался ни на одного из своих Шерлоков, потому что знал, что не был, строго говоря, ответственен за то, что обидел их, но он бы хотел помочь им хоть чем-нибудь. Однако не мог, пока они ехали в такси. Это не то место, которое подошло бы для начала откровенного разговора о проблемах воспитания клона.

Джон плелся за ними в 221Б. Шерлок отнес Оливера в гостиную. Джон решил, что чай может помочь, потому что чай всегда помогал решать абсолютно все вопросы, и пошел на кухню, где обнаружил новое зубное кольцо, которое лежало на столе. Оно имело вид черепа со скрещенными костями — развевающийся пиратский флаг — концы которого были удлинены так, чтобы ребенок мог схватить его и удобно устроить во рту.

Джон взял зубное кольцо и вошел в гостиную, подняв его вверх.

— Гляди, что появилось в нашей квартире.

Шерлок положил Оливера на одеяло с периодической таблицей элементов, где тот принялся обниматься с любимым черепом, наглядно демонстрируя его преимущества по сравнению с недавними событиями его жизни. Шерлок сидел, откинувшись в кресле, и внимательно смотрел на него поверх переплетенных вместе пальцев. Он едва глянул на Джона.

— Майкрофт, — сказал он.

— Ну вот, держи, Олли.

Джон протянул его ребенку, который с настороженностью взял кольцо, засопев, и как бы говоря: «Что ж, я позволю тебе использовать это как оливковую ветвь, по крайней мере, это лучше, чем сова», и затем сунул его в рот. Джон оставил его продолжать дуться, подошел к своему креслу и сел напротив, глядя на Шерлока. Он попытался улыбнуться.

— Пират, да? Мы действительно никогда не говорили об этом.

Шерлок покачал головой, словно желая закрыть тему.

— Шерлок, — Джон наклонился вперед. — То, что Молли сказала…

Шерлок остановил взгляд на Оливере.

— Я думал, что поступаю правильно. Для него. Я не хочу, чтобы он был один.

— И он не один. Он с нами и он счастлив…

— Ты хотел отдать его на усыновление. Ты сам сказал мне.

Джон помнил, что предлагал это. Он взглянул на Оливера, лежащего на одеяле, и попытался представить себе, что живет своей обычной жизнью без него. И не смог. Он едва мог вспомнить то время, когда, почти не зная Оливера, предложил Шерлоку его отдать. Он снова посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Я идиот, — заметил он.

— Молли права. Я все время нахожусь рядом с ним, и он всю свою жизнь будет знать, что все, о чем он подумает, все, что его заинтересует, и все, что он сделает, будет подобно мне, потому что это заложено в его — наших! — генах. Он будет знать о каждой ужасной ошибке, которую может сделать. Он будет видеть все, что я сделал неправильного, и ему придется жить в тревоге о том, что обречен повторить все это. Или же он начнет бунтовать против этого, и в любом случае это не будет его собственной реакцией или решением…

— Шерлок, прекрати, — перебил Джон, устав слушать все это. — Он будет в порядке…

— Он клон, Джон! — закричал на него Шерлок, и Оливер подпрыгнул на своем одеяле, пораженно уставившись на него, и выронив зубное кольцо изо рта. - Он не будет в порядке! Даже если предположить, что я смогу сделать так, чтобы он дожил хотя бы до совершеннолетия — что пока еще под большим вопросом в настоящее время — он не будет в порядке, потому что он — клон, и ему придется…

— Шерлок, — снова перебил его Джон, понижая голос, потому что это могло перебить крик Шерлока более эффективно, чем попытки его перекричать.

Шерлок проглотил оставшиеся слова и уставился на Джона, как будто желал ему возразить, но в итоге ничего он сказал.

— Мы все набор генов, которые унаследовали от кого-то другого, — проговорил Джон. — Мы все должны понять, кто мы и кем станем. Он ничем не отличается. Он будет искать свой путь, будет совершать свои ошибки и некоторые из них, конечно, будут ошибки, которые совершал ты сам, но остальные будут новыми, другими ошибками. Это все произойдет, потому что он человек, а не потому что он — клон. С ним все будет в порядке.

Шерлок сделал глубоко и прерывисто вздохнул.

— Если бы мы отдали его в «нормальную» семью…

— Он и тогда тоже был бы в порядке, я уверен. Но ему не стало бы от этого лучше. По-другому, да, но не лучше. Просто иначе. Послушай меня: с ним все будет хорошо.

Шерлок посмотрел на Оливера. Как и Джон. Оливер сидел, опираясь одной рукой на череп, и смотрел на них широко открытыми, немигающими серыми глазами.

Джон встал, подошел к Шерлоку, сжал его руки своими и потянул на себя.

— Джон, — недовольно сказал Шерлок.

— Поднимайся, — приказал Джон.

— Зачем?

Джон потянул чуть сильнее.

— Поднимайся.

Шерлок вздохнул.

— Ты собираешься переубедить меня каким-то образом…

Джон фыркнул.

— Ну да, потому что я нежный цветок, который не в состоянии надрать тебе задницу в любое удобное для меня время.

— Джон, я знаю дзюдо. И я — опытный фехтовальщик.

Джон поднял брови, посылая Шерлоку игривый взгляд.

— Это эвфемизм?

— Нет, на самом деле, — раздраженно проговорил Шерлок.

— Прекрасно, тогда будь уверен, я не вызову тебя на дуэль, а просто надеру задницу старомодным способом. Давай, вставай.

Шерлок громко и с отвращением вздохнул, но послушался и демонстративно стек с кресла, неохотно вставая.

— И что теперь?

— Давай.

Джон потащил его к ребенку на одеяло, а потом сел рядом с Оливером, который с интересом наблюдал за происходящим.

Шерлок посмотрел вниз на сидящую на одеяле пару.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Посиди с нами, — сказал Джон.

— Это глупо, — проворчал Шерлок и сел напротив них. — Какой в этом всем смысл? Вот. Ты счастлив?

— Да. И ты тоже. И он, — Джон наклонился и поцеловал Шерлока, который сидел с надутым видом, собираясь не отвечать на поцелуй. Но после короткой борьбы с самим собой, наконец, уступил — дыхание его сбилось, и он схватил рукой голову Джона, открывая рот и углубляя поцелуй.

Джон подтолкнул Шерлока, опрокидывая на спину, а затем отстранился.

— И теперь я лежу на полу, — заметил Шерлок.

Джон наклонился и взял Оливера.

— Папа демонстрирует нам свою наблюдательность.

Оливер восторженно залепетал.

— Он хочет к тебе, — сказал Джон Шерлоку и положил Оливера на грудь мужа. Шерлок автоматически поднял руки вверх, чтобы удержать ребенка. — Давай, Олли, покажи папе, что ты узнал.

Оливер «сказал» Шерлоку что-то очень серьезное и важное, затем протянул руку и дотронулся до изогнутого, словно лук Купидона, рта Шерлока, такого же, как у него самого, только в миниатюре.

Улыбка осветила лицо Шерлока. Джон благоразумно не стал комментировать это.

— И чего ты собирался этим добиться? — требовательно спросил Шерлок, стараясь придать голосу суровость, чему явно не способствовали пальцы Оливера у него во рту.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты взглянул на него, и сказал мне, что есть что-то, с чем он не был бы в состоянии справиться. Потому что он здесь, и это буквально самое главное чудо на этой планете. Думаешь, что сможешь запугать его, Шерлок Холмс? Он — это ты. Если и есть кто-то, кто способен идти с тобой нога в ногу, тебе не кажется, что это будет именно он?

— Мертв-мертв, — согласился Оливер.

— Он будет в порядке, — твердо сказал Джон.

Шерлок посмотрел на Оливера и улыбнулся, нежно обхватив губами пальцы Оливера и слегка их прикусив, что заставило Оливера захихикать от восторга.

Джон с облегчением лег рядом с ними, думая, что они не собираются больше никому рассказывать о том, кем является Оливер, потому что это, фактически, не было столь уж существенно, как могло бы показаться вначале.


	19. 31

Глава 31

Шерлок разбудил Джона, когда заполз в кровать, говоря:

– Зачем люди заводят ребенка?

Джон ожидал, что Шерлок объявится посреди ночи, потому что у Шерлока был насыщенный эмоциями день, а когда это случалось, он всегда приходил поговорить ночью, но он совсем не ожидал подобного вступления.

– Что? – устало спросил он.

– Дети, – нетерпеливо бросил Шерлок. – Люди принимают решение иметь их. Испокон веков. Почему?

Джон задумался над причиной вопроса.

– Оливер чем-то расстроил тебя? – изумленно спросил он.

– Нет. Конечно, нет. Оливер уснул в середине нашего эксперимента по окрашиванию различных типов материи при ее соприкосновению с кровью.

– Разумеется, он уснул, – сказал Джон.

– Так почему?

– А какой был вопрос? – устало переспросил Джон.

– Джон.

– Просто ты вырвал меня из глубокого сна, Шерлок, дай мне секунду.

– Что тебе снилось? – полюбопытствовал Шерлок.

– Что? Нет. Я не знаю. Я не помню.

– Почему люди решают иметь детей?

– Я не знаю. Я никогда не был одним из таких людей. Предполагаю, что они любят детей и друг друга и хотят оставить в этом мире плод этой любви, ее вещественное доказательство? И тому подобное. С чего это ты спросил?

Шерлок полностью лег на кровать рядом с ним и теперь явно погрузился в размышления, анализируя ответ Джона.

– Шерлок, – проговорил Джон и слегка пнул его, когда тот не ответил.

– Если бы Оливер не появился у нас таким образом, я бы никогда не задумался о том, чтобы иметь ребенка.

– У нас не такая жизнь, чтобы мы могли думать об этом.

– А ты хотел бы иметь ребенка?

– Нет. Наверное, нет. Не с тобой.

Он понял, как это прозвучало, только когда произнес вслух.

– Хм, – с обидой сказал Шерлок.

– Я не в этом смысле, я просто имею в виду... без Оливера, я не знаю, понял бы я... И биологически мы не можем завести ребенка, а я не знал, могли бы между нами быть такие отношения, в которых я бы усыновил и воспитал ребенка с тобой. Я имею в виду, что два гетеросексуальных соседа по квартире не усыновляют деток, чтобы воспитывать их вместе.

– Мы никогда не были двумя гетеросексуальными соседями, Джон.

– Я думал, что были. Или что-то в этом роде.

– Или что-то в этом роде, – сухо повторил Шерлок и на секунду замолчал.

Джон воспользовался этим, чтобы прижаться к Шерлоку, заключая его в крепкие объятия. Нужно успеть прижать к себе и обнять Шерлока в те редкие моменты, когда он остается неподвижен.

Шерлок автоматически придвинулся к приникшему к нему телу, затем сказал:

– Я просто не знаю, почему кому-то кажется логичным, делая выбор, предпочесть ребенка. Они же должны понимать...

– Понимать что?

Джон зевнул, уютно устроившись на плече Шерлока.

– Как это ужасно.

– Все стоящее – страшно, Шерлок, – сонно сообщил ему Джон. – Ты и я постоянно подвергаем свою жизнь опасности, мы должны знать это лучше, чем кто-либо.

Шерлок фыркнул.

– В убийце нет ничего ужасного, особенно по сравнению с Оливером.

Джон точно знал, что Шерлок имел в виду, поэтому согласился:

– Я знаю.

– Я не помню, что было перед его появлением, Джон. Он заснул, и я отнес его наверх, а потом сидел на кухне в полной тишине, и мне даже поговорить было не с кем. Это напоминало мои прежние ночи, еще до его появления, и я не могу вспомнить, как мог терпеть все это. Это напоминает мне то, как я не могу вспомнить свою жизнь до тебя. Кажется, словно все это было не со мной, я просто наблюдал за тем, что не было реальным, ничего настоящего до этого времени. Это... любопытно.

– Ты влюблен, – объяснил Джон и сместился так, чтобы прижаться лицом к шее Шерлока.

– Ммм, – согласился он, и Джон почувствовал поцелуй на своих волосах. Затем добавил: – Я... мои родители...

– Ты не твои родители. Оливер не возненавидит тебя, – заверил его Джон.

– Я – это мои родители. Мы все – набор родственных генов, не это ли ты сказал сегодня?

– Мы все – часть генетики, но также каждый из нас определенный набор генов. Основное противоречие человечества, и время докажет это через нашего сына. А сейчас отключи свой блестящий мозг и немного поспи.

Шерлок не возражал. Целую минуту. Затем сказал:

– Если он станет хорошим, это будет благодаря тебе. Потому что у него есть ты.

Джон открыл глаза, посмотрел в темноту, окружающую его, и подумал о том, как сильно он любил Шерлока.

– О, это просто известный эффект Ватсона на Шерлока Холмса.

– Изученный и проверенный, – согласился Шерлок.

– Подтвержденный, – добавил Джон.

– Ты должен увидеть данные, которые я собрал о нем.

– Да? – Джон немного подтянулся вверх. – И сколько из этих данных имеют рейтинг NC-17?

Джону нравилось слышать улыбку в голосе Шерлока.

– Не так много, как тебе может показаться.

– Нужно поработать над этим, – предложил Джон.

***

Джон сумел притащить Оливера и Шерлока в больницу, чтобы вдруг обнаружить, что Сара на больничном.

– О, – сказал Шерлок голосом, наполненным глубочайшей печалью. – Какая жалость. Что ж, тогда мы просто…

– Нет, – сказал Джон и бросил на него один из взглядов в стиле капитана Ватсона. Шерлок насупился и подошел к стулу, чтобы присесть на него с Оливером на коленях.

Старушка, не испугавшись его скверного настроения, посмотрела на него и сказала:

– Какой красивый у Вас ребенок.

Шерлок снизошел до того, чтобы отставить на время свое молчаливое негодование и покрасоваться, лучась от похвалы:

– Спасибо.

Оливер протянул свою погремушку со шмелем, которую держал в руках (потому что Джон говорил, что череп был слишком громоздким, кроме того, он не хотел, чтобы Оливер связал его с инъекцией), старушке и, широко улыбнувшись, произнес:

– Мертв.

Старушка засмеялась и сказала:

– Разве он не умница?

И когда объявили «миссис Херринг», она встала и сказала Оливеру и/или Шерлоку, потому что было не совсем ясно:

– До свидания, дорогой.

Оливер взмахнул погремушкой.

Джон подошел к ним и сказал:

– Мы покажемся Элизе Томпсон.

– Старушка самая умная женщина, которую я когда-либо встречал, – сообщил ему Шерлок.

– Какая старушка? – спросил Джон недоуменно.

– Миссис Херринг.

– Кто это?

– Женщина, которая сидела рядом со мной!

– Ладно, – сказал Джон, явно не постигая всей сути Шерлокова заявления. Он сел рядом с ним и улыбнулся Оливеру.

– Кто такая Элиза Томпсон? Ты ее знаешь?

– Нет. Но я уверен, что она очень грамотный врач.

– Грамотный? – возмутился Шерлок достаточно громко, чтобы несколько людей взглянули на них. – Ты считаешь нормальным отправлять нашего сына к грамотному врачу?

– Шшш, – зашипел на него Джон, поскольку Оливер решил поддержать его «мертвой» плеядой. – Я уверен, что она очень хороший врач. Мы все сделаем сейчас, и нам не придется возвращаться к этому еще много месяцев, да?

Шерлок про себя подумал, что они никогда не вернутся сюда снова, потому что он однозначно был намерен придумать лучшую схему для обследования Оливера, чем позволять какой-то незнакомой женщине по имени Элиза Томпсон это делать.

– Вы опоздали с прививками, – сказала Элиза Томпсон, поглядывая в красную книжицу, которую дал ей Джон. Ее передал им Майкрофт еще в самом начале. – Вы должны были быть здесь несколько недель назад.

Оливер стукнул погремушкой Шерлока по плечу явно в знак протеста против того, что сказала Элиза Томпсон.

– Я знаю, – сказал Джон. – Мы…

– У вас даже нет патронажной сестры.

– Ну... — начал Джон.

– Откровенно говоря, эта красная книжица находится в полном беспорядке, – заметила Элиза Томпсон, закрывая ее.

Оливер раздраженно уронил погремушку.

– Мы вели подробные и точнейшие записи, – чопорно сообщил ей Шерлок.

– Да, – согласился Джон. – И, кроме того, у нас нестандартная ситуация. Мы не забирали его, пока ему не исполнилось несколько месяцев, так что мы первое время старались наверстать упущенное. И, полагаю, стоит учесть тот факт, что я врач, так что я имею достаточно знаний и навыков, чтобы его взвесить и проследить за его ростом и развитием. Но мы подумали, что будет целесообразнее позволить кому-то, кто немного более беспристрастен, сделать прививки.

Джон с досадой отметил излишне заботливую усмешку Элизы Томпсон и протянул руку, чтобы пригладить кудри Оливера. Оливер, прочно устроившийся в объятиях Шерлока, бросил на Джона свирепый взгляд, потому что явно не одобрял даже разговор на эту тему.

– О, однозначно, – сказала Элиза Томпсон, смешно хлопнув ресницами, и Шерлок, стиснув зубы, отметил ее неспособность применять должным образом дезодорант. – Позвольте мне взглянуть на малыша.

Возможно, почувствовав, что Шерлок не собирается передавать Оливера в руки этой женщине, Джон сам взял ребенка у Шерлока и передал его «так называемому доктору».

– О, ты только погляди, – раздражающе засюсюкала Элиза. – Разве ты не милашка? У тебя даже есть зубик, не так ли? Очень красивый парнишка. Похож на своего отца.

И, невероятно, Элиза улыбнулась Джону, произнося это! Джону. Когда единственный человек в кабинете, который напоминал Оливера абсолютно во всех отношениях, был Шерлок.

– Режущиеся зубки доставили вам уйму неприятностей?

– Не очень. Он бывает весьма мелодраматичен, – ответил Джон.

Шерлок уставился на него. Оливер наградил его испепеляющим взглядом, который впечатлил даже Шерлока.

– Ах, погодите, вот станет он подростком… – засмеялась Элиза Томпсон.

Шерлок ненавидел Элизу Томпсон. Не только потому, что она не Джон. Шерлок ненавидел ее, потому что она флиртовала с Джоном, хотя он, Шерлок, стоял прямо здесь, а у Джона на пальце было его кольцо. И не то чтобы Джон флиртовал в ответ… Он был вежлив, но Шерлок все равно ненавидел Элизу Томпсон.

Так же, как и Оливер.

Оливер прищурился и сказал: “Мертв”, имея в виду: «Я хотел бы увидеть вашу медицинскую лицензию». Или, возможно, просто: «Вы мне не нравитесь, так что просто исчезните». Любой из этих вариантов устраивал и самого Шерлока.

– Не волнуйтесь, – сказал Джон с улыбкой, которую он использовал в общении с незнакомыми людьми, когда включал обаяние. Улыбка, которую Шерлок терпеть не мог, а Оливер любил еще меньше. – Это не предчувствие или команда. Это просто его первое слово.

– Ох, это всего лишь звуки, – сказала Элиза Томпсон пренебрежительно, положив Оливера на смотровой стол. – Они вообще ничего не значат, не переживайте, он не понимает еще, что говорит.

Оливер обиженно закусил пальцы, негодуя.

– Конечно, он знает, что это значит, – вставил Шерлок, поскольку Оливер не знал этих слов, так что Шерлок считал, что должен высказаться за него. – Мы используем его в присутствии Оливера довольно часто, и он, очевидно, решил ухватиться за него.

Элиза Томпсон посмотрела на Шерлока тем ненавистным для него взглядом, а затем глянула на Джона - как будто Шерлок не мог этого заметить! – так же, как все смотрят на Джона взглядом «Вы в курсе, что он маньяк? Ведь Вы вроде вполне нормальный человек!» Шерлок ненавидел все это, и после этого возненавидел Элизу Томпсон еще больше.

Элиза прервала его размышления, сказав:

– Вы часто используете слово «мертв» в присутствии ребенка?

Джон, надо отдать ему должное, проговорил:

– Мы занимаемся расследованиями преступлений. И Шерлок прав, Оливер достаточно умный.

– О, уверена, так и есть, – сказала Элиза снисходительно, явно думая, что все родители – выжившие из ума люди, которые считали своих идиотов-детей особенными, и Шерлок ненавидел тот факт, что она, казалось, думала, что Оливер не является особенным.

Шерлок ненавидел абсолютно все в этой ситуации.

Элиза теребила Оливера и делала различные глупости, и Оливер глядел на Джона так, словно спрашивал: «Как тебе вообще пришло в голову, что это необходимо?»

Затем Элиза взвесила Оливера, и тот перевел взгляд на Шерлока: «Почему ты миришься с этим?»

Шерлоку и самому было интересно это. Джон был невероятно зануден в своем желании не нарушить какую-то глупую врачебную этику. Можно подумать, Джон не нарушал правила врачебной этики все время, когда считал это необходимым. Словно Джон не был, очевидно, самым лучшим врачом среди них и не должен был бы сам отвечать за все это.

Они никогда не сделают этого снова. Шерлок готов пойти в медицинскую школу и стать врачом сам, чтобы игнорировать правила врачебной этики и спасти Оливера от всего этого занудства.

Но когда Элиза взмахнула иглой, у Оливера округлились глаза, и он разразился рыданиями.

Конечно, Шерлок понял все, правда, слишком поздно. Он проклинал себя за то, что так отвлекся на более чем обычный факт существования Элизы. Оливер не был идиотом. Он уже сообразил, для чего предназначены иглы. Джон, казалось, понял это в тот же миг, обменявшись быстрым взглядом с Шерлоком.

– Ну, здравствуйте, – сказала Элиза всхлипывающему Оливеру, не скрывая удивления. – Я еще даже не дотронулась до тебя.

Оливер всхлипнул и отчаянно потянулся к Шерлоку, и Шерлок, наплевав на какой-то нелепый стандарт человеческого поведения, отрезал:

– Дайте его мне.

Он забрал Оливера из рук этой идиотки и обнял его, а Оливер закрыл лицо и душераздирающе рыдал, прижимаясь к горлу Шерлока.

– Он, э-э... – сказал Джон, будучи не в состоянии сказать что-нибудь еще.

– Ладно, ладно, – прошептал Шерлок Оливеру и отвернулся от Элизы, потому что не хотел, чтобы Элиза была свидетельницей этого маленького взрыва отчаяния. – Шш, шш, шш, - сказал он.

– Вы не могли бы дать нам минутку? – спросил Джон.

– Послушайте, если вы просто дадите мне...

– Дайте нам минуту, – резко сказал ей Джон, и Шерлока затопила радость от того, что Джон снова встал на его сторону. Он даже закрыл глаза на мгновение, чтобы просто насладиться этим мгновением, даже невзирая на то, что Оливер заливал слезами его шею. Джон знал, что Шерлок хотел, чтобы Элиза вышла из кабинета – это факт.

Шерлок хотел отметить, как нелепо это должно было казаться всем, кто не знал их троих. Кто не являлся исключением, входя в их семью, так или иначе.

– Ладно, – сказал Шерлок Оливеру, когда дверь за Элизой закрылась, и прижался губами к виску ребенка. Оливер выдыхал так шумно, что сотрясал все свое маленькое тельце. – Послушай меня, любовь моя. Я знаю, понимаешь? Я знаю. Если ты сделаешь это для папочки и меня, мы на этом закончим. Мы не будем заставлять тебя проходить через это снова еще несколько месяцев.

Он услышал, как произносит это, а затем взглянул на Джона, потому что они действительно не говорили об этом, хотя анализ крови Оливера был в норме. Оливер был в норме, и Шерлок решил, что, если он не может рвать себе сердце каждые несколько недель, то и представить себе, как Оливер с этим справится, было тоже невозможно.

Джон кивнул.

– Ладно, – сказал Шерлок, он закрыл глаза и мягко положил голову на теплого Оливера, стараясь успокоить его.

\- Так что просто сделай это еще раз для нас, и потом, обещаю, долго не будет никаких игл. Можешь, ради нас?

Шерлок почувствовал руку Джона на спине Оливера – нежную и успокаивающую, и Оливер, уютно устроившись в руках Шерлока, больше не плакал. Он сделал глубокий вдох, и Шерлок, открыв глаза, посмотрел на Джона.

– Все в порядке? – спросил Джон.

Шерлок кивнул.

Джон пошел и открыл дверь, и Шерлок услышал, как он сказал голосом капитана Ватсона:

– Мой муж подержит его, пока Вы будете делать прививку.

И поэтому Шерлок сидел на кушетке, держа Оливера на коленях, а Оливер цеплялся за его мизинец и энергично орал, когда идиотка Томпсон ткнула в него иглой, и Шерлок подумал, что никогда, никогда, никогда больше они снова не сделают этого.

Он сказал об этом Джону, когда они шли обратно в квартиру, а Шерлок толкал впереди себя коляску.

– Да, – коротко согласился Джон.  
– Это было ужасно.  
– Да.

– Мне плевать на твою «медицинскую этику» или любые другие глупости, мы не отправим больше Оливера к этой идиотке с ее идиотскими... комментариями о некоторых вещах. Я даже не думаю, что она врач. У меня на сей счет большие сомнения. Так же, как и у Оливера. И мы ни при каких обстоятельствах не позволим патронажной сестре переступить порог нашего дома.

– Шерлок, я не спорю с тобой.

Шерлок замолчал, впервые заметив это.

– Ты не... Почему не споришь?

– Потому что это было ужасно. Итак, у нас есть месяцы, прежде чем нам снова придется побеспокоиться об этом, давай не будем думать об этом сейчас. Давай просто... пойдем домой.

Шерлок помолчал.

– Она ужасная женщина.  
– Она не так уж плоха.  
– Она флиртовала с тобой.  
– Нет.

Шерлок фыркнул.

– Ты думаешь, я не знаю, когда женщина флиртует с тобой? Женщины всегда флиртуют с тобой.

– Мы должны заново оценить, кто из нас поразительно привлекателен в этом отношении, – заметил Джон.

– Они хотят затискать тебя в этих твоих нелепых свитерах и затащить в их спальни. Ты неотразимая комбинация для них.

– Я...Что?

Шерлок закатил глаза.

– Ты совершенен. Ты... котенок и опасность в одном флаконе.

– Котенок и опасность? – повторил Джон.

– Да, – ответил Шерлок, не собираясь отказываться от своего эпитета. – И не притворяйся, что ты не знаешь этого, Три Континента Ватсон.

– Я никогда не позволю тебе снова встретиться с кем-то из моих армейских товарищей. И ты ошибаешься, я ничего об этом не знаю. Я чертовски старался, чтобы они... в общем, они не просто так падали в мою кровать. Я не Джеймс Бонд.

– Она сказала, что Оливер – вылитый ты.

– Она просто... она… флиртовала со мной, – понял Джон.

– Добро пожаловать в этот разговор, Джон, – сказал Шерлок.

– Мертв-мертв! – сообщил Оливер из коляски.

– Я же не флиртовал в ответ, правда? Не заигрывал? О, Боже, я флиртовал, не так ли?

Шерлок приподнял брови и продолжал идти.

– Я не имею в виду… я имею в виду, это было… просто… я пытался… если мы ей понравимся, я думал, что это будет…

– Все нормально, Джон, – мягко проговорил Шерлок.

– Нет. Погоди, – Джон положил руку ему на плечо мягко, но достаточно ощутимо, чтобы не дать двинуться вперед.

– Посмотри на меня.

Шерлок послушался и подумал, что не было ничего столь же дорогого для него, чем Джон Ватсон, за исключением, возможно, ребенка в коляске перед ним. Волосы Джона трепал легкий ветерок, а глаза щурились от солнца, и он выглядел взволнованным, его рот слегка кривился от чувства вины.

– Я бы никогда... я даже не помню, как она выглядела, я едва заметил ее, просто... я просто... я выбираю тебя. Я всегда буду выбирать тебя. Я люблю тебя. Я не хотел... я люблю тебя. Слышишь? – Он спрашивал его так, будто хотел услышать подтверждение этого факта.

И Шерлок почувствовал, как улыбается. Правда была в том, что это Джон всегда нуждался в подтверждении этого, потому что Шерлок всегда знал больше, чем сам Джон, о его чувствах.

– Да, – заверил его Шерлок, ибо знал, что Джон любил его. Джон флиртовал как-то автоматически, инстинктивно. Шерлок знал, что он не осознавал, что делает. В этом не было злонамерения или какого-то умысла. Это не значит, что Шерлоку это нравилось, но вряд ли об этом стоило спорить.

Джон внезапно потянулся вверх, чтобы наградить его быстрым свирепым поцелуем.

– Да, – согласился он, а потом переплел вместе их пальцы, возобновляя ходьбу. Толкать коляску было неудобно, но Шерлок и не думал жаловаться.


	20. 32

Оливер уснул рано, истощенный эмоциональной встряской у врача. Шерлок сидел за столом, окруженный окровавленными кусками ткани разной степени пропитанности, и печатал свои наблюдения. Постепенно он осознал, что, прислонившись к дверному косяку кухни, стоит Джон, наблюдая за ним, небрежно скрестив руки и ноги.  
Обычно в это время Джон готовил им вечерний чай, но сейчас он, казалось, не собирается этим заниматься.

Шерлок приподнял брови и спросил:

– Что?

Джон слегка самодовольно улыбнулся уголками губ, и Шерлок не был уверен, что с этим делать.

– Ты думаешь, что знаешь, – сказал Джон. – Но на самом деле – нет.

– Я не знаю что? – раздраженно спросил Шерлок, потому что ненавидел, когда Джон говорил загадками.

Джон оттолкнулся от проема в двери и медленно подошел к столу.

– Ты думаешь, что знаешь, как сильно я люблю тебя, – Джон подошел вплотную и остановился прямо перед ним, и Шерлок посмотрел на него в замешательстве. – Но ты понятия не имеешь.

– Джон… – начал Шерлок, ерзая и желая встать с кресла.

– Нет. Тихо.

Вдруг Джон опустился на колени, расположив руки на подлокотниках кресла Шерлока.

– Ты не представляешь, как сильно я люблю. Я знаю, что моя любовь не секрет для тебя, но все же ты не понимаешь. Ты думаешь, что я просто попался. Вроде как тебе очень повезло, что ты каким-то образом обманул меня, заставив поверить, будто я сам хотел этого. Но ты не знаешь, как смог достичь этого. Поэтому я говорю тебе: здесь нет подвоха, Шерлок. Это не волшебный трюк – ты и я. Ты думаешь, что когда-нибудь я приду в себя и осознаю содеянное, пойму, что мог бы получить кого-то, кто гораздо лучше, чем ты, кого-то более нормального, кто бы не сжигал случайно мои носки, не запускал в ящик для столовых приборов гусениц, кто не сводил бы меня с ума, заставляя рвать на себе волосы, и, Боже мой, Шерлок, мне нужен ты, чтобы понять, что это неправда. Ты не двинул меня по голове, это не какое-то посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство, и я не потерял рассудок. Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя больше, чем думал когда-либо, что вообще возможно так любить другого человека. Я не знал, что можно встретить человека, незнакомца, и заполнить им все внутри себя, всю пустоту. Я думал, что быть живым означает просто научиться жить с этой пустотой. Я не знал, что возможно любить кого-то так, как я люблю тебя. Вот почему мне потребовалось так много времени, чтобы понять. Это не то, о чем люди пишут песни, потому что они не могут, это нельзя выразить словами. Это такая любовь, которая, которая... всеобъемлюща. Я люблю тебя. А ты не знаешь насколько. Потому что я люблю тебя так сильно, что удивляюсь, какой хитростью заставил тебя думать, что я – тот, кого ты хочешь, я так тебя люблю, что уверен – когда-нибудь ты придешь в себя и осознаешь эту ситуацию, осознаешь, что мог бы иметь гораздо больше, чем просто я, ты можешь получить кого-то, кто лучше меня во всем.

Шерлок уставился на него. Он думал, что должен что-то сказать, но, как ни странно, был не в состоянии даже дышать. Будто в его груди совсем не осталось места – грудная клетка сжалась вокруг его легких. Если он собирался умереть, то невозможно представить себе лучшего момента, чем нынешний.

– Постой, любовь моя, – прошептал Джон и наклонился вперед, целуя Шерлока в местечко над правым глазом, затем проложил дорожку из поцелуев к его левому глазу. – Остановись, – он поцеловал одну скулу, а затем другую. – Перестать постоянно думать, что примешь все подачки, которые я тебе дам. – губы Джона оказались около левого уха Шерлока, спустились к челюсти. – Потому что я отдам тебе все. – Джон наконец-то добрался до его рта. – Все, – щемяще выдохнул он.

Шерлок зарылся руками в волосы Джона и потянул его на себя, чтобы увлечь его в поцелуй – горячий и отчаянно-голодный, но Джон замедлил его, слегка отстраняясь к подлокотнику кресла, в котором сидел Шерлок. Он целовал обожающе-неторопливо, словно у него была вся оставшаяся жизнь, чтобы закончить поцелуй. Его пальцы расстегнули рубашку Шерлока с той же мучительной медлительностью, не спеша отводя полы в сторону до тех пор, пока не смог наконец вытянуть руки вдоль груди Шерлока.

А потом он перестал целовать его. Прислонился лбом к Шерлоку и вздохнул.

– Джон, – начал Шерлок хрипло.

– Шшш, – Джон поцеловал его в шею, коснулся кадыка, а затем вниз по его груди, и Шерлок чувствовал себя странно обмякшим, будто совсем бескостным. Он глубже вдавился в кресло и откинул голову назад, закрыв глаза и чувствуя, как дышит все чаще. Джон любил его. Насколько же Джон любил его. Когда это случилось? Как так вышло? Шерлок чувствовал себя смущенным и растерянным, а вот Джон, наоборот, совершенно фантастически, окончательно сдергивая с Шерлока рубашку и целуя его живот.

Внезапно Джон остановился.

Шерлок, наконец сообразив, что Джон не собирается продолжать, поднял голову и затуманенным взглядом посмотрел на него, сидящего на корточках между его колен с волосами, стриженными в короткий "ежик", но все равно всклоченными в полный беспорядок, и глазами невероятно темной голубой глубины.

– Идем со мной в постель, – сказал Джон почти вопросительно, как будто он не был уверен, что Шерлок хотел этого.

Шерлок кивнул, и Джон встал, протянув ему руку, что было глупостью, потому что Шерлок мог самостоятельно встать, но Холмс взял руку Джона и позволил привести себя в спальню, потому что это казалось чем-то важным для Джона.

Они разделись в спальне в тишине, которую Шерлок не хотел нарушать. Он чувствовал, что Джон, если захочет, должен нарушить ее.

Джон стоял перед ним и пристально вглядывался в его лицо. Шерлок спокойно выдержал его взгляд, давая понять, что ждет ответа.

– Однажды – и я не знаю, когда именно это произошло, но это случилось – однажды я рассыпался на осколки и упал у твоих ног. И ты поднял меня и собрал воедино, – проговорил Джон.

Шерлок молча моргнул, потому что не знал, что сказать.

Джон шагнул ближе, затем сделал еще один шаг и толкнул Шерлока на кровать.

– Я разорву тебя на куски.

Что показалось Шерлоку восхитительной идеей.

Джон оседлал его и прошептал:

– А затем снова соберу тебя воедино.

И Шерлок кивнул.

Дело в том, что Шерлок всегда думал, что Джон уже разбил его на части. Но Джон, казалось, по-настоящему задумался об этом лишь этой ночью. Может быть, так и было, но Джон полностью сосредоточился на нем, и думать, а тем более анализировать, было невероятно сложно. Шерлок чувствовал каждое прикосновение его губ к своей коже, он тонул в любви и задыхался от обожания, ощущая каждый взмах пальцев. Он был сверхчувствителен, словно не мог вынести этого шквала эмоций, которые переполняли его. Шерлок всегда это чувствовал, сие чувство родилось вместе с появлением Джона и длилось так долго, что он уже успел забыть, как больно было поначалу любить его так всепоглощающе и при этом не иметь возможности выплеснуть это чувство, и он понятия не имел, что с этим делать, оно просто жило в нем, переворачивало все нутро, требуя освободиться и высказаться. Теперь он мог это сделать, теперь, когда его снова затопили эмоции, он заговорил, слыша свой голос, но понятия не имея, что говорит, и есть ли в его словах хоть какой-то смысл. Но даже это не волновало его, потому что лишь одно имело значение – причина, по которой он произносит все, и он знал, что Джон понимает это. Его тело блестело от пота, он был опьянен почти отчаянной любовью и желанием, достигшими апогея, они пронзали его медленно, но остро, напоминая все наркотики, которые он когда-либо пробовал. Каждая его частица ныла, жаждала, и, когда он, задыхаясь, кончил, это не было обычной быстрой вспышкой удовольствия, но медленно захлестывающей неумолимой волной, сокрушившей его и потащившей в водоворот, в котором он понятия не имел, где заканчивается и начинается остальная часть Вселенной.

– Я тоже, любовь моя, – пробормотал Джон над ним, оставляя поцелуи на его горящем лице. – Тоже. Все это.

И вдруг Шерлок понял, что Джон имел в виду, когда сказал, что разорвет его в клочья.

Потому что Шерлок сам искал возможности настолько сильно слиться с Джоном, насколько мог, желая стать ближе, вздрагивая от боли, что невозможно просто забраться в него и поселиться внутри, и он услышал свой голос, который произносит, едва сдерживая всхлип:

– Никогда не оставляй меня. Пожалуйста. Никогда. Я не знаю, что тогда я...

– Шшш, – сказал Джон, позволяя ему расслабиться.

И Шерлок понял, что Джон имел в виду, когда сказал, что снова соединит его.

Шерлок, выжатый и обессиленный, но более наполненный внутренне, чем мог когда-либо припомнить, лежа напротив Джона, сказал почти непринужденно, словно это факт, который был научно доказан:

– Нет ничего, что ты можешь когда-нибудь совершить, а я не смогу простить.

– Когда ты любишь, – ответил Джон, рисуя пальцами узор по плечу Шерлока, – ты любишь.

– Какой смысл делать это наполовину? – спросил Шерлок, искренне озадаченный подобной мыслью.

Джон уткнулся носом в ухо Шерлока, а затем, замерев, выдохнул:

– Ты удивительный.

Шерлок улыбнулся. Потом, через мгновение, захихикал.

– Что? – в замешательстве спросил Джон, давая ему возможность повеселиться.

Шерлок повернулся к нему лицом, улыбаясь.

– Ты знаешь, что сказал это вслух?

Джон засмеялся.

– Извини, – сказал он. – Я умолкаю.

– Да нет, – ответил Шерлок серьезно. – Я не против.

***  
Время шло. И Оливер подрастал. Он научился ползать, чем вызывал у Джона панику из-за его новоприобретенной подвижности. Джон установил калитки-ограждения на все дверные проемы в квартире, в связи с чем Шерлок начал жаловаться на то, что Оливер открыл в себе новые таланты, а Джон наказал его, фактически заключив в тюрьму. Джон настаивал на ограждении, потому что в этом был смысл, но он вспоминал слова Шерлока каждый раз, когда натыкался на Оливера, сидящего и глядящего с несчастным видом на ограждение; затем его взгляд становился свирепее, и было ясно, что он методично планирует свой побег. Он был клоном Шерлока, и Джон ожидал, что в любую минуту он додумается открыть замок калитки, поэтому согласился с тем, чтобы Шерлок дал ребенку пару уроков в преодолении лестничных маршей. Контролируемых уроков. Эти уроки состояли в основном из того, что Шерлок сам ползал вверх и вниз по лестнице, в то время как Оливер сидел на руках у Джона и пялился на него. Джон думал, что у него совершенно блестяще получалось.

Оливер также заговорил чуть более правильно. Его пристрастие к «мертв» отмерло, уступив место ревностной привязанности к слову «нет». «Да» появилось раньше, но не было столь любимо. Он говорил «нет» постоянно: это был не только ответ на большинство вопросов, но также просто реакция на действия Джона и Шерлока. Джон выбирал джемпер, чтобы надеть на него, и шел с ним в гостиную, а Оливер, сидящий на своем одеяле, поднимал глаза от черепа и говорил: «Нет», и Джон возвращался в спальню, выбирая другой джемпер. Шерлок думал, что это было весело и смешно ровно до дня, когда сам, долго излагавший гипотезу о своем текущем эксперименте, а Оливер, внимательно его слушавший, грызя свое зубное кольцо с пиратским флагом, задумчиво не выдал:

– Нет.

Третьим словом Оливера после «нет» было «пожалуйста», но он пользовался им только лишь для манипулирования. Он указывал на все, что хотел и, хлопая своими длинными ресницами, говорил: «Пожалуйста?» Он не использовал этот трюк на Шерлоке слишком часто, потому что Шерлок в принципе всегда давал Оливеру все, что тот хотел, сразу, без необходимости умолять. Он использовал его на Джоне и обычно с большим успехом. Этим он всегда напоминал Джону Шерлока, когда тот начинал дуться и думал, что подобными действиями добьется своего. Джон всегда достаточно успешно сопротивлялся такой психологической атаке Шерлока, но Оливер при этом добавлял дрожание губы и мерцающие в глазах слезы и… к черту все, парень был очень хорош в этом! Джон думал, что ему и правда необходимо пересилить себя, иначе для Оливера не останется авторитетов, что в конец испортит его.

Но кого он, черт возьми, обманывает, думал Джон однажды вечером, сидя у камина и делая вид, что читает роман, но при этом тайно наблюдая за Шерлоком и Оливером. Шерлок показывал различные предметы, и Оливер выказывал одобрение или протест, а Шерлок делал заметки для своей таблицы: «Любимые игрушки Оливера».

«Оливер уже самый испорченный ребенок в Великобритании». – подумал Джон.

Четвертое слово Оливера было «папа». Джон думал, что Оливер, вероятно, выучил его, потому что считал, что оно будет полезным для дальнейших манипуляций, но это казалось неважным. Правда была в том, что впервые Оливер произнес его, когда Джон пришел к нему в комнату, чтобы забрать из кроватки. Лицо Оливера просияло, и он сказал: «Папа» так, как будто пред ним был самый лучший подарок, который он когда-либо получал, и Джон прослезился. Он всегда считал, что Шерлок был любимчиком Оливера, главным из двух родителей. Конечно, Оливер, казалось, наблюдает за каждым движением Шерлока и ловит любое его слово. Джон не ожидал, что станет первым, кто услышит это обращение. Джон ожидал, что «папа» будет в самом низу списка необходимых слов Оливера. И пускай Оливер перенес его в начало, чтобы манипулировать им – Ватсона это не волновало.

Джон думал, что Шерлок, вероятно, расстроится, что не ему досталось это первое обращение.

– Кажется, он научился говорить «папа», потому что планирует использовать его так, как ты используешь свое «Джон».

– Надеюсь, не совсем так, – сказал Шерлок, посмотрев на мужа.

– Нет. Но ты уловил общий смысл.

– Джон, – сказал Шерлок, отворачиваясь, как делал всегда, когда терял интерес к чему-либо. – Я давно знаю, что ты его любимчик. Почему бы тебе им не быть, если ты – мой любимчик?

Пятое слово Оливера было «папоська». Он однажды произнес его, жалуясь, когда Шерлок допустил непростительную оплошность, отвлекшись на что-то, что не было Оливером. Шерлок посмотрел на ребенка в абсолютном шоке, и Джон никогда не был так счастлив стать свидетелем какого-то события, как выражения лица Шерлока в тот момент. Оливер смотрел на него, протягивая ненастоящие щипцы, которые дала ему Молли, до этого перевернувшая полгорода в поисках этой вещицы. Он напоминал хирурга, который обратился к ассистенту и не получил должного внимания достаточно быстро. Шерлок забыл об эксперименте и принялся душить Оливера поцелуями, что заставило последнего поначалу пронзительно закричать от возмущения, а после захихикать. Щипцы были забыты.

Иногда ночью Джон не мог заснуть. Он никогда не засыпал в определенное время, слишком много лет ему приходилось спать урывками. Хотя он спал гораздо больше, чем другие обитатели их квартиры – даже больше, чем ребенок – но это все равно ни о чем не говорило, и он подозревал, что жизнь с обоими Шерлоками отбросила его еще дальше от нормального режима. Он пытался систематизировать время сна, но случались ночи, когда он ложился спать, а Шерлок играл на скрипке для Оливера, и он лежал в другой комнате и слушал их, будучи не в состоянии заснуть. Оливер говорил в промежутках между музыкой все слова, которые знал, вперемешку с другими звуками, которые были в его арсенале, а Шерлок отвечал, и Джону казалось, что они вели глубокие и серьезные дискуссии о достоинствах Моцарта против Вагнера, и в эти моменты Джон не мог поверить, как удивительно хорошо все сложилось в его жизни.

Но, конечно, были и раздражающие аспекты. Шерлок никогда и не думал быть особенно полезным при поддержании порядка на их кухне, или признавать существование предметов, необходимых для поддержания жизнеобеспечения человека. Он не собирался ничего менять даже сейчас, когда у них появился ребенок, или в связи с тем, что они теперь занимались сексом. И да, иногда Джон чувствовал себя прямо как наемный рабочий, например, когда у Шерлока было дело, а Оливер становился капризным и нервным. Джона невероятно бесило это. И тогда Шерлок мог сделать что-то удивительное, свойственное только ему. Разумеется, никогда и ничего из того, что осчастливило бы Джона – чашка чая или предложение пробежаться по магазинам, но какие-то вещи, которые были многим лучше, чем это. Джон мог вернуться домой и найти новый роман, лежащий на столе, и, хотя Шерлок говорил что-нибудь уничижительное в стиле «какая глупость все это», но Джон знал, что Шерлок намеренно пошел и купил его ради Джона. Или Шерлок мог сделать перерыв между своими экспериментами или делами, или приступами дурного настроения и посадить Оливера к себе на колени, обучая его по старому учебнику доктора по инфекционным болезням, что отвлекало Оливера от выдирания волос Джона, а также давало ему достаточно времени на передышку от детских забот. Однажды произошла и вовсе удивительная вещь: Джон приехал домой и обнаружил кухню, полностью очищенную от частей тела. Шерлок что-то пробормотал о необходимости освободить место для новых останков, но Джон крепко его поцеловал, зная, что это было предложением мира после ссоры, связанной с тем, что Шерлок забыл слить воду после купания малыша.

Майкрофт приходил чаще, чем хотелось бы Шерлоку, но Джон считал, что в этом не было ничего плохого – Оливер, казалось, хотя и с осторожностью шел на контакт, но привык к нему (эта приязнь зиждилась на том факте, что Майкрофт часто приносил ему газеты с работы, узнав, что любимым занятием Оливера было их рвать; Джон подумал, что, возможно, у них был единственный ребенок на свете, который регулярно комкал "Монд", "Нью-Йорк Таймс", "Дейли мейл" и несколько газет из Ближнего Востока, Китая и Японии). Гарри вышла из лечебницы и хорошо выглядела. Она никогда не посещала Бейкер-стрит, потому что утверждала, что Шерлок раздражает ее, так что Джон брал Оливера и встречался с ней на нейтральной территории. Она была в порядке, и Шерлок, так или иначе, не делал никаких комментариев, в связи с чем Джон решил поверить, что с ней все хорошо, не видя причин сомневаться в ином. Она души не чаяла в Оливере, но Оливер, казалось, был сдержан с ней. Было несколько людей, к которым Оливер тянулся, как ни странно, это были те же «избранные», которых принимал Шерлок: миссис Хадсон, Молли и даже Лестрейд. Джон не был уверен, была ли это какая-то генетическая предрасположенность, или же Оливер принимал от Шерлока сигналы об этих конкретных людях и хорошо реагировал на них, потому что знал, что его отец расслаблен в их присутствии. Вне этого внутреннего круга Оливер был осторожен, склонен больше наблюдать, чем участвовать. Джон понял, что Шерлок настороженно относится к окружающим не только в результате болезненного детства, поскольку Оливер, казалось, утопал в любви, и Джон представить себе не мог ребенка, окруженного большей атмосферой надежности, и обожания. Хотя Джон думал, что все же в основе нелюдимости Шерлока, которая делала его сдержанным с людьми, похоже, не последнюю роль сыграло неправильное воспитание его родителей. Оливер не спешил одаривать теплом людей, как будто не видел смысла тратить на это время, и именно так он вел себя с Гарри. Но Гарри не заметила этого, потому что считала Оливера абсолютным совершенством. Джон всегда хотел указать на то, что Оливер был кровным сыном Шерлока, но Гарри странно пугал его муж, поэтому он каждый раз держал язык за зубами.

Миссис Хадсон души не чаяла в Оливере, что было весьма полезным, так как они оставляли его с ней, когда расследование, казалось, могло втравить их в неприятности. Они брали его, когда шли на место преступления или в морг, или в другие менее захватывающие места. Оливер любил все это. Иногда в чрезвычайных ситуациях, Молли привлекалась в качестве няни, когда они шли куда-нибудь и не могли взять ребенка с собой. Молли всегда говорила, что он был ангелом, потому что, когда оставалась с ним, то показывала ему внутренние органы, объясняя, что за болезнь повлияла на них, и он всегда слушал с широко раскрытыми любознательными глазами, жуя игрушку, привезенную с собой.

Шерлок также оставлял Оливера с Лестрейдом, если в этом была необходимость, но при этом отказывался доверять его кому-то еще из Скотланд-Ярда, и Джон не винил его, потому что остальные сотрудники Скотланд-Ярда давно уже зарекомендовали себя не слишком любезными ко всем и всему, имеющему отношение к Шерлоку. Донован и Андерсон терпели Оливера, но так же как, в конце концов, стали терпеть Джона – словно у них закончились аргументы, и они смирились, при этом не прекращая постоянно ворчать и брюзжать на эту тему. Оливер игнорировал их с поистине шерлоковским презрением, хотя Джон изучил шерлоковское презрение достаточно хорошо, чтобы знать, что Оливеру на самом деле очень больно внутри, и Джон всегда заботился о том, чтобы быть супервнимательным с Оливером после того, как тот соприкасался с Андерсоном или Донован.

Да, он баловал ребенка и знал об этом, но решил, что ребенок заслуживает быть немного испорченным.  
Некоторые из их клиентов сюсюкали с ним. Оливер всегда отвечал им бесстрастным взглядом, а Шерлок говорил без обиняков: «Не разговаривай с ним так, он не идиот». Большинство клиентов чувствовали себя немного неуверенными в его присутствии, но, поскольку Оливер всегда проявлял интерес к приходам клиентов, когда они рассказывали свои истории, то в скором времени всегда начинал нравиться им, и, в конечном счете, Джон знал, что Оливер стал непременным атрибутом, частью их имиджа. Они выдавали о нем минимум информации, как и хотел Шерлок, но как бы там ни было, люди знали о существовании у них ребенка, и Джону скорее нравилось то, что людям, кажется, нравился их малыш, так как Оливер был прекрасным ребенком.

Ребенком, который отказывался ходить. Шерлок думал, что ему уже пора было сделать свои первые шаги, хотя Шерлок всегда стремился достичь следующей цели после любого пройденного рубежа. Оливер мог ровно и крепко стоять на ногах, но не выказывал абсолютно никакого желания, чтобы сделать хоть шаг, и чем больше Шерлок приставал к нему, тем больше у Оливера, казалось, укоренилось в сознании обязательство провести остаток своей жизни ползком.

– А тебя не беспокоит это? – жаловался Шерлок одним дождливым вечером в конце ноября.

– Почему это должно меня беспокоить? Не похоже, что ему одиннадцать лет, и он ленится ходить, Шерлок. Он ребенок. Он пойдет, когда будет готов.

– Он делает это специально, – сказал Шерлок и хмуро посмотрел на Оливера.

Оливер в ответ послал ему самый невиннейший свой взгляд и сказал:

– Папоська.

– Даже не пытайся провернуть это со мной, – сказал ему Шерлок и рухнул на диван, повернувшись к ним спиной.

Джон проигнорировал его, сползая со стула на пол, чтобы сесть рядом с Оливером.

– Папочка будет дуться сейчас, потому что ты недостаточно мобилен для него. Но, когда ты станешь более мобильным, он будет жаловаться на то, что ты постоянно будешь находить себе приключения.

– Нет, не буду, – глухо проговорил Шерлок в диванные подушки.

Оливер, осчастливленный тем, что к нему присоединились на полу, просиял: «Папа», а потом уполз куда-то со скоростью света, которой овладел в совершенстве, поглядывая через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что Джон следует за ним.

И Джон следовал, шутливо нагоняя его, и Оливер, заливисто смеясь, прополз между ножками стола с гораздо большей легкостью, чем это вышло у Джона. Джон попятился и перехватил его на пути к журнальному столику, что заставило Оливера заверещать от удовольствия джоновой сообразительности.

– Ты просто потакаешь ему, – пробормотал Шерлок с дивана.

Джон взглянул на него, отпуская Оливера. Шерлок наблюдал за тем, как Оливер отполз от него, и Джон снова послушно отправился вслед за ним.

– Я не знаю, зачем поощряю его. И не знаю, почему ему нравится ползание. Это невероятно убивает колени.

– Больше, чем другая деятельность, осуществляемая на коленях? – спросил Шерлок.

– Ну, и то, и другое ждешь с нетерпением, только результат не совсем один и тот же, – заметил Джон, глядя на Шерлока, который ответил ему мерцающей улыбкой.

Джон снова занялся Оливером, который захихикал и заерзал в его руках. Ватсон встал и, качая его, изумленно проговорил:

– Хм, когда ты стал таким большим?

Потому что Оливер никогда не был пухленьким ребенком, но он вытянулся и набрал соответствующий росту вес, и Джон пытался вспомнить, как Майкрофт впервые вошел к ним с крошечным Оливером, и едва мог сделать это.

Он поцеловал Оливера в голову и покачал в воздухе, а затем посадил к Шерлоку на грудь.

– Папоська, – сказал ему Оливер, радуясь встрече, и коснулся его носа.

– Да, да, – сказал Шерлок, делая вид, что недоволен, но это ни на миг не обмануло Оливера. – Привет. – Он погладил Оливера по растрепавшимся кудрям.

Джон сидел в кресле и смотрел на них.

– Мы должны устроить вечеринку для него.

– Вечеринка, – сказал Шерлок Оливеру. – Твой отец со своей потребностью к наличию чужих людей вокруг.

– Ему исполняется год. Мы должны отпраздновать это.

Шерлок мгновенно посмотрел на Оливера, который схватил своими ручками указательный палец Шерлока и восторженно кусал его.

– Да. Должны, – сказал он.

– Первый из многих, – твердо сказал Джон, слыша нотки печали в тоне Шерлока.

Шерлок повернул голову в его сторону и улыбнулся.

– Да, капитан Ватсон, – сказал он.

Джон улыбнулся в ответ и скользнул вниз, на пол, подползая к дивану. Оливер и Шерлок наблюдали за ним: Оливер с интересом, Шерлок – с удовольствием и весельем.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Шерлок с наигранным раздражением.

– Целую тебя, – сказал Джон и поцеловал его.

– Ты смешон, – пробормотал Шерлок в губы Джона.

– Ты любишь это, – многозначительно проговорил Джон.

– Нет, – вклинился Оливер, явно раздраженный тем, что перестал быть в центре внимания.

– Одну секунду, Олли, – сказал ему Джон, – позволь мне как следует понежничать с твоим отцом.

Оливер прервал все нежности. В конце концов, он заполз и устроился между ними, прижавшись к плечу Шерлока, и взглянул на Джона так, что смысл этого взгляда был очевиден – « я тут и останусь». Он уютно обосновался между ними двумя, так что Джон в итоге провел остаток вечера, сидя на полу около дивана, пока Шерлок жаловался на все, что видел на экране телевизора, а Оливер угукал, полностью соглашаясь с ним.


	21. 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Teddy (англ) - медвежонок

Ко дню рождения Оливера установили елку. Оливер любил елки. Джон подумал, что, когда им придется ее убрать, Оливер, вероятно, будет плакать, потому что он очень привязался к ней. Он мог сидеть и часами изучать ее, и Джон внимательно наблюдал за ним, готовый к внезапно пришедшей в голову сына идее свалить ее. Но Оливер обычно просто поворачивал голову и, глядя на Джона с удивлением, говорил: “Папа”, показывая на дерево. Джон думал, что он спрашивает, почему у них не стоит дерево круглый год.

Интерес же Шерлока к елке заключался в проведении эксперимента с древесной смолой, поэтому все вещи в квартире были ею измазаны, включая волосы Оливера, что привело к тому, что крики Джона разбавили приятный вечерок, перемежаясь возмущенными воплями Оливера и настойчивыми аргументами Шерлока, объясняющими это достойной жертвой во имя науки.

Джон убрал всю квартиру ко дню рождения Оливера и сообщил Шерлоку:

– Да поможет мне Бог, если ты измажешь смолой или какой-нибудь другой мерзостью нашу квартиру в течение следующих двадцати четырех часов, ибо тогда, во имя науки, ты будешь спать на пороге перед входной дверью всю следующую неделю.

– На улице декабрь, – ошеломленно моргнул Шерлок.

– Поэтому тебе лучше быть очень осторожным со смолой, не так ли?

Шерлок смотрел на него с ужасом.

Джон улыбнулся.

– Что, если в течение следующего часа, или около того, я предложу тебе заняться кое-чем получше сомнительных экспериментов?

– Часа? – сказал Шерлок и поднял бровь, глядя на него.

– Ты знаешь, как сильно я тебя ненавижу? – спросил Джон.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся и потянул джемпер Джона вверх.

И нигде в квартире больше не обнаружилась смола, кроме елки, когда гости начали прибывать.

Джон предупредил гостей не приносить подарки, но это явно ничего не значило, так как все шли с подарками.

Миссис Хадсон пришла с подарком и тортом, хотя Джон уже испек один.

– Я говорил Вам, что испеку торт, – напомнил он ей, принимая ее торт, который был прекрасен и имел голубую глазурь, напоминающую глаза Оливера. Это выглядело вкусным, и Джон был уверен, что так оно и есть, но он действительно хотел сам испечь торт для Оливера из-за какого-то странного чувства собственничества.

– Да, дорогой, – неопределенно ответила миссис Хадсон и взяла Оливера из рук Шерлока.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся, потому что решение Джона испечь торт вызывало у него определенные опасения.

– Заткнись, – сказал ему Джон и понес торт на кухню.

Майкрофт прибыл с небольшой свитой из вышибал, несущих коробки. И еще одним тортом, до смешного шикарным и помпезным, который выглядел так, словно вот-вот перевернется.

– Я испек торт, – раздраженно сказал Джон.

– Да, Шерлок сказал мне, – вежливо заметил Майкрофт, направив одного из своих людей отнести торт на кухню.

– К Вашему сведению, я не плохой повар, – говорил Джон любому, кто согласен был его слушать. – Если бы я не готовил, мы бы тут все уже умерли с голоду.

– Вы много заказываете готовой еды на дом, – сказала миссис Хадсон и, когда Джон впился в нее взглядом, добавила, – Ну, иногда мне приходится открывать дверь, дорогой, потому что вы оба не спешите подрываться и отвечать на стук.

– Потому что Шерлок частенько ломает дверной звонок. А ты неблагодарная задница, – сказал он Шерлоку.

– Я люблю тебя, – ответил Шерлок радостно и поцеловал его.

Джон ответил на поцелуй, при этом слегка потянув мужа за волосы, словно это могло проучить его.

– Я определенно благодарен вам двоим за то, что вы не занимаетесь этим на месте преступления, – заявил Лестрейд, входя в квартиру с бутылкой вина и в колпаке с большим блестящим зеленым помпоном на макушке.

– О, отлично, ты принес вино, – сказал Джон, принимая вино.

– И ужасный колпак, – заметил Шерлок.

– Это для именинника, – Лестрейд водрузил его на голову Оливера.

Оливер скривился и послал Лестрейду взгляд, говорящий: «Я всегда подозревал, что у тебя нет мозгов, спасибо за это окончательное наглядное доказательство».

– Нет, – сказал он.

– И я подумал, что нам может пригодиться вино, – заметил Лестрейд, игнорируя неудовольствие Оливера.

– Нам обязательно нужно вино, – сказал Майкрофт, делая шаг вперед, чтобы взять вино у Джона. – Молодчина.  
Лестрейд покраснел.  
Джон уставился на него и сощурил глаза.

– Ю-ху! Я вовремя? – сказала Молли.

– Да, да, – ответил Джон, позволяя Лестрейду сбежать на кухню. «С Майкрофтом». – отметил Джон.

Молли держала в руках плюшевого мишку с большим красным бантом.

– Мы говорили, никаких подарков, – сказал ей Джон.

– Я знаю, но я увидела эту прелесть и не смогла устоять.

– Нет, нет, нет, – сказал Оливер за его спиной, и Джон повернул голову. Оливер сбросил колпак с головы, но по-прежнему говорил ему «нет», несмотря на то, что тот уже оказался на полу.

– Посмотри, что Молли принесла тебе, – сказал Джон Оливеру.

– Вот и ты, Олли, – сказала Молли, ослепительно улыбаясь и вручая подарок. – С днем рождения!

Оливер выглядел заинтригованным плюшевым мишкой. Наверное, потому что он больше привык к химическим уравнениям, чем к мягким игрушкам в образе зверей. Он держал в руках свой череп, что, впрочем, не помешало ему схватить плюшевого мишку.

Джон предвосхитил его просьбу и взял череп, так что Оливер смог дотянуться до мишки. Он изучающее потискал его, а затем ткнулся в него лицом со смешком одобрения.

Шерлок появился за плечом миссис Хадсон, глядя на Оливера с плюшевым мишкой.

– Что это?

– Это плюшевый мишка, Шерлок, – сказал ему Джон.

– Его зовут Тедди*.

Шерлок посмотрел на Молли.

– Плюшевый мишка по имени Тедди.

Молли моргнула.

– Да? – согласилась она.

– Это как если бы Майкрофт вручил нам с Джоном ребенка, а я решил бы назвать его Человек.

Джон закатил глаза.

– Тогда дай ему другое имя.

Он посмотрел на часы, потом положил череп вниз и достал из кармана мобильный, отсылая сообщение сестре.

«Опаздываешь? Ты пропустишь семнадцать различных тортов и множество подарков, которые я говорил всем не приносить».

– Что это за огромная коробка? – спросил Лестрейд, подталкивая ее носком сапога.

Джон обернулся и отметил, что Лестрейд и Майкрофт оба вышли из кухни. Лестрейд держал в руках бокал вина. Майкрофт предложил Молли бокал, неспешно наполняя его.

– Майкрофт принес ее, – ответил Джон. – Хотя я сказал не делать этого.

– Что за праздник без подарков? – возразил Майкрофт, наполняя другой фужер для миссис Хадсон, которая, поудобнее устроив ребенка на руках, краснея, приняла его.

– Ах да, точно, я и забыл, какие традиционалисты братья Холмс в этих вопросах, – сухо заметил Джон.  
Шерлок подошел к подарку, посмотрел на него и стал распаковывать.

– Эй! – запротестовал Джон.

Шерлок посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

– Разве подарки не нужно открывать в день рождения?

– Это Оливер должен открывать подарки в свой день рождения! Подарки – для него!

– Оливер не будет открывать подарки на день рождения, ему всего год, – усмехнулся Шерлок.

Джон скрестил руки на груди и взглянула на него.

– И это говорит человек, который еще вчера жаловался мне, что Оливер еще не научился пользоваться пипеткой.

Шерлок проигнорировал его, срывая упаковочную бумагу и передавая ее Оливеру, который выглядел несколько потрясенным от свалившегося на него богатства – плюшевого мишки и упаковочной бумаги. Затем Шерлок открыл коробку.

– О, ради Бога, Майкрофт, – сказал он.

– Что это? – спросил Джон, направляясь к коробке и попутно рассеянно принимая вино от Майкрофта. – Это лошадка-качалка, – проговорил он, приятно удивленный.

Очень красивая, явно дорогая, покрашенная в приятный серый «в яблоках» цвет. Джон передал свой бокал Шерлоку и бросился помогать Лестрейду доставать игрушку из коробки. Он посмотрел на Шерлока, который выглядел недовольным.

– Но это прекрасно. Почему ты хмуришься? Это прекрасный подарок, Майкрофт.

– Он знает, что я ненавижу лошадей, – отрезал Шерлок.

Джон взглянул на него с удивлением.

– Правда? Ты никогда не говорил об этом.

– Почему я вообще должен был упоминать подобное? – требовательно спросил Шерлок.

– Чем тебе лошади не угодили?

– Неудачный опыт в детстве, - вставил Майкрофт. – Я думаю, мы можем спасти Оливера от этой проблемы.

– Иди сюда, Олли, давай посмотрим, – сказал Джон, принимая его из рук миссис Хадсон и аккуратно усаживая на лошадку.

Оливеру пришлось отказаться от плюшевого Тедди и оберточной бумаги, чтобы схватить поводья, и он выглядел немного неуверенным от подобного обмена.

– Глянь-ка, – сказал Майкрофт. – Он рожден для этого.

Вдруг кое-что пришло в голову Джону. Он посмотрел на Майкрофта.

– Это ведь не попытка превратить его в какого-то нелепого аристократа с домом в Корнуолле, верно?

Майкрофт подарил ему свое лучшее многострадальное закатывание глаз.

– Майкрофт любит лошадей, – сказал Шерлок таким голосом, словно говорил, что тот пинает щенков.

– Ничего плохого в лошадях нет, – сказал Лестрейд.

– Любишь скакать? – спросил Майкрофт.

– Э, нет, – ответил Лестрейд.

– Досадно, – сказал Майкрофт.

Джон посмотрел на парочку, нахмурился и решил, что не уверен, действительно ли он хочет знать, что происходит.

Затем миссис Хадсон вышла вперед вместе со своим подарком, который оказался цветастой книгой о шмелях. Оливер сидели на своем одеяле с таблицей Менделеева в окружении подаренных богатств и рассматривал иллюстрации в книге, периодически комкая оберточную бумагу.

– Мы должны есть торт, – сказала миссис Хадсон.

– Ой! – сказала Молли. – Подождите! Прежде чем Оливер все перевернет вокруг себя, мы должны сделать пару фотографий.

– Да, – уверенно сказал Джон, потому что думал, что у них недостаточно фотографий. – Садись, – сказал он Шерлоку, который смотрел так, словно собирался отказаться. Шерлок подчинился, устраиваясь в кресле Джона, а Джон подхватил Оливера и опустил Шерлоку на колени, сев на подлокотник. – Улыбнись, – скомандовал он, улыбаясь.

Молли сделал несколько кадров.

– Они улыбались? – спросил Джон.

– Вроде да, – дипломатично сказала Молли.

Джон положил руку на затылок Шерлока, и Молли щелкнула несколько фотографий. На кухне продолжалась небольшая суматоха из-за тортов.

Джон посмотрел на часы.

– Я собираюсь позвонить Гарри, – сказал он.

– Да, – согласился Шерлок. – Джон, ты должен кое-что знать.

Джон почувствовал, как его желудок сжался. «Это оно», – подумал он. Так уже было, когда Шерлок собирался сказать ему, что Гарри попала в аварию несколько месяцев назад.

Но Шерлок произнес:

– Это не имеет ничего общего с твоими кулинарными талантами. Или умением печь, но, полагаю, я должен сказать.

Джон в замешательстве моргнул.

– Что?

– Причина, почему все привезли торты. Они полностью уверены в твоей способности испечь торт. Они беспокоятся о торте, приготовленном на моей кухне, думая, что, несмотря на все твои усилия, на нем останутся остатки моих экспериментов. Вот так. Думаю, ты должен знать.

Странно для Шерлока испытывать потребность убедиться, что он понял, – подумал Джон, но ему было приятно, что он прояснил это для него.

– Ладно, – согласился он, потому что в этом действительно был смысл – Джон сам иногда беспокоится о еде, которая была приготовлена на их кухне. – Пожалуйста, будь гостеприимным в течение следующих нескольких секунд, пока я буду звонить Гарри – не начинай никаких драк и не пытайся взорвать что-нибудь.

– Джон, – раздраженно произнес Шерлок.

Джон поцеловал его в макушку, вытащив свой мобильный, направился в спальню и закрыл дверь. Он сделал глубокий вдох и позвонил Гарри. Ответа не было. Джон нахмурился и снова посмотрел на часы, хотя точно знал, сколько было времени, и насколько Гарри опаздывала. На первый день рождения ее племянника. Первая дата, которая, в конце концов, бывает раз в жизни.

Джон оставил сообщение, что показалось ему опрометчивым сразу же, как только он его отправил, но он был настолько раздражен, что позволил себе быть безрассудным.

“Эй, Гарри, где ты?”

И это было невероятно раздражающим, потому что день должен был быть хорошим. Он и был им. Его сыну исполнился год, и его окружали люди, которые любили его и принесли ему подарки, и завалили тортами. Эти люди будут любить его, какие бы ошибки при воспитании он ни совершил, и Джон понимал, что не будет никаких гарантий того, что он всегда и во всем будет прав, поэтому они должны дать Оливеру этих людей – запасной вариант. Оливер был окружен любовью, и он никогда не будет одиноким, потому что все эти люди всегда будут около него и присмотрят за ним. И все шло так хорошо – насколько вообще может быть хорошо при том, что Шерлок и Майкрофт находились в одной комнате - и его убаюкало ложное чувство безопасности, поэтому он и не подумал допустить вероятность, что Гарри... что она...

Джон стоял у окна, закрыв глаза и прислонившись к нему лбом. Было невыносимо холодно, потому что снаружи было промозгло.

Шерлок не постучал, и Джон не был уверен, что ожидал бы этого от него. Он услышал, как открылась, а затем закрылась дверь, и Шерлок произнес:

– У них есть три разных торта со свечкой в каждом.

Джон подумал о попытках Шерлока убедить его в своей уверенности в способностях Джона испечь торт.

– Ты знал. Ты знал, что она опаздывает, потому что где-то напилась.

Повисла пауза.

– Ты говорил с ней?

– Нет, конечно я не говорил с ней, – рявкнул Джон. – Ты действительно думаешь, что она бы ответила на телефонный звонок, когда увидела, что это я звоню ей, а она знает, что не может... не важно, – Джон выпрямился. – Не бери в голову. Это день рождения Оливера. Я не позволю ей испортить его.

Джон подошел к Шерлоку, неуверенно подпирающему дверь.

– Джон, – сказал Шерлок.

Джон покачал головой.

– Не сейчас, ладно? – напряженно сказал он. – Он будет делать это впервые. Я хочу видеть его лицо, когда мы споем ему песню, я хочу задуть свечки, я хочу позволить ему измазаться в своем торте. Вот что я хочу сделать. Ладно?

Шерлок кивнул, и Джон открыл дверь.

***

 

Шерлок был в ярости. Потому что Джон был несчастен. А Джон никогда не должен быть несчастным.  
Джон отчаянно хотел провести для Оливера день рождения. Шерлока это не волновало, и он был готов поклясться, что Оливер понятия не имеет, что такое день рождение и что именно его сейчас празднуют. Но Джон хотел устроить вечеринку, поэтому Шерлок согласился с ним, и, если бы Гарри не была идиоткой, то все прошло бы хорошо. Шерлок был вежливым с Майкрофтом, даже когда Майкрофт купил Оливеру неприятный подарок, и он позировал для фото, и Оливер был в восторге от происходящего, и это должен был быть чертовски хороший день, он был бы таковым, если бы Гарри появилась, а не испортила бы все так виртуозно.

Джон подумал, что нужно съесть что-то еще, кроме торта. Шерлок не захотел, но Джон не слишком расстроился, что не смог его переубедить. Он ухватился за возможность выйти из квартиры и прогуляться – это всегда был способ Джона успокоиться, когда его что-нибудь расстраивало. Так что Шерлок его отпустил. Он лежал на полу, позволяя Оливеру ползать по нему, волоча за собой плюшевого мишку и оберточную бумагу, и пытался подавить кипящую в нем ярость.

Оливер, устроившись на вытянутых ногах Шерлока, оглянулся на череп на противоположном конце одеяла и, указав на него, сказал:

– Пожалуйста?

Шерлок наклонился, чтобы достать его, когда зажужжал дверной звонок, и Шерлок сразу же понял, что это была Гарри. Он был удивлен, поскольку не ожидал, что она решится показаться. Гарри не появлялась на Бейкер-стрит. Она и сегодня доказала, что не приходит на Бейкер-стрит, даже когда приглашена.

Шерлок посмотрел, во что одет Оливер. В комбинезон. Хорошо. Достаточно тепло, чтобы не замерзнуть, если Шерлок завернет его в одеяло. Он поднялся на ноги.

Оливер посмотрел в сторону двери на звук звонка. Потом посмотрел на Шерлока и очень четко сказал:

– Клиент.

В другое время Шерлок бы бросился к заведенному Джоном детскому альбому, чтобы сразу записать новое слово – и тот факт, что оно было использовано в правильном контексте, но Шерлок просто ответил:

– Нет, твоя чертовски невыносимая тетя Гарри.

Он взял Оливера на руки и схватил свое пальто, используя его, чтобы обернуть Оливера, словно в импровизированное одеяло, оставив только голову сына, торчащую из угольно-черной шерсти. И лишь тогда спустился вниз по лестнице.

Он открыл дверь. Гарри повернулась, собираясь уходить. Она удивленно оглянулась. Она была явно очень пьяна, поэтому это движение нарушило равновесие, и она сильно качнулась. Шерлок увидел налитые кровью глаза и потрескавшиеся губы. Ему хватило одного взгляда, чтобы заметить это. Он крепче обхватил завернутого в пальто Оливера и хмуро посмотрел на Гарри, стоя на пороге. Гарри улыбнулась ему широко и пьяно, в ее глазах мелькал страх, как будто она думала, что сможет обмануть его, и он не заметит, решив, что она трезвая.

– Ты думала, что никого не будет дома? – спросил он.

– Я не... я... – Гарри выпрямилась, лишь немного качнувшись, и Шерлок увидел тот момент, когда она решила, что лучшая защита – это нападение, и оно отделит ее от знания того, насколько разочарован Джон, и позволит ей свалить все на кого-то другого.

– В чем дело? Джон не хочет со мной говорить? – спросила она.

– Джона нет. Он пошел прогуляться. Ты чуть не испортила день рождения Оливера, – посмотрел на нее Шерлок.  
Гарри сделала вид, что смутилась.

– Я не... я не хотела... – она сделала глубокий вдох. – Это так трудно. Ты понятия не имеешь. Это так трудно.

– Я имею полное представление об этом, – отрезал Шерлок.

– О, потому что ты проводил какие-то эксперименты с этим? – сказала Гарри с горечью. – Так легко для тебя быть таким самодовольным и осуждать...

– Джон был так взволнован сегодня, – перебил Шерлок. Вся суть этого разговора с Гарри, говорящей о Шерлоке, не имела отношения к делу, ибо смыслом всего был Джон. – Он так волновался. Так предвкушал празднование и хотел провести его с Оливером и тобою, и я старался дать ему все, что он хочет, и только одну деталь я не мог контролировать – тебя. Как ты могла...

– Заткнись! – закричала Гарри. – Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь быть настолько чертовски лучше, чем все остальные?

– Этого более, чем достаточно, – раздался смертельно тихий, прерывающийся голос Джона.

Шерлок удивленно посмотрел на него. Когда Джон подкрался к ним? Что если он был не прав?  
Джон стоял с пакетом купленной готовой еды в руке и смотрел на Гарри. Шерлок надеялся, что он никогда не станет объектом такого взгляда Джона.

– Шерлок, у тебя нет шапочки для ребенка, – ровно сказал Джон, не спуская глаз с Гарри.

Шерлок посмотрел на Оливера, который следил за всем происходящим очень внимательно. Джон был прав, но он не считал, что его слова так уж важны в этот конкретный момент.

– Джон, – сказала Гарри умоляюще, повернувшись к нему. Алкоголь сделал ее неловкой, она качнулась, когда попыталась положить руку ему на плечо, чтобы успокоить, задевая пакеты с едой в руках Джона. Он слегка вздрогнул, когда почувствовал тяжелое прикосновение к его больному плечу. – Ты должен понять, мне нужно было только чуть-чуть, поскольку я собиралась, я имею в виду, я собиралась столкнуться с ним лицом к лицу, ты должен понять, он так ужасен, он такой...

Шерлок не знал, что сказать в свое оправдание, но ему и не пришлось, поскольку Джон резко засмеялся таким смехом, что Гарри тяжело сглотнула, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.

– Ты собираешься обвинить его? Правда? Когда он – единственный, кто убедил меня дать тебе еще один шанс? – Джон сбросил ее руку со своего плеча и прошел мимо нее.

– Просто он такой шикарный и думает, что лучше всех нас и...

Джон молча шагнул на первую ступеньку, затем оглянулся на сестру:

– Я не знаю, почему ты думаешь, что я любил бы его, если бы он действительно был таким. И я не знаю, почему ты вбила себе в голову, что он... или я... Я не знаю, что делать, Гарри. Я иссяк. Я устал. И думаю, я... думаю это конец. Я не могу... я... я... да, – сказал Джон с откровенным смятением.

Он отвернуться и снова двинулся наверх.

– Джон, – умоляюще позвала Гарри.

Джон, не поворачиваясь, просто сказал:

– Гарриет.

И это, казалось, каким-то образом заставило Гарри окончательно расклеиться и пасть духом. Джон отвернулся и, проходя мимо Шерлока, проговорил:

– Шерлок, если ты выносишь ребенка на холод, то должен хоть чем-то прикрыть его голову.

Шерлок неопределенно посмотрел на Гарри, прежде чем повернуться и последовать за Джоном внутрь. Джон уже почти поднялся по лестнице, когда он произнес:

– Джон.

– Мы не обсуждаем это, Шерлок, – ответил он без паузы и исчез в квартире.

Шерлок посмотрел на Оливера, который был основательно поражен всем, чему стал свидетелем.

– Нет, – сказал он, весьма красноречиво.

Шерлоку пришлось согласиться с этой оценкой.

Не зная, что еще сделать, он последовал за Джоном в квартиру. Джон разложил купленную еду на столе и поставил чайник. Очевидно, Джон делал все, что, по его мнению, могло показать, что все в порядке. Он повернулся, вытащил вилки и положил их на стол. Взял кружки из шкафчика. Повернулся и положил вилки обратно в ящик. Потом пробормотал себе под нос: «Твою мать», и достал вилки обратно.

– Папа, – сказал Оливер в этот момент.

Джон положил вилки на стол и секунду посмотрел на них, а потом повернулся мягко взял Оливера на руки и, уткнувшись носом в его волосы, вдохнул. Он держал его так крепко, что Шерлок ждал, когда Оливер запротестует, но понял, что сын этого не сделает.

– Он сказал новое слово, – рискнул Шерлок, стараясь вернуть нормальную атмосферу в их жизнь.

Джон вопросительно посмотрел на Шерлока.

– Клиент, – уточнил Шерлок.

– Два слога, – сказал Джон и поцеловал Оливера в голову. – Ты отметил в альбоме?

– Еще нет.

– Я сделаю это.

Джон, все еще держа Оливера, вышел с ним из кухни в гостиную.

Шерлок пошел за ним, не желая, чтобы он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Он терпеть не мог состояния, когда не знал, что делать. Он пожалел, что позволил себе из-за своей ярости спуститься вниз по лестнице и поговорить с Гарри. Он должен был просто дать ей уйти домой, тогда бы он спас Джона от всей этой сцены.

Он наблюдал, как Джон потянулся к полке за детским альбомом и открыл его.

– Ты сердишься на меня? – выпалил Шерлок.

Это была самая глупая, самая эгоистичная вещь которую он только мог сказать, и он понял это, как только слова вылетели из его рта . Он бы очень хотел забрать их обратно.

– Я сержусь не на тебя, – сказал Джон, глядя в альбом.

Шерлок решил поверить ему на слово. В любом случае, если он скажет еще что-нибудь, то наверняка сделает еще хуже. Отчего желание сделать Джона счастливым превратило его в идиота, который творил прямо противоположное желаемому?

Он вошел на кухню, молча проклиная себя за то безумие, что происходило в его голове, и начал слепо выкладывать еду на тарелки, потому что это позволяло ему имитировать хоть какую-то деятельность.

Джон в конце концов последовал за ним на кухню.

– Шерлок, – сказал он.

Шерлок машинально продолжал выкладывать еду из контейнера в тарелку и со страхом посмотрел на Джона.

– У меня есть все, что я хочу. И я замечательно провел день.

Он услышал небольшую заминку в словах. Шерлок полагал, что это именно так, Джон определенно запнулся говоря это. Холмс рассмеялся без тени веселья.

– Абсолютно нет.

– Да. Так и есть. Это был замечательный праздник. Спасибо, что пошел мне навстречу с этой идеей.

Шерлок с внезапным грохотом швырнул ложку.

– Прекрати, – сказал он.

– Что?

– Перестань пытаться заставить меня чувствовать себя лучше, перестать пытаться утешить меня.

– Я просто...

– Ты хочешь вернуться в нормальное состояние, и самый быстрый способ сделать это – позаботиться о ком-то, и ты знаешь, что я расстроен, поэтому ты пришел сюда, чтобы позаботиться обо мне, но я расстроен, потому что ты расстроен, так что мы застряли в каком-то замкнутом кругу прямо сейчас – ты и я. Так что хватит меня утешать. Если ты злишься на меня – злись.

– Я сержусь не на тебя, – настаивал Джон.

– Но ты зол.

– Конечно, я зол, Шерлок, – рявкнул Джон, а затем сделал глубокий вдох и посмотрел на Оливера в своих руках.

– Я имел в виду ровно то, что и сказал, – медленно проговорил он с такой щемящей печалью, что Шерлок почувствовал, как будто его вены завибрировали от трепетного желания сделать Джона более счастливым.

– В какой части? – спросил Шерлок, отчаянно стараясь понять, что он может сделать.

– Я устал, – ответил Джон, по-прежнему глядя на Оливера.

Джон устал! Отлично! Он выглядел опустошенным! Это было то, с чем Шерлок мог бы помочь!

– Я могу присмотреть за ним оставшийся вечер и ночь, – с энтузиазмом предложил Шерлок, беря Оливера. – Ты же знаешь, Олли и я эксперты по части создания друг другу компании.

Джон посмотрел на него с выражением, которое Шерлок не мог до конца понять, но решил, что это неплохое выражение.

– Так что ты можешь отдохнуть, – пояснил Шерлок, когда Джон просто остался стоять на месте.

– Да, – согласился Джон, в конце концов. – Ладно. Я все равно не голоден. – Джон наклонился и поцеловал Оливера в голову. – С днем рождения, малыш, – сказал он и затем поцеловал Шерлока в щеку, выходя из кухни.

Шерлок проверил закрыты ли дополнительные ворота на дверных проемах и посадил Оливера на пол, позволив свободно ползать, пока сам играл полный набор любимых произведений Джона на скрипке. Когда он закончил, Оливер сонно зевал, развалившись напротив своего плюшевого мишки, поэтому Шерлок взял его и отнес наверх. Он читал ему блог Джона, запись «Этюд в розовых тонах», пока тот не заснул.

После Шерлок спустился вниз, размышляя, чем бы себя занять. Он надеялся, что Оливер ляжет чуть позже и отвлечет его немного дольше, но у Оливера был напряженный день. У них всех был невероятно напряженный день.

Шерлок бросил взгляд на закрытую дверь их спальни и решил, что Джон не будет возражать против того, чтобы он лег в постель с ним, если вдруг проснется ночью. Шерлок знал, что Джону нравится, когда он лежит с ним в кровати.

Шерлок вошел в комнату и скользнул в кровать, укладываясь около Джона так осторожно, как только мог.

– Я правда, правда, правда не в настроении, – пробормотал Джон.

Шерлок с удивлением посмотрел на лежащую в темноте фигуру мужа.

– Это не то, о чем ты подумал. Я решил, что ты хочешь меня в постели рядом не только по этой причине. Я имею в виду, тебе же нравится когда я лежу рядом. Ты сам говорил, что ты...

Шерлок замолчал, потому что почувствовал себя имбецилом, объясняя свой порыв.

Повисла пауза, потом Джон сказал:

– Да. Да, мне нравится, что ты лежишь рядом. Извини. Да.

Шерлок аккуратно лег, следя за тем, чтобы не зацепить Джона, но Ватсон подвинулся к нему, прижимаясь, и Шерлок обнял Джона, обхватив рукой поперек груди.

Джон переплел их пальцы и сказал:

– Твоя игра на скрипке была прекрасна, спасибо.

– Я не хотел нарушить твой сон, – глухо сказал Шерлок, касаясь губами волос Джона. – Я рассчитывал убаюкать тебя.

Джон засмеялся тем самым суровым, холодным, неискренним смехом, который он бросил в лицо Гарри.

– Великолепно, ты думал, что я смогу заснуть.

– Ты сказал, что истощен, – с легкой болью в голосе напомнил Шерлок.

– Я не имел это в виду буквально, Шерлок.

– О, – понял Шерлок, потому что, если подходить к вопросу с этой стороны, то действительно выходила глупость.  
Джон взял руку Шерлока, поднес ее ко рту и прижался губами к ладони.

– Шерлок. Я люблю тебя. Но, если ты когда-нибудь сделаешь это со мной... с нами... когда-нибудь... – сказал он дрогнувшим голосом.

Шерлок подумал о зависимости. Он думал о том, что можно быть уверенным, что контролируешь ее, чтобы в конечном итоге пропустить самое главное и понять, что на самом деле все это время твоя зависимость контролировала тебя. У Шерлока был подобный опыт, но он ненавидел это признавать. Он зарылся лицом в Джона и подумал о своих нынешних зависимостях – Джоне, который улыбался ему; том особенном возгласе Оливера, который он иногда издавал, когда вдруг видел его, и решил, что, если и были какие-то зависимости в прошлом, он никогда не сможет позволить себе поддаться им, даже если это убьет его. Шерлок может справиться и продолжит отказываться от любого наркотика столько, сколько будет рядом с ним Джон Ватсон и ребенок в детской на Бейкер-стрит.

– Я знаю, – ответил Шерлок и крепче прижал к себе Джона. – Я знаю.


	22. 34

Джон проснулся, когда услышал плач Оливера в радионяне. Шерлок все еще находился в постели, по-прежнему аккуратно обернувшись вокруг него. Он уже проснулся - это стало понятно по тому, как бодро и легко прозвучало: «Я возьму его».

Он встал с кровати и вышел из спальни, а Джон закрыл глаза и уткнулся лицом в подушку, подумав, что во многих отношениях он был самым счастливым человеком из всех, кого он знал. Его жизнь превратилась в руины, он был сломленным и почти конченным человеком, который больше ни на что не надеялся, а сейчас у него есть самый замечательный малыш в мире, который зовет его “папа”, и гений, использующий все свои немалые интеллектуальные таланты, чтобы сделать его счастливым. Ему действительно очень, очень повезло, и глупо было жалеть себя только из-за Гарри. Он не позволит Гарри разрушить все.

Джон спрыгнул с кровати и, сделав над собой усилие, побрел из спальни. Он слышал, как Оливер разговаривает с Шерлоком.

\- Нет. Нет. Нет, - говорил Оливер, делая паузу перед каждым отрицанием. «Выбирают одежду», - подумал Джон и решил не вмешиваться, вместо этого собираясь принять душ, надеясь, что это его взбодрит.

На самом деле, в чувство его привел Оливер, медленно подползший к нему, едва он открыл дверь ванной. Джон взял его на руки и обнял:

\- Доброе утро, любимка. Ты выбрал очень красивый наряд. Выглядишь, как настоящий модник.

Оливер хихикнул, прихорашиваясь. Джон прошел в гостиную, где Шерлок выставил на столе все чашки и кружки, которые имелись у них в доме.

Джон поднял брови.

\- Ты готовишь чай? - он не был уверен в том, зачем Шерлоку понадобилось налить чай во все кружки в доме, но, возможно, Шерлок думал, что должен сделать чай в, своего рода, глобальном масштабе.

\- Нет, - ответил Шерлок, как будто не знал, почему Джону вообще подобное могло прийти в голову.

\- Ладно,- сказал Джон. - Ну, я могу позаимствовать чашки, чтобы сделать нам чай? В любом случае, что именно ты делаешь со всеми ними?

\- Эксперимент.

Это было Шерлоково универсальное объяснение всему. Оливер извивался у него на руках, поэтому Джон опустил его на пол и сказал, обращаясь к Шерлоку:

\- Ладно, но о каком эксперименте идет речь?

\- Чистота, - ответил Шерлок, рассеянно.

\- Нет, - сказал Джон. - Абсолютно нет. Тебе не позволено критиковать чистоту наших кружек, поскольку я - единственный в квартире, кто моет их.

Шерлок посмотрел на него, а затем сказал:

\- Ты прав. Да,- и покорно уселся в кресло.

Это означало, что Шерлок все еще нянчился с ним после вчерашнего, и Джон вдруг обнаружил, что это раздражает. Он хотел, чтобы Шерлок был трудным—нет, невозможным - таким, каким обычно был, чтобы он настаивал на эксперименте, или игнорировал пожелания и комментарии Джона, или еще что-то в этом роде.

Да, иррационально критиковать Шерлока за то, что он хорошо к нему относится, поэтому Джон сделал глубокий вдох, досчитал до десяти, вошел в кухню и поставил чайник.

\- Ю-ху!- позвала миссис Хадсон, поднимаясь по лестнице. - Мальчики, вы в приличном виде?

Быть пойманными полураздетыми на диване на поцелуях и объятиях им не грозит, подумал Джон и крикнул в ответ:

\- Да!

Оливер выполз из гостиной в сторону лестницы, подтянулся вверх, чтобы встать и опереться на ограждающие ворота.

\- Ма-ма-ма, - радостно поздоровался он с миссис Хадсон, пока она поднималась по лестнице навстречу ему.  
Джон взял малыша на руки и открыл ограждение, позволяя миссис Хадсон пройти.

\- Очень мило с твоей стороны, Олли, но на самом деле я не твоя мама, - сказала миссис Хадсон, целуя его в щеку.

\- Maмамама, - радостно сказал Оливер, не обратив на ее слова внимания.

\- Вчера была замечательная вечеринка, Джон, - проговорила миссис Хадсон, пока он снова закрывал «ворота».

\- Спасибо, миссис Хадсон. Я как раз готовил чай, хотите?

\- О, нет, дорогой, спасибо, - миссис Хадсон торопливо вошла в гостиную, и Джон опустил Оливера обратно на пол, чтобы он мог с энтузиазмом последовать за ней. - Что ты делаешь, Шерлок, дорогой?

\- Играю, - ответил Шерлок и коснулся скрипки.

Джон занялся чаем, слушая скрипку Шерлока. Миссис Хадсон беседовала с Оливером, и когда Джон вошел в гостиную с чаем, то увидел ее на диване с малышом, листающую книгу о шмелях, которую она купила ему накануне.  
Джон поставил чай для Шерлока рядом с его креслом, не прерывая его игры, а потом сел в свое кресло и выжидающе посмотрел на миссис Хадсон, потому что не похоже, чтобы она завела привычку заходить к ним просто так, без причины. Обычно она могла зайти, чтобы поделиться распирающей ее сплетней, желая одолжить немного сахара, или угостить их свежей выпечкой. Иногда она появлялась, если беспокоилась о Шерлоке, чтобы убедиться, что с ним все хорошо, и Джон вдруг в панике подумал, что она слышала ссору с Гарри этой ночью, и теперь пришла, чтобы убедиться, что он в порядке.

\- Я хотела поговорить с вами, мальчики, о Рождестве, - сказала миссис Хадсон.

«Рождество», - подумал Джон. Он уже поставил елку, но больше об этом не задумывался, поскольку был сосредоточен на дне рождения Оливера. Он предполагал, что они откроют подарки утром, а потом проведут ни к чему не обязывающий день, поедая заказанную накануне еду. Он думал, что мог бы пригласить Гарри, но теперь отмахнулся от этой идеи.

Рождество никогда не было крупным событием на Бейкер-стрит, потому что Шерлок едва признавал его, и хотя сейчас у них появился Оливер, Джон еще не задумывался об этом. Он предполагал, что покупка подарков ляжет на его плечи.

У него оставалась неделя.

Как, черт возьми, он не заметил, что месяц пролетел так быстро?

\- Я, как обычно, пойду к сестре, - продолжала миссис Хадсон, помогая Оливеру перевернуть страницу книги. - Не знаю, что вы планировали, но хотела, чтоб вы знали: она передала, вы можете к нам присоединиться.

Шерлок продолжал играть на скрипке, не проявляя никаких признаков того, что он ее услышал.

Джон подумал, а затем произнес:

\- Это очень любезно с ее и вашей стороны, но, думаю, что мы просто проведем тихий выходной день дома. Первое Рождество Оливера, и все такое.

\- Конечно, - согласилась миссис Хадсон. - Конечно. Я просто хотела, чтобы ты знал, что у вас есть еще и такой вариант.

\- Спасибо.

\- Тогда я оставлю вас с вашим концертом, - сказала миссис Хадсон, протягивая Оливеру книгу.

\- Mамамама нет, - объявил Оливер, указывая на одного из шмелей.

\- Это пчела, Олли, - сказал Шерлок, не переставая играть.

Оливер нахмурился и внимательно рассмотрел это заявление.

Джон встал, чтобы открыть ограждение и выпустить миссис Хадсон, затем вернулся в гостиную, сел и сказал:

\- Мы не обсуждали Рождество.  
\- Что здесь обсуждать? - спросил Шерлок.

\- То, чем мы займемся на праздник. Ты не хочешь пойти к сестре миссис Хадсон, не так ли?

Шерлок посмотрел на него.

-Ладно, - сказал Джон. - Глупый вопрос.

\- Ты знаешь, это не первое его Рождество, - объявил Шерлок, с размахом доигрывая мелодию и опуская скрипку.

\- Что?

\- Ты сказал миссис Хадсон, что это его первое Рождество, но это не так. Он родился перед Рождеством в прошлом году.

\- Ему была неделя от роду на прошлое Рождество, и он находился в какой-то клинике, больнице или институте или еще где-то, где никто не заботился о нем и, вероятно, никто не удосужился купить ни одного подарка или пожелать ему счастливого Рождества. Так что я не считаю прошлый год, - резко сказал Джон.

Он знал, что Шерлок не понимал, чем может отличаться один день от другого, и быть каким-то особым, но сердце Джона сжималось, когда он думал об Оливере, одиноком и нелюбимым на Рождество. Рождество создано для детей, это детский праздник, по мнению Джона.

Через мгновение Шерлок кивнул и затем снова начал играть.

\- Господи, я так сосредоточился на дне рождения Оливера, что даже не подумал о Рождественских подарках, - вздохнул Джон.

\- Не чувствуй себя обязанным дарить мне подарок на Рождество, Джон, - апатично сказал Шерлок.

Джон чуть не рассмеялся. Шерлок верил, что речь всегда и во всем идет о нем.

\- Не тебе. Но мы должны подарить что-то Лестрейду, Молли и твоему брату. Всем тем людям, которые нам помогают. Миссис Хадсон, конечно. Ох, черт возьми, я должен пройтись по магазинам.

Как он не додумался до этого раньше?

\- Нет, нет, нет, бо,- сказал Оливер, и Джон не понял, ему это было сказано или нет.

Шерлок снова прекратил играть.

\- Ты собираешься дарить Оливеру подарки?

\- Конечно, собираюсь. Это же Рождество, не так ли?

\- О, Боже, и ты собираешься сказать ему, что они от Деда Мороза?

\- Ну, хорошо, - Джон взглянул на Оливера, который гневно тыкал пальцем в пчелу, изображенную в книге. - Не думаю, что это действительно имеет значение в этом году.

\- Знаешь, тебе придется солгать ему. Потому что никакого Деда Мороза нет.

Шерлок произнес это почти злобно. Джон в замешательстве посмотрел на него.

\- Ладно, - сказал он. - Я знаю, что Деда Мороза не существует.

\- Я думаю, что это дебилизм, - продолжал гнуть свое Шерлок. - Мы любим его, поэтому будем покупать ему подарки. Почему мы должны притворяться, что они от какого-то толстяка с сомнительным чувством моды и склонностью ко взломам?

Джон слегка улыбнулся.

\- Я думал, ты полюбишь его за то, что он преступник.

Шерлок закатил глаза и продолжил играть, а потом резко остановился.

\- Разве что у тебя к этому лежит душа.

\- К чему « к этому»?

\- Играть в Деда Мороза.

\- Шерлок, это нормально. Я понимаю твою точку зрения не врать ему. И мне не нужен повод, чтобы испортить его кучей подарков, в которых он, наверняка, не нуждается.

\- Испортить его? Покупать ему подарки – это «не портить». Посмотри на него, он в полном порядке и нисколько не испорчен.

На этой реплике Оливер поднял голову от книги и сказал:

\- Нет.

\- Испорчен, - пробормотал Шерлок, словно в недоумении, и заиграл на скрипке.

В этот момент кто-то начал подниматься по лестнице. Предполагая, что это миссис Хадсон, Джон встал, чтобы помочь ей с воротами, но Майкрофт уже почти вошел к тому времени, как Джон добрался до дверного проема.

\- О, - сказал он. - Здравствуйте.

\- Здравствуйте, - вежливо ответил Майкрофт и последовал за Джоном в гостиную.

Шерлок на минорной ноте прекратил играть и, нахмурившись, взглянул на Майкрофта.

Оливер посмотрел на Майкрофта, указал на него и счастливо сказал:

\- Клиент!

Джон старался не засмеяться. Шерлок не удосужился сдержать смех. Он был в полном восторге.

Майкрофт посмотрел от Оливера, который присоединился к веселью Шерлока и Джона.

\- Почему он думает, что я клиент?

\- Не принимайте близко к сердцу, я уверен, он думает, что мир делится на меня и Шерлока, а все остальные - клиенты.

\- Ну, я его дядя, - сказал Майкрофт немного раздраженно и осторожно сел на диван рядом с Оливером.

Оливер посмотрел на него, его глаза еще блестели лукавым шерлоковским весельем, и Джон был уверен, что Оливер точно знал, как обидел Майкрофта, поэтому был очень доволен собой.

\- Зачем пришел? - спросил Шерлок, оправившись от приступа смеха и возвращаясь к своему хмурому выражению. – Вчера виделись. Два дня подряд - это совершенно излишне.

\- Я не смог поговорить с вами о Рождестве. Вчера в окружении других гостей это казалось не подходящим.

\- У нас есть телефоны, - хлестко бросил Шерлок. – У обоих.

\- Ты игнорировал мои сообщения все утро.

Шерлок сделал паузу, которая дала понять, что это было правдой.

-Ты должен был написать Джону.

-Я так и сделал, - ответил Майкрофт.

\- Я выключил телефон, - сказал Джон: он не хотел разбираться с Гарри, если бы она предприняла попытку с ним связаться.

\- Теперь, когда мы установили состояние ваших мобильных телефонов, вернемся к теме Рождества. Думаю, вы трое могли бы прийти на ужин. Будет гусь.

«Гусь», - подумал Джон. Майкрофт и рождественский гусь. Конечно, у него на столе будет гусь.

И планы Джона есть покупную еду, заказанную на дом накануне.

\- Мы никуда не едем на Рождество, - фыркнул Шерлок. - Это Новый год и Рождество Оливера. Мы остаемся здесь и будем портить его подарками.

\- Ты изобразишь Деда Мороза?- поднял брови Майкрофт. - Я думал, ты ненавидишь это.

Что-то было в его тоне, что заставило Джона посмотреть на Шерлока с любопытством. Шерлок ответил хмурым и неловким взглядом, прежде чем отвернуться, и Джон подумал, что, возможно, с этим было связано нечто большее, чем отвращение Шерлока к глупым вымыслам. Конечно, Шерлок был слишком чувствителен к этому вопросу, хотя Джон ожидал, что он, в основном, будет насмешлив и пренебрежителен.

\- Мы не будем изображать Деда Мороза, - парировал Шерлок воинственно. - Мы в состоянии купить подарки и без этого фарса.

\- Хорошо, - ответил Майкрофт с многострадальным вздохом, который часто использовал при разговоре с Шерлоком (не то, чтобы Джон осуждал его). - Я просто хотел пригласить вас, - Майкрофт замолчал, а затем оглянулся на Шерлока. - Я знаю, что у нас нет традиции проводить Рождество вместе, - начал Майкрофт, сухо и неловко.

\- Поскольку это - искусственно созданная ерунда, - напомнил ему Шерлок.

Майкрофт на секунду замялся, затем ответил:

\- Да. Конечно, - он взглянул на Джона, прощаясь. - Джон.

И вышел из гостиной.

«О, черт», - подумал Джон. Ведь он с нетерпением ждал Рождества, неспешно и вскользь говоря об этом.

Он подождал, пока не услышал, как хлопнула дверь, выпуская гостя на улицу, и тогда сказал возобновившему игру Шерлоку:

\- Возможно, мы должны пойти.

\- Ой, прекрати. Он манипулирует твоей сентиментальностью. Ему действительно наплевать, проведем ли мы вместе Рождество.

\- С кем он собирается провести Рождество, если не с нами?

\- Я говорю тебе, Джон, ему плевать на Рождество. Это просто демонстрация власти над нами и желание, чтобы мы посетили его дом.

\- Где он будет сидеть в одиночестве со своим рождественским гусем.

\- Не придавай этому жалобных нот. Хорошо. Он жалок. Но не больше, чем обычно. Просто потому, что это какой-то условный день.

\- Я не знаю, - сказал Джон и посмотрел на Оливера, который явно был готов скатиться с дивана в его бесконечной серии экспериментов по проверке папиных рефлексов. Джон схватил его и усадил на пол, сказав:

\- Возможно, один из нас должен провести Рождество со своим братом или сестрой. Ради Оливера.

Шерлок перестал играть на скрипке. Он коснулся смычком своей головы, а затем посмотрел на Джона. Ватсон знал, он раздумывал, стоит ли поднимать вопрос о Гарри.

\- Я не хочу говорить об этом, - сказал Джон, переступая через Оливера. - Просто у меня странное предчувствие, я боюсь, что не смогу разговаривать с ней через неделю, а Рождество - это семейный праздник, и, возможно, мы не должны создавать прецедента для Оливера, не разговаривая с членами семьи на Рождество.

\- Пять минут назад ты рассказывал миссис Хадсон, что хочешь спокойно провести этот день. Теперь ты желаешь пойти к Майкрофту в его чудовищный дом и есть его гуся.

\- На самом деле, я не хочу идти. Просто думаю, что мы должны это сделать.

\- Есть какая-то причина этому, имеющая хоть какой-то фактический, логический смысл? – требовательно спросил Шерлок.

\- Ты не хочешь, чтобы он рос в одиночестве, - ответил Джон, и он знал, что это, вероятно, удар ниже пояса, но ведь это также было правдой. До сих пор они отлично справлялись, думал он, показывая Оливеру пример большой, полной семьи, чтобы он чувствовал себя любимым. И Джон подумал, что было бы ужасным для него наслаждаться его небольшой семей, оставив Майкрофта в одиночестве на Рождество. Майкрофта, который ясно расширил приглашение, включив их всех, что стоило ему лично больших усилий. Майкрофта, который ясно, чему бы там Шерлок не хотел верить, очень любил, как Шерлока, так и Оливера, и хотел быть вовлеченным в их жизнь. И, наконец, Майкрофта, который ни разу не сделал ничего, чему Джон стал бы свидетелем, действительно заслуживающее того, чтобы быть вычеркнутым из их жизни.

Шерлок помолчал, и Джон знал, что эта пауза подтверждала его точку зрения. А потом Шерлок сказал:

\- Его жизнь была бы ужасна, если бы он не был одинок, только из-за Майкрофта.

Джон посмотрел на него и задумался, должен ли он спросить, что за история у него произошла с Дедом Морозом, потому что там явно что-то произошло, но Шерлок начал играть на своей скрипке, и Джон решил оставить этот вопрос до поры до времени. Он взглянул на Оливера, который заинтересованно дергал лошадиный хвост у игрушки, и подумал о своем телефоне в спальне, о Майкрофте на Рождество, Гарри на Рождество, пьяной Гарри, о том, что Гарри делала в данный момент и была ли в порядке, и стоит ли ему…

Джон резко повернулся к Шерлоку.

\- Я пойду за рождественскими подарками, - объявил он.

Шерлок прекратил играть и, опустив скрипку, мрачно посмотрел на него. Он не спрашивал, почему. Было ясно, что он точно знал, почему Джон был вынужден уйти из квартиры.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой? – спросил он.

Шерлок Холмс предлагал пойти с ним за рождественскими подарками. Глупо, но Джон подумал, что этого простого факта может быть достаточно, чтобы заставить его заплакать или закричать, ибо он отчетливо показал, насколько хрупким и неустойчивым было его эмоциональное состояние и отчего ему так необходимо отвлечься в толпе и невероятно расстраивают нынешние решения.

\- Нет, - сказал он и резко наклонился к Шерлоку за быстрым, свирепым поцелуем.

\- О, - сказал Шерлок, немного ошеломленно, когда Джон отстранился.

\- Но спасибо за предложение, - сказал Джон и снова поцеловал его.

\- Нет, - заметил сидящий на полу Оливер.

Джон снова отстранился.

\- Думаю, я возьму Олли с собой.

\- Не надо, я вполне способен присмотреть за ним.

\- Я знаю. Знаю. Я... - он чувствовал, что просто хотел, чтобы ребенок был с ним, хотя и не знал, как сказать, чтобы это не показалось со стороны безумной жалкой потребностью. - Ему нравится внимание окружающих. Ты знаешь, он это любит.

\- Да, потому что слишком молод, чтобы они не надоели ему своим занудством, вгоняя в скуку.

\- И это говорит человек, который умирает от скуки всякий раз, когда мы оставляем позади окружающих нас людей.

\- Возьми его, - сказал Шерлок, чтобы сменить тему. - Ты уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой?

\- Ты действительно этого желаешь?

Шерлок посмотрел на него, явно разрываясь между ложью (поскольку чувствовал, что ему следует предложить это ради Джона) и правдой, которая заключалась в том, что он отчаянно не хотел идти на Рождественский шоппинг.

\- Нет. С нами все будет в порядке,- заверил его Джон. - Он поможет мне выбрать самый лучший подарок для Молли. Ему понравится.

Шерлок закатил глаза и вернулся к своей скрипке.


	23. 35

Два часа спустя список покупок Джона на Рождество пестрел пометками: он купил Оливеру немыслимое количество вещей. Оливер же, провел большую часть времени игнорируя то, что делал Джон (что, по крайней мере, сохранило Рождественский сюрприз) в пользу авторитетного лепета в отношении всех, кто прошел рядом с ним. Как обычно, все улыбались ему, а затем и Джону, и Ватсон чувствовал себя расслаблено в знакомой ему роли. Это был его ребенок, который доверял и любил его, и Джон подумал, что совместный поход по магазинам с ним - это именно то, что ему было нужно, чтобы вновь обрести равновесие и вернуть себе свою жизнь. Он все еще грустил из-за Гарри, но чувствовал, что вернул себе радость жизни, которая у него была до того, как Гарри своим поступком выбила у него почву под ногами.

Поэтому он молча прошел к передней части коляски и вытащил из нее Оливера, желая немного потискать его. Оливер не возражал, сказав: "папа", и плотно прижался к его плечу, как будто понимая, что Джон нуждается в нем.

\- Ты был чудесной компанией, - сообщил ему Джон. – Вернемся к папочке домой?

Он повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Оливера, и понял, что тот не обращает на него ни малейшего внимания, и смотрит, вытаращив глаза, на что-то над Джоновым плечом.

Джон повернул голову. Грот Санты.

Джон сместился, но Оливер не отрывал взгляда от грота, извиваясь так, чтобы держать его в поле зрения. Джон схватил коляску с кучей пакетов и поднес Оливера ближе к гроту Санты, некоторое время просто наслаждаясь зрелищем глядящего в изумлении Оливера. Он наблюдал, как дети взбираются на колени к Деду Морозу. Затем он сказал то, что Джон не ожидал от него:

\- Пожалуйста? - указал Оливер на Деда Мороза, а после посмотрел на Джона.

Это было смешно, потому что ему исполнился всего год и один день, и на самом деле он не знал, что хочет пойти и сесть к Деду Морозу на колени.

Хотя он знал, когда хотел определенную игрушку, и сказав “пожалуйста” получал ее.

Так что он мог хотеть пойти и сесть на колени к Деду Морозу.

Джон моргнул.

\- Ты хочешь увидеть Деда Мороза?

Оливер оторвал взгляд от Деда Мороза, и послал Джону его фирменный горестной взгляд, который всегда действовал на Джона, заставляя того дать ему все, чтобы он ни пожелал. И снова добавил в конце:

\- Пожалуйста?

\- Ладно, - сказал Джон, оглядываясь на Деда Мороза. Шерлок не хотел играть в Деда Мороза, но это отличалось от разрешения Оливеру взглянуть на него. И Джон не лгал ему - в гроте действительно находился Дед Мороз. И Джон должен был предвидеть, что Оливер будет очарован им. Ему было интересно все, и он никогда не видел ничего похожего, так что этого следовало ожидать.

Джон поднес Оливера поближе, ожидая своей очереди. Оливер по-прежнему зачарованно следил за гротом, наблюдая за удивлением и восторгом других детей. Когда они добрались к началу очереди, Джон твердо сказал:

\- Я не хочу фотографию, он просто желает поближе посмотреть на Деда Мороза.

Скучающий подросток жующий жвачку громко ответил:

\- Мы все равно возьмем с вас за фото.

\- Хорошо, - согласился Джон, нетерпеливо, потому что Оливер уже начал извиваться, стремясь поскорее увидеть Деда Мороза, и сунул деньги пацану. Затем он подошел с Оливером к Деду Морозу.

\- Хо-хо-хо, - сказал Дед Мороз, уже не способный остановиться от непрекращающегося потока детей, и улыбнулся Оливеру. Он был действительно хорошим Дедом Морозом, с мерцающими глазами и доброй улыбкой. Оливер вжался в грудь Джона, глядя на него широко раскрытыми глазами. - Кто тут у нас?

\- Это Оливер, - сказал Джон, и приветливо протянул Оливера.

И в этот момент Оливер закричал. Он орал так, будто Джон отправил его на пытку, словно это не он пару минут назад умолял посетить Деда Мороза.

Дед Мороз пытался утешить его, но Джон схватил его и обнял, а тот все рыдал. Джон торопливо пробормотал:

\- Простите, простите.

\- Все малыши сначала пугаются, - сказал Дед Мороз, явно не обескураженный истерикой Оливера. - Он успокоится.

\- Нет,- сказал Джон. - Ладно. Мы будем в порядке. Все равно спасибо. До свиданья.

Он поспешил прочь, толкая коляску и пытаясь утешить очень недовольного Оливера.

\- Ш-ш-ш, - сказал он, -ш-ш-ш. Я держу тебя. Я думал, ты хочешь увидеть его. Но, теперь я понимаю, ты просто хотел посмотреть на него,но не хотел, чтобы он тебя трогал. Я понял. Извини я был не прав, я не сообразил. Прости, ладно?

Рыдания Оливера замедлились, он закашлялся и прижался к Джону, глядя на него несчастными глазами.

Джон чувствовал себя ужасно, потому что Оливер был так любопытен, он заинтересовался Дедом Морозом, а Джон все испортил. Он поцеловал его в висок и повторил:

\- Прости. Прости меня, любимка. Все хорошо теперь?

\- Папа, - выдохнул Оливер, и прижался мокрым лицом к шее Джона.

Джон снова поцеловал его в висок и постарался не чувствовать себя ужасным неудачником. Правда это не помогло. У него была сестра-алкоголичка и он не смог защитить ребенка, который верил ему, а он заставил его в ужасе почувствовать себя загнанным в чужие руки. Если судить о всей жизни Джона Уотсона по этому дню, его ожидал ад.

Джон отнес Оливера домой, стараясь не тащиться вверх по лестнице, потому что Шерлок сразу бы понял, чем все закончилось по его шагам. Шерлок всегда будет знать, независимо от того, насколько фальшивую улыбку приклеит к своему лицу Джон. Как только он вошел, Шерлок требовательно спросил:

\- Что случилось? Что не так?

\- Ничего, - ответил Джон, протягивая ему Оливера. Оливер с радостью пошел, говоря "папочка", с улыбкой, но Шерлок взглянул на него и спросил:

\- Почему он плакал?

Джон отнес пакеты в спальню.

\- Ничто страшного. Он в порядке.

Что было абсолютной правдой. Всего лишь маленькое облачко на безмятежном, счастливом дне.

Так почему же он чувствует желание заползти под одеяло и проспать миллион лет?

Он не позволил себе сделать это, потому что это глупый и бессмысленный поступок, но позволил себе рухнуть на кровать, всего лишь на секунду, просто чтобы взять себя в руки без довлеющего над ним острого взгляда Шерлока, разбирающего его на молекулы.

Но реальность была такова, что Шерлок сразу пошел за ним в спальню и сказал:

\- Я не могу понять, даже используя дедукцию, а Оливер не говорит, так что ты должен рассказать мне, что случилось.

Джон вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

\- Это было глупо, Шерлок. Он хотел увидеть Деда Мороза, поэтому я взял его, к Деду Морозу. Он просто хотел посмотреть на Деда Мороза.

\- Конечно, - сказал Шерлок. - Дед Мороз - это смешно выглядящее существо, конечно, он за хотел рассмотреть его поближе.

\- Я позволил Деду Морозу его подержать, потому что неправильно понял Оливера, тем самым сделав его несчастным.

Повисла пауза.

\- Он в порядке. Это совсем незначительное событие. Ты взволновал его, потому что это не то, что он ожидал. Кроме того, с ним не было его черепа.

Джон открыл глаза и посмотрел на Шерлока, который держал в руках Оливера, смотрящего на него с любопытством.

\- У него не было его черепа?

\- Так он чувствовал себя очень одиноко. Ты отдал его Деду Морозу. Если бы у него был череп, он бы чувствовал себя лучше.

Джон оценивающе глянул на Шерлока, спрашивая себя, знал ли Шерлок, что он потратил годы своей жизни, цепляясь за череп, как за щит? Или он действительно был его щитом в прямом смысле этого слова? Как долго у Шерлока был этот череп? Джон сомневался, что он у него с детства, казалось, что именно такими “ненормальными” вещами Шерлока были обескуражены его родители.

\- Пойдем, - сказал Шерлок, выходя из спальни. - Мы вернемся с его черепом. Ты увидишь.

\- Шерлок, - Джон сел, чувствуя себя обессиленным. Не нужно…

\- Нет нужно, - Шерлок взял череп и пальто набросив его на свободную руку, и вернулся в комнату. - Если он хочет поближе посмотреть на Деда Мороза, мы позволим ему исследовать его.

\- Ты же не хочешь играть в Деда Мороза, - указал Джон.

\- Это не имеет ничего общего с этим. Он любопытен, и я не буду препятствовать его любопытству. Давай. - Шерлок нетерпеливо кивнул головой в сторону двери.

\- Ты можешь взять его, - сказал Джон. - Я…

\- Нет. Ты наслаждался походом по магазинам. Я могу сказать это по тому, как долго тебя не было и по количеству пакетов, которые ты принес. Тебе полезно было уйти из квартиры, но эта глупая штука с Дедом Морозом придавила тебя больше, чем нужно, и теперь ты зациклишься на идиотской идее, что неизбежно подводишь людей, которых любишь, а это настолько запредельная чушь, что я даже не собираюсь тратить силы, чтобы опровергнуть ее. Я просто говорю, что не оставлю тебя здесь, дуться и вариться в собственном соку. Давай.

\- Я не собирался вариться в собственном соку, - отрезал Джон, хотя у него точно были подобные мысли. - Я собирался сделать себе чашку чаю.

\- И потом дуться, попивая чай.

\- Ну знаешь, уж кто бы говорил! – сказал Джон, воинственно.

\- Да, я знаю, только я позволяю себе дуться в этой квартире. Поэтому, просто не потерплю подобного поведения с твоей стороны.

Джон уставился на него.

\- Ты знаешь, как это звучит? Ты... невероятен.

\- Да, - просто согласился Шерлок.

Джон вздохнул и уступил. У него больше не было сил на спор. Оливер взволнованно смотрел из-за того, что шел на прогулку с ними обоими, и без остановки говорил по дороге в магазин. Шерлок в промежутках вставлял: “правда?” , “да”, или “я знаю”, или “прелестно”.

\- Что он говорит? - спросил Джон, в конце концов, удивляясь тому, что Шерлок, очевидно, понимает бессвязный лепет ребенка.

\- Он рассказывает мне о том, какой замечательный день провел с тобой, - ответил Шерлок.

\- Ты шутишь, - сказал Джон, но почти улыбнулся, и он знал, что Шерлок заметил это.

Они ждали в очереди к гроту Санты, и Шерлок делал хлесткие замечания обо всем вокруг них, а Оливер внимательно слушал и издавал какие-то позитивные звуки, словно говоря: "Да, да, это то, что я о них думал в прошлый раз, когда ожидал в очереди".

Дед Мороз не помнил их, что немного обидело Джона, потому что, да, конечно, тот видел много детей, но Оливер, без сомнения, незабываемый ребенок.

Но Шерлок просто сказал:

\- Оливер, это Дед Мороз. Он - мифическая фигура современности, которая является незаконнорожденным плодом христианских религиозных представлений и древних языческих ритуалов. Сейчас модно среди старых толстых мужиков рядиться в костюм из красного бархата с отделкой из дешевой имитации меха, и притворяться человеком, который приносит подарки на Рождество, но на самом деле, подарки на Рождество будут от папы и меня.

Джон оглянулся через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что никто из детей не находился достаточно близко, чтобы услышать это объяснение, но казалось, что они в безопасности и им не грозят разъяренные родители. Дед Мороз - это отдельный вопрос, однако, судя по тому, как он нахмурился и посмотрел на них, больше всего его задело не то, что усомнились в том, что он Дед Мороз, а потому, что его обозвали старым толстяком. Затем Шерлок толкнул Оливера в объятия Деда Мороза. Тот фыркнул, но взял его.

Оливер на мгновение тревожно посмотрел на Шерлока, его руки крепко сжали череп, а затем он осторожно посмотрел на Деда Мороза. Постепенно его взгляд стал более заинтересованным, и вот, черты его лица скривились с типично шерлоковским выражением. Если бы его руки не сжимали крепко его череп, Джон бы ожидал, что они будут сложены «домиком» и касаться его губ.

\- Привет, малыш,- сердечно прогудел Дед Мороз.

Оливер нахмурился, но не так, словно собирается заплакать, а будто просто не одобрял Деда Мороза. Он взглянул на Шерлока, с выражением: «ты можешь поверить этому придурку?»

\- Не говори с ним в таком тоне, - рявкнул Шерлок на Деда Мороза. – Сделай свою ерунду с хо-хо-хо!

Дед Мороз вылупился на него.

\- Мою ерунду с хо-хо-хо?

Шерлок закатил глаза.

\- Не будь занудой, ты точно знаешь, о чем я говорю. Давай же.

\- Хо-хо-хо, - послушно выплюнул Дед Мороз.

Это было самое странное и далекое от веселья «хо-хо-хо», из всех, что довелось услышать Джону, но Оливеру понравилось и он, хихикая, убрал одну руку от своего черепа и дернул Деда Мороза за бороду в качестве эксперимента.

\- Настоящая, - подтвердил Шерлок. - Это качественный Дед Мороз.

\- Мертв,- обаятельно сказал Оливер Деду Морозу.

\- И что бы ты хотел на Рождество? - спросил его Дед Мороз.

\- Ничего, - ответил Шерлок, и плавно забрал Оливера обратно. - Мы купим ему все, что он захочет.

И, взмахнув театрально полами своего пальто, Шерлок двинулся прочь.

\- Спасибо за ваше время, - сказал Джон обескураженному Деду Морозу, а затем поспешил вслед за мужем.

\- Вот ты где, - сказал Шерлок, когда Джон нагнал его, и протянул Оливера.

\- Мне жаль, что я прежде не взял с нами череп, любимка, - сказал Джон Оливеру.

\- Не вини себя за это, - мягко заметил Шерлок, продолжая идти. – У тебя сегодня такое настроение - самобичевание. Ты должен удалить все мысли, которые родились сегодня в твоей голове.

Джон схватил Шерлока за отворот пальто и притянул к себе, награждая свирепым поцелуем. Шерлок издал очаровательно-возбуждающий звук удивления, прежде чем ответил на поцелуй.

Джон отстранился.

\- Что, и эту тоже? - спросил он сипло.

Шерлок облизал губы.

\- Эту можешь оставить.

Джон усмехнулся.

\- Спасибо за разрешение.

\- На самом деле, ты можешь оставить ее про запас, - предложил Шерлок.

Джон хмыкнул и отпустил пальто Шерлока.

\- Ладно, Олли. Я собираюсь купить нам всем горячий шоколад в ознаменовании того, что мы - самая счастливая семья в Лондоне.

\- Сентиментальщина, - заметил Шерлок.

\- Заткнись,- сказал Джон, ласково.

***

Джон проснулся ощущая, как Шерлок обернулся вокруг него, вдавившись носом в шею. Нос Шерлока все еще был холодным, значит, он просто лег в постель, но Джон не собирался жаловаться на холодный нос , касающийся его кожи, ведь это был нос Шерлока, а Джон редко имел возможность просыпался в сочетании яркого солнца, и мужа, свернувшегося калачиком около него.

Джон улыбнулся и слегка потянулся. Холмс крепче прижался к нему.

\- Счастливого Рождества, - пробубнил Шерлок, касаясь губами ключицы Джона, во влажном поцелуе.

Джон улыбнулся и повернулся в сторону поцелуев, которые уже пробирались вверх по его шее.

\- Счастливого Рождества, - ответил он.

Шерлок толкнул Джона, чтобы полностью уложить его на спину, нависнув над ним.

\- Что все это значит? - спросил Джон, с усмешкой, глядя на него снизу вверх.

\- Неспешный, ленивый утренний секс. Разве ты не любитель подобного? Я развлекал Оливера убийственно долго, до поздней ночи, так что он должен спать еще очень долгое время.

\- Значит, у нас есть около двадцати минут максимум, учитывая то, что в твоем понимании значит «нелепо долгий сон»

\- Тогда давай уже займемся этим?

\- Это не кажется мне неспешным, или ленивым.

\- Ты будешь лежать. В этом заключается «ленивая» часть.

\- Значит ли это, что я провел с тобой слишком долгое время, раз считаю это романтичным?- задумчиво произнес Джон.

Шерлок проигнорировал его, и заткнул влажным, грязным поцелуем, который, на самом деле очень понравился Джону. И хотя Ватсон знал, что у них не так много времени, Шерлок действительно не торопился, возбуждая и услаждая его медленно и неторопливо, так, что когда он кончил, это было так невероятно хорошо, что Джон подумал, о том, что желал бы начинать с этого каждое утро.

Шерлок откатился от него, Джон потянулся и, улыбнувшись, сказал:

\- Ты решил подарить мне секс на Рождество?

\- Не просто секс. Ленивый утренний секс.

\- Ты подарил мне секс на Рождество. Ты - самый тщеславный мерзавец на всей планете,- сказал Джон.

Шерлок пожал плечами, пропуская оскорбление мимо ушей.

Джон лег на него сверху и сказал:

\- Я люблю тебя.

Шерлок ярко и солнечно улыбнулся.

\- Вот как следует встречать Рождество.

\- Да, вестью о рождественских оргазмах.

Оливер заплакал в радионяне, и Джон взглянул в его сторону.

\- Я его возьму, - предложил он, и скатился с Шерлока, а затем взял вещи, чтобы привести себя в приличный вид и нырнул в ванную прежде, чем взять Оливера, который стоял в своей кроватке и смотрел на него, с восторгом взвизгнув: “папа” и подняв руки вверх.

\- Доброе утро, - улыбнулся ему Джон и принялся душить поцелуями, пока тот не захихикал. - Ты знаешь, какой сегодня день? - спросил его Джон, меняя ему подгузник.

\- Череп, - сказал ему Оливер, мудро.

Джон удивленно посмотрел на него.

\- Да, я обязательно принесу твой череп. Как давно ты говоришь это слово? Это что-то новенькое, не так ли?

\- Череп, - сказал ребенок и дернул ножками.

Джон проверил ползунок, и поскольку он не был грязным, решил его оставить. Он верил что Рождественское утро нужно встречать в ползунках, и схватив череп Оливера, а также кресло-качалку, направился в гостиную.

\- Сегодня Рождество, - сказал он Оливеру. - Помнишь, папа рассказывал тебе про Деда Мороза? Ну, так вот, сегодня Рождество.

\- Насчет Деда Мороза, - сказал Шерлок, распластавшийся на диване, - мы однозначно его не позовем.

Оливер залепетал Шерлоку, поскольку Джон усадил его ему на грудь. Шерлок поприветствовал его поцелуем и сказал:

\- Он рассказывает нам, каким ужасным был Дед Мороз.

\- Он говорит «череп» теперь, ты знаешь это?

\- Это что-то новенькое, - сказал Шерлок.

\- Рождественское слово, - сказал Джон, протягивая Шерлоку детский альбом, чтобы тот мог записать его, пока сам Джон отправился на кухню, где сделал чай и тосты для себя и Шерлока и бутылочку для Оливера. Он принес все в гостиную и сказал:

\- Давайте открывать подарки.

\- Подарки от папы, - нежно объявил Шерлок Оливеру, и сел на пол вместе с ним.

Джон купил Оливеру кучу вещей, и они принялись их распаковывать. Оливер, казалось, больше обрадовался оберткам от подарков, чем самим подаркам, но Джон был не против, а Оливер, очень заинтересовался пазлами с изображением анатомии человека, после того, как потратил много времени, распаковывая их. Он уставился на картинку здорового сердца, которое держали кости рук, оплетенные нервами спинного мозга.

\- Он собирается быть врачом, - заметил Шерлок.

\- Нет, он интересуется этим только из-за разгадок убийств, - сказал Джон, стараясь не покраснеть от удовольствия, потому что часть его очень хотела, чтобы Оливер желал стать врачом, хотел, чтобы его влияние проявилось. И он знал, что это эгоистично с его стороны, но все же. Джон потянулся за очередным подарком, и удивленно замер. - Это для Оливера от тебя.

\- Я действительно покупал ему подарки на Рождество, Джон. Просто ты не замечаешь, потому что сам накупил уйму подарков.

Что было правдой, но Джон сделал это только потому, что по какой-то причине был уверен, что Шерлок сбросит эту обязанность на него.

\- Вперед,- сказал ему Шерлок, - открывай, это действительно подарок для тебя, в большей степени, чем для Оливера.

Джон одарил его насмешливым взглядом, но открыл подарок, который оказался коробкой, наполненной крохотными детскими свитерами.

\- Я думал, что одевание его, время от времени, в ужасный свитер не должно слишком травмировать его, - сказал Шерлок.

Джон засмеялся.

\- Ты смешон.

\- Я убедился, что эти свитера не настолько отвратительны, как ты предпочитаешь, но достаточно отвратительны, чтобы тебе понравиться.

\- Мой вкус в свитерах действительно не так плох, как тебе нравится притворяться. Что ты думаешь, Олли? Хочешь примерить новый свитер, чтобы надеть его к дяде Майкрофту сегодня? – предложил Джон.

Оливер жевал кусочек пазла, с изображением фрагмента грудной клетки и рассматривал свитер, который Джон держал в руках.

\- Когда ты купил их? - спросил Джон Шерлока.

\- У меня есть доступ к Интернету, Джон. А ты ничего и не заметил. Итак, ты собираешься подарить мне тот подарок, который купил для меня, и о котором, по твоему мнению, я ничего не знаю?

Джон исподлобья глянул на него, но встал и пошел к тайнику под раковиной, из которого извлек подарок.

\- Тебе на самом деле чертовски сложно купить подарок, ты в курсе? - заметил он, вручая Шерлоку коробку.

\- Тебе не нужно ничего мне покупать.

\- Ну, если бы я знал, что мы подарим друг другу — Джон наклонился и закрыл Оливеру уши — минет на Рождество, я бы не волновался.

\- Не веди себя так, будто тебе не понравилось, - мягко сказал Шерлок, открывая подарок, - и, так или иначе, будь, пожалуйста, точен в формулировках – это был ленивый утренний секс.

Шерлок уже открыл подарок и рассматривал его с любопытством.

\- Это 3-D шар-пазл* - сказал Джон, - они сейчас в моде.

\- Ну, я немедленно решу его, - сказал Шерлок. - Очевидно.

\- Все еще не разгадал ее? - мягко спросил Джон. - Я бы уже сложил его.

Шерлок, сощурившись, посмотрел на Джона.

\- Ты врешь, - проговорил он.

Джон улыбнулся и вытащил последний подарок, который был достаточно тяжелым и незнакомым Джону.

\- Еще один из твоих? - спросил он, потому что на ней не было бирки.

\- Что?- оторвался от головоломки Шерлок. - Ох. Да. Для Олли, - он отложил пазл-шар в сторону. - Я собираюсь сложить его, сразу же, как только Оливер откроет это.

\- Конечно, - сказал Джон, снисходительно, и снял оберточную бумагу, являя миру микроскоп. Не детский, игрушечный микроскоп. Настоящий и очень хороший. Однозначно, влетевший в копеечку. Который предназначался для профессионала, откровенно говоря.

\- Шерлок, - сказал Джон, и посмотрел на него.

\- Что? Он понадобится ему рано или поздно.

Оливер рассматривал фотографию микроскопа на коробке и протянув руку, коснулся его, проговорив очень четко:

\- Спери, - а затем, - мент.

Шерлок в восторге посмотрел на него.

\- Да, это так, он для экспериментов.

\- Сперимент, - повторил Оливер, довольный собой, и слегка погрыз пазл.

\- Теперь он выговаривает «эксперимент»? - спросил Джон.

\- Давай настроим твой новый микроскоп, - встал Шерлок, беря Оливера в одну руку, а микроскоп - в другую, и исчезая на кухне.

\- Не думай, что я позволяю вам двоим так увлечься экспериментами, чтобы мы пропустили ужин у твоего брата! - крикнул Джон.

Он не был удивлен, когда вместо ответа, услышал негромкое перешептывание Шерлока и Оливера.

Джон распластался под елкой и смотрел на осколки утра вокруг него, думая, что у него никогда не было лучшего Рождества.

Он потягивал чай и стойко не думал о Гарри.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Вот о такой игрушке, вероятно идет речь. Картинку можно выбрать любую по заказу.  
> http://static3.depositphotos.com/1000183/175/v/950/depositphotos_1756913-3d-puzzle-ball-in-color-28.jpg
> 
> Пазл же Оливера не смогла найти. На самом деле, мне страшно представить то, как он выглядит)


	24. 36

Джон облачил Оливера в подаренный Шерлоком свитер, и собрал подарки, купленные Майкрофту. Старшему Холмсу выбрать подарок оказалось даже труднее, чем младшему, и это о многом говорило. По крайней мере, Джон знал, что может понравиться Шерлоку. Он понятия не имел, какие хобби могут быть у Майкрофта, кроме плетения интриг международного масштаба. Он спросил Шерлока, и тот равнодушно поинтересовался:

\- Зачем тебе дарить Майкрофту подарок на Рождество? Ты не его родственник.

\- Во-первых, мы с тобой женаты, так что я имею некоторое отношение к нему, и, во-вторых, я покупаю его, чтобы ты мог подарить его брату, - проговорил Джон.

\- О, Боже мой, уже достаточно плохо, что ты заставляешь меня идти к нему на ужин, так что я не собираюсь обмениваться с ним рождественскими подарками, - сказал Шерлок таким тоном, словно Джон предложил секс втроем, или что-то столь же гнусное.

\- Шерлок, - сказал Джон, входя в гостиную с подарками в руках. Оливер подполз к нему, чтобы поздороваться.

Шерлок лежал, распластавшись, на диване, хмуро глядя на пазл-шар.

\- Я дошел до 37 уровня, на этом логика построения этого чертова шара заканчивается, - пожаловался Шерлок.

\- Сколько всего уровней в игрушке? - спросил Джон, садясь на стул.

\- 138  
\- Значит, тебе есть к чему стремиться.

Шерлок зыркнул на него.

\- Я делаю отличные успехи. Никто кроме меня не в состоянии дойти до 37 уровня так быстро.

\- Ну, разумеется, - сказал Джон. - Ты - гений. Теперь одевайся.

Шерлок на мгновение уставился на него.

\- Ты серьезно, - осенило его.

\- Блестящий пример дедукции. Конечно, я серьезно. Давай, поторопись, я не хочу опоздать.

Шерлок не двинулся с места. Он остался лежать на диване, уставившись на него с комичным выражением шока на лице. Джон подумал о том, как часто он пытался удивить Шерлока, и как редко ему это удавалось, и теперь Шерлок выглядел так, будто он только что ошарашил его самым большим сюрпризом в его жизни, и Джон понятия не имел, как ему это удалось.

\- Что?- спросил Джон, и посмотрел вниз, чтобы проверить свою одежду. - Почему ты так на меня смотришь?

\- Ты серьезно, - повторил Шерлок.

Джон моргнул. Потому что Шерлок никогда не повторялся.

\- О чем ты вообще говоришь?

\- Ты действительно думаешь, что мы отправимся к Майкрофту?

\- Хм, - ответил Джон. - Я не думаю, я знаю. И твержу тебе об этом в течение нескольких дней. И не вздумай притвориться, что удалил мои слова, потому что я знаю, что это не так.

\- Я и не представлял, что ты говоришь серьезно. Думал, что ты просто дразнишь меня этим походом, чтобы потом отказаться от этой идеи в качестве рождественского подарка мне.

Джон скрестил руки на груди, и взглянула на него.

\- Что ж, ты, как обычно, решил прикрыться недопониманием.

Шерлок нахмурился.

\- Но ты подарил мне эту головоломку! Зачем ты даешь мне задачку, а затем заставляешь меня идти куда-то, прежде чем я ее решу?

На самом деле, это было справедливым замечанием и Джон должен был подумать об этом.

\- Ты можешь взять пазл с собой к Майкрофту.

Джону пришло в голову, что это действительно хорошая идея. Загадка увлечет Шерлока и не даст ему возможность устроить какую-нибудь неприятность.

Без сомнения, ему иногда нравилось быть женатым на малыше.

Шерлок нахмуриться.

\- Я не могу взять его к Майкрофту, он решит его немедленно, просто чтобы доказать, что он умнее.

\- Ладно. Оставь на потом. Твой пазл-шар не укатится, и все еще будет здесь, когда мы вернемся.

Шерлок, словно медуза, медленно и тягуче стек с дивана, и направился к Джону походкой умирающего. Подойдя к нему, он повис на плече Джона.

\- Насколько сильно ты меня любишь? - спросил он.

Джон рассмеялся и поцеловал его голову.

\- Очень сильно, и ты это знаешь, но также, ты знаешь, что это не сработает. Иди, одевайся.

\- Зачем? Я могу пойти и так.

Шерлок выпрямился, одаривая Джона широкой улыбкой.

\- Это - компромисс.

Может и так, но это все равно достаточно раздражало.

\- Хорошо. Но ты переобуешься, потому что на дворе декабрь, и я не имею ни малейшего желания носиться с тобой, когда ты снова подцепишь воспаление легких.

\- Это случилось, только потому, что Лестрейд толкнул меня в…

\- Пошел, - сказал Джон, и быстро поцеловал его, чтобы приказ прозвучал менее резко.

Шерлок закатил глаза и исполнил свой коронный мелодраматический выход из гостиной, объявив Оливеру:

\- Твой отец - самый невыносимый человек в мире.

Оливер посмотрел на Джона.

\- Ты ведь не на секунду, не поверил в это, Олли? - спросил его Джон.

Оливер изобразил нечто, напоминающее пожатие плечами, подполз к дивану и схватился за край, чтобы встать и дотянуться до пазл- шара, который оставил Шерлок. Затем он сел на пол и с интересом стал рассматривать его.

\- В этой штуке 138 уровней, - сказал ему Джон. - Думаю, ты пройдешь, по крайней мере, сотню, прежде чем твой отец переобуется.

\- Мертв, - сказал Оливер, и ткнул пальцем в шар.

Шерлок вернулся и вскрикнул, увидев в руках сына свою игрушку. Оливер протянул ему шар, и, выглядя при этом самодовольно, сказал:

\- Папоська.  
\- Не отбрасывай меня обратно… о-о… - сказал Шерлок, забирая шар у Оливера.

\- В каком смысле «о-о»?  
\- Я перешел на 38 уровень, - Шерлок хмуро посмотрел на Оливера.

\- Он прошел за тебя уровень?

\- Череп, череп, череп, - причитал Оливер, ползая по гостиной в поисках его.

\- Ладно, поехали, - Джон подхватил сына, воссоединившегося с любимым черепом, и надел на него пальто. - Ты можешь взять подарки?

\- Что? О чем ты?

Джон взглянул на Шерлока, который изучал подарки.

\- Шерлок, не пойми неправильно, но ты себя нормально чувствуешь?

Шерлок бросил на него короткий, хмурый взгляд.

\- Я в порядке.

Джон и правда подошел к Шерлоку и коснулся тыльной стороной ладони его лба, как будто ожидал, что почувствует жар. Шерлок нетерпеливо отшатнулся.

\- Просто ты обычно не задаешь таких вопросов.  
\- Я не понесу подарки для Майкрофта.

Джон вздохнул.

\- Давай, - сказал он.

\- Зачем ты купил Майкрофту подарки? Я же говорил тебе этого не делать!

\- Шерлок, - терпеливо проговорил Джон, спускаясь по лестнице с Оливером в руках. - Пойдем.

\- Подожди. Думаю, мне поплохело. Я чувствую себя ужасно. Вероятно, нам стоит остаться дома.

\- Слишком поздно, ты упустил свой шанс на эту отговорку, - Джон открыл дверь.

\- Черт побери, - услышал он голос Шерлока бормочущего за его спиной, прежде чем громко протопать вниз по лестнице.

\- Папаська, - сказал Оливер.

\- Да, да, он идет, - заверил его Джон, и улыбнулся, увидев черный автомобиль, который ожидал их, припаркованный прямо около двери. – Ты смотри, Майкрофт прислал за нами эскорт, разве это не мило с его стороны?

\- О, да, это же Майкрофт, - проворчал Шерлок, - он переполнен рождественской милотой.

\- Один час, - пообещал ему Джон. - А потом мы вернемся домой, и ты сможешь заняться своим пазл-шаром.

\- Сложить мой пазл-шар, Джон, я собираюсь сложить мой пазл-шар.

\- Да, прости, я глупец, - сказал Джон, и последовал за ним в машину.

Шерлок включил расширенный режим «я обижен» на все время поездки к Майкрофту, и Джон в это время размышлял, зачем же он это делает. Ну, во-первых, он должен был просто проигнорировать жалостливые слова Майкрофта о том, чтобы провести Рождество с семьей. Во-вторых, Гарри даже не позвонила ему, но ведь и он не позвал Гарри. Ладно, не стоит зацикливаться на этом – идея уйти из квартиры пришлась весьма кстати, решил Джон, как раз в тот момент, когда они подъехали к дому.

Джон никогда прежде не был в доме Майкрофта. Большой Брат предпочитал похищать его в другие места. Дом был большой, представительский и смехотворно помпезный, в точности такой, как Джон и ожидал.

Шерлок отстегнул ремень автокресла Оливера, которое прислал Майкрофт, и проговорил:

\- Это дом дяди Майкрофта. Ужасное место, которое ты должен избегать любой ценой.  
\- Шерлок, - вздохнул Джон.

\- Единственная причина, по которой мы сейчас здесь - папа не понимает характера дяди Майкрофта, в связи с чем, папа не в состоянии осознать, что дядя Майкрофт манипулирует им, - продолжил Шерлок.

\- Шерлок, прекрати, - сказал Джон, хотя и без особой горячности, потому что оно того не стоило. Откровенно говоря, он сумел вытащить Шерлока из квартиры и притащить к Майкрофту – он не мог бы надеяться на большее.

Джон вышел из машины, захватив подарки, а Шерлок нес Оливера, который схватился за череп и верещал от радости, из-за того, что оказался на прогулке. Джон позвонил в дверь, уверенный, что звонок, определенно, прозвучал, как гонг где-то в доме, и через мгновение Майкрофт открыл дверь.

Джон практически ожидал увидеть дворецкого, поэтому был немного удивлен Майкрофту, но он сверкнул улыбкой, взглянул на него и сказал:

\- Счастливого Рождества, Майкрофт.

Тот выглядел по-настоящему изумленным, увидев их, и Джон на мгновение подумал, что они перепутали число и на самом деле сегодня не Рождество.

Майкрофт перевел взгляд с него, на Шерлока и Оливера.

\- Я нахожусь здесь по принуждению, - угрюмо объявил Шерлок.  
\- Клиент, - радостно поздоровался Оливер.

Майкрофт повернулся к Джону.

\- Вы... пришли.  
\- Конечно, мы пришли. Вы же приглашали нас?

\- Да, но... я не думал, что Вам удастся вытащить его из квартиры,- Майкрофт должно быть был искренне удивлен, раз позволил себе признать свой промах.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся и шагнул в дом.

\- Ошибка новичка, Майкрофт - недооценивать способности Джона.

И в этот момент откуда-то изнутри дома послышалось тявканье щенка. Джон удивленно взглянул на него, потому что Майкрофт не производил впечатление любителя щенков.

Шерлок, очевидно, был того же мнения, потому что спросил:

\- У тебя есть собака?

Щенок, появившийся в поле зрения, оказался черным лабрадором, который бешено вертелся у ног. Джон услышал, как Оливер издал небольшой вдох, когда узрел скачущего по коридору щенка, и Джон с волнением посмотрел на него, проверяя не испугался ли ребенок.

Но Оливер выглядел зачарованным. Он изучал щенка, который смотрел на него, вилял хвостом, и лаял, и Оливер в изумлении воскликнул:

\- Папаська!

\- Это собака, Олли,- сообщил ему Шерлок. -И я понятия не имею, откуда он взялся, ведь он определенно не Майкрофта.

\- Он… э-э, мой, - послышался смущенный голос.

Джон и Шерлок подняли глаза от собаки, чтобы узреть Грега Лестрейда, стоящего в холле дома Майкрофта, и Джон почувствовал, как его рот раскрылся от удивления.

\- У тебя есть собака? - спросил Шерлок.

Словно именно это было самым шокирующим в Греге Лестрейде, находящимся в доме его брата на Рождество.

Джон уставился на Шерлока.

\- Видимо, - сказал Лестрейд, нервно ерзая и потирая затылок. - Сейчас - да. В это Рождество, - Лестрейд послал Майкрофту слегка глуповатую улыбку.

Джон ошеломленно вылупился на него.

Шерлок закатил глаза и сказал:

-Достаточно. Больше – ни слова.

\- Пожалуйста? – заныл Оливер, начав ерзать, поскольку хотел как можно быстрее оказаться на полу рядом с собакой.

\- Не на плитке, - сказал ему Шерлок, и уверенно прошел по коридору, потому что четко знал планировку дома Майкрофта.

Джон моргнул и попытался взять себя в руки.

\- Позвольте, я возьму это, Джон? – мягко спросил Майкрофт.

\- Что? - сказал Джон, а потом понял, что по-прежнему сжимает в руках свертки с подарками. - Ох. Да. Спасибо.

Майкрофт взял подарки и повернулся, чтобы пройти в глубь дома. Лестрейд выглядел так, словно собирался последовать за ним, но Джон рванулся вперед и схватил его за руку.

\- Не так быстро, - прошипел Джон. - Какого черта?

\- Я понятия не имею, - ответил Лестрейд, возвращаясь к нему. Все это очень... неожиданно.

-Что очень неожиданно?

\- Все… это.

\- Лестрейд! – крикнул Шерлок. – Иди уже и контролируй свою собаку, потому что я не позволю ей навредить Оливеру!

\- Мы обсудим это за пинтой, - угрожающе пообещал ему Джон, прежде чем Лестрейд сумел сбежать.

Затем Джон снял пальто и оставил его на вешалке у двери, последовав на звуки голосов, явно доносящиеся из библиотеки. У окна стояла большая елка, украшенная темно-красными ленточками и украшениями, неброско и со вкусом, совсем не напоминая мигающую разноцветными гирляндами елку Джона. Оливера, казалось, не заинтересовала елка Майкрофта так же сильно, как та, что стояла у них дома, оно и ясно, ибо у них не было собаки, которая поглотила бы его внимание.

Шерлок сидел, скрестив ноги, на полу, Оливер находился у него на коленях, а собака прыгала вокруг и лаяла, из-за чего Оливер хлопал в ладоши и хихикал.

Шерлок смотрел на пса с опаской.

\- Он не слишком воспитанный, не так ли?

\- Ну, необходимо некоторое время, чтобы выдрессировать его. Посмотри, сколько времени потребовалось Джону, чтобы воспитать тебя, - ответил Лестрейд, приветливо.

Шерлок уставился сначала на Лестрейда, а затем на Джона.

\- Глинтвейн, Джон? – вежливо спросил Майкрофт.  
\- О, Боже, да, - сказал Джон.

\- Мы откроем подарки до подачи гуся? - спросил Майкрофт.

Джон хотел пошутить насчет того, что надеется, что Майкрофт не решил подарить им щенка. Он ничего не имел против собак, но не думал, что сможет справиться с собакой в их теперешней жизни, однако, он боялся того, что Майкрофт действительно приготовил этого щенка для них и потом может обидеться на шутку.

Поэтому Джон сделал большой глоток глинтвейна, наблюдая, как Майкрофт сел и открыл подарки, которые они принесли ему. Оливер подарил дяде Майкрофту галстук, а Джон и Шерлок - перчатки.

\- Он не должен был писать мое имя на упаковке,- фыркнул Шерлок.

Лестрейд по-прежнему пытался укротить щенка, потому что Оливер решил, что хочет ползать, в связи с чем, Джон наблюдал за лентой, обернутой вокруг елки Майкрофта, словно она выглядела как потенциально опасная вещь.

\- Спасибо, Джон, - сказал Майкрофт, игнорируя Шерлока.

Джон, кружащий около Оливера, в попытке оттащить его от елки, пыхтя, проговорил:

\- Да, хорошо, счастливого Рождества.

Оливер заплакал. В ответ на его недовольство залаяла собака.

\- Вот, - сказал Майкрофт, протягивая Шерлоку плоскую коробку. - Это должно занять Оливера.

Шерлок взял подарок и разорвал упаковку.

Джон уставился на подарок и, немного помедлив, сказал:

\- Вы купили Оливеру... ноутбук.

\- Ты бы предпочел, чтобы он сломал Ваш? – мягко спросил Майкрофт.

\- Нет, он не будет играть с ноутбуком, ему всего год.

\- Ерунда, - сказал Шерлок. - Он любит ноутбуки. Это самый лучший подарок, Майкрофт, из всех, что ты когда-либо дарил в своей жизни.

Шерлок установил ноутбук на полу.

Оливер перестал плакать, и глаза его засветились несомненным восторгом. Он подполз к нему и сразу начал лупить ручками по клавиатуре.

\- Господи, - пробормотал Джон, удивляясь, как он ввязался в это безумие.

\- Для тебя, Шерлок, - сказал Майкрофт, вручая брату большую коробку.

Шерлок нахмурился и что-то мрачно пробормотал в адрес Майкрофта, дергая верхнюю часть коробки и вытаскивая светло-серый костюм.

Джон глянул на него, а затем посмотрел более пристально.

\- Погодите, - сказал он. – Это же мой свадебный костюм.

\- Действительно, - подтвердил Майкрофт. - Я починил его.

\- И затем подарил Шерлоку на Рождество?

\- Ну, костюмы всегда для него настоящий подарок, не так ли? - спросил Майкрофт, вежливо.

Джон не мог отрицать эту правду. Но...

\- Готов поспорить, что в последний раз видел его в самом углу своего гардероба.  
\- Да, - согласился Майкрофт. – Так и было.

\- Тогда, как Вы...неважно.

Джон решил, что ему не хочется думать о том, как Майкрофт пробрался к ним в квартиру и рылся в его вещах. Он предпочел сделать вид, что Шерлок сам отдал костюм Майкрофту. Хотя ясно, что это не так.

\- И для Вас, Джон.

Коробка для Джона оказалась значительно меньше, чем для Шерлока. Даже меньше, чем у Оливера.

\- Точно не костюм и не ноутбук, - заметил Джон, открывая подарок.

Это оказалась рамка, наверняка антикварная, тяжелая и выглядевшая очень дорогой, а внутри рамки была вставлена одна из фотографий, сделанных Молли на день рождения Оливера. Джон сидел на подлокотнике своего кресла и улыбался в камеру. Одна его рука была видна, другая покоилась на спине Шерлока, и он помнил, как эта рука сжимала шею детектива заставляя уголки рта Шерлока приподняться, в действительно приятной улыбке, милой и немного застенчивой. Оливер на коленях у Шерлока не улыбался, он смотрел прямо в камеру, своими голубыми и широкими как океан глазами, слегка приоткрыв рот. Он выглядел слегка обескураженным - фотограф имел наглость запечатлеть его на пленку, и также он казался намного мудрее и надменнее любого из них двоих на фото. Это была такая совершенная фотография, что Джон просто смотрел и смотрел на нее, гораздо дольше, чем, как ему казалось, он должен бы, и когда до него дошло как долго он молча пялился на фотографию, то неловко откашлялся, и пробормотал:

\- Спасибо.

Он посмотрел на Майкрофта, который с удовлетворением следил за его реакцией.

\- Спасибо. Это прекрасно .- Джон сделал паузу. - Должен ли я спросить, как Вы узнали мобильный номер Молли?  
\- Думаю, что гусь готов, - сказал Майкрофт.

***

 

Столовая Майкрофта была очень велика, но все сидели, скучковавшись вокруг одного конца большого стола, в окружении горящих в канделябрах свечей, что казалось очень уютным. Майкрофту пришлось бежать на кухню, чтобы захватить дополнительные приборы, так как стол был накрыт на двоих,что заставило Джона почувствовать себя незваным гостем, хотя он и был приглашен. Он был удивлен, тому, что Майкрофт действительно, казалось, не предполагал, что они появятся.

Гусь был великолепным и Джон в тишине наслаждался едой, которая не была заказана на дом из забегаловки, пока Лестрейд не ляпнул:

\- Так что, Олли, был ли Дед Мороз добр к тебе?

Оливер сидел на коленях у Шерлока, пока тот равнодушно гонял по тарелке еду. Оливер также не был голоден, и остался равнодушным к той еде, которую Джон привез для него, что нисколько не удивило Джона, поскольку Оливер был тем еще едоком, и ел только когда было подходящее настроение.

Шерлок быстро сказал:

\- Не смеши меня, он не получал никаких подарков от Деда Мороза.  
\- Оу.

Лестрейд выглядел смущенным. Очевидно, он думал, что его вопрос был безопасной темой.

\- Значит, никаких подарков в вашем доме?

\- Очевидно, что он получил подарки, - раздраженно сказал Шерлок. - От нас. А не от какого-то вымышленного имбицила с оленями.

\- Тогда ладно.

Лестрейд, видимо, решив, что гораздо безопаснее поговорить с Джоном вместо Шерлока, сказал:

\- А что тебе подарили на Рождество, Джон?

«Единственное, что я получил на Рождество имеет рейтинг NC» - подумал Джон.

\- Хм,- сказал он. - Рамку.

Лестрейд выглядел удивленным.

\- Да, я знаю, я же присутствовал при этом. Но разве твой муж не преподнес тебе что-нибудь убийственно романтичное?

\- Ох,типа щенка? - спросил Джон, воспользовавшись моментом, чтобы сменить тему.

\- Я подарил ему ленивый утренний секс, - объявил Шерлок, словно каждый должен был быть в курсе этого. - Джон любитель ленивого утреннего секса, но он не часто его получает, потому что Оливер не спит достаточно долго и крепко.

Джон знал, что его уши покраснели. Он посмотрел на Шерлока и сказал:

\- Да. Спасибо. Достаточно.

Шерлок выглядел невинным. Оливер протянул руку и взял кусок гуся из тарелки Шерлока, посмотрев на него с отвращением.

Из библиотеки донесся грохот чего-то бьющегося.

Лестрейд встревожено посмотрел в сторону комнаты и воскликнул:

\- О, нет, щенок!

Шерлок оживился при звуке происходившей катастрофы, вскочил, и последовал за Лестрейдом, чтобы разобраться в происшествии.

Джон посмотрел на Майкрофта, который беспечно потягивал вино.

\- Разве Вы не собираетесь пойти посмотреть, что случилось?

\- Кто-то решит этот вопрос, - сказал Майкрофт, равнодушно, а затем посмотрел на Джона. - Спасибо, - сказал он очень серьезно

Джон поднял голову, размышляя о катастрофе, которой обернулся сегодняшний ужин.

\- За что?

\- За то, что заставили его приехать сюда, - голос Майкрофта действительно звучал восхищением от этого достижения. - Он действительно готов сделать все ради Вас.

\- Майкрофт, это Рождество. Вы пригласили нас, Вы – наша семья, и Вы даже приготовили нам гуся. Ну, не Вы приготовили, но… конечно, мы пришли.

Джон чувствовал себя немного виноватым, потому что, честно говоря, он действительно не хотел приходить, но было ясно, что это много значит для Майкрофта, так что Джон был рад, что настоял на этой идее.

\- Шерлок не любит Рождество. Он не любит суеты.

\- Я заметил, - проговорил Джон, криво усмехаясь, а затем, через секунду, добавил, - эй, а что за история произошла между ним и Дед Морозом?

\- Он ничего не рассказал Вам?

\- Я не спрашивал, - признался Джон.

\- Но Вы знаете, что история есть?

\- Он... странный, когда речь заходит о Дед Морозе. Я не ожидал, что он с восторгом ухватится за эту идею, но он необыкновенно горячится, когда о нем заходит речь, что довольно глупо.

Майкрофт посмотрел на него на мгновение.

\- Когда Шерлок был еще очень молод у него была няня. Сколько ему было - может быть, пять? Наверняка не больше шести. Шерлок не был... послушным ребенком.

Это был деликатный оборот речи, и Джон улыбнулся, потому что мог себе представить, каким это было преуменьшением.

\- Я был дома на новогодних каникулах, - продолжил Майкрофт, - Рождество было не за горами, и Шерлок терроризировал няню, которая в порыве гнева, сказала Шерлоку, что, если он не будет хорошим мальчиком, Дед Мороз не придет к нему. У нас не было традиции рассказывать о Деде Морозе. Но Шерлок запомнил это. Я не понял этого, пока ему не взбрело в голову просить Деда Мороза о вещах, которые он хотел. Он приставал к няне с расспросами о том, куда нужно пойти, чтобы получить подарки от Деда Мороза, а няня была идиоткой, которая не в полной мере осознавала опасность, и велела ему написать письмо Деду Морозу, что Шерлок и сделал. И тогда Шерлок попросил меня отправить его. Я сам был еще молод, но знал, что Деда Мороза не существует, и не видел никакого вреда в том, чтобы поддержать эту сказку. Я... недооценил способность Шерлока в… слепую веру в идею. Я сунул письмо в книгу, которую читал, и тут же о нем забыл. Рождество пришло и ушло, а у матери с отцом вошло в привычку дарить нам очень практичные подарки. Конечно, там не было ничего от Деда Мороза. И я... забыл, что Шерлок ожидал прихода Деда Мороза. Но потом, в ту ночь, он спросил меня, что же сделал неправильно, чтобы мог исправить это на следующий год, и я был так изумлен, ведь он очень умный мальчик, поэтому я просто сказал ему, что никакого Деда Мороза не существует, это все выдумка.

Джон почувствовал страх, ведь он знал, чем могла закончиться эта история.

Майкрофт помолчал, отпил немного вина, и добавил:

\- Я никогда не забуду выражение его лица, когда сказал ему это. Это было не просто разочарование, он был опустошен. Той ночью он кричал во сне. И я чувствовал себя ужасно из-за этого, хотя если бы Шерлок рассказал Вам эту историю, он наверняка сообщил бы, что мне было все равно. На следующее Рождество я купил ему подарок и сделал вид, что это от Деда Мороза, и Шерлок обиделся, что я отнесся к нему, словно он идиот.

Джон помолчал. Он посмотрел на вино и подумал о Шерлоке, который настоял на том, чтобы Оливер знал, что подарки были от них. Потому что смысл был не в том, существовал, или нет Дед Мороз, а в том, что не было никого, кто мог бы озаботиться задать маленькому мальчику вопрос, что же за вещицу он пожелал на Рождество. Теперь Джон хотел сделать каждое Рождество еще более волшебным для Шерлока с Оливером, ради того убитого горем маленького мальчика. Он не может ничего исправить, но в его силах подарить свою любовь этому повзрослевшему ребенку, и надеется, что прошлое останется в прошлом.

\- Что он просил? В письме для Деда Мороза? – спросил Джон.

Майкрофт сделал глубокий вдох и еще один глоток вина.

\- Пиратский корабль, - сказал он. - И микроскоп.

Джон подумал о микроскопе Оливера, стоящем на кухонном столе и позволил себе на минуту, закрыть глаза так, чтобы эмоции немного утихли.

Майкрофт поставил стакан с вином вниз на стол, как бы говоря, что время обмена воспоминаниями окончено, и повернулся к Джону.

\- Что касается Вашей сестры…

Джон моргнул и выпрямился, готовясь к обороне.

-Я не хочу…  
\- Я предложил направить ее в реабилитационный центр, и она согласилась.

Джон уставился на него.

\- Она только что вышла из лечебницы.

\- Очевидно, ей нужна другая, более строгая - ответил Майкрофт, непреклонно, и Джон вспомнил, что тот имел большой опыт борьбы с разного рода зависимостями у… людей.

Джон смотрел на Майкрофта и не знал, что сказать. Спасибо? Или «перестаньте вмешиваться»? Джон теперь понимал, что чувствовал Шерлок каждый день своей жизни.

Ватсон с этим был согласен.

\- Вы не обязаны этого делать.  
\- Конечно, обязан. Мы обменялись братьями и сестрами, Вы и я.

Для Майкрофта его слова казались совершенно логичными, и он произнес это, как само собой разумеющееся, но Джон понятия не имел, что с этим делать.

\- Простите?

Майкрофт посмотрел на него с легким удивлением, будто не понимал, как Джону может быть недоступно очевидное, а Джон подумал, что Холмсы действительно должны привыкнуть к тому, что такие как он всегда будут находиться на шаг позади них.

\- Мне больше не приходиться беспокоиться о моем брате, главным образом потому, что Вы делаете это за меня. Так что я буду точно так же заботиться вместо Вас о Вашей сестре.

Джон понял, что это был способ Майкрофта сказать ему, что они теперь семья. И они были эквивалентом семьи в течение очень долгого времени, задолго до того, как Джон официально стал его шурином. Джон прикинул, что, вероятно, такой как Майкрофт мог начать считать его какой-то собственной версией семьи после того, как наблюдал за Джоном после прыжка Шерлока. Но Майкрофт, пообещавший позаботиться о сестре Джона только потому, что она была сестрой Джона, поразил, его, лишив дара речи от избытка эмоций. Он уставился на Майкрофта, не зная, что сказать в ответ.

От ответа Джона спас еще один грохот микрокатастрофы, донесшийся из прихожей.

\- Мы должны пойти проверить безопасность и благополучие остальных жителей этого дома, - заметил Майкрофт и встал.


	25. 37

Они оставили Лестрейда с его щенком у Майкрофта, как только Шерлок, напоминающий второго ребенка Джона, разнылся, создавая вокруг себя суету. Джон, стоя у входной двери, сказал Лестрейду:

\- Пара кружек в пабе. Ты и я. Определенно.

Лестрейду хватило совести выглядеть немного смущенным, когда он кивнул.

\- Большое спасибо, что пришли, - очень формально сказал Майкрофт Джону. - Было прекрасно, провести Рождество вместе.

\- Не думаю, что это войдет в привычку, - отозвался Шерлок, стоя возле автомобиля.

Джон не обратил на него внимания.

\- Счастливого Рождества, - сказал он. - Спасибо за подарки и Гусь был вкусным.

\- Это было ужасно, - вставил Шерлок.

Джон закатил глаза и подошел к машине.

\- Не мог бы ты сдержать себя еще тридцать секунд?

\- Нет, - ответил Шерлок, и нырнул в машину, усаживая Оливера в автокресло. - Я вел себя на удивление хорошо весь день, что вполне может ввести Майкрофта в заблуждение.

Джон даже не собирался задумываться о том, что это значит.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он. – Спасибо - он помолчал, потом добавил - для Оливера полезно провести Рождество среди людей, которые готовы отдать за него свою жизнь. И если ты собираешься сделать вид, что Майкрофт не пошел бы на это, то ты невероятно ошибаешься.

Шерлок ничего не сказал, но выглядел раздраженным, что говорило Джону, о его правоте.

Шерлок щелкнул пряжкой ремня автокресла, зафиксировав его. Оливер, едва сжимающий в руках череп, посмотрел на него сонными, закрывающимися глазами, и Шерлок улыбнулся ему, быстро и незаметно, прежде чем поцеловать в кончик носа. Джон сел в машину и сделал вид, что не заметил того, что Шерлок не дуется так сильно, как хотел, чтобы думал Джон.

Джон закрыл дверь и Шерлок уселся прямо напротив него, уткнувшись лицом в его шею, и заключая в крепкие объятия.

\- Ты знал о Лестрейде и твоем брате?

Шерлок застонал с поистине эпическим негодованием.

\- Должны ли мы обсуждать это? Ведь я был таким душкой, ты должен вознаградить меня. Я даже не прокомментировал твой ужасный рождественский джемпер.

Джон сделал паузу.

\- Ты прокомментировал его только что.

\- Едва ли, - ухмыльнулся Шерлок.

Еще одна пауза.

\- Чем тебе не угодил этот джемпер? - Джону на самом деле вполне нравилась эта вещь. Он думал, что тот выглядит празднично.

\- Джон, - сказал Шерлок, слишком потрясенный, чтобы объяснить дальше.

Джон вздохнул и позволил Шерлоку затихнуть у него на плече. Это было действительно довольно приятно. Оливер уснул, прежде чем они вышли из дома Майкрофта, и Джон подумал, что у него будет двое спящих Шерлоков Холмсов на руках к тому моменту, как он вернется домой.

Но этому не суждено было случиться. Когда автомобиль свернул, собираясь остановиться напротив Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок выпрямился, отстранился и потянулся.

\- Ты можешь взять его и отнести в кроватку? - спросил Джон мужа, кивнув в сторону Оливера. - Я должен зайти к миссис Хадсон.

Шерлок посмотрел на него.

\- Зайти к миссис Хадсон?

Джон ответил ему своим самым невинным взглядом.

\- Да. Я обещал ей присматривать за квартирой.  
\- Зачем?

\- Чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке.

Джон знал, что это было самое слабое оправдание из всех, что он когда-либо говорил Шерлоку.

Шерлок сощурил глаза, затем, очевидно, решил простить Джону эту кривую отговорку.

\- Хорошо, - легко согласился он, а затем аккуратно взял Оливера на руки. Спящий Оливер привалился к плечу Шерлока, и Джон проследил, чтобы Холмс поднялся по лестнице с ребенком прежде, чем направился в квартиру миссис Хадсон, откуда забрал ярко упакованные коробки из холодильника, где спрятал их с благословения миссис Хадсон. Они занимали достаточно места, так что хорошо, что миссис Хадсон была в отъезде и не нуждалась в свободном месте для своих продуктов. На самом деле, Джон не был уверен, как сумеет разместить все это в своем холодильнике, который старался держать эти дни чуть лучше укомплектованным для Оливера. Ну ладно, это же Рождество! Некоторые вещи, обычно имеющие систему, вполне могут провести Рождество в хаотичном порядке.

Шерлок был в гостиной, когда Джон зашел, выглядывая из-за башни из коробок. Шерлок выглядел, мягко говоря, очень удивленным.

Джон положил коробки на пол гостиной и усмехнулся.

\- Счастливого Рождества, - сказал он.

Шерлок посмотрел на коробки.

\- Ты уже подарил мне паззл-шар.

\- Шерлок, - упрекнул Джон, - ты действительно думаешь, что он - все, что я собирался подарить тебе на Рождество?

Шерлок продолжал рассматривать коробки.

\- Ты скрывал их от меня в квартире миссис Хадсон.

\- Да, - радостно проговорил Джон, - ты понятия не имел об этом, не так ли?

\- Нет, пока ты вдруг не объявил о необходимости идти к ней в квартиру.

\- Ну, давай, - торопил Джон, желая увидеть его реакцию. – Открой их.

Шерлок опустился на пол рядом с коробками и взял один из подарков, резко разрывая упаковку. И уставился в коробку.

\- Джон, - пораженно сказал он низким голосом, в котором звучало восхищение.

\- Двенадцать мертвых морских свинок, - подтвердил Джон. - На самом деле, двенадцать биологических образцов каждого типа, все, что я смог найти в Интернете. Для проведения экспериментов. Я думал, что ты можешь заморозить их, пока не воспользуешься.

Шерлок посмотрел на него, и Джон был откровенно удивлен его потрясенным видом.

\- Ты ненавидишь подобные вещи в морозилке, - сказал он, удивленно.

У Джона перед глазами встали родители Шерлока, которые отпускали ехидные замечания в адрес Шерлока и правильных мест для экспериментов.

\- Я пробовал жить без мертвых морских свинок в морозилке. Выходит, мне многого не хватало при этом.

Шерлок встал и подошел к нему, обрушиваясь на него, как иногда делал, когда ощущал, что хочет больше, чем просто обычных объятий, и нуждается в том, чтобы Джон поглотил его. Ватсон поймал его так, как всегда ловил при этом.

\- Ты должен сходить на кухню, - пробормотал Шерлок в шею Джона, что тот воспринял, как вариант «спасибо» от Шерлока.

\- Ладно, - согласился Джон, развеселившись. – Захотел чашечку чая?

Шерлок не ответил.

Джон легонько оттолкнул его от себя, вынуждая Шерлока отлепиться от своего тела, а затем прошел на кухню.

И остановился, как вкопанный.

Потому что на кухне были перестановки: стол стоял под другим углом, чтобы потеснившись, мог освободить место для второго холодильника, стоящего в углу. Джон уставился на абсолютно новый холодильник, говоря себе, что он не сошел с ума, ибо у них наверняка еще утром был только один холодильник.

Джон повернулся, чтобы вернуться в гостиную, и обнаружил Шерлока, стоящего в дверях кухни. Он скрестил руки на груди и прислонился к дверному косяку, выглядя очень довольным собой и в то же время застенчивым. Только Шерлок мог совместить в себе этот клубок противоречий в эмоциях.

\- Шерлок, - сказал Джон, хотя и не знал, что говорить дальше.

\- Открывай, - сказал ему Шерлок.

Джон затаил дыхание, когда услышал это, потому что не был уверен, что найдет внутри. Он приготовился к целому ряду отрубленных голов, которые будут смотреть ему прямо в лицо. Но перед ним оказалась... морковь. Яблоки. Яйца. Помидоры. Апельсиновый сок. Масло. Сыр. Большой кусок ветчины, и никаких следов хоть каких-то экспериментов, выполняемых на продуктах. Столь же большой кусок бекона, который выглядел точно так же девственно съедобным. И молоко.

Джон повернул голову и уставился на Шерлока, который смотрел на него с восторгом маленького мальчика.

\- Ты купил молоко, - ответил Джон, потому что это было единственное, на чем он был в состоянии сосредоточиться. Он думал, что успеет умереть и будет похоронен, прежде чем Шерлок когда-либо посчитает нужным купить молока.

\- Ты действительно думаешь, что я приготовил тебе лишь секс на Рождество?- ухмыльнулся Шерлок.

Джона даже не волновал самодовольный вид Шерлока, потому что тот заслужил капельку самодовольства за свой поступок. Он закрыл дверцу холодильника и удивленно посмотрел на Шерлока.

\- Ты куксился из-за похода к Майкрофту просто, чтобы отвлечь – тебе нужно было выманить меня из квартиры.

\- Если бы я на крыльях отправился к Майкрофту, это было бы подозрительно.

Джон вынужден был признать, что он, пожалуй, был прав.

\- Как ты вообще делаешь это?

Ухмылка Шерлока сменилась искренней улыбкой.

\- Я люблю, когда ты задаешь мне этот вопрос.

И Джон знал об этом. Он протянул руку и внезапно дернул Шерлока на себя, заставив того удивленно вскрикнуть, а затем притиснул его к кухонному столу.

\- Ты купил молоко, - сказал Джон, а затем так крепко поцеловал его, словно хотел выпить из него жизнь.

\- Если бы я знал, что покупка молока так порадует тебя, - выдохнул Шерлок, когда Джон переключился на его шею, - я бы не заморачивался с покупкой холодильника.

Джон рассмеялся, а затем Шерлок повернулся, чтобы подтолкнуть его к холодильнику.

\- Но посмотри, насколько полезным он оказался, - промурлыкал он и упал на колени. - И я думаю, что задолжал тебе кое что, не так ли?

Шерлок по-прежнему был в пижаме, но Джон не думал, что он по-прежнему в них для облегчения его жизни, но все же оценил легкость доступа к телу.

\- Это… был подарок, - успел сказать Шерлок.

Джон стянул его штаны и посмотрел на Шерлока сквозь ресницы.

\- Получит ли это собственную цветовую кодировку в твоей электронной секс таблице?

Шерлок открыл и закрыл рот несколько раз, прежде чем слабо выдавить:

-Нет… никакой секс… таблицы.

-Ты должен подумать дважды, прежде чем врать мне, когда мои зубы находятся в нынешнем положении, - заметил Джон.

\- Это просто… ради науки, - порывисто защищался Шерлок.

Джон улыбнулся и покачал головой, потому что его действительно это не заботило.

\- Ты слишком, слишком рассудителен сейчас, - сказал он и решил исправлять этот факт.

Шерлок ахнул и дернулся, и что-то промычал, что явно не могло быть характеризовано, как связная речь.

Наконец, он соскользнул на пол, прижавшись спиной к новому холодильнику, и запрокидывая голову назад.

\- Ради науки, - сказал Джон с усмешкой, и поцеловал его шею, устраиваясь около холодильника рядом с ним.

\- Весь смысл этого холодильник был в том, чтобы сохранять стерильность, - возмутился Шерлок.

\- Ох, заткнись, мы не сделали ничего антисанитарного внутри холодильника, - отметил Джон, - а как раз там и находится еда.

Шерлок не возражал, позволяя своей голове упасть на плечо Джона. Джон прислушивался к его дыханию и гудению холодильника, внутри которого стояло молоко. Он все время жаловался на недостаток молока в квартире, и Шерлок еще ни разу не ответил ему, но все же услышал его и купил молоко на Рождество. Да, он подарил больше, чем молоко, дополнительный холодильник, но это было только начало, он побеспокоился наполнить его едой и молоком, что было очень показательно.

Джон подумал о маленьком мальчике, который засыпал в слезах от одиночества. О мальчугане, мечтавшем о микроскопе и пиратском корабле, и повернул голову, чтобы коснуться губами растрепанных волос Шерлока, которые он, наверное, вовсе не потрудился расчесать сегодня.

\- Спасибо, - прошептал он.  
\- Ммм, - пробормотал Шерлок. - Я знал, что тебе понравится.

Джон говорил не о холодильнике. Не совсем о нем. Он хотел объяснить, что на самом деле имел в виду. Спасибо, что ты мой. Он отчаянно хотел это произнести, но его сердце заколотилось в горле, почти не давая вдохнуть, и он боялся, что если откроет рот, то может расплакаться или сделать что-нибудь столь же нелепое.

Он хотел сказать:неважно, что нет Деда Мороза, я дам тебе все, что ты захочешь. Он понимал: смысл порыва Шерлока в том, чтобы Оливер точно знал, кто ему принес подарки, что это не мифическое существо, к которому нужно обращаться, чтобы получить то, о чем мечтаешь. Есть папы, которые всегда будут рядом, и услышат его. Но Джон не мог произнести ни слова.

А потом Шерлок проговорил:

\- Ты должен позвонить сестре.

Джон напрягся.

\- Что?

\- Ты услышал меня. Сегодня Рождество. И ты веришь, что это - день семейного… единения.

Джон знал, что Шерлок был готов озвучить более уничижительное слово, но подумал о спящем наверху Оливере и уклонился от него. И еще он услышал, собственные слова:

\- Ах, следует ли ожидать, что на следующее Рождество, нам с Оливером придется умолять тебя подарить нам минутку твоего драгоценного времени?

Как только он произнес это, то немедленно захотел забрать свои слова обратно. Он только что думал о брошенном на Рождество Шерлоке, так зачем принялся обвинять его в том же самом?

Лицо Шерлока не дрогнуло, но он отстранился от Джона, стараясь не прикасаться к нему, и Джон возненавидел себя, желая немедленно извиниться и снова прижать к себе, потому что тепло и тяжесть тела Шерлока было настолько знакомым и комфортным, что Джон ненавидел каждое мгновение, когда не ощущал этого.

\- Я не хотел... — сказал Джон, пытаясь забрать свои слова обратно.

Шерлок перебил его.

\- Я не понял, что перешел границу, предлагая тебе такое, - заметил он, холодно, странным образом ощущая себя уверенней в такой замысловатой лексике, к которой обращался, когда ему было больно внутри. -Ну прости, я посмел думать, что за весь день эти сомнительных построенных тобой попыток демонстрации братской любви привязанности мне будет позволено высказать хоть слово своего мнения.

\- Шерлок… - начал Джон, как только Шерлок встал и выпрямился со всем достоинством, которое только мог собрать, прежде чем выйти из кухни, чеканя шаг.

«Черт побери», - подумал Джон, и поспешил за ним со всех ног. Он прошел мимо растекающийся лужи, которую оставляли тающие останки морских свинок.

\- Шерлок…

Шерлок закрылся своей скрипкой. Он даже не бросил в Джона испепеляющего взгляда, прежде чем закрыть глаза и нарочно выжать из инструмента душераздирающий звук, заставивший Джона вздрогнуть.

\- Эй, - Джон потянулся к руке Шерлока. Тот дернулся, уходя от него, но не «сыграл» еще одну подобную визгливую композицию. Он открыл глаза и сердито посмотрел на Джона.

\- Я сожалею. Я не это имел в виду.

Шерлок нахмурился.

\- У меня сработала защитная реакция, - сказал Джон, - и я сорвался, прости меня. Прости. Вот почему я ухожу гулять, когда теряю терпение, потому что в противном случае я говорю глупые, ужасные вещи. Мне так жаль. Ты можешь удалить это из своей головы?

Шерлок, немного помедлив, отложил скрипку и смычок. Джон, с облегчением, выдохнул. Но Шерлок закусил нижнюю губу, посмотрел в окно и сказал:

\- Я не знаю, что еще я могу сделать, чтобы доказать тебе, что я целиком и полностью отдаюсь этому.

Джон уставился на него.

\- Ты не должен доказывать мне это. Я не сомневаюсь.

Шерлок бросил на него острый взгляд.

-Ты так только думаешь. Но твой безусловный инстинкт «лучшая защита – нападение» из-за которого ты бросился обвинять меня, в том, что я когда-нибудь потеряю ко всему этому интерес, говорит о другом.

\- О, мой Бог, - отчаянно сказал Джон, снова подавшись вперед, и накрывая своими руками руки Шерлока, - я хочу взять свои слова обратно. Пожалуйста, позволь мне сделать это. Забудь, что я сказал, прошу тебя. Я не это имел ввиду, я не хотел ни на что намекать, это больная тема и я был зол на тебя, за то, что напомнил мне о ней, хотя ты имел на это полное право, и о, Боже, прости меня, пожалуйста…

\- Остановись, - сказал Шерлок, коротко вздохнув. - Я не хочу, чтобы ты распинался передо мной. Я знал, что ты пожалеешь о сказанном, едва произнес это.

\- Потому что я вовсе не это имел в виду. Ты очень умный, поэтому знаешь об этом.

\- Да, - сказал Шерлок.

Джон ему не поверил. Джон решил, что он сказал это просто чтобы закончить разговор и позволить Джону почувствовать себя лучше, не нервируя этой темой. И Джон с ужасом подумал, что, может быть Шерлок не так уж и не прав в отношении таящегося в его подсознании страха, будто Шерлоку надоест семейная жизнь, и мысль, что Шерлок может его оставить была не так уж далека от подсознания Джона Уотсона.

Джон сделал глубокий вдох.

\- Я не знаю, как отключить это, - признался он.

Шерлок посмотрел на него из-под темных локонов, живописно падающих на его лоб. Он выглядел удивленным капитуляцией Джона.

\- Было время, когда ты оставил меня, - сказал Джон, аккуратно формулируя эту фразу, чтобы не вызвать ею ссору. - Было время в моей жизни, когда в ней… больше не было... тебя. Отсюда этот инстинкт нападать, потому что это - мой самый большой страх из всех, что есть: вернуться к тому состоянию, и я не думаю, что смогу что-то сделать с этим, Шерлок. Я не думаю, что смогу это отключить в себе. Еще нет. Потеря тебя глубоко вросла в меня, больше, чем обычная психосоматическая хромота. Я работаю над этим, но я не могу исправить все легко и быстро.

Шерлок внимательно изучал его, затем кивнул, один раз, потом еще один, давая понять, что услышал Джона и готов оставить эту тему.

Джон замялся, не зная, правильно ли он понял, что Шерлок принял это объяснение, и согласился с ним.

\- Шерлок, - сказал он.

Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох, затем снова кивнул.

\- Поговори со мной, - наконец, сказал Джон, чувствуя себя немного расстроенным, но стараясь говорить мягким тоном.

Шерлок посмотрел на свои руки.

\- Я забываю иногда, что существовало время, когда мы были врозь. Я приложил колоссальные усилия, чтобы удалить это. Ты так сделать не можешь, и большую часть времени я помню об этом, но иногда я вздрагиваю от этого. Ты... поражаешь меня. У тебя всегда был особый талант в этом, Джон Ватсон.

Джон улыбнулся, потому что подумал – это хорошо, Шерлок правильно все воспринимает, именно так как Джон и ожидал.

\- В хорошим или плохом смысле? - спросил Джон.

\- Нет, - сказал Шерлок, все еще глядя на свои руки. - Всегда в хорошем смысле, - он помолчал. - Я никогда не беспокоился о том, что останусь без тебя. Что же касается этого... я могу взять под контроль твой личный страх, - Шерлок, наконец, посмотрел на него, встретившись с ним взглядом и говоря очень проникновенно и откровенно. - Ты должен знать, что тоже можешь перестать беспокоиться об этом. Потому что больше ничему на свете я не позволю разлучить нас. Я бы забрал тебя даже у самой смерти.

Он сказал это тихо, но с такой глубинной убежденностью, что Джон почти поверил ему, вдохнул поглубже и, когда почувствовал, что эмоции немного отпустили, сказал:

\- Как Орфей. Только с более счастливым концом.

\- Кто? - спросил Шерлок, невыразительно.

Джон улыбнулся и поцеловал веки Шерлока, чувствуя их трепет под своими губами. Затем сел и проговорил:

\- Она и сама могла позвонить мне.

У Шерлока не было никаких проблем со внезапными скачками в разговоре.

\- Она не сделает этого. Она ранила тебя, и ты разочарован, и она думает, что ты не хочешь, чтобы она говорила с тобой. Она будет ждать от тебя первый шаг.

Джону не хотелось думать, что Шерлок почерпнул этот опыт из первых рук. Он вздохнул и посмотрел на свою елку, наряженную всем, что попалось под руку, в отличии от идеальной дизайнерской ели Майкрофта, но так полюбившейся маленькому мальчику, спящему наверху. Который появился на свет только потому, что в один прекрасный день Майкрофт потянулся к Шерлоку, и продолжал делать это до тех пор, пока фактически не протащил Шерлока через всю эту ситуацию, а что делал Джон?

И как у Майкрофта это получалось? Откуда он черпал энергию? Не только с Шерлоком, но и сейчас, взяв в оборот Гарри.

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока.

\- Твой брат отправил Гарри на реабилитацию, - Шерлок выглядел слишком невинным. - Ты знал, - понял Джон. – Шерлок…

\- Я вычислил. Мне никто ничего не говорил. Но Майкрофт любит такого рода вещи. Он любит выходить из драки героем-победителем. Поскольку я подозревал это, то оставил тебя с ним наедине за столом, чтобы он мог рассказать тебе, что сделал. Таким образом, теперь ты в курсе, как невероятно просто было бы тебе связаться с ней.

Джон задумался.

\- Ты думаешь это хорошая идея?  
\- Я думаю, это - ужасная идея.

Джон удивленно моргнул.

\- Ну, тогда…

\- Я не собираюсь врать тебе об этом. Я очень зол на нее. Но это потому, что я - нехороший человек, а ты – наоборот, милый, и ты не злишься, а просто грустишь, поэтому должен ей позвонить и не испортить это прекрасное Рождество.

Несмотря ни на что, подумал Джон, не только ужин у Майкрофта, но и небольшие перебранки разговоры, Шерлок считал, что это было прекрасное Рождество. Джон облегченно вздохнул. Он подался вперед и поцеловал его.

\- Ты - милый человек, - сказал он.

Шерлок глумливо рассмеялся.

\- Ты купил мне молоко, - напомнил ему Джон.  
\- Твоя зацикленность на молоке слегка нездоровая, - сказал ему Шерлок.

Джон улыбнулся и снова поцеловал его, а затем пошел звонить Гарри. Разговор состоял в основном из рыдающей извинения Гарри и фальшивого «Веселого Рождества» Джона, но Джон радовался тому, что сделал это. И когда он закончил и вышел в гостиную, чтобы рассказать Шерлоку и попросить его отправиться с ним в кровать, пока он не заснет. Но обнаружил Шерлока, развалившегося на диване и крепко спящего, с лежащим на груди паззл-шаром.

Так что Джон убрал головоломку, и прижался к груди Шерлока, засыпая в его объятиях. Хотя это было не самое удобное положение, но зато - самый необходимый и родной человек в эту рождественскую ночь.


	26. 38

\- Проклятая, идиотская, чертова, тупая - нет, тупейшая! - фигня, - сказал Шерлок, и швырнул пазл-шар через всю комнату, где он ударился о стену аккурат под прострелянным смайликом.

Джон наблюдал за Оливером, который встал, опираясь о кресло, и выглядел очень решительным. После того, как шар пролетел и, ударившись о стену, грохнулся вниз, Оливер опустил голову, а потом упал на пол и пополз к нему, радостно лепеча. Джон посмотрел на Шерлока.

\- Это невозможно, - обвиняюще бросил Шерлок, расхаживая по гостиной и нервно теребя свои кудри. - Ты задал мне непосильную задачку.

\- До сих пор не решил?

\- Я на 101 уровне.

\- Это значительный прогресс, Шерлок.

Шерлок глянул на него.

Оливер закатил шар в центр комнаты и затем с восторгом пополз к нему.

Шерлок посмотрел на него, потом его глаза загорелись, словно он на мгновение забыл о присутствии ребенка.

\- Олли, - воскликнул он, и немедленно упал на пол. - Разве ты не хочешь потренироваться в ходьбе сегодня вечером? А?

\- Нет, - сказал Оливер, и покатил шар на Шерлока.

\- Ходьба - это так просто, - сообщил ему Шерлок, искренне. - Даже Андерсон научился ходить.

Оливер взглянул на него снизу вверх, а затем хихикнул и отправился в погоню за шаром. На четвереньках.

Шерлок вздохнул и лег на пол.

\- Это ужасный Новый Год.

\- И все же, - заметил Джон, улыбаясь - это был такой замечательный год.

Шерлок помолчал.

\- Да, - неохотно признался он.

Джон усмехнулся и подмигнул Оливеру, который откатил шар обратно и снова отправился за ним.

\- Что я могу сделать, чтобы отвлечь тебя? Порыться в твоих носках и разложить их по порядку*?

\- Даже не думай, - сказал Шерлок.

\- Ты мог бы пойти и препарировать что-нибудь, - предложил Джон.

Шерлок издал звук колоссального отвращения, как будто он вообще ни разу не вскрывал ничего ради удовольствия. Он повернулся на бок и свернулся в клубок, надувшись на весь белый свет.

\- Никто никого не убил в канун Нового Года?

Оливер снова встал, опираясь о кресло. Джон наблюдал за ним. Оливер посмотрел в его сторону и тут же сел на пол, глядя совершенно невинными глазами.

Джон повернулся к Шерлоку.

\- Ты должен изучить, какие типы преступности распространены в определенные периоды праздников.

\- Ради чего? – несчастным голосом спросил Шерлок.

Джон продолжал смотреть на Шерлока. Потому что, краем глаза, он видел, как ребенок снова встал, опираясь на кресло, и он не хотел показывать Оливеру, что наблюдает за ним.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Джон, стараясь сосредоточится на словах Шерлока, и при этом не выпускать боковым зрением из вида Оливера - хотелось бы знать заранее, будет ли тот или иной праздник особенно скучным, чтобы я мог подготовить альтернативные виды развлечения для тебя.

Шерлок раздраженно фыркнул и еще больше скрутился в клубок.

И Оливер сделал шаг.

Едва заметный и небольшой, но определенно - шаг. А потом еще один, прежде чем потерял равновесие и упал на пол со стуком. Джон полностью повернулся к нему лицом, и Оливер, выглядя столь же невинно, засунул пальцы в рот. Джон подумал о том, насколько сильно напоминает тот Шерлока, тайно тренируя свои новые достижения, чтобы потом поразить аудиторию новыми талантами. Это было одновременно и смешно, и мило. И Джон подумал, что это, кажется, также было проявлением страха Шерлока перед поддразниванием и осуждением, в чем сам детектив никогда бы не признался, говоря Джону, что ему наплевать. И Ватсону пришло в голову, что интересно наблюдать за тем, как настороженность Шерлока в позволении другим видеть в нем меньше, чем сверхчеловека, и его способность совершать ошибки, по-видимому, заложена генетически.

Джон ничего не сказал о шагах. Он подумал, что если скажет Шерлоку, что тот пропустил первые шаги Оливера, это вызовет еще более глубокое погружение в угрюмость и мрачное настроение.

Вместо этого он сказал:

\- У меня есть фантастическая идея.

\- Сомневаюсь, - фыркнул Шерлок.

\- Я невероятно обожаю тебя, - заметил Джон, вставая и идя на кухню.

\- Знаю! - отозвался Шерлок.

В этом и было дело, подумал Джон, беря микроскоп Оливера, который Шерлок поставил рядом со своим собственным, что это - абсолютно верно. Его муж, свернувшийся в плотный маленький комочек в гостиной на полу, закативший детскую истерику, был редко когда любим больше, чем в этот момент.

Зря Джон перестал ходить на терапию к психологу, он явно в этом нуждался.

Он занес микроскоп Оливера в гостиную, поставил его на пол и сел рядом.

\- Вот, Олли, - сказал он.

Оливер залез на одеяло к своему ноутбуку невероятно напоминая Шерлока, что-то печатающего на своем компьютере. Услышав свое имя, он с интересом посмотрел на Джона и подполз к нему.

\- Шерлок, - сказал Джон.

Детектив хмыкнул.

\- Иди сюда и покажи Олли, как использовать его микроскоп. Я бы и сам мог это сделать, но ты же знаешь, насколько я ужасен в этом, и ты все равно будешь исправлять каждое мое слово.

Через мгновение пазл-шар Шерлока мелькнул перед глазами Джона, сидящего рядом с микроскопом с Оливером в коленях.

\- Папаська,- сказал он радостно, поскольку на него обратили внимание, а потом заулыбался.

Шерлок нехотя выпрямился, опираясь на диван. Никто не мог устоять перед Оливером, когда он так смотрел. Холмс протянул руку, и Джон передал ему микроскоп.

\- Я подготовил образцы для него, - сказал Шерлок, все еще будучи не в духе.

\- Они на кухне? - спросил Джон.

Шерлок кивнул.

Джон снял Оливера с коленей, поднялся с пола и пошел на кухню, где действительно находилась небольшая горка образцов на столе. Джон отнес их в гостиную, где Оливер подобрался к краю дивана напротив Шерлока, и теперь стоял, держась за него ручками.

\- Ты должен быть на этой стороне дивана для того, чтобы увидеть что-нибудь в микроскоп, - сказал сыну Шерлок. - Можешь подойти сюда, если хочешь.

Оливер бросил взгляд на диван. Он прекрасно ходил, если имел точку опоры, а это как раз был тот маршрут, который, по мнению Джона, он вполне мог преодолеть.

Оливер оглянулся на Шерлока, протянувшего ему руку, что на мгновение удивило Джона. Шерлоковская методика обучения Оливера ходьбе, как правило, не предполагала руку помощи. Оливер, должно быть, тоже был удивлен, но обхватил указательный палец предложенной Шерлоком руки, цепляясь изо всех сил, и, пошатываясь, прошел весь остальной путь к Шерлоку.

\- Видишь? - сказал Шерлок и поцеловал малыша в макушку, как только тот устроился у него на коленях. - Ничего страшного, - Шерлок взял образцы у Джона и сказал - я убежден, что он очень хорошо знает, как ходить и это все просто шоу.

Джон подумал о тайных шагах Оливера и решил, что, возможно, Шерлок был не так уж далек от истины.

\- Откуда в вас эта генетическая предрасположенность к действиям исподтишка? - спросил Джон.

Шерлок открыл было рот, явно собираясь возразить, а затем закрыл его, понимая, что у него мало аргументов, чтобы возразить, ведь Оливер был им во всех отношениях.

Джон устроился в кресле с книжкой и слушал, как Шерлок объяснял правила пользования микроскопом.

\- Я подумал, что мы можем начать с предметов, часто встречающихся нам в обиходе, - объяснил Шерлок Оливеру. - Вот, ты должен посмотреть через окуляр.

Джон смотрел поверх своего романа, с трудом делая вид, что читает его. Оливер принял игру в изучение микроскопа, что скорее всего было побочным эффектом естественного любопытства, чем каким-либо явным интересом в отношении самого микроскопа. Также он посмотрел на Шерлока так, словно тот выжил из ума, когда дело дошло до окуляра.

\- Дети в целом не очень хорошо ладят с небольшими линзами, - сказал ему Джон, видя как Оливер просто смотрит на объектив, а не в него.

\- Может быть, малыши так и делают, - ответил Шерлок, словно Оливер не попадал в эту категорию.

Джон решил не спорить, поскольку Шерлок по-прежнему находился в стадии выхода из дурного настроения.

\- Вот так, Олли, - продемонстрировал Шерлок.

Оливер явно скопировал движения Шерлока, и, к удивлению Джона, издал небольшой возглас, как будто действительно увидел что-то в микроскопе.

Шерлок блеснул триумфальным взглядом, затем проговорил, обращаясь к ребенку:

\- Это один из папиных волос.

\- Ты выдираешь мне волосы из головы, пока я сплю? - спросил Джон.

\- Расслабься, я использовал свою собственную кровь для образцов.

\- О, так там и образцы крови есть, - вздохнул Джон. – Ну, конечно.

\- Моя кровь, - сказал Шерлок Оливеру, меняя образцы.

\- Может, научим его различать цвета, а? - предложил Джон.

\- Скучно.

\- Полезно.

Шерлок закатил глаза и сказал:

\- Хорошо. Красный, - Шерлок снова переменил образцы. - Голубой.

Оливер не выглядел слишком уж заинтересованным в дальнейшем просмотре образцов в микроскоп, но, как и всегда, ловил каждое слово Шерлока.

\- Что на этом стеклышке?- спросил Джон.

\- Сперма, - ответил Шерлок.

\- Сперма, - повторил Джон. - Что в твоем понимании попадает в категорию обычных предметов, которые ты должен продемонстрировать Оливеру?

\- А что по-твоему входит в эту категорию?

\- Я не знаю. Банан?

Даже Оливер посмотрел на него так, словно проговорил: «Ты безнадежно зануден».

\- Чья это сперма? - спросил Джон.

\- Честно говоря, Джон, ты что думаешь, я собираю твою сперму, когда ты об этом не подозреваешь?

\- Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты собирал мою сперму, а не сперму незнакомцев.

Шерлок посмотрел на Оливера и сказал:

\- Папа - самый смешной человек, которого я когда-либо встречал.

Оливер по-прежнему отказывался говорить слово "да", но кивнул в знак согласия.

\- А сейчас, - сказал Шерлок, снова меняя образцы, - это интересно, потому что тут мы можем увидеть мою ДНК. И твою.

\- И разве она не прекрасна? - добавил Джон.

Шерлок улыбнулся в микроскоп.

\- Она и правда довольно красива, эта ДНК.

\- Сперимент, - сказал Оливер, и ткнул пальцем в окуляр.

\- Эксперимент, - терпеливо поправил его Шерлок.

\- Поэтому мы начали с микроскопа. Как ты думаешь, когда ты начнешь давать ему уроки игры на скрипке? - спросил Джон снисходительно.

\- Он не должен играть на скрипке если не захочет, - через паузу сказал Шерлок. - Он даже может не быть ученым, если его это не заинтересует. Что ты говоришь, Олли? Было ли это скучным?

Джон слышал, как Шерлок попробовал спрятать нотки тревоги в голосе.

\- Сперимент, - снова сказал Оливер, и по тону становилось ясно, что его все устраивает.

\- Ему нравится это, - заверил Шерлока Джон. - Как нравится твоя скрипка. Он любит все это потому что генетически предрасположен к этим вещам, или потому, что он твой и боготворит тебя. В любом случае, - пожал плечами Джон.

Оливер начал извиваться, так что Шерлок его отпустил. Он подполз к своему ноутбуку и снова начал «печатать» на нем. Шерлок запрокинул голову назад на диван и сказал:

\- Насколько мне известно, это не работает в семье.

Джон почти затаил дыхание. Ведь не так часто Шерлок начинал говорить о своей семье. Точнее, никогда.

\- Что не работает?

\- Музыкальный талант. Я взялся за скрипку, потому что думал, что это будет раздражать моих родителей.

\- И они не возражали?

\- Джон. Они даже не заметили.

Джон смотрел на огонь в камине.

\- Я не думаю, что сказал достаточно твоим родителям.

\- Ты был великолепен с ними.

Джон оглянулся на Шерлока.

\- Поэтому Майкрофт не играет?

\- Можешь ли ты представить Майкрофта, играющего на музыкальном инструменте?

\- Я стараюсь не занимать Майкрофтом слишком много места в моем воображении.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

\- Мудрый человек. Он не играет. Я даже не помню, где я почерпнул эту идею. Ох, вспомнил. Мальчик в школе. В моей школе был мальчик, который играл. Вокруг него подняли такую шумиху. Я был лучше, чем он, уже к концу семестра.

И никто не заметил, подумал Джон. Шерлок не должен был говорить это, Джон и так знал.

Тупые вы идиоты.

\- Я недолго играл на кларнете, - сказал Джон.

\- Знаю, - сказал Шерлок. - Ты был ужасен.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? Ты никогда не слышал, как я играю.

\- Именно поэтому я и знаю, что ты был ужасен . Если бы играл хорошо, заговорил бы об этом гораздо раньше.

Он был прав.

\- Да будет тебе известно, женщины сходят с ума при упоминании о кларнете.

\- А для мужчины это лакмусовая бумажка. Очевидный фаллический символ. Предательское проявление латентной гомосексуальности.

Джон сделал паузу. Потому что фактически никогда не думал об этом раньше  
.  
\- Это не так, Джон, - сказал Шерлок. - Это просто музыкальный инструмент.

\- Правильно, - сказал Джон.

\- Который напоминает пенис, - добавил Шерлок.

Джон бросил в Шерлока подушкой, и тот увернулся, смеясь. Потом встал, достал свою скрипку и долго играл, стоя у окна. Оливер, устав ползать, в конце концов устроился на руках Джона, зевая и потирая глаза, и заснул, выпустив из ручек череп. Джон прижимал теплый драгоценный сверток, о котором и помыслить не мог в предыдущую новогоднюю ночь. А ведь он думал, что был счастлив в прошлый Новый Год. Шерлок вернулся, и он простил его, они снова впали в привычную рутину, и сердце Джона было настолько полно радости, как только часы пробили полночь! Шерлок стоял там же, так же играя, как и сейчас. В прошлый Новый год он думал, что никогда не будет счастливее, чем был тогда. Он не мог поверить, насколько неправ оказался.

В конце концов Джон встал и отнес Оливера в его кроватку, укрыв одеялом и устраивая около него череп так, как любил Оливер.

\- С Новым Годом, любимка,- сказал он, и поцеловал малыша в щеку. Оливер во сне коротко вздохнул.

Джон повернулся и пошел вниз, обратно в обволакивающее тепло музыки Шерлока. Он глянул на часы, прошел на кухню и взял шампанское из абсолютно нового холодильника для продуктов. Откупорил бутылку и налил шипящий напиток в две чашки, потому что Шерлок использовал бокалы как колбы, поскольку настоящие колбы всегда были грязными и, естественно, ему не пришло в голову помыть их.

Затем он вернулся в гостиную. Шерлок опустил скрипку. Из окна доносился бой часов, отмеряя полночь.

\- С Новым Годом, - сказал Джон, и протянул чашку с шампанским.

Шерлок положил скрипку вниз и принял чашку.

\- Счастливого Нового Года.

\- Я понятия не имею, что мы будем делать в следующем году в это время, - заметил Джон. - И решил, беря во внимание твою натуру, прекратить пытаться делать прогнозы.

Шерлок с мерцающей улыбкой взглянул на него и отсалютировал ему своей чашкой. Затем сказал:

\- Если бы я знал, что у тебя там припрятано шампанское, то отлил бы немного, чтобы показать его Олли под микроскопом.

\- Разумеется, ты бы так и сделал, - сказал Джон, и поцеловал его.

***

 

Они никогда не поднимали шум из-за дня рождения Шерлока. На самом деле, они едва признавали его. Это происходило потому, что Джон осознавал, что никогда прежде не знал, какова его роль в праздновании этого дня, поэтому пытался в этом плане следовать за Шерлоком. А Шерлок никогда не казался склонным к чествованию своего дня рождения, и, таким образом, Джон согласился с этим.

Теперь он думал иначе. Сейчас он знал свою роль. Это было в достаточной мере удивительно - муж. И он решил, что ему следует сделать что-то на день рождения Шерлока. Небольшую вечеринку или что-нибудь в этом роде, но обязательно сделать.

Он проснулся в этот день, не обнаружив Шерлока в кровати, и это было хорошо. Он нашел его спящим на диване, свернувшимся в немыслимую акробатическую позу. Джон улыбнулся и направился наверх, обнаружив, что Оливер уже проснулся и создал в кроватке площадку для игр с черепом, плюшевым мишкой и молекулами воды. Он солнечно улыбнулся Джону, когда тот вошел, и выбросил плюшевого мишку из кроватки.

\- Давай не будем бросать наших друзей с высоты, - сказал ему Джон. - Не стоит поощрять в них эту идею.

\- Нет, - сказал Оливер, и Джон решил интерпретировать это, как соглашение, когда поднял его из кроватки.

\- Сегодня папочкин день рождения, - сообщил Джон. - Помнишь, как ты праздновал свой день рождения пару недель назад?

\- Бабабабаба, - сказал Оливер, засовывая свою ручонку в рот.

\- Не волнуйся, я позаботился о его подарке от тебя.

\- Нет-нет-нет, - сказал Оливер, имея ввиду, что не беспокоится об этом.

Джон вытащил подарок из-под кучи плюшевых игрушек в углу комнаты Оливера, которое было лучшим местом из всех, что он мог придумать для тайника, поскольку Шерлок наловчился шарить по кухне в поисках него. Затем он спустился вниз.

Шерлок по-прежнему крепко спал. Джон посадил Оливера на пол в кухне, где тот принялся ползать, счастливо бормоча что-то себе под нос, а Джон приступил к жарке бекона с яйцами.

За этим занятием его и застал Шерлок, вошедший на кухню и прижавшийся всем телом к его спине.

Джон удивленно улыбнулся глядя на сковородку и сказал:

\- Доброе утро.

Шерлок потерся носом о спину Джона, затем ткнулся в шею, хмыкнул и проговорил:

\- Что все это значит?

\- С днем рождения, - ответил Джон, а потом слегка изогнулся, чтобы увидеть лицо Шерлока. - Ты должен был спать в нашей кровати.

\- Я не хотел засыпать, - Шерлок выглядел раздраженным.

\- Я мог бы разбудить тебя очень приятным способом. Но ты упустил свой шанс.

\- Уверен, ты больше никогда не захочешь снова разбудить меня приятным способом.

\- Отныне только грубые побудки, - согласился Джон. – Поливания головы из ведра с холодной водой, рев в уши и пальцы в мышеловке…

\- Ты отлично продумал неприятные способы моего пробуждения.

Джон улыбнулся ему.

\- Встревожен?  
\- Впечатлен.

\- И немного возбужден, - Джон клюнул его быстрым поцелуем в губы, затем повернулся к бекону.

\- Ну, это само собой разумеющееся, - сказал Шерлок, подперев подбородком плечо Джона.

\- Папа-папа-ська, - восторженно заверещал Оливер, цепляясь за их ноги, чтобы встать.

Шерлок отлепился от Джона, чтобы поднять Оливера, и тогда явно заметил присутствие подарка на столе.

\- Что это?

\- Если твои дедуктивные способности отказали, тебе, вероятно, следует просто снять оберточную бумагу, - тепло заметил Джон.

Он услышал скрип стула, когда Шерлок присел на него с Оливером на коленях, и протянул ему подарок. Джон прилепил карточку к внешней стороне коробки, на которой он написал «Папочка», и Шерлок посмотрел на него таким долгим взглядом, что Джон повернулся к своим бекону и яйцам, потому что чувствовал себя так, будто вторгся в то, что, видимо, было очень трепетным моментом для Шерлока.

Джон повернулся обратно, когда услышал звук разрывающийся оберточной бумаги. Шерлок не церемонясь разорвал упаковку, так что очень скоро он уже смотрел на набор предметных стекол, которые Джон купил для него.

\- Для вас двоих, чтобы повеселиться, - объяснил Джон.

Шерлок посмотрел на него и подарил один из тех чисто шерлоковских радостных улыбок, которые Джон так любил за то, что некогда они были столь редкими, а сейчас стали достаточно частыми.

\- Они, вероятно, будут немного скучноватыми по сравнению с тем что мы с ним изучаем.

Джон улыбнулся в ответ, показывая, что принял оскорбление Шерлока за благодарность. Все как обычно.

\- Для него полезно привыкнуть к работе со скучными вещами, не впадая в истерику.А теперь, я приготовил для тебя всю эту еду. Возможно, ты поешь хоть немного!

Он едва поместил перед носом Шерлока тарелку, когда приехал Майкрофт, неся подарок, завернутый в обычную темно-бордовую бумагу, перевязанную матовой черной лентой.

Джон посмотрел на воздушные шары и конфетти на оберточной бумаге, которую использовал сам, и задался вопросом, не жил ли Майкрофт на совершенно другой планете, изредка благословляя Землю случайными поездками.

\- С Днем Рождения, - сказал он Шерлоку, и положил подарок на стол.

Шерлок нахмурился.

\- Ты прервал наш завтрак.

\- Я вижу, - Майкрофт выглядел совершенно не обеспокоенным этим фактом.

\- Могу ли я предложить и Вам что-нибудь, Майкрофт? - вежливо спросил Джон.

\- Нет, спасибо, Джон, хотя это очень любезное предложение с Вашей стороны.

Майкрофт просто стоял в дверном проеме и спокойно смотрел на Шерлока. Младший Холмс безостановочно запихивал еду в рот. Оливер сидел на коленях «папаськи», засунув свои ручки в рот, затем он молча посмотрел на Майкрофта несколько секунд, прежде чем достать руки изо рта и сказать:

\- Клиент.

Майкрофт хмуро посмотрел на него.

Джон слегка подтолкнул Майкрофта, чтобы добраться до своего места за столом и сказал:

\- Вы хотели что-то еще?

\- Да. Я бы хотел, чтобы Шерлок открыл свой подарок, а я смог объяснить, что это такое.

Шерлок сверкнул глазами.

\- Как будто мы слишком глупы, чтобы понять сами?

\- Нет, как будто это самую малость… сомнительно в своей законности, и я бы предпочел быть здесь, чтобы объяснить это, - парировал Майкрофт.

-Вы купили ему что-то незаконное? - спросил Джон, в то время как Шерлок, явно заинтригованный этой перспективой, набросился на подарок и сорвал изящную, стильную упаковку.

\- Не совсем, - ответил Майкрофт, мягко.

Джон не мог сказать, что это было, пока Шерлок открывал подарок, но ему показалось, что ЭТО носит медицинский характер. Это определенно был шприц, насколько заметил Джон. Зачем им шприц? Майкрофт решил презентовать брату героин на день рождения? Джону казалось, что он достиг максимальной точки удивления характеру и поступкам Майкрофта Холмса, и думал, что больше тот его ничем не сможет потрясти.

Шерлок ничего не сказал, чтобы помочь ему. Он просто смотрел.

\- Что это? - наконец спросил Джон.

\- Следующий набор прививок для Оливера.

Шерлок посмотрел на Майкрофта, оценивая, и думая, что подарок может оказаться с подвохом.

\- Я подумал, что доктор Ватсон может быть так добр, что сделает прививки в уютных стенах этой квартиры, - пояснил Майкрофт, пристально изучая свой зонт.

Джон хотел сказать, что это было бы неэтично, но не мог отрицать, что действительно испытал облегчение при мысли, что им не нужно будет тащить Оливера в клинику и разобраться со всем этим, и Джон просто сделает все здесь, утешая малыша в стенах 221Б.

Шерлок вопросительно посмотрел на Джона, и доктор понял, что он спрашивает, собирался ли Джон быть твердым в своем этическом убеждении, и будет ли кто-то другой заниматься этим.

\- Он загадочный правительственный клон, - заметил Майкрофт, когда Джон заколебался. - Я не позволю, чтобы его осмотры проходили в местной клинике у обычного педиатра.

\- Ты бы это сделал гораздо лучше, по крайней мере, - сказал Шерлок, и Джон поразился редкому явлению единомыслия между Шерлоком и Майкрофтом. - Ты знаешь, что Элиза Томпсон была ужасна, она, наверное, даже не впрыснула вакцину должным образом.

Джон вздохнул, зная, что потерпел поражение, и посмотрел на Майкрофта.

\- Я хочу, чтобы Вы делали отметки в карте вакцинации, таким образом мы избежим недоуменных, забавных взглядов и я не подвергнусь обвинению в каких-нибудь темных делишках и не лишусь своей медицинской лицензии.

Майкрофт поднял бровь, глядя на него так, словно эти условия позабавили его.

\- Как будто Майкрофт позволит хоть кому-то угрожать твоей медицинской лицензии, - сказал Шерлок, объясняя реакцию Майкрофта. - Он бы убил их, - продолжил он.

Джон перевел взгляд с вакцин на Оливера. Какого черта. Затем посмотрел на Майкрофта.

\- Спасибо. От всех нас.

\- Что ж. Меньшее, что я мог бы сделать, чтобы позаботиться о его безопасности, - сказал Майкрофт, глядя на Оливера, так что Джон понял, о ком идет речь. Затем он повернулся к Джону. – Полагаю, что все запланированное на полдень в силе?

\- Да, - подтвердил Джон. Он увидел краешком глаза, как Шерлок сидит и смотрит на него, заинтригованный последней репликой.

\- Отлично. Детектив-инспектор Лестрейд встретит вас. Доброго утра, Оливер! - он очень формально кивнул ребенку.

Тот отзеркалил жест в ответ, и тогда Майкрофт ушел.

\- Что будет в полдень? – требовательно спросил Шерлок, как только входная дверь закрылась.

\- Сюрприз, - сказал Джон, вставая, чтобы вымыть тарелки.

\- Какой сюрприз?

\- Сюрприз на день рождения.

\- Сюрприз с участием Майкрофта? Это не вечеринка, не так ли?

Джон посмотрел на него.

\- Ты действительно думаешь, что я знаю тебя настолько плохо?

\- Сюрприз предполагает привлечение Оливера?

\- Я не хочу играть в двадцать вопросов на эту тему.

\- Дай мне подсказку. Скажи всего одну вещь.

\- Ладно. Для этого сюрприза ты должен быть одет.

Возникла пауза.

\- Это не самая бесполезная вещь, которую ты мог бы сказать мне, но и не самая нужная.

\- Учитывая, что ты не считаешь, что нужно быть одетым для поездки в Букингемский Дворец…

\- Точно. Так по какому поводу ты тоже собираешься одеться?

\- Я ничего тебе больше не скажу, Шерлок. Мне хочется, чтобы ты удивился.

\- Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, - сказал Оливер, который от имени своего «папаськи» явно был не согласен с Джоном.

\- Да, - ответил Джон. - Шерлок, одеться. И одевайтесь теплее.

Шерлок сощурил глаза, явно пытаясь использовать эту маленькую подсказку, чтобы определить точно, что им предстоит.

-Сюрпризы бывают и неприятными, - проворчал Шерлок.

-Правда? - сказал Джон невинно. – Скорее я их сам притягиваю.

Шерлок сверкнул глазами.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Речь идет о какой-то хитроумной системе Шерлока по складыванию его носков. Она была упомянута в расширенной версии фильма, вышедшей на DVD


	27. 39

Шерлок ворчал все утро о неуместности сюрпризов на его день рождения, а также о выделении его в категорию особенного дня. Джон не обращал на него внимание и, в конце концов, Шерлок смягчился, снедаемый любопытством — как Джон и ожидал — и принял душ.

Оливер стоял возле дивана, держась за него одной рукой, а другой разбрасывал мячики по комнате, крича: «Папа! Пожалуйста!» Джону, чтобы тот принес их ему, ибо сам он был слишком ленив, чтобы собрать их.

Шерлок вышел из ванной в полотенце, обмотанном вокруг бедер и с негодованием, сердито посмотрел на Джона.

— С этим выражением лица, ты — наименее соблазнительный мужчина в полотенце из всех, когда-либо видимых мною, — заметил Джон.

— Пожалуйста! — взвизгнул Оливер, потому что Джон слишком задержался с собиранием мячей для него.

"Ты это делаешь? Ты уже сделал это?" — подумал Джон, и собрал мячики.

— Насколько тепло мне нужно одеться?

— Я не дам тебе никаких подсказок.

— Хорошо, если ты намереваешься засунуть меня в морозильную камеру, то должен сказать мне об этом, ибо это существенно повлияет на мой выбор.

— Шерлок, — посмотрел на него Джон.

— Папа! — приказал Оливер, указывая ему на мячики.

— Зачем нам лезть в морозильную камеру?

— Мы делали это раньше, — напомнил ему Шерлок.

Джон подобрал мячики Оливера.

— Да, но не по своей воле. Я не собираюсь устраивать похищение в твой день рождения.

— Хм, — задумался Шерлок, как будто узнал важные новые сведения о сюрпризе.

— Ты думаешь, это возможно? — спросил Джон, вручая Оливеру его мячики, и затем обратился к сыну: Мы можем прекратить эти метания?

— Нет, — сказал Оливер, и бросил мяч.

Джон вздохнул.

— Большинство людей ошибочно отбрасывают преждевременно все вероятности, — проговорил Шерлок.

— Если нас и похитят сегодня, то не по моей вине, и мы воспримем это всерьез, ладно? Одевайся так, будто идешь на улицу, что мы и будем делать.

— Мы будем на улице все время?

— Часть времени, — подстраховался Джон.

— Папа, пожаааааааааалуйста, — заныл Оливер.

Шерлок побрел в спальню, выглядя заинтригованным, затем вновь появился.

— Это убийство?

Джон протянул Оливеру шарики.

— Что?

— Ты устроил для меня убийство?

— Одевайся, — сказал ему Джон.

Шерлока раздражала непробиваемость Джона, но ушел одеваться, и как раз закончил, когда миссис Хадсон поднялась наверх.

— С днем рождения, дорогой, — сказала миссис Хадсон, и поцеловала его в щеку.

Шерлок позволил ей поцеловать себя, а затем спросил:

— Вы знаете, что за сюрприз запланировал Джон?

— Нет, мне он ничего не говорил. Просто спросил, смогу ли я присмотреть за малышом.

Миссис Хадсон посмотрела на Оливера и пощекотала его животик. Оливер хихикнул и сказал:

— Ма!

«Ма» — универсальное приветствие Оливера для женщин в его жизни: миссис Хадсон и Молли. Джон не знал, было ли это из-за начальных букв их имен или это смутные последствия давления общества, подразумевающее наличие хоть какой-то «Ма» в его жизни. Джон не знал, где бы он мог подвергнуться такому давлению, но Оливер был умным мальчиком и Джон не сомневался, что это не затронет его.

— Значит Оливер останется здесь, — заключил Шерлок.

— Ага, — подтвердил Джон. — Мы идем на свидание, ты и я, только мы вдвоем. Спланированное и внесенное в список досуга на сегодня, — уточнил он, так как в целом, свидания, как правило, случались в ходе расследования преступлений, когда у них с Шерлоком выдавалась спокойная минутка и для Джона это не шло в расчет (хотя он подозревал, что для Шерлока это и было сутью свиданий, потому что детектив не мог придумать ничего более романтичного, чем пара убийств).

— Спланированное? — спросил Шерлок, когда Джон протянул ему его пальто, словно это понятие было немыслимо для него, что подтвердило подозрения Джона относительно того, что Шерлок считал романтичным.

— Пока, миссис Хадсон, — сказал Джон. — И ты, малыш, веди себя прилично, — он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ребенка.

Оливер что-то глубокомысленно пролепетал, используя каждый звук, имеющийся в его репертуаре.

— Тогда ладно, — согласился Джон, нежно, и пригладил темные кудри. — Идем, — сказал он Шерлоку.

Шерлок взял Оливера на руки и сказал:

— Убедись, что миссис Хадсон не дотронется до экспериментов. Она может почитать тебе, чтобы развлечь вас обоих.

— Я могу найти занятия для ребенка в послеобеденное время, Шерлок, — заверила его миссис Хадсон.

Шерлок протянул Оливера миссис Хадсон, не прокомментировав это утверждение.

— Давай уже, — сказал Джон.

Они спустились по лестнице и вышли на улицу, где была припаркована одна из вездесущих Майкрофтовских машин, ожидающая их.

— Что же это за сюрприз, если тебе пришлось обратиться к Майкрофту за помощью? — задумчиво произнес Шерлок.

Джон ничего не сказал, они сели в авто и машина мягко отъехала.

Шерлок наклонился и опустил перегородку, разделяющую водителя с пассажирами.

— Куда мы едем? — спросил он.

Водитель даже головы не повернул. Джон задался вопросом, не был ли он глухим.

— Черт, — сказал Шерлок, и снова поднял перегородку. - Майкрофт отлично выдрессировал свой персонал, — пожаловался он.

— Ты можешь просто довериться мне? — спросил Джон.

Шерлок затих. Через мгновение, он сказал:

— Я доверяю тебе. Это здесь не при чем.

— Я знаю, — сказал Джон. — Мне хотелось сделать это для тебя. Думаю, что ты придешь в восторг. Я хочу увидеть твое лицо при этом. И, на самом деле, ты любишь сюрпризы, ведь тебе понравился сюрприз на Рождество.

Шерлок задумался.

— Это потому, что я не знал, что будет сюрприз, — решил он.

— Я постараюсь в следующий раз лучше шифроваться, — пообещал Джон.

Дорога была долгой, и Шерлок сделал попытку не ерзать все время, за что Джон ему был благодарен. Но это была слишком плохая попытка, и Джон чуть не «раскололся» по пути несколько раз, но подумал, что если Шерлок узнает в чем сюрприз, то окончательно сведет его с ума. Джон пытался решить, какую версию перевозбужденного Шерлока он предпочитает. Но вот, к счастью, они подъехали к месту назначения.

Шерлок прилип к окну.

— Доки, — сказал он. — Корабли.

Автомобиль, снизив скорость, продолжал ехать. Они двигались, пока не подъехали к потрепанной на вид яхте. Она казалась бы весьма внушительной, если б не выглядела, так, словно прошла войну. Как бы там ни было, она имела унылый серо-голубой цвет, местами облезший и перемежающийся со ржавчиной. Эта яхта, определенно, видела лучшие дни.

— Вот мы и прибыли, — мягко сказал Джон и вышел из машины.

Шерлок последовал за ним, отказываясь признать, что по-прежнему не знал, почему они оказались здесь.

\- Это — судно «Спокойные Моря», — объявил Джон.

Шерлок насмешливо перевел взгляд с Джона на корабль.

— Ладно, — медленно согласился он .

Джон улыбнулся, смакуя этот момент, когда Шерлок не имеет ни малейшего представления, что происходит.

— Судно «Спокойные Моря» — это корабль, принадлежащий некоему Рори Мэдисону.

Шерлок слушал историю, с интересом наблюдая за ним, и издал звук ободрения.

— Во время плавания вокруг мыса Доброй Надежды — это оконечность Африки…

— Я знаю, где это, — нетерпеливо перебил Шерлок.

— …этот корабль был захвачен. Пиратами.

Шерлок моргнул. Он оглянулся на яхту.

— Пираты некоторое время бороздили воды под его парусами, будучи настоящим бичом морей. Они убили экипаж и миссис Мэдисон. По словам самого мистера Мэдисона, которого сохранили для выкупа. Опять же, по его собственным словам.

— Но имеются некоторые сомнения, — заключил Шерлок, изучая яхту.

— Он утверждает, что пираты в конце концов захватили корабль получше и бросили его, скрывшись в океане. Эта яхта была найдена с полностью отрезанными средствами коммуникации и отключенными двигателями.

— Повезло, что кто-то наткнулся на него и спас, — задумчиво произнес Шерлок.

— Так он и утверждает, — согласился Джон.

— Почему мне не известно об этом?

— Это было тайной, пока правительство расследует претензии.

— А как ты узнал об этом?

— Спросил у твоего брата, есть ли у него какие-нибудь особо загадочные дела на данный момент. И вот. Он — твой. Это место преступления на пиратском корабле. С днем рождения.

Шерлок посмотрел на него, и в его глазах сверкало обожание.

— Ты… — сказал Шерлок.

— Не за что, — сказал Джон, приподнявшись, чтобы поцеловать его.

В этой позе их и застал Лестрейд.

— Привет. Ты хочешь подняться на борт, или собираешься целоваться дальше?

— Собирается целоваться дальше, — сказал Джон.

— Поднимусь на борт, — сказал Шерлок, отстраняясь.

Джон вздохнул, улыбаясь, совсем не удивленный выбором Шерлока, и повернулся к Лестрейду.

— Спасибо тебе за это.

— Что он здесь делает? — без обиняков проворчал Шерлок.

— Поскольку твой брат не может присутствовать и не доверяет тебе, думая, что ты в состоянии украсть судно, я решил, что было бы лучше иметь рядом представителя правоохранительных органов, которого можно использовать для подавления его желания задушить тебя, — сухо заметил Джон.

Шерлок, казалось, даже не услышал всю эту речь.

— Так я могу подняться на яхту, чтобы приступить к расследованию? — спросил он.

— Вперед, — сказал с улыбкой Лестрейд, и кивнул в сторону судна. — Любое представление о том, что произошло на яхте, будет оценено по достоинству.

Шерлок пулей помчался к кораблю, и Джон посмотрел на Лестрейда, который держал стаканчик с кофе, зябко укутываясь в пальто.

— Серьезно. Еще раз спасибо. Я знаю, что ты не так собирался провести этот день.

Лестрейд пожал плечами.

— Я привык быть «приходящей няней Холмса». Это часть моих обязанностей.

— Кстати, — сказал Джон. — Ты проигнорировал все мои сообщения о пинте в пабе.

— Я не игнорировал их.

— «Давай встретимся завтра в семь за кружечкой пива», — сказал я. А ты ответил: «может у тебя получится устроить так, чтобы Шерлок зашел и посмотрел на наших подозреваемых, которых мы взяли на вандализме в музее?»

Лестрейду, по крайней мере, хватило совести выглядеть смущенно.

— Я не знаю, что сказать. Все еще не знаю. Ясно, что ты попытаешься выжать из меня подробности того, что происходит, но, правда, я понятия не имею.

— Как это случилось? — спросил Джон.

— Говорю же тебе — я не знаю. Он может быть очень…

Пока Лестрейд подыскивал слово, Джон подумал, что смог бы ему помочь с этим. «Непоколебимым»? «Убедительным»?

— Очаровательным, — закончил Лестрейд, и это было совсем не то слово, которое ожидал Джон.

Доктор посмотрел на него с удивлением.

— Тебе и правда он нравится.

Лестрейд покраснел.

— Он… ну… да. Он очень милый, когда узнаешь его. Это все показуха, ширма эти его… ну, ты понял. Ты должен понимать, потому что именно об этом ты твердил мне в отношении Шерлока в течение многих лет, — Лестрейд остро взглянул на Джона.

— О, я знаю, — сказал Джон. — И не собираюсь бросать камни. Действительно, думаю, я был бы первым, кого ты назвал. И в последнюю очередь мне бы пришло в голову судить тебя за это. По сути, наверное, я единственный человек на планете, который точно знает, через что ты проходишь. Мы должны держаться вместе, быть друг для друга группой поддержки, а не уклоняться в сообщениях.

— Ты прав, — признал Лестрейд, немного погодя. — Я все еще привыкаю…

— Кризис идентичности, — мрачно закончил Джон. — Это займет некоторое время. Мне потребовались годы.

— Но ты это пережил?

— После того как он инсценировал свою смерть, восстал из мертвых, и усыновил ребенка - да. Я преодолел это.

Это было нечто невообразимое.

— Я бы предпочел не проходить через эту цепь событий.

Джон усмехнулся.

— Ты будешь в порядке. Тебе это легче дается, чем мне, с самого начала. Я даже не признавал, что происходит, пока не появился Оливер и я не понял, что ращу ребенка с моим соседом, при этом, не увидев абсолютно ничего плохого в подобной ситуации.

Лестрейд выглядел заинтересованным.

— Ты действительно не осознавал этого до тех пор?

Джон пожал плечами.

— Шерлок первый может сказать тебе, что я — идиот.

— Джон! — закричал Шерлок, перегнувшись через перила, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

— Если ты упадешь за борт, я не прыгну за тобой, — предупредил его Джон.

— Я не упаду, — с негодованием ответил Шерлок.

— Ты падал в Темзу однажды, — сказал Лестрейд.

— Это ты толкнул меня, — парировал Шерлок.

Лестрейд посмотрел на Джона с явным непониманием.

— О чем это он?

— Игнорируй его, — сказал Джон, а затем повернулся к Шерлоку, — как дела?

— Ты пропустил все веселье! Иди сюда и посмотри!

Так что Джон, улыбаясь, пошел смотреть.


	28. 40

Джон наблюдал, как Шерлок исследует каждый сантиметр яхты. К тому времени, как он закончил, он собрал достаточно доказательств, чтобы подтвердить — версия мистера Мэдисона вряд ли является правдой.

Шерлок, все еще находясь в возбуждении от дела, сел в автомобиль. Он безостановочно говорил о деле, слова сыпались из него, как из рога изобилия, румянец окрасил щеки и глаза ярко сверкали от возбуждения и радости, и, в конце концов, Джон просто не выдержал и поцеловал его, проглотив конец истории, которой захлебывался детектив.

— Mммфм, — красноречиво пробормотал он, и потянул Джона на себя, чтобы углубить поцелуй.

Шерлок после разгадки дела всегда был особенно возбужден, и это состояние, разумеется, передавалось и Джону, поэтому было вполне естественным то, что Джон отстегнул свой ремень безопасности и оседлал колени Шерлока, потираясь о него и дразня, прежде чем осознал, что творит.

— Это… плохая идея, — пробормотал Шерлок в рот Джону, несмотря на то, что его руки уже легли Джону на бедра, чтобы сильнее прижать к себе.

— Учитывая то, на чем я сижу, мне так не кажется — сказал Джон, наблюдая, как Шерлок закрыл глаза, трепеща от удовольствия, когда он вжимался в его пах.

— Ужасная идея, — выдохнул Шерлок.

— К чёрту всё, — решил Джон, слезая с Шерлока. — Эта идея уже на пути к воплощению.

— Идеи не воплощаются сами по себе, — ответил ему Шерлок.

Джон закатил глаза, отстегнул ремень безопасности Шерлока и, отмахнувшись от его возражений, как от назойливой мухи, сказал:

— Тебе нужно заткнуться, чтобы я мог взять тебя на заднем сидении автомобиля твоего брата.

— Ты сошел с ума, — выдохнул Шерлок, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Некоторые части твоего тела воспринимают мое предложение с невероятным воодушевлением — заметил Джон, красноречиво глядя в упор именно на ту самую часть Шерлока.

— Поторопись, — прошипел Шерлок, и подтолкнул Джона, вынуждая опуститься перед ним на колени.

— Я думал, что ты хочешь прочитать мне лекцию о моем ужасном поведении.

— Я научился не пытаться остановить тебя, когда в твоей голове возникают ужасные идеи. Ты слишком упрям.

Джон улыбнулся и привстал, так, чтобы он мог поцеловать его в шею, водя рукой по эрекции Шерлока, с единственной целью помучить его. Детектив сжался под ним, издавая нетерпеливые и протестующие звуки.

Джон обожал, когда Шерлок был нетерпеливым в постели. Потому что он в принципе был таким по жизни, но так мало людей могли бы предположить, что детектив, также, весьма нетерпелив в сексе. На самом деле для Джона это был его личный маленький кайф, секрет, ибо он думал, что, вероятно, был единственным человеком, который знал об этом, единственный, кому Шерлок позволил увидеть себя таким.

Джон прижался губами к уху Шерлока.

— Насколько сильно ты хочешь меня прямо сейчас?

Шерлок издал отчаянный всхлип и выгнулся под рукой Джона, стремясь стать как можно ближе ему.

— Скажи мне, — пробормотал Джон, и провел губами по скуле Шерлока, к его рту.

— Джон, — сказал Шерлок, как-то неуверенно, дрожащим от желания голосом. Иногда он использовал имя Джона, чтобы манипулировать им, но сейчас Джон понимает, что Шерлок схватился за его имя, как за спасательный круг, при этом мертвой хваткой вцепившись в рубашку мужа, и прижимаясь к нему всем телом.

— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, — сказал Джон хрипловатым, грубым голосом, глядя в опаловые глаза Шерлока с расширенными от возбуждения зрачками.

Шерлок облизал губы.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты встал на колени и отсосал у меня.

— А я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел в окно, пока я делаю это, — сказал Джон. — Хочу, чтобы тебя мог видеть любой человек, мимо которого мы проезжаем, но который понятия не имеет, чем мы занимаемся в этом автомобиле.

Шерлок издал невнятный звук, но кивнул.

Джон быстро поцеловал его, затем опустился на колени, чтобы без преамбулы исполнить свою часть уговора. Шерлок выгнулся ему навстречу, и Джон толкнул его бедра вниз, чтобы не задохнуться, глядя на Шерлока сквозь ресницы.

Шерлок наблюдал за ним.

Джон с силой провел языком в одном длинном касании и проговорил:

— Смотри в окно, Шерлок.

Холмс немедленно повиновался, и Джон наградил его. Когда он вновь посмотрел на него, глаза Шерлока были закрыты.

— Расскажи мне о людях, мимо которых мы проезжаем, — приказал Джон.

Шерлок распахнул глаза, и расфокусированным взглядом посмотрел на Джона.

— Что?

— Выводы. О людях, мимо которых мы проезжаем. Дедукция. Расскажи мне.

Шерлок моргнул, медленно и тяжело, и Джон знал (или подозревал), что мыслительный процесс Шерлока в разгар возбуждения напоминает гонку полудохлой улитки, и Джон расталкивал те части его мозга, которые сейчас находились в ауте. Но он хотел, чтобы Шерлок в момент дедуктивного анализа находился на пике удовольствия. Чтобы оргазм настиг его одновременно с моментом дедуктивного озарения, потому что он желал полностью сокрушить его.

— Ты с ума сошел, — сказал Шерлок.

Джон сел на корточки и приподнял брови.

Шерлок посмотрел в окно и сказал:

— Женщина, около тридцати лет, но пытается молодиться. Опасается, что муж изменяет ей со студенткой. Потому что муж - профессор... да. Старше ее. Они познакомились, когда им было… познакомились, когда был-ло…

Джон хмыкнул в качестве поощрения, когда Шерлок откинул голову назад, слегка сползая по сидению. Затем Джон снова приступил к прерванному занятию, перед этим напомнив:

-Познакомились, когда им было..?

— Познакомились, когда она была… о, Боже, Джон, пожалуйста! .. Только познакомились, когда она была его студенткой и он… и он…

— Что еще? — спросил Джон.

— Я больше ничего не знаю о ней, — отчаянно проговорил Шерлок. — Это все, что я вычислил.

— Выбери кого-нибудь другого.

Шерлок повернул голову которую откинул на спинку сидения. Он слишком далеко зашел, чтобы даже попытаться ее поднять.

— Он покупает… он собирается испечь… девушке, на которую хочет произвести впечатление… не тот сахар, не тот тип сахара… это… это…

— Выводы — напомнил ему Джон, останавливаясь.

— Она гимнастка, — выдохнул Шерлок, уставившись в окно широко раскрытыми глазами. — Или была ею… раньше. Сломала ногу в области голеностопа. Она никогда не… никогда не…

— Не что? — спросил Джон, прерывая мучительные заикания мужа, и не позволяя ему потерять мысль.

— Никогда… никогда… — пролепетал Шерлок.

— Давай, — уговаривал Джон, лаская его руками. — Еще один, для меня.

— Я не могу, не могу, я не могу, Джон, пожалуйста, пожалуйста… — запричитал Шерлок, вцепившись руками в волосы Джона, и Ватсон дал ему то, чего он хотел. Шерлок закричал, кончая.

Джон отодвинулся от него, слушая его прерывистое, загнанное дыхание и думая про себя, был ли он сам когда-либо возбужден сильнее, чем сейчас. Он болезненно ощущал, как упирается эрекция в ткань джинсов, и попытался переменить положение, проклиная сквозь зубы ограниченность пространства в автомобиле и давление собственной плоти.

— Стоять, — сказал Шерлок, медленным, тягучим и полным неги голосом. — Тебе нужна помощь. Меняемся местами.

— Ты едва можешь шевельнуться, — Джон сумел слегка сдвинуться и обхватить себя рукой.

— Не будь слишком самоуверенным, — сказал Шерлок, а затем, после паузы добавил, - да, ладно, ты прав.

Джон был слишком занят, чтобы обратить внимание на его слова.

Шерлок запустил руку в волосы Ватсона и выдохнул:

— Джон.

— Господи, — пробормотал Джон, зажмуриваясь.

— Сядь рядом, по крайней мере, я смогу помочь, — сказал Шерлок.

И, поскольку Джон действительно хотел помощи Шерлока, он подвинулся и сел туда, куда сказал муж. Холмс прижал его прямо к двери, прежде чем опустил голову вниз, и уже никого не волновало, что обутая в ботинок нога Джона судорожно забилась, пачкая сиденье, на котором он был распластан. Это, черт возьми, было совсем не важно, ведь когда он кончил, перед глазами вспыхнули звездочки и это случилось вовсе не потому, что он ударился головой о стекло окна автомобиля в момент кульминации.

— Шерлок, — сказал Джон, в конце концов, глядя на мужа, который в явно не слишком удобной позе прижался к животу Джона.

Шерлок хмыкнул.

— Мы не можем оставаться в этом положении. Это неудобно. Моя спина и моя нога убивают меня, а ты занял все место.

— Это была твоя идея, — сказал Шерлок, без капли сочувствия.

Джон взбрыкнул под ним, пытаясь расшевелить его:

— Кроме того, мы отстегнули ремни безопасности.

Шерлок начал смеяться. Он смеялся так сильно, что откатился от Джона, более чем удивленного подобной вспышкой веселья. Джон получил немного пространства, и с облегчением пошевелился. Он дернул сведенной судорогой ногой, и осмотрел себя, но не обнаружил слишком явного беспорядка. Шерлок, возможно, даже не задумался об этом, но, тем не менее, он позаботился о том, чтобы оставить Джона в относительной чистоте.

Джон привел себя в порядок и застегнул ремень безопасности, глядя на Шерлока, который от смеха окончательно сполз с сиденья и на пол.

— Не вижу в этом ничего смешного, — сказал Джон, разрываясь между досадой от истерики Шерлока, и расслабленностью, помноженной на эйфорию от того, что тот так радуется.

— Ты, — прохрипел Шерлок. — Ты самый забавный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал. Я тебя обожаю.

Шерлок редко бывал настолько экспансивным. Джон почувствовал, как краснеет от удовольствия.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, совершенно не зная, как реагировать на это.

Шерлок в конце концов перестал смеяться. Он остался распластанным на полу, раскинув свои длинные конечности совершенно неприличным образом. Донельзя развратно, на самом деле. Он выглядел, как самое изысканное и восхитительное лакомство, и Джон не понимал, как сумел получить нечто столь великолепное в свою жизнь.

Шерлок посмотрел на него и улыбнулся, как будто понятия не имел, что Джон сейчас думает о том, что его жизнь могла сложиться иначе.

— Ты собираешься вставать с пола? — вежливо поинтересовался Джон, немного погодя.

Шерлок встал на колени, а затем навис над Джоном.

— Ты подарил мне пиратский корабль на день рождения. Ты приказал мне совместить дедукцию с оргазмом на заднем сидении автомобиля моего брата. А после — побеспокоился о ремнях безопасности. Думаю, что ты был прислан на эту планету именно для меня.

У Джона перехватило дух. Он запустил руки в беспорядочно торчащие волосы Шерлока и сказал:

— Я знаю. Так и есть.

Шерлок довольно улыбнулся, и поцеловал его, прежде чем снова сел на сидение около него, чтобы принять самый респектабельный вид. Затем посмотрел на Джона, и доктор увидел, как бесенята пляшут в этом взгляде.

Джон мгновенно насторожиться.

— Думаешь перегородка, отделяющая заднее сидение от водителя звуконепроницаема? — спросил Шерлок, и многозначительно посмотрел в сторону водителя.

Джон совершенно забыл о водителе. Что было глупостью, потому что он не должен был упускать тот факт, что они находятся на заднем сидении движущегося автомобиля. Но он забыл. И они не вели себя тихо.

— Господи, — сказал он.

— Надеюсь, что это не так, — ликующе проговорил Шерлок.

— Мудак, — сказал Джон.

— Это стало бы еще более впечатляющим при таком раскладе.

— Твой брат никогда не одолжит мне снова другую машину.

— Точно.

— Ты был очень громким, — обвиняющее бросил Джон.

— Ты хотел перезагрузить мой мозг и даже не притворяйся, что это не так, — возразил Шерлок.

Джон пытался сосредоточиться на мысли, что сделал это при свидетелях, но не смог сдержать любопытства.

— И мне это удалось?

— Ммм, — пробормотал Шерлок, — я хотел бы увидеть МРТ своего мозга после этого. Если ты собирался провернуть это, мог бы повесить на меня какой-нибудь приборчик, или что-то в этом роде. Все данные коту под хвост!

— Какая жалость, — сказал Джон.

\- Теперь я должен подумать, что бы такого сделать, чтобы перезагрузить твой мозг. Принести тебе чашку чая в постель?

— Ха-ха, ну ты и шутник, — сказал ему Джон.

— Возможно, я надену твой джемпер.

— Ты растянешь его.

— Побочный эффект не превышает выгоды.

— Звездюк, — бросил Джон.

— Выматерись сейчас, прежде чем мы вернемся домой к Оливеру, — зевнул Шерлок, устраиваясь на коленях Джона. — Я собираюсь вздремнуть, — сказал он, сонно.

Джон посмотрел на него и опустил руку в кудри Шерлока, почесывая их. Он чувствовал себя таким расслабленным от любовной неги, что мгновение, кажется, не мог дышать и пришлось затолкать все это обратно, внутрь, прежде чем эта волна накроет их обоих и поглотит в себе. Как же все-таки вышло, что ему так повезло?

Он провел пальцами по краю ушной раковины Шерлока и прошептал:

— С днем рождения, любимый.

— Ммм, — пробормотал Шерлок и крепче прижался лицом к его коленям. — Спасибо.

***

 

Джон разбудил Шерлока, когда они добрались до Бейкер-стрит. Он выпрямился, потянулся, и зевнул, глядя на Джона, который с энтузиазмом попробовал пригладить свои волосы.

— Ты не будешь выглядеть иначе, чем человек, который только что занимался сексом в автомобиле, — сказал Шерлок с усмешкой.

— Ты мог бы помочь. Мои волосы торчат в разные стороны?

— Не больше, чем обычно.

— Спасибо. Погоди. Мои волосы обычно торчат?

Шерлок открыл дверь машины.

— Пойдем, Джон.

Джон вздохнул и последовал за ним, все еще расчесывая пальцами свои волосы. У Шерлока волосы также были в беспорядке, но он бегал по кораблю весь день, и, может быть, они могли бы оправдаться тем, что их растрепал ветер. Возможно, этого объяснения будет достаточно и для волос Джона.

Джон вошел в гостиную.

— Хорошо провели время? — спросила миссис Хадсон.

— Прекрасно, — ответил Шерлок, сияя, а затем, обратился к Оливеру, который стоял рядом с креслом Шерлока. — Привет, Олли. Подойди ко мне и поздоровайся.

Оливер посмотрел на него.

— Каков был сюрприз? — спросила миссис Хадсон.

— Пиратский корабль, — сказал Шерлок, все еще обращаясь к Оливеру. — Подойди сюда и я расскажу тебе о нем.

Оливер равнодушно отнесся к этому предложению.

Шерлок вздохнул и повернулся к миссис Хадсон.

— Это был пиратский корабль, на котором произошли убийства.

— Какая прелесть, Джон, — проговорила миссис Хадсон без тени иронии.

«Только в нашем доме возможно подобное», — подумал Джон с улыбкой.

— Твой брат доставил торт, — сообщила Шерлоку миссис Хадсон.

Шерлок закатил глаза.

— Как ребенок? — спросил Джон.

— Он был ангелом, — сказала миссис Хадсон. — Как обычно.

— Он явно не в тебя пошел этим, — мягко заметил Джон Шерлоку.

Шерлок улыбнулся ему.

— Хотите кусочек торта, миссис Хадсон? — спросил Джон.

— Это выглядит вкусным. Я забыла открытку, которую приготовила для Шерлока, сбегаю и принесу ее.

— Торт, наверное, чудовищен, — пробурчал Шерлок, поворачиваясь, чтобы уйти на кухню, и, без сомнения, обругать торт.

Джон пошел за миссис Хадсон к лестнице, намереваясь присоединиться к Шерлоку на кухне, когда Оливер твердо сказал:

— Папаська.

С явным раздражением от того, что никто на него не обращает внимания.

Джон оглянулся через плечо, наблюдая, как Шерлок идет обратно из кухни, чтобы забрать Оливера.

И тогда Оливер пошел к нему.

Как будто он все это время умел ходить.

Не долго думая, даже не пошатываясь. Даже, если, в конце концов, он немного поспешил, чтобы достичь своей цели прежде, чем его баланс нарушится. Что ж, в этом нет ничего плохого, поскольку он фактически пересек комнату одним махом.

Джон застыл в дверях, так и остановившись вполоборота. Шерлок также замер. Он посмотрел на ребенка, который теперь прижимался к его ноге. «Папаська» был в шоке.

Оливер поднял руки с очевидным намеком.

— Ну ты и тихушник, — сказал Шерлок, а затем взял его на руки и обнял.

Оливер пронзительно закричал в знак протеста.

— И как давно ты в состоянии сделать это? – требовательно спросил Шерлок, поднимая ребенка над головой. — Маленький гений! — Шерлок снова прижал его к себе, неистово тиская и посмотрел на Джона. — Джон, ты видел?

Ватсон улыбнулся.

— Видел. Он ждал твоего дня рождения, — Джон подошел к своей семье и поцеловал Оливера в голову. — Хитрый лисенок. Молодец, малыш.

Оливер тяжело вздохнул, мужественно мирясь с тем всплеском суеты, которая поднялась вокруг него, явно разочарованный тем, насколько легко произвел незабываемое впечатление.

— Сейчас мы поработаем над произношением полных предложений, — заявил Шерлок. — Подержи его, пока я запишу сегодняшнее событие в детский альбом.

Джон взял Оливера, который хмуро смотрел в сторону Шерлока.

— Совершенствование, дитя мое, никогда не имеет конца, — сказал ему Джон.

— Нет, — решительно ответил Оливер.

***

 

Джон проснулся на следующее утро от плача Оливера, и сел в постели. Он увидел Шерлока, свернувшегося калачиком на краю кровати. Холмс дернулся, услышав плач и заворчал от досады.

Джон посмотрел на него с удивлением. Когда Шерлок утром оказывался с ним в постели (а это случалось крайне редко), обычно он впечатывался в него, прижимаясь всем телом, потому что смысл всего этого был в близости Джона, а не в желании сна. И Шерлок никогда не возмущался плачем Оливера, потому что отсутствие потребности во сне было у них общей чертой.

— Я его возьму, — сказал Джон задумчиво.

— Ммм, — сказал Шерлок, в подушку. — Спасибо.

Джон нахмурился и наклонился, целуя Шерлока в щеку, украдкой проверяя температуру его тела. Слегка более горячий, чем следует, но он спал и был укрыт одеялом. Конечно, ничего тревожного. Просто это было слишком непохоже на Шерлока: спать утром под вопли Оливера.

Находясь в своих мыслях, Джон поднялся наверх и поздоровался с Оливером, готовя его к приходу нового дня. Затем он взял его на руки и спустился в спальню. Шерлок, по-видимому, еще спал, глубоко вздыхая во сне. Он не выглядел изможденным, или больным. И дышал совершенно нормально.

Джон решил, что преувеличивает. Он знал, что Шерлок не спал всю ночь, работая над экспериментом. С другой стороны, — думал он, готовя завтрак себе и Оливеру, и наблюдая, как сын демонстрирует свои навыки ходьбы, и таская на место Шерлока за кухонным столом разнообразные игрушки — Шерлок накануне продрых в машине весь путь домой. Да, он мог чересчур расслабиться после секса, но обычно он не уставал после этого. И перед этим детектив уснул на диване ночью, и был этим очень раздражен. Как часто Шерлок в последнее время случайно засыпал?

Джон кормил Оливера и прислушивался к звукам, которые обычно могли доносится из спальни, когда Шерлок начинал свой рабочий день. Но в сейчас там стояла упрямая тишина.

Джон сходил в комнату еще раз. Шерлок все еще крепко спал. Он прекрасно выглядел, и Джон решил, что ведет себя, как идиот. Он решительно вернулся в гостиную, чтобы заняться разбором елки.

Оливер сидел на одеяле, играя со своим ноутбуком, но с интересом посмотрел на Джона, который подошел к дереву. Он проследил за тем, как Джон снял первое украшение, и, казалось, сразу понял, что происходит.

— Нет, — сказал он твердо, и подполз к Джону, потому что очевидно, признавал это самым быстрым способом перемещения.

— Мы должны убрать елку, Олли. Ее ставят на Рождество, а Рождество уже давно прошло, и теперь у нас засыхающий труп дерева, который осыпает гостиную хвоей, которую ты, по непонятной причине, считаешь съедобной.

— Нет, — сказал Оливер, и схватил ногу Джона, чтобы подняться.

— Что если я позволю тебе помочь мне? — спросил Джон, терпеливо, и положил связку гирлянд на пол к Оливеру.

Тот посмотрел на них, потом сел и, потеребив, заявил:

— Нет, нет, нет.

Джон услышал, как зашумел душ в ванной и облегченно вздохнул. Он продолжил упаковывать елочные игрушки.

Оливер организовал около себя отдельную кучку с игрушками, подробно рассказывая черепу о них. Джон позволил себе расслабиться.

Пока Шерлок не вышел из ванной комнаты и сразу же не рухнул на диван. Он был полностью одет, что радовало, но то, что он зачастил укладываться на диван, да еще едва покинув кровать, казалось совсем дурным знаком.

— Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь? — спросил Джон.

— Отлично, — сказал Шерлок. — Чай есть?

— Я могу сделать.

— Папаська, — сказал Оливер, и выбрал два из своих любимых украшений, чтобы принести ему.

— Что это? — спросил Шерлок, не проявляя, практически, никакого интереса.

— Я демонтирую елку. Он — возражает.

— А, — сказал Шерлок.

Вот оно. «А». И все.

Джон пошел на кухню готовить чай, все сильнее погружаясь в беспокойство. Может быть, — внезапно понял Джон, — Шерлок не болен, он был в депрессии. Прошло достаточно много времени с последнего случая длительной депрессии. Джон гораздо лучше научился отвлекать Шерлока от подобного, а уж с появлением Оливера он перестал переживать по этому поводу, ибо ребенку удавалось занять Шерлока даже лучше, чем самому Джону.

Но, без сомнения, Шерлок был отстранен, и это действительно напоминало те времена, когда мир был слишком кромешным для Шерлока, сидящего без дела. Время, когда он падал на диван и не отзывался ни на что. Джон просто отвык от этого.

Ватсон взял чай и отнес в гостиную, поставив его возле дивана. Шерлок сидел с закрытыми глазами, держа в каждой руке по елочной игрушке, пока Оливер все больше игрушек таскал с пола, укладывая на грудь отца.

Джон наклонился над ним и нежно поцеловал. Веки Шерлока дрогнули и он открыл глаза.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Джон, потому что не знал, что еще может сказать, чтобы помочь. «Ты впадаешь в депрессию. Завязывай с этим». Ничего не выйдет, и Джон знал об этом.

— Я знаю, — сказал Шерлок недоуменно.

— Да. Просто напоминаю тебе, — проговорил Джон, и снова поцеловал его. Он все еще был немного горячий, но не теплее, чем тогда, когда лежал в постели.

У Шерлока завибрировал мобильный, и он вытащил его, разрушив горку с игрушками, которая образовалась на нем силами Оливера. Тот в негодовании вскрикнул. Шерлок проигнорировал его, глядя на мобильный.

— Лестрейд, — сказал он. — Преступление.

«Слава Богу», — подумал Джон.

Шерлок посмотрел на Оливера.

— Тройное убийство, — сказал он, и улыбнулся. — Хочешь поймать убийцу?

— Клиент! — сказал Оливер, и от волнения плюхнулся на попку. — Сперимент! — воскликнул он, взволнованно. — Мертв!

Видимо, он выговорил все слова, которые знал.

«И почти каждое слово, выученное им, имеет отношение к месту преступления», — сухо подумал Джон.

Шерлок поднял ребенка с пола и, выходя из комнаты, крикнул:

— Давай, Джон! Уборка Рождества подождет!

— Череп! — отозвался Оливер за компанию.

Джон с сожалением поднялся и последовал за своими Хомсами.


	29. 41

«Однако же», — подумал Джон, держа Оливера на руках и наблюдая за Шерлоком на месте преступления. Теория депрессии не имеет смысла, потому что за день до этого они прекрасно провели время, а, как правило, депрессия Шерлока не проявлялась внезапно, обычно нагнетаемая постепенно, словно впитывала окружающую серость, затягивая в нее детектива.

И Шерлок даже занятый тройным убийством, отчего-то казался… отсутствующим. Он очень быстро собрался, был увлечен и энергичен, но после того, как они приехали на место, внезапно, словно бы впал в летаргию. Джон шел за ним по пятам, наблюдая, и заметил, что Шерлок ни разу никого не оскорбил. Место преступления включало в себя весь дом, и потребовалось время, чтобы обследовать его полностью. Они блуждали по нему уже три часа, когда Джон позволил Оливеру самому пройтись невдалеке от места преступления, сжимая в руках череп, пока сам он внимательно наблюдал за Шерлоком. Не слишком ли он покраснел? Или это всего лишь панические фантазии Джона? Ладно, он снял пиджак и работал только в рубашке, и Джон попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз наблюдал подобную ситуацию.

— Нам надо сходить в ближайший книжный магазин, — объявил Шерлок, без своего обычного шоу, надев пиджак и пожимая плечами. Он схватил свой «Белстаф», но не надел.

— Книжный магазин? — повторил Лестрейд. — Зачем?

Шерлок тяжело вздохнул и тупо проговорил:

— У меня нет сил, объяснить это прямо сейчас. Но это и так понятно.

Красная лампочка тревоги зажглась прямо перед глазами Джона, и он подошел к Шерлоку прежде, чем тот успел выйти из комнаты.

— Шерлок, — сказал он твердо. Вблизи стало более заметно, что тот покраснел. И глаза у него были лихорадочно блестящими.

«Черт побери, — подумал Джон — я ведь осознавал, что это произойдет».

Шерлок посмотрел на него с обычным для него раздражением.

— Да? Что? Ты не хочешь идти? Можешь взять Оливера и…

Джон прервал его, коснувшись рукой его лба, который был настолько горячим, что больше не оставалось абсолютно никаких сомнений в том, что у Шерлока был жар.

— Грег, — сказал Джон, хмуро глянув на Шерлока, который, сузив в раздражении глаза, смотрел на Джона. — Ты сделаешь это сам, без Шерлока.

— Что? — спросил Лестрейд.

— Что? — спросил Шерлок.

— Ты болен, и едешь домой, — сказал Джон, наклоняясь, чтобы взять Оливера на руки.

— Череп, — сказал Оливер, словно напоминая Джону, что им обоим пора отправляться домой.

— Я не болен, — возразил Шерлок.

— Ты определенно болен. Ты весь горишь.

— Отнюдь. Здесь просто жарко. Лестрейд скажи ему. Лестрейд.

— Здесь не так жарко.

— О, ради Бога, — сказал Шерлок.

— Он болен, Грег, — сказал Джон, — и если я позволю ему работать по этому делу, он не остановится, пока не рухнет от обезвоживания и температуры. Поэтому, если тебе нужна его помощь, пришли нам фото, и другие материалы домой и я позволю ему работать, лежа в постели.

Шерлок был так возмущен, что на мгновение лишился дара речи. Джон попытался взять себя в руки. Затем Шерлок заорал:

— _Позволишь_ мне?! Будто я…будто я…

— Да, и тот факт, что ты не в состоянии закончить предложение — вполне красноречивый симптом твоего состояния. Давай, — Джон взял Шерлока за руку и потащил его прочь из дома.

— Я слишком много спал, — сказал Шерлок, едва они вышли из здания. — Это ввело меня в ступор. Видишь, я уже чувствую себя намного лучше теперь, когда мы…

— Поймай для нас такси.

— У меня нет лихорадки.

— Кто из нас врач? И кто из нас болен и поэтому, вероятно, галлюцинирует?

— Я не галлюцинирую! — рявкнул Шерлок. — Ты просто смешон. Я же не болею, забыл?

— Нет. Просто кто-то забыл сказать об этом своему иммунитету.

— Ты не измерил мне температуру, так что не знаю из-за чего ты…

Джон, безуспешно пытаясь поймать такси, бросил на него свирепый взгляд.

— Я врач, Шерлок, и твоя температура даже близко не напоминает нормальную сейчас. Если хочешь, я докажу тебе, как только притащу домой и вставлю градусник в рот. И проверю, чтобы ты не сжульничал. Термометр покажет у тебя жар, и ты согласишься остаться в постели. Теперь, можешь поймать проклятое такси?

— А почему ты не можешь…

— Потому что ловить такси — твой особый талант, — проорал Джон, и затем почувствовал себя плохо, потому что Шерлок был болен, а он кричал на него.

В довершении ко всему начал плакать Оливер, явно недовольный тем, что они ссорились, и Джон запоздало вспомнил, что они не должны ругаться на глазах у ребенка. Оливер потянулся к Шерлоку, явно желая убедиться, что тот не злился и на него тоже, и паника затопила лицо детектива. Он отскочил назад так быстро, что Джон решил, что он сейчас упадет.

— О, Боже мой, — сказал Шерлок. — Боже, я болен.

Джон насмешливо посмотрел на него, затем его насторожило явное, нестабильное психическое состояние мужа.

— Да.

— Я не могу пойти домой, — сделал несколько шагов в сторону Шерлок, нервно дергая себя за волосы. — Я не могу пойти домой.

— Ты должен. У тебя жар и лихорадка, а это означает, что твой организм борется. Тяжело борется. Тебе надо пойти домой и лечь в постель, пить много жидкости и отдыхать, и …

Шерлок резко повернулся, поймав такси с той легкостью, которая всегда отличала его в этом деле. Джон, с облегчением, подошел к машине, и Шерлок открыл дверь, отступая в сторону, чтобы впустить его.

Джон молча и подозрительно уставился на дверь.

Шерлок сделал шаг в сторону.

— Ты поедешь один. Отвезешь Оливера домой.

Он резко врезался в Джона. Поскольку тот держал в руках Оливера, ребенок заорал с новой силой от этого, и Джон автоматически принялся успокаивать его, одновременно беспокоясь о Шерлоке. Теперь он понял, почему детектив снова быстро отступил от него — он опасался заразить Оливера.

— И что ты намерен делать? — спросил Джон.

— Поеду в отель.

— Ты болен. Я не позволю тебе пойти в отель, где никто не сможет позаботиться о тебе.

— Я сам позабочусь о себе.

Джон фыркнул.

— Ах, да, ведь тебе это, наверняка, не впервой.

— Эй, — сказал таксист. — Парни. Вы ехать собираетесь?

— Да, — отозвался Шерлок. — Он собирается на Бейкер-стрит…

— Да, — согласился Джон. — Включите счетчик и дайте мне секунду, — он повернулся обратно к Шерлоку. — Я понимаю, ты не хочешь заразить Оливера. Но я отвечаю за вас обоих и не доверю тебе заботу о себе самом.

Шерлок замялся.

— Мы положим тебя в спальне и используем все имеющиеся у нас антибактериальные средства, — сказал Джон.

— Я поеду к Майкрофту, — выпалил Шерлок.

Джон в шоке моргнул. Насколько болен был Шерлок?

— Что?

— Я поеду в Майкрофту. Он всегда назойливо следит за мной, так пусть отведет душу. Тебе не придется беспокоиться обо мне. Ты займешься Оливером, проследив, чтобы он не заболел. Иди домой и выкупай его в чем-нибудь антибактериальном.

— Шерлок… — начал Джон.

— Бейкер-стрит, — объявил Шерлок таксисту.

— Как скажете, — пожал плечами таксист.

— Если ты не поедешь прямо сейчас к своему брату, я это выясню.

Шерлок кивнул и подождал, пока Джон и Оливер сядут в такси. Едва они отъехали он поймал другое такси и дал, с отвращением сознавая свое обещание Джону, адрес офиса брата.

***

Проблема была в том, что Шерлок очень устал, и с утра казался себе очень вялым, его мозг шевелился гораздо медленнее, чем он привык. Он вытащил себя на место преступления, хотя ему понадобилось смущающе длительное время для выводов, которые обычно вылетали, как из пулемета, позволяя мгновенно визуализировать всю картину. Это было необычно, и он злился на самого себя, но и мысли не мог допустить, что заболел. Потому что он почти никогда не болел.

Теперь, признав тот факт, что он может быть болен, он ощущал, как болезнь набросилась на него. К тому времени, как он добрался до кабинета Майкрофта, его била такая дрожь, что он едва мог сообразить, почему так чертовски жарко вокруг и зачем он дома натянул на себя шарф.

В офисе Майкрофта его все знали, поэтому немедленно поздоровались с ним с дружелюбным выражением на лицах. Шерлок про себя подумал, сколько же Майкрофт им платит, раз они настолько с ним милы, зная его истинную натуру.

— Я просто скажу Вашему брату, что Вы здесь, сэр, — сказала одна из Майкрофтовских незаменимых помощниц.

Шерлоку было так плохо, что он даже не стал упражняться в дедукции, комментируя ее одежду или что-нибудь еще. Он сел в соседнее кресло и кивнул. Или, по крайней мере, думал, что сделал это.

— Что случилось? Выглядишь ужасно. Ты поссорился с Джоном? — спросил появившийся в дверях брат.

— Я хочу остаться у тебя, — сказал Шерлок. Он также нуждался в стакане воды. Он не понимал до этого момента, как сильно хотел пить.

Майкрофт выглядел встревоженным.

— Что бы ты ни сделал…

— Я ничего не сделал, — устало прервал его Шерлок. - Я болен, Майкрофт.

Майкрофт сделал паузу и, казалось, внимательнее глянул на него. - Ох. Конечно.

— И я не могу позволить Оливеру заболеть.

Майкрофт замялся. Шерлок мог это видеть, даже в запутанном от лихорадки состоянии.

— Ох, какую бы лекцию ты не собрался мне прочесть, можешь отложить ее до того момента, как я уйду, чтобы прилечь где-нибудь?

Потому что вдруг он почувствовал себя настолько изнуренным, что не был уверен, сможет ли не отключиться в течении минуты.

— Ты отправил Джона и Оливера домой на такси?

— Ты буквально целый день протираешь штаны, пялясь в экран и подсматривая за нашей жизнью? — спросил Шерлок, устало.

— Ты готов подвергнуть его неизвестно какому количеству сомнительных микробов, расположившихся на заднем сидении такси, но боишься сам его заразить?

— Ну, я достаточно болен, — сказал Шерлок, раздраженно. — У меня температура.

— Действительно. Вижу ты не очень хорошо себя чувствуешь, потому что оказался здесь, и просишь остаться со мной, а это означает, что ты, должно быть, совершенно спекся от жара. Я просто заметил, что люди имеют обыкновение заниматься совершенно разнообразными вещами на заднем сиденье автомобиля, — многозначительно поднял бровь Майкрофт, глядя на него.

— О, мой Бог, это ты про секс? Я не могу говорить об этом прямо сейчас, — Шерлок запрокинул голову назад, прислонившись к спинке кресла и закрывая глаза.

Через мгновение Майкрофт сказал:

— Думаю, что все это глупости насчет Оливера…

— А я так не думаю, — перебил его Шерлок, сонно.

—…но конечно, ты можешь остаться. Я попрошу кого-нибудь отвезти тебя ко мне домой.

— Ты доверишь мне заднее сидение твоего автомобиля? — протянул Шерлок.

— Едва ли, и только потому, что ты выглядишь так, будто отключишься прямо сейчас.

— Мне нужен ключ, — проговорил Шерлок.

— У тебя он есть.

Шерлок открыл глаза и поднял голову.

— Ты не поменял замки?

Майкрофт тяжело вздохнул.

— Зачем? Я никогда не планировал запираться от тебя. Давай. Вставай, ты должен находиться в сознании. Мне нужен кто-то, кто отвезет моего брата домой.

— Да, сэр, — услышал Шерлок чей-то голос. Чей-то. Он не понял, чей. Ему надо поспать.

К тому времени, как он добрался до дома Майкрофта, он отчего-то чувствовал себя еще хуже, чем прежде. Майкрофт, вероятно, заразил его каким-то секретным правительственным заболеванием впрыснув в кровь. Нет, не было укола. Значит чихнул на него. Или пустил заразу в воздуховод.

Да. Наверняка.

Шерлок заставил себя подняться вверх по лестнице, и каждый мускул в его теле ныл от боли. Он нашел спальню, и рухнул на кровать.

Когда он в следующий раз проснулся, то заметил огонь в камине, стакан воды у кровати и ужасную жару. Он снял пальто, в котором так и завалился в постель, выпил стакан воды, лег и снова заснул.

***

Оливер плакал всю дорогу домой. Джон не знал, связано ли это с ссорой с Шерлоком, с тем, что они разделились, или же ребенок тоже начал заболевать. Потому что, честно говоря, Джон не питал особых надежд на то, что Оливер не подхватит все, что зацепил Шерлок.

Шерлок накануне обнимался с Оливером, они всегда обнимались, ибо их связь была крепка не только из-за одинаквого набора генов. Если у Шерлока были определенные бактерии или вирусы, которым он был подвержен, то, вероятно, он передал их Оливеру, и когда они проявятся — лишь вопрос времени. Джон подумал, что для всех было бы лучше, если бы он обследовал Шерлока и выяснил, что с ним случилось. Хотя Джон подозревал, что это был грипп.

И вдруг благодаря этой мысли, он вздохнул с облегчением. У Шерлока, вероятно, был обычный грипп. И Джон сможет пережить грипп Оливера. Он предложил это Шерлоку, но Шерлок отмахнулся от него.

— Твой отец — идиот, — вдохнул Джон в кудри Оливера. Ребенок всхлипнул, видимо это совсем его не утешило.

Джон занес его в дом и решил искупать, на всякий случай. Оливер любил купаться, это может успокоить его. Джон боролся со своим мобильным, набирая номер Майкрофта, и одновременно стараясь заняться ванной и раздеть своего орущего ребенка.

— Вы там в порядке? — спросил Майкрофт, когда он ответил.

— Да. Хорошо. В основном. Скажите мне, что Шерлок у Вас.

— Я видел его, и отправил к себе домой спать. Он выглядел ужасно.

— Да. Я уверен, что у него грипп. Я искупаю Оливера, и приеду, — Джон проверил температуру воды.

— Как я понял, Шерлок хотел бы держаться пока от вас подальше, ради Оливера.

— Да. Но он забыл, что я сделал Оливеру прививку от гриппа. И себе тоже, — Джон осторожно опустил ребенка в ванну.

Оливер плеснул на него водой, нахмурившись.

Джон увернулся.

— Хм, — сказал Майкрофт.

— Я не собираюсь искушать судьбу и мы будем держать Оливера подальше от него, но он ведет себя как идиот. Если Вы сможете, заставить его принять парацетамол, я буду счастлив. Позже я подъеду к вам.

— Отлично, — сказал Майкрофт. — У меня практически никогда не было столько гостей сразу.

Это заставило Джона замолчать. Оливер перестал брызгаться и вместо этого дулся, сидя в ванной и отказываясь сотрудничать с Джоном при попытках последнего его вымыть.

— Я…не хочу навязываться…

— Вы не навязываетесь. Все в полном порядке. Обязательно возьмите Оливера с собой, дом достаточно большой, чтобы он мог избежать контакта с микробами Шерлока.

Майкрофт повесил трубку, так что Джон предположил, что это можно считать концом разговора.

— Мы собираемся в гости к твоему дяде Майкрофту, — сказал Джон Оливеру.

Оливер сердито посмотрел на него.

— Так что я смогу позаботиться о твоем невозможном отце.

Недоверчивость Оливера чуточку уменьшилась.

***

— Шерлок, — проговорил Майкрофт сурово. — Проснись.

Шерлок мгновенно накрылся одеялом с головой, прячась от трясущего его брата, стремящегося его разбудить, словно ему снова было восемь лет. От осознания этого стало неприятно. Он вспомнил, что ему не восемь, и что есть в его жизни Джон, который будит его, а сейчас его нет рядом, потому что он болен, и, боже мой, как же болела у него голова.

— Почему в этом доме так чертовски холодно? — рявкнул Шерлок, скручиваясь калачиком, чтобы хоть немного согреться.

— Здесь не холодно. Ты болен. Вот, — Майкрофт беспощадно тыкал в него чем-то.

— О, Боже, — простонал Шерлок. — Когда я почувствую себя лучше, то одолжу пистолет Джона и застрелю тебя.

— Мой дом прослушивается, как тебе известно.

— Правда? Отлично. Майкрофт Холмс — колоссальный придурок, который отказывается платить за отопление.

— Очень по-взрослому, — сказал Майкрофт.

Шерлок подумал о том, сколько сил у него уйдет на удар Майкрофта, и решил еще подкопить энергию.

— В камине горит огонь, и я укрыл тебя дополнительными одеялами. Если ты повернешься ко мне и примешь парацетамол, который я пытаюсь тебе дать, то жар пройдет быстрее, и ты сможешь покинуть мой дом так быстро, как только захочешь.

Шерлок испустил длинный вздох, собрал все свои силы, и перевернулся, сощурившись на Майкрофта. Было больно смотреть на него снизу вверх. Все болело. И все требовало гораздо больше усилий, чем обычно.

Он почувствовал внезапный порыв позвать Джона, что было смешно, потому что он знал, почему Джона здесь нет, но чувствовал себя несчастным и не хотел видеть Майкрофта. Он хотел Джона, единственного, кому он готов был позволить командовать собой. И дать позаботиться. По крайней мере, у него бы это вышло не так раздражающе -назойливо.

Шерлок сумел сосредоточиться на таблетках, которые протягивал ему Майкрофт.

— Это еще что? — спросил он, подозрительно.

— Парацетамол. Именно так, как я сказал. Предписание врача.

— Какого врача?

— Твоего врача.

Шерлок вздохнул.

— Никогда не женись на враче, — проворчал он, приподнимаясь настолько, чтобы можно было принять таблетки.

— Да, хорошо, достаточно скоро ты сможешь высказать ему свои возражения лично.

Шерлок проглотил таблетки, запил их с водой, стоящей на прикроватном столике, затем поставил стакан обратно.

— Нет, он на Бейкер-стрит с Оливером, — сказал Шерлок, и скользнул обратно в свой кокон из одеял, укладывая голову обратно на подушку.

— Я приготовил тебе чай.

— Не хочу, — промямлил Шерлок.

— Тебе надо выпить чего-нибудь.

— Я собираюсь спать, — сказал Шерлок, засыпая.

— А я собираюсь оставить Джону разбираться с тобой, — сказал Майкрофт, раздраженно.

Шерлок фыркнул в подушку и заснул.

***

Количество игрушек, привезенных с собой Джоном к Майкрофту в дом, было ужасным. Ему на самом деле было неловко от того, сколько игрушек имел его ребенок, и сколько он посчитал нужным притащить с собой. При нормальных обстоятельствах Джон не стал бы этого делать, но он не знал, сможет ли Майкрофт занять Оливера чем-нибудь, а ему не хотелось волноваться о том, что делает Оливер, пока он занимается выяснением состояния Шерлока. Поэтому он притащил в дом Майкрофта пакеты, полные кубиков, мячиков, мягких игрушек и пазлов, включая паззл-шар Шерлока, который Оливер обожал. И сумку с ноутбуком. Конечно же.

Майкрофт поднял бровь, глядя на него.

— Я не знал, что вы переезжаете.

— Тут всего так много, чтобы Вы могли занять Оливера, — сообщил Джон.

Майкрофт посмотрел на ребенка.

Оливер, все еще дулся из-за того, что был вдали от Шерлока, поэтому он демонстративно уткнулся лицом в шею Джона.

— Он расстроен, — объяснил Джон. — Шерлок и я ругались.

— Хорошо, я подготовил для вас библиотеку, — сказал Майкрофт, провожая их туда.

Елка Майкрофта исчезла. Вместо этого комната была наполнена газетами.

Джон улыбнулся.

— Смотри-ка, любимка, — сказал он Оливеру. — Сколько вокруг тебя газет, которые можно смять.

Оливер, всхлипывая, посмотрел вокруг.

— Хочешь порвать их? — спросил Джон.

Оливер посмотрел на газету и притворился, что нисколько не заинтересован.

Джон поцеловал его голову, опустил на землю и сказал: «гляди», — накрывая череп газетой.

Оливер сделал вид, что не улыбается. Это так напоминало Шерлока, что у Джона невыносимо заныло в груди. Он снова поцеловал Оливера в голову и оставил его разбираться с газетами.

— Где пациент? — спросил Джон Майкрофта.

Тот закатил глаза.

— Наверху. Он был невыносим.

Что весьма удивило Джона. В период болезни Шерлока пневмонией, с ним пугающе легко было иметь дело, потому что он не чувствовал себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы причинять столько неприятностей, сколько обычно. Из-за этого Джон по большому счету ненавидел, когда Шерлок заболевал. Он радовался облегчению состояния детектива, когда тот снова начал превращаться в самого себя — несговорчивого и невыносимого.

— Я разберусь с ним, — сказал Джон. — Что он ел?

— Ничего. Я даже не смог заставить его попить.

— Где у Вас кухня? Я приготовлю ему чай и тосты.

Майкрофт указл в сторону кухни и мрачно бросил:

— Желаю удачи.

— Череп, — сказал Оливер, и швырнул в него скомканный кусок газеты.

***

Шерлок проснулся от прикосновения прохладной руки к его лбу, ласковой и нежной, и от ощущения невыносимой жары в комнате. Он повернулся в сторону прохладной руки, и кто-то прошептал ему:

— Эй. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

 _Джон._ Он мог бы поклясться, что это Джон. О, Боже, он галлюцинирует. Но, поскольку это была приятная галлюцинация, он отказывался открывать глаза.

— Ммм, — промычал он, уклончиво, и сдвинул немного одеяла.

— Я сделал тебе чай, — сказал мужчина, который говорил голосом Джона. — И был бы рад, если бы ты выпил его ради меня.

Насколько живой была эта галлюцинация? Шерлок открыл глаза и увидел Джона, сидящего у кровати, с кружкой в руках.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Шерлок. Он старался казаться раздраженным, но не был уверен, что на самом деле так уж сильно против его присутствия. Он закрыл один глаз, потому что держать оба глаза открытыми вызывало слишком много усилий.

— У тебя грипп, идиот. Оливер и я привились против него.

Шерлок вяло покачал головой.

— Это не гарантия того, что вы не заболеете.

— Знаю. Поэтому Оливера нет в этой комнате. Что касается меня — я имею дело с больными людьми все время, и твои микробы я люблю больше, чем чужие, так что вперед, можешь кашлять на меня сколько хочешь.

— У меня нет кашля, — пробормотал Шерлок.

— Сядь и выпей чаю, ради меня, любимый, — сказал Джон, и Шерлок мог бы поклясться, что услышал улыбку в его голосе.

— Я так устал, — сказал Шерлок, объясняя этим, что не собирался садиться.

— Знаю. После чая, я снова дам тебе поспать. Кроме того, я хочу, чтобы ты принял еще немного парацетамола. Было бы крайне нежелательно, чтоб температура поднялась еще выше той, что у тебя уже есть. Шерлок, — Джон мягко толкнул его, не давая уснуть.

Шерлок вздохнул, открыл глаза и приподнялся, ощущая, как каждый мускул в его теле протестует против этого движения. Он поморщился.

— Помнишь, когда мы ввязались в бой с бандой Руквуд и пришлось держать их до тех пор, пока Лестрейд не приехал? — Шерлок запрокинул голову на спинку кровати.

— Да, — сказал Джон, втискивая ему в руку кружку с таблетками.

— Я чувствую сейчас, что у меня больше синяков на теле, чем тогда.

— Да. Потому что у тебя грипп.

Шерлок запил таблетки чаем. Чай был слабым и безвкусным.

— Это худший чай, который ты когда-либо мне делал, — сказал он глухо.

— Потому что ты болен.

— Я не умираю.

— Если бы ты умирал, я бы позволил тебе разориться на хороший чай.

— А где Олли?

— На первом этаже.

— С кем?

— С твоим братом.

Шерлок открыл глаза и сел прямее, мгновенно напрягшись.

— Ты оставил их наедине?

— Не волнуйся. Оливер расскажет мне все, что делал с ним Майкрофт, как только я вернусь туда. Он все запишет в свой ноутбук.

— Это нелепо, — сказал Шерлок, снова закрывая глаза. — Ты не должен приходить сюда.

— Но ты рад меня видеть.

— Конечно. Но это не имеет значения.

— Я сделал для тебя тост. Может скушаешь?

Эта мысль заставила желудок Шерлока сделать сальто. Он уже чувствовал небольшую тошноту от ужасного чая, который пил просто, чтобы сделать Джона счастливее. Он покачал головой.

— Все в порядке. Может, в следующий раз, когда ты проснешься.

— Достаточно, — сказал Шерлок, и протянул кружку Джону обратно.

Джон заглянул в нее. Шерлок понятия не имел, сколько выпил и его это не волновало. Он скользнул обратно под одеяло, снова ощущая озноб, потому что в комнате было чертовски холодно.

— Лучше, чем ничего, — сказал Джон.

— Майкрофт продолжает отключать отопление в этой комнате, — пожаловался Шерлок.

— Нет, он этого не делает.

— Он издевается, меняя температуру.

— Ты болен, Шерлок.

— Держу пари, это из-за него я заболел, — сказал Шерлок в подушку. — Наверное он разработал новый вид гриппа или что-то в этом роде.

— Угу, наверняка загребает деньги, раздавая уколы гриппа.

— Ты простерилизуешь себя, прежде чем вернешься к Оливеру? — спросил Шерлок, озвучивая всплывшую у него мысль.

— Да, — Джон протянул руку и начал пальцами расчесывать волосы Шерлока, убирая их с лица. Шерлок внезапно понял, что оно было влажным от пота, и волосы липли ко лбу. Как же он не заметил? — Не волнуйся об Оливере. Он в полном порядке. И с ним все будет хорошо, даже если он подцепил от тебя грипп.

— Ты не знаешь этого.

— Кто здесь доктор? Хм?

— Я рад, что ты здесь, — сказал Шерлок, потому что это была правда. Джон так чудесно успокаивал по сравнению с властным, резким Майкрофтом.

— Знаю, — ответил Джон. – Спи. Я вернусь позже и проверю тебя.

— Ты не должен, — пробормотал Шерлок.

— Не потому, что должен, — сказал Джон. — Идиот.

Шерлок улыбнулся и заснул.


	30. 42

Джон очень тщательно вымыл руки и спустился вниз. Майкрофт сидел в библиотеке, читая какую-то старую книгу.

Майкрофт, подумал Джон, вероятно, был единственным человеком в мире, который на самом деле сидел и читал старинные книги. Оливер устроился в окружении измятых и местами порванных газет, неподалеку лежал его любимый череп. Он грыз один из своих любимых кубиков с периодической системой химических элементов и настороженно следил за Майкрофтом.

Едва увидев Джона, он бросил кубик и воскликнул: «Папа!», как будто они очень давно не виделись. Он отказался от намерения подойти к нему, предпочтя вместо этого с бешеной скоростью подползти, при этом ни на секунду не умолкая. Джон уловил в этом потоке «мертв», «клиент» и множество других слов, которых не смог понять, хотя и расшифровал их как некий вопль возмущения.

— Правда? — сказал Джон, подняв Оливера вверх. — Дядя Майкрофт сделал все это за те пятнадцать минут, которые я провел наверху с папой?

Оливер сверкнул глазами в сторону Майкрофта и уютно устроился на руках у Джона.

Джон вздохнул и проигнорировал типичную шерлоковскую мелодраму.

Майкрофт закатил глаза и спросил:

— Как больной? По-прежнему несчастен?

— Он болен. Мне не нравится, что температура, и без того не слишком низкая, поднялась еще выше, но я заставил его принять еще парочку таблеток парацетамола и влил в него немного жидкости. Я проверю его снова через некоторое время.

— После того, как мы поужинаем, — сказал Майкрофт, вставая.

— Я действительно не хотел вламываться к Вам и таким образом нарушать Вашу жизнь. Если у Вас были планы…

— Мои планы на ужин имели отношение к тому делу о тройном убийстве, которое так и не сдвинулось с места без помощи моего брата, так что, пожалуйста, не зацикливайтесь на этом. Кроме того, это хороший для меня повод отказаться от присмотра за Джорджем Оруэллом.

— Джорджем Оруэллом?

— Щенком, — сухо, но с нотками многострадальности в голосе пояснил Майкрофт, намекая на то, что не стоит комментировать выбор клички.

Губы Джона дрогнули.

— Разве не Вы купили ему щенка?

— Да. Грег любит собак, — Майкрофт вел себя так, словно это все объясняло.

«Грег», — подумал Джон и решил, что не хочет знать ничего больше об отношениях Лестрейда и Майкрофта. Он собирался поужинать, еще раз проверить Шерлока (дабы убедиться в том, что лихорадка начала спадать), а затем забрать Оливера домой.

Он последовал за Майкрофтом в столовую, где уже был подан небольшой ужин. Джон не в первый раз подумал, что у Майкрофта наверняка должны быть слуги, хотя Джон никогда не видел их. Очень хорошие слуги.

— Вы не должны делать все это, — сказал Джон смущенно. Он был в курсе того, как Оливер высматривал и хватал все подряд. Потому обеды и ужины в квартире 221Б по Бейкер-стрит, как правило, подразумевали под собой наспех купленную еду на вынос, съедаемую в гостиной, или, в основном, подгоревшую пищу, едва помещавшуюся на кухонном столе, не занятом экспериментами.

— Что — «все это»? — спросил Майкрофт, когда присел за стол, потому что, очевидно, в этом доме вся эта помпезность при ужинах была обыденностью. Он посмотрел на Оливера и неловко спросил:

— Он ест?

— Время от времени, — ответил Джон честно и устроился за столом с Оливером на коленях, подумав, что тот также мог бы насладиться новизной действительно хорошего ужина.

Майкрофт молча ел, так что Джон последовал его примеру, стараясь не думать о том, насколько неловкой была вся эта ситуация. Оливер всего лишь раз сказал «мертв», как бы говоря: «Я не одобряю всего этого», а потом погрузился в аналогичную тишину. Джон попытался заинтересовать его пюре, слегка мазнув им по его руке. Оливер в шоке уставился на него, а потом вытер руку о рубашку Джона, и Ватсон подумал, что, наверное, заслужил это.

Когда Майкрофт закончил есть, он отодвинул тарелку и пристально посмотрел на Джона:

— Мы должны поговорить об Оливере?

Инстинктивным побуждением Джона было сказать «нет». Но вместо этого он спросил:

— А что с ним?

— Вся эта ситуация была вызвана страхом Шерлока заразить ребенка. Идея того, что он ни разу в жизни не подхватит простуду — признайтесь, доктор — по меньшей мере причудлива.

— Да, — согласился Джон, потому что это было правдой.

— И Вы объяснили это Шерлоку?

— Я не думаю, что стоило начинать этот разговор, когда его бил озноб и лихорадило, — сказал Джон.

— Вы думаете, что Оливер находится в опасности…

— Я думаю, что Оливер совершенно здоров, — резко прервал его Джон. — Думаю, что мы сделали все возможные анализы крови, каждый из которых показал, что он в порядке. У него продвинутые языковые и физические навыки, его вес немного ниже нормы, а рост — слегка выше, что согласуется с генами, которые он унаследовал. Он умен, и любопытен, и любит окружающий его мир, он любит нас и не шалит, он счастлив, упрям, и невозможно мил, и совершенен. И я не отправлю его ни в какое сверхсекретное правительственное учреждение, где в него будут тыкать непонятными штуками и колоть ему всякую гадость, чтобы заставить думать, что он не идеален. Это важно для Шерлока, а значит, и для меня. Я не волнуюсь о нем. Ни один из других клонов не умер от простуды, Майкрофт, или гриппа, или чего-нибудь, что может так передаваться. Так что я не волнуюсь. Я не начну волноваться прежде, чем в этом появится необходимость. И даже если возникнет повод, для Шерлока или для меня нет ничего, что мы не могли бы сделать сами, и мы сделаем все, что нужно, независимо от того, понравится это Шерлоку или нет. И пока все хорошо, я не буду заражать жизнь ребенка страхами. Я собираюсь позволить ему быть беззаботным, уверенным в себе, бесстрашным маленьким мальчиком.

Майкрофт смотрел на него.

Джон сделал глубокий вдох и спросил:

— Все ясно?

Майкрофт поднял бровь, глядя на него.

Оливер сказал:

— Да.

Джон впервые услышал от него это слово.

И затем Оливер швырнул ложку Джона прямо в стол.

***

Шерлок проснулся, не ощущая ни озноба, ни жара. Он чувствовал себя… комфортно. Приятная перемена после чрезмерного тепла. Он растянулся на смешных простынях Майкрофта — впервые заметив на них оборки — и перевернулся.

Джон сидел у кровати. Он был задумчив, и Шерлок поймал тень на его лице, прежде чем тот улыбнулся.

— Эй, — сказал Джон. — Ты выглядишь гораздо лучше.

— Я чувствую себя намного лучше, — честно сказал Шерлок.

Джон наклонился и прижал руку ко лбу Шерлока.

— Это уже другое дело, — проговорил он, без сомнения с облегчением в голосе.

— Ты волновался, — сделал вывод Шерлок.

— Не слишком. Ты молодой и здоровый, а это был просто жар, я знал, что ты справишься с ним. Просто у тебя это заняло немного больше времени, чем я рассчитывал.

— Майкрофт и тебя раздражает.

— Ты чувствуешь себя лучше, — заметил Джон.

— Ммм. Что он сделал?

— Не волнуйся об этом. Я принес тебе еще немного чая и несколько тостов. Сможешь поесть?

Шерлок посмотрел на него, оценивая свои ощущения: в состоянии ли он проглотить хоть что-нибудь.

— Я чувствовал бы себя лучше, если бы ты съел хотя бы немного, а еще выпил бы чуть-чуть жидкости, — сказал Джон с капелькой тревоги в голосе.

«Черт побери», — подумал Шерлок. Майкрофт чем-то задел Джона, и Шерлок не хотел еще сильнее нервировать его. Поэтому сказал:

— Да. Хорошо, — и подтянулся наверх, чтобы принять более-менее сидячее положение.

Чай на этот раз был немного лучше на вкус, и Шерлок захрустел тостом, проверяя, не взбунтуется ли его желудок, и, когда негативного отклика не последовало, съел еще немного.

— Вот, — сказал Джон и протянул Шерлоку парацетамол. — Если лихорадка не повторится в течение ночи, завтра ты возвратишься домой.

Шерлок проглотил таблетки.

— Джон…

— Шерлок. Мы не можем завернуть его в вату.

Шерлок одарил его мрачным взглядом.

— Не можем?

— Нет. Ты сам не захочешь. Тебе слишком нравится мир, и — ты в курсе — ему тоже.

Шерлок вспомнил, как Майкрофт что-то говорил ему в своем кабинете, пока он сам находился в пограничном состоянии из-за болезни.

— Вот чем Майкрофт раздраконил тебя, не так ли? Своими словами о бактериях в такси или чем-то подобным?

— Что? — спросил Джон.

Шерлок покачал головой, откусил еще кусочек тоста и сделал глоток чая.

— Хорошо, — сказал Джон. — В такси полно бактерий. Это правда.

Шерлок ничего не сказал. Он положил остаток тоста на тарелку, потому что чувствовал, что не в состоянии больше впихнуть в себя ни крошки, но продолжал прихлебывать чай.

— Могу я прилечь к тебе в постель?

— Я не хочу тебя заразить.

— Я не заражусь. Но не хочу давить на тебя, если…

— Эта кровать неудобна, — сказал Шерлок.

— Я лягу поверх одеяла.

Джон, казалось, так решительно был настроен лечь, что Шерлок слегка пожал плечами и отставил кружку с чаем.

— Хорошо.

Джон сразу же лег на кровать, свернувшись калачиком и прижавшись к мужу. Тот подумал, что он, должно быть, выглядит сейчас отвратительно, но Джон просто зарылся лицом в шею Шерлока и прижался к нему.

— Что, черт возьми, сказал тебе Майкрофт? — раздраженно спросил Шерлок, потому что Джон никогда прежде не был таким.

— Я люблю нашу жизнь, — пробормотал Джон ему в шею.

Это заставило Шерлока ненадолго замолчать. Он прижался губами к голове Джона и проговорил:

— Ты действительно так сильно беспокоился за меня? Это был обычный грипп.

— Я бесконечно переживаю за вас обоих, но не даю себе возможности задумываться об этом, потому что, если позволю себе думать об этом все время — о том, как сильно я беспокоюсь о вас двоих и как порой вы далеки от моего контроля и внимания, — то начинаю сходить с ума, Шерлок. И я знаю, почему тебе хочется верить, что мы контролируем все, что происходит с Оливером, но на самом деле мы не контролируем это. Вот так-то. В конце концов он простудится, Шерлок. Или сляжет с гриппом. Потому что мы не всесильны. Но это ничего, он от него не умрёт, ведь мы с этим справимся, сможем бороться. Он умрёт от того, чего ни ты, ни я не сможем предотвратить, от болезни, которую не сможем… Не стоит постоянно об этом думать, Шерлок, мы должны жить дальше и просто… Мы должны жить дальше.

Дело в том, что Шерлок готов был бороться с этим, упорно убеждая себя, что нужно защитить Оливера от всех болезней, и он свято верил, что его сила воли может победить науку, теорию вероятности и законы природы. Но Джон, почти развалившийся в его руках, вынудил его отступить от этой позиции, заставил осознать: то, о чем говорил Джон, верно, и, настаивая на своем, он попросту сломает его, поскольку все мысли и переживания об этом, осознание, что невозможно проконтролировать все, — слишком тяжелая ноша для Джона. А Джон мог справиться со всем. Так что если Джон натолкнулся на убеждение Шерлока, которое ему мешает, что ж, Шерлок согласен поступиться этим убеждением ради него.

— Ладно, — сказал он и провел рукой по волосам Джона, затем вниз по шее, спине, остановившись на пояснице. — Я в порядке. И он в порядке. У нас все хорошо. И будет просто… прекрасно.

Джон поднял голову и посмотрел на него.

— Я знаю, что ты хочешь бороться за него. Я тоже. И не хочу, чтобы ты подумал даже на миг, на одно биение сердца, что я не желаю бороться за него.

— Джон, — сказал Шерлок, слегка улыбнувшись, — я ни на минуту не подумал, что ты не боец.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы у нас было время, когда мы будем беспокоиться об обыкновенных, связанных с детьми вещах. Не о том, что может произойти с клонированным ребенком. Мне просто нужно немного времени.

— У тебя будет столько времени, сколько ты захочешь, — откровенно сказал Шерлок. — Я всегда беспокоюсь за нас обоих.

— Но я не желаю этого. Я хочу, чтобы ты просто любил его. Хочу, чтобы наслаждался общением с ним и был счастлив. Когда ты вернулся… тогда я думал, что ты снова исчезнешь в любую секунду. Мне понадобилось так много времени, чтобы привыкнуть. И я до сих пор не уверен, что справился. И тогда, давно, я не позволял себе любить тебя так, как я хотел, потому что постоянно беспокоился и переживал. Я не хочу повторить ту же ошибку с ним. Не хочу, чтобы хоть кто-то из нас повторил ее.

Шерлок не знал, как собирался задавить в себе ту часть, которая занималась бесконечными тайными исследованиями в области клонирования и генетики. Он также понял, что все эти исследования не могут и дальше оставаться тайными, как он думал поначалу. Но он также знал, что Джон нуждался в этом.

— Хорошо, — сказал он.

— Обещай мне по крайней мере попробовать.

— Обещаю, — сказал Шерлок. Он, конечно, обещал, что никогда не будет снова вести себя так, будто ежеминутно ощущал нож гильотины, зависшей над ними. Это не привело бы ни к чему, кроме паники Джона, которой Шерлок хотел избежать.

Джон подался вперед и крепко обнял его. Шерлок подумал, что впервые Джон действительно попытался обнять его, когда он вернулся из кафе после встречи с Гарри, вошел в квартиру и заключил его в объятия так, словно ему необходимо было это сделать. Шерлока тогда слишком поразил этот поступок, чтобы он смог отреагировать.

Сейчас он отреагировал: обнял и зарылся носом в волосы Джона, сказав:

— Я не бываю несчастен. Ни одной секунды моей жизни.

— Для человека, который всегда радуется, ты слишком много жалуешься, — пробормотал Джон.

— Что ж, — сказал Шерлок, задумавшись.

— Ой, не бери в голову, — сказал Джон, — ты же в курсе: я не знаю, что с тобой делать, когда ты перестаешь ежеминутно ныть. Я рад, что тебе стало лучше.

— Я тоже, — Шерлок сделал паузу. — Тебе лучше?

— Намного.

Джон колебался. Шерлок почувствовал легкую заминку, странный вздох.

— Не смей даже заикнуться Майкрофту об этом.

— С чего бы это мне вообще заговаривать об этом с Майкрофтом…

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты злился на него в попытке защитить меня. Я перебросился с ним парочкой слов внизу и не хочу портить эффект.

Шерлок хмыкнул.

— Надо было записать это.

— Не волнуйся, Олли все перескажет тебе. Знаешь, он начал говорить «да».

— Но все равно пропускает первый слог в слове «эксперимент», — вздохнул Шерлок.

— Да. Что будем делать с ребенком? — спросил Джон. Он немного сместился, теперь не так сильно обнимая Шерлока, просто больше распластавшись на нем.

— Мы можем оставить его, — радостно заметил Шерлок.

— Думаешь? — задумчиво уточнил Джон.

— Я уже привык к нему. В любом случае, со временем он станет более полезным, когда сможет носить за нами вещи или делать что-то подобное.

— Ты мог бы заменить им Андерсона.

— С нетерпением жду этого дня.

— Ммм, — промычал Джон и откатился от Шерлока, разорвав объятие. Шерлок хотел задержать его и потискаться подольше. Джон наклонился, подхватил чашку чая Шерлока и снова всунул ее ему в руки.

— Выпей еще немного для меня.

Шерлок повиновался и скривился.

— Уже остыл.

Джон встал с кровати.

— Я налью тебе новый. Чего бы тебе хотелось съесть еще, кроме тостов?

Шерлок задумался.

— Малину.

Джон глянул на него.

— Малину?

— Да. Прямо сейчас это звучит очень неплохо.

— Хорошо, я посмотрю, что можно сделать, но не слишком надейся. Я должен был принести тебе сменную одежду, но даже не подумал об этом, — расстроенно проговорил Джон.

Шерлок только сейчас осознал, что все еще полностью одет. Он пожал плечами, потому что это действительно не имело для него значения.

— Если ты будешь спать, когда я вернусь, — продолжил Джон, — я…

— Спать? — повторил Шерлок, нахмурившись. — Я только что проснулся.

— Не забывай, ты все еще болен. Мы просто справились с лихорадкой. Я принесу воды, и, если в тот момент, когда ты проснешься, чай будет слишком холодным, ты выпьешь воду, слышишь меня?

— Да, — ответил Шерлок раздраженно. Сейчас он уже достаточно хорошо себя чувствовал, чтобы раздражаться.

Джон улыбнулся ему и вышел из комнаты. Шерлок заметил, что огонь в камине едва тлеет. Он спросил себя, станет ли в комнате снова холодно и неприятно, когда тот потухнет совсем. Шерлок уже подумывал встать с постели, чтобы быть поближе к огню. Но решил, что это ужасная идея. Лучше вместо этого попросить Джона, когда он вернется, разобраться с этим.

Шерлок скользнул обратно в кровать, зевнул и потянул одеяло на себя, на секунду закрывая глаза, поскольку все равно не смог придумать ничего лучше, чтобы скрасить время до возвращения Джона.

 

***

 

Джон приготовил свежую чашку чая и принялся искать малину в кухне Майкрофта. В общем-то неудивительно, что он не смог ее найти. Также неудивительно, что, когда Джон вернулся в комнату, Шерлок крепко спал, свернувшись огромной неловкой глыбой под одеялом. Джон оставил чай и стакан воды у кровати, подбросил дров в огонь и спустился вниз, в библиотеку.

Майкрофт все еще читал.

Оливер все также смотрел на него с подозрением. Как только он увидел Джона, входящего в комнату, то принялся лупить по клавиатуре на своем ноутбуке. Джон просто не мог представить, какие записи появятся в блоге Оливера, если он соберётся их когда-нибудь сделать.

— Как он? — вежливо поинтересовался Майкрофт, отрываясь от книги.

— Лучше. Жар спал. Я оставил ему чай и воду и заставил принять парацетамол. Ничего, если он переночует здесь? Он снова спит, и я смогу прийти и забрать его завтра утром.

— Джон, Вы же знаете, что все нормально. Он может оставаться столько, сколько пожелает.

Джон подумал, что Шерлок вообще не желал бы здесь оставаться ни одной лишней минуты, но решил не озвучивать это. 

— У Вас случайно нет малины?

— Малины? — повторил Майкрофт, не понимая.

— Да, я посмотрел в Вашем холодильнике и не нашел ее, поэтому решил уточнить. Возможно, у Вас есть еще один холодильник.

— Нет, только у одного Холмса в быту существует два холодильника, — сухо заметил Майкрофт.

— Шерлок просил малину.

— Малину, — повторил Майкрофт еще более неодобрительно, чем в первый раз.

— Ладно, я понял. Я куплю ее и принесу ему, когда приеду завтра, чтобы забрать его домой.

— Малину, — сказал Майкрофт снова, словно не мог в это поверить.

А затем послышался лай, а за ним голос Лестрейда:

— Джорджи, подожди…

Щенок зацокал когтями вниз по коридору, и Джон едва успел опуститься и прижать к себе Оливера, прежде чем животина влетела в библиотеку, сопровождаемая запыхавшимся Лестрейдом.

— Ох, — сказал Лестрейд, глядя на Джона. — Ты все еще здесь.

— Да. Но мы уже уходим.

Оливер хлопал в ладоши, указывая на собаку, и верещал:

— Па! Па!

Это казалось странным, ибо именно так он звал Шерлока, и Джон сделал себе пометку не сообщать об этом мужу.

— Собака, — поправил он Оливера, осторожно удерживая его, пока Джордж Оруэлл лаял и брызгал на него слюнями, а Оливер хихикал с обезоруживающим восторгом.

— Я не собирался торопить тебя, — начал Лестрейд.

— Нет, нет. Все нормально. Как тройное убийство?

— Забуксовало немного. Ну а как наш пациент?

— Я продержу его в постели до завтра. Но не волнуйтесь, я сниму его с вашей шеи, и вы снова вернете себе свой дом.

— Ох, — сказал Лестрейд, немного смущенно поглядывая на Майкрофта, — это не мой дом…

— Угу, — сказал Джон, нерешительно улыбаясь. — Ну же, Олли, пора домой, — он поднял его на руки, всего обмазанного слюнями. — Попрощайся с дядей Грегом и дядей Майкрофтом.

— Па, па, па! — с энтузиазмом ответил Оливер. Было ясно, что для него существовала только одна вещь в доме Майкрофта, которая его интересовала.

Джон подмигнул Лестрейду, развеселившись, когда тот порозовел, а потом сказал:

— Спасибо, Майкрофт.

— Пожалуйста, не стоит благодарности, — ответил Майкрофт с сухой формальностью. — Машина ожидает на улице.

Джон попросил водителя остановиться у супермаркета, чтобы он мог купить для Шерлока малину, на всякий случай, если тот к завтрашнему дню все еще будет в настроении съесть ее. Оливер уже почти заснул к тому времени, как они добрались домой, измученный волнением, пережитым за этот день. Джон положил к нему в колыбель его череп, чтобы малыш, проснувшись, сразу мог его увидеть. Оливер устроился в кроватке и, подняв на него глаза, спросил:

— Папаська?

— Он будет дома завтра, — ответил ему Джон. - Обещаю.

Оливер, казалось, принял это и закрыл глазки.

Джон спустился вниз и ощутил, как тишина навалилась на него из каждого угла. Он попытался продолжить убирать елку, но не смог вытерпеть этой тишины. Включил телевизор для фона, но и это не помогло. Он передумал заниматься елкой и попытался насладиться новизной, которую давало абсолютно единоличное владение диваном. Он развалился на нем, вытянувшись во весь рост, но единственное, о чем он мог думать, это как он мог вообще когда-либо обходиться без Шерлока на этом диване. В конце концов он взял с собой монитор радионяни и спустился вниз, к миссис Хадсон, рассказав ей о болезни Шерлока, о том, как Майкрофт сделал ему чай и кормил печеньем. Джон почувствовал себя немного лучше, чем прежде, потому что у него была его жизнь с Шерлоком, и это все просто временная трудность, и у него есть семья, а значит, он никогда не будет одинок.

И это все было очень хорошо.


	31. 43

Шерлоку стало гораздо лучше. Джон не заболел. Как и Оливер. Джон подумал, что Шерлок казался немного более расслабленным рядом с Оливером, но также, готов был признать, что Шерлок, возможно, просто притворяется. Джон, по крайней мере, оценил эти усилия.

Оливер в глазах Джона день ото дня становился все выше. Он говорил все больше слов, нещадно коверкая их. Почти все, что они сами говорили, повторял и ребенок. Он начал понимать структуру предложения, даже если ему не вполне хватало словарного запаса, чтобы в полной мере высказаться, и Джон был поражен, видя прогресс. Не далек был тот день, когда они поговорят и Оливер сам будет произносить слова, а не только они с Шерлоком, выступающие от его имени. Иногда Джон чувствовал, как неумолимо движется время, и двое его Шерлоков Холмсов были такими вихрями энергии, что он просто хотел схватить их и заставить замереть на месте достаточно долго, чтобы запечатлеть эти моменты их жизни. И тогда Шерлок, с его странной способностью читать мысли Джона, понимал это и прекращал беготню. Они проводили спокойный вечер — Шерлок читал Оливеру медицинские учебники вслух, а Джон сидел, осознавая, что никогда не сможет забыть ни одного мгновения их жизни.

Оливер был очаровательным малышом, но, как и Шерлок, в основном, проявлял это, когда было необходимо _ему самому_. Он был абсолютным безжалостным приспособленцем. Он имел все, что ему было необходимо и все ели из его рук. Он любил пускать в ход свою _няшность_. Его улыбка с прорезавшимися несколькими зубками была широкой, и ее венчали невинно распахнутые, моргающие аквамариновые глазки, и все, кто сталкивался с ним, немедленно влюблялись в этот образ. Джон думал, что, в конце концов, этот ребенок собирался захватить весь мир. Он иногда наблюдал за ним, окруженным местной полицией, которые говорили с ним так, словно он был единственным мальчиком в мире. Они рассказывали ему истории о преследовании преступников своими хриплыми голосами, истории, которые Оливер с жадностью глотал. И в те времена он думал, что, возможно, ребенку нужны друзья его возраста. Шерлок не хотел, чтобы Оливер был одинок, и тот явно купался в обожании, но у него не было опыта общения со сверстниками.

— Детский сад? — переспросил Шерлок, когда Джон заговорил об этом. — Игровая группа?

— Ну, он ребенок, Шерлок, а дети играют друг с другом.

— Он и здесь прекрасно играет. Посмотри, он даже играет с той ужасной лошадкой-качалкой, которую Майкрофт подарил ему на день рождения.

— Ладно. Да. Я с этим не спорю. Но может быть, он должен научиться играть и с другими.

Шерлок прищурился.

— Думаешь, он еще не знает, как это сделать? Он не идиот, Джон.

Джон решил, что это гиблое дело и сейчас не время. Стоит поднять эту тему попозже. К тому времени Джон подготовится к неминуемому сражению.

Джон проснулся утром в свой день рождения, обнаружив Шерлока, сидящего на корточках у кровати и смотрящего на него почти в упор, едва ли не касаясь своим носом его. Оливер сидел у него на руках и хлопал в ладоши, когда Джон открыл глаза.

Он испуганно подскочил:

— Господи Иисусе!

— Хорошо, — сказал Шерлок и встал. — А вот и ты.

— Какого черта ты делаешь? — спросил Джон, стараясь утихомирить шквал адреналина, первым делом захлестнувшим его с утра пораньше.

— Жду, когда ты проснешься. С Днем Рождения.

Шерлок взял чашку чая с тумбочки и роскошным жестом всучил ее Джону.

Джон, весьма удивленный, сел.

— Ты заварил чай.

Чай был обжигающе горячим, кружка приятно грела руки, будучи идеальной температуры.

— Мы оба это сделали, — сказал Шерлок, и Оливер, просияв, подтвердил: «Да», как, если бы он являлся самым важным элементом исполнения «чайного решения».

— Хм, — задумчиво произнес Джон, подразнивая. — Он отравлен?

Шерлок нахмурился. Оливер сделал тоже самое.

— Конечно, нет.

— Я думал, ты плеснул туда допамин, или что-нибудь в этом роде.

— Мне не нужно ничего добавлять тебе в чай, ты уже любишь меня.

Джон улыбнулся.

— Да. Люблю, — он отпил глоток чая и сказал: — это прекрасно. Спасибо.

— С Днем Рождения, — повторил Шерлок.

— Я не ожидал, что ты вспомнишь.

Шерлок выглядел обиженным.

— Ох, не делай такое лицо, ты никогда не вспоминал о нем раньше.

Шерлок замялся, потом сказал:

— Ты подарил мне идеальный день рождения. Я хотел…

— Шерлок, — сказал Джон. — Я не следил за очками.

— Нет. Я знаю. У Оливера есть для тебя подарок.

— Неужели? — улыбнулся Джон.

— Я не приготовил открытку от него. Ты подарил мне от его имени открытку. А я не подумал об этом до сегодняшнего утра…

— Шерлок, прекрати, я серьезно. Не волнуйся об этом.

— Ладно. Олли? — Шерлок вышел из спальни вместе с ним, и Джону послышалась небольшая возня, сопровождаемая шепотом Шерлока, — помнишь, как я показывал это тебе? Помнишь? Правда?

«Какого черта?», — подумал Джон, веселясь, и отпивая немного чая, уютно располагаясь в постели. Шерлок пытался научить четырнадцатимесячного ребенка каким-то представлениям?

Затем появился Оливер, немного пошатываясь, потому что на нем висел стетоскоп Джона, обвитый вокруг шеи, в который он вцепился мертвой хваткой. Джон, удивленный, опустил чашку вниз и протянул руку, чтобы схватить Оливера, прежде чем тот упадет и весь показ окончиться, еще даже толком не начавшись.

— Что ты собираешься делать с этим? — спросил он.

— Помоги ему забраться на кровать, — подсказал Шерлок.

Джон вопросительно взглянул на него, затем поднял Оливера к себе на кровать.

Оливер наклонился, и прижал стетоскоп к груди Джона. Не к сердцу. На самом деле, даже не к той стороне груди, где оно должно быть. Но Джона это не волновало. Уотсон почти радовался, что Оливер не мог слышать его сердце, потому что, казалось, оно пропустило несколько ударов от действий ребенка.

Оливер выглядел чрезвычайно сосредоточенным, всем и каждому давая понять, что он на самом деле прослушивает грудь, а затем он сказал, тщательно выговаривая:

— Глубокий вдох.

— О, мой Бог, — сказал Джон, смеясь, и посмотрел на Шерлока. — Это ты научил?

— Он отрабатывает умение общаться с пациентом, — ответил Шерлок. — Оказалось, «с днем рождения» все еще слишком сложно для него, но зато он осилил «глубокий вдох», когда мы с ним разучивали новые слова.

Когда выступление Оливера подошло к концу, он выронил стетоскоп, сияя от гордости. Джон подтянул его к себе и, хихикая, поцеловал.

— Ты — блестящий ребенок, — сказал Джон, а затем перевел взгляд на Шерлока. — И ты. Что это было?

— Это была его идея, на самом деле. Он добрался до твоего врачебного саквояжа и притащил к себе. Я пытался научить его правильно пользоваться им, но у тебя, вероятно, это выйдет лучше.

— Ты проделал отличную работу.

— Ну, у меня есть доктор, который является хорошим примером для подражания.

Джон улыбнулся ему.

— Ты так мил этим утром.

— Это твой день рождения, — сказал Шерлок, и замолчал. — Разве я _не всегда мил_?

Джон засмеялся.

***

Майкрофт прислал торт, что было очень любезно с его стороны. Шерлок невразумительно хмыкнул в ответ на это. Оливер же пребывал в восторге от того, что получил торт. Он был одержим сладостями. Дитя не желало есть ничего, кроме сластей. Шерлок, естественно, не видел в этом ничего плохого.

Звонила Гарри. Ее голос звучал осторожно, ломко и трезво. Джон принял ее хорошо, но старался держаться немного отстраненно, потому что Оливер уже был достаточно взрослым, чтобы понимать его настроение, а Джон не хотел, чтобы он был в курсе всех диких взлетов и падений жизни с зависимыми. Ладно, он был клоном наркомана, и Джон подумал, что этого вполне достаточно, как сам Шерлок и говорил почти год назад.

Почти год назад, Джон думал, что приноровился к ритуалу укладывания Оливера спать. Время сна сына часто сбивалось, и Джон сдавался и шел спать раньше него, но всякий раз, когда он решал отходить ко сну, если они были дома (ведь иногда Оливер засыпал прямо на полу в Скотланд-Ярде или в одной из машин Майкрофта, пока Шерлок разбирался с преступлениями), тогда он или Шерлок читали ему, чтобы он мог заснуть. Джон пытался читать ему детские книги, но Оливер часто протестовал против них. Шерлок в качестве чтения на ночь, выбирал блог Джона.

— Я думал, ты ненавидишь мой блог, сам говорил, что все, что я пишу — ужасно, — заметил Джон.

— Я никогда не говорил _этого_ , — запротестовал Шерлок

— Возможно, ты использовал не именно эти слова.

— Он легко читается, у тебя простой, незамысловатый стиль изложения.

Джон просто улыбнулся ему. Иногда, правда, Шерлок начинал зачитывать совершенно жуткие вещи, которые Джон абсолютно не одобрял. Джон спросил, не собирается ли Шерлок полностью прочесть ребенку мед. справочник, но Шерлок ответил, что всего лишь повышает уровень знаний, а значит, развития у Оливера.

Одним словом, когда Оливер начинал капризничать из-за пустяков, что и случилось тем вечером, когда у Джона было день рождения, Уотсон отнес сына наверх, усадил на колени и открыл книгу о мышке детективе, подаренную Оливеру Молли на Рождество, и которую Шерлок, презрительно скривившись, охарактеризовал, как «неправдоподобную».

— Собака, — сказал Оливер, указывая на собаку в иллюстрации.

— Да, — согласился Джон, и продолжил чтение, наблюдая, как зевает Оливер.

Оливер все сильнее прижимался к Джону, и в конце книги уже ровно и спокойно дышал, заснув. Джон сидел, ощущая теплую тяжесть на коленях от веса спящего ребенка. Он положил руку, поглаживая густые, темные кудри Оливера, и подумал, что через две недели исполнится ровно год с тех пор Майкрофт вошел в квартиру с крошечным, пищащим существом, обремененным невозможной историей появления на свет. Сейчас Джон был женат их квартира почти превратилась в детский сад, а у крошечного, пищащего существа появилось имя, он стал личностью, со всеми вытекающими из этого последствиями, несмотря на эпатажную историю его рождения, и Джон подумал, что год назад день его рождения прошел тихо и незаметно, и в то время для Джона существовал лишь один человек, ради которого он без колебаний отдал бы жизнь, а теперь у него их _двое_ , и это во много раз страшнее, но при этом и в разы прекраснее.

— Ты — лучший из подарков, который я когда-либо получал, — прошептал Джон Оливеру в волосы. Он появился двумя неделями позже, что совсем не уменьшало его грандиозности, решил Джон.

Джон положил его в его кроватку, около черепа, чтобы Оливер сразу увидел его, если проснется среди ночи, и затем спустился вниз.

Шерлок сидел в своем кресле у камина. Он держал в руках скрипку, но не играл. Вместо этого просто рассекал воздух смычком.

— Как мы должны отметить 17 марта?

Шерлок на мгновение задержал на нем взгляд. Он выглядел так, словно был за миллион миль отсюда. Он сопоставил дату.

— В этот день Майкрофт принес нам Оливера?

— Да.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

— Мы возьмем его в парк покормить уток.

Джон засмеялся.

— Хочешь сделать мне чай? — спросил он.

— Нет. Джон.

Голос Шерлока прозвучал забавно. Джон с любопытством посмотрел на него.

Шерлок выглядел смущенным, когда проговорил:

— У меня есть кое-что для тебя.

Джон склонил голову, гадая, что это может быть, раз Шерлок выглядит настолько нетипично неуверенным.  
Шерлок указал смычком на кресло Джона, и тот повиновался молчаливому приглашению занять свое место.

— Я… — сказал Шерлок, затем остановился и закусил нижнюю губу.

Джон уставился на него.

— Я написал это для тебя, — выдавил он.

Джон моргнул.

— Что?

— Я написал тебе песню.

— Когда?

Конечно, они не находились в обществе друг друга постоянно — Джон снова стал заниматься регби и Сара до сих пор время от времени вызывала его на подмену на работу, но все равно, они проводили вместе большую часть времени.

— Я написал ее несколько лет назад.

— Несколько лет?

— Когда… отсутствовал, — проговорил Шерлок порывисто.

 _Отсутствовал_. Это означало только одну вещь в понимании Шерлока. «Отсутствовал» означало время, когда он был «мертв».

— Когда я отсутствовал, — продолжил он, быстро тараторя и глядя на огонь, а не на Джона, — и случались тихие дни простоя, и мне не хватало тебя, я… писал тебе песню.

Джон ничего не сказал. Он уставился на Шерлока в молчаливом шоке.

Шерлок бросил на него взгляд украдкой.

— Разве ты не собираешься спросить, почему я никогда не упоминал об этом раньше?

Джон сглотнул.

— Я…

Шерлок снова посмотрел на огонь.

— Я вернулся и все было… ты был… я был так счастлив, что ты снова со мной, поэтому не захотел… я не хотел ни к чему принуждать тебя, сказав, что написал тебе песню. Что написал тебе _эту_ песню. А потом… К тому времени, как решился, уже был Оливер, и я почувствовал, что ждал так долго, слишком долго, и я… — Шерлок глубоко вздохнул и наконец посмотрел на Джона. — Но это же твой день рождения, и ты подарил мне такой удивительный праздник в мой собственный день рождения, и я просто хочу…

— Шерлок, — прервал его Джон, удивленный тем, насколько устойчивым был его голос. — Я сказал тебе, что ты не должен…

— _Я хочу_ , — твердо проговорил Шерлок, не отводя от Джона взгляда. — Действительно хочу. Это твоя песня. Я должен был отдать ее тебе давным-давно. В моей голове она всегда была твоей песней. Я слышу ее всякий раз, когда смотрю на тебя. Было пыткой не иметь возможности сыграть ее для тебя. Я хочу исполнить ее.

— Ладно, — сказал Джон. Честно говоря, он не знал, как реагировать. Шерлок очень редко сочинял музыку за все в то время, сколько Джон его знал, и в основном, это было во время фальшивой смерти Ирен Адлер. Джон понял, что написание музыки сопровождалось глобальными переживаниями и внутренним смятением, не обязательно душевного, эмоционального плана. И он совсем ничего не написал с момента возвращения, насколько Джону было известно. Но, возможно, Уотсон просто не понимал, когда к Шерлоку приходит вдохновение и музыка. Может быть, он всегда всего лишь блуждал впотьмах, пытаясь нащупать необъятное.

Шерлок поднял скрипку, закрыл глаза и начал играть. И на протяжении десяти минут, которые длилась мелодия, Джон не дышал. Он смотрел, как Шерлок исполняет свою песню. Она была _великолепна_. _Его_ песня настолько щемяще прекрасная, что Джон едва мог вынести это. Он даже не знал, как описать свои чувства. Она была грустная и соблазнительная, побуждающая, и меланхоличная, а затем вдруг игривая и кокетливая, сменяясь на радостную и бьющую через край. Она олицетворяла всю палитру эмоций, сосредоточившись в одной удивительной мелодии. Как же Шерлоку удалось это?

Шерлок дошел до последней ноты, протягивая ее, затем подождал, пока отзвуки не затихли полностью, прежде чем открыл глаза и, опустив скрипку, посмотрел на Джона.

Джон вздохнул, не имея ни малейшего представления, что делать. Он знал, что Шерлок хотел ему этим что-то сказать. Он знал, что должен что-то ответить. Должен хоть что-то сказать по поводу такого невероятно красивого, прекрасного подарка, как эта песня.

— Ну? — в конце концов, нервно спросил Шерлок.

Он выглядел взволнованным и нервным. Как будто понятия не имел, насколько блестящую вещь создал. Джон вдруг представил, как Шерлок, один одинешенек, пишет эту музыку, потому что тоскует по Джону, и эти звуки — то, что он ощущал, сама его душа. Как мог Джон ни разу не заметить, не понять, не увидеть этого? Как мог прожить так долго в неведении? Он действительно был идиотом.

Джон встал и, взяв скрипку и смычок из рук Шерлока, аккуратно положил их на стол. Шерлок посмотрел на него, Джон наклонился и очень осторожно, очень нежно, поцеловал его в лоб.

— Как она называется? — пробормотал он, не отнимая губ.

Повисла минута молчания.

— «Песня Джона»? — предположил Шерлок, как-то неуверенно.

Он не назвал ее. Джон улыбнулся и снова поцеловал Шерлока в лоб.

— Тебе понравилось? — спросил Шерлок, все еще несколько скованно.

— Шерлок, — голос у Джона был низким. Он немного откинулся назад и обхватил голову Холмса ладонями, слегка наклоняя к себе, чтобы тот взглянул на него. — Я люблю ее. Это самый лучший подарок, который я когда-либо получал. Спасибо.

И это было правдой, несмотря на то, что он только что сказал Оливеру. Да, он был лучшим из подарков на день рождения, но ведь он не был _никем по-настоящему подарен_ Джону. Оливер каким-то образом появился, когда эта удивительная песня уже была создана, и заочно подарена ему человеком, который очень, очень любил его.

Джон наклонился и поцеловал Шерлока. Он продолжал целовать его, когда прошептал прямо в губы:

— Сыграй ее снова?

— Я не могу играть, когда ты таким вот образом сидишь у меня на коленях, — заметил Шерлок.

— Тебе нужно развивать эту способность, потому что я собираюсь сидеть на твоих коленях, когда ты будешь играть мне эту песню.

Шерлок улыбнулся, и Джон почувствовал это губами. Джон думал, что удовлетворен. Он был рад этому чувству. Так и должно быть.

— Хорошо, — сказал Джон. — Сначала мы потрахаемся, а затем ты сможешь сыграть для меня эту песню еще раз. Возьмешь скрипку с собой в постель.

— Не самое лучшее место для скрипки, — практично отозвался Шерлок.

Джон рассмеялся и поцеловал его, думая, что, на самом деле ощущал этот день рождения как самый первый в его жизни.

***

— Это твой сын? — спросил один из парней регбистов, и Джон проследил за направлением его взгляда.  
Шерлок стоял у кромки поля, держа руки в карманах пальто. Оливер бегал вперед и назад между ним и скамьями, оставив череп на одной из них. Он бежал к Шерлоку, возвращаясь, чтобы захватить череп, затем оставлял его Шерлоку и возвращался к скамейкам. Это напоминало какой-то сложный вариант салочек, и даже на расстоянии Джон видел, что Оливер громко смеялся, довольный собой. Шерлок пристально смотрел на него с выражением, которое Джон не мог прочитать поскольку тот находился слишком далеко от него.

— Да — сказал Джон, удивленный присутствием Шерлока. Холмс никогда не приходил на регби. Он сообщил, что регби — скучная игра для идиотов. Типичный Шерлок. Джон не обратил на него внимания. Но именно из-за тех слов, Джон сейчас был ошарашен присутствием мужа.

— Милый парнишка, — сказал Грейди.

— Спасибо, — сказал Джон, и не мог сдержать гордости в голосе. Оливер был милым ребенком. И ни один из регбистов даже глазом не моргнул, когда Джон женился на Шерлоке и сообщил, что у них родился ребенок. Они поздравили его и пожелали счастья и Джон любил их всех невероятно сильно из-за этого, потому что некогда у него был сложный период в жизни, и они были одной из немногих вещей, которые не изменились. Конечно, потом многое поменялось в лучшую сторону, но все равно было приятно иметь что-то _постоянное и незыблемое_ , как, например, их дружба и поддержка.

Джон подошел к Шерлоку и Оливеру. Шерлок, засунув руки глубоко в карманы, улыбнулся ему и сказал:

— Привет.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — радостно спросил Джон. Не просто радостно — в восторге, решил он, и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он наклонился и легко поцеловал Шерлока.

Шерлок удивился приветствию, но коротко ответил на поцелуй, прежде чем сморщить нос и пробурчать:

— Тебе нужно в душ.

— Некоторые говорят, что я убийственно привлекателен прямо сейчас.

— Я предпочитаю, чтобы ты не был вывален в грязи.

— Папа! — воскликнул Оливер, и понесся к нему.

— Здравствуй, любимка, — сказал Джон, и подхватил его на руки. — Папочка решил позволить мне научить тебя регби?

— Джон, не захламляй его ум таким вздором, — сказал Шерлок.

— Папа, _сперимент_ , — сказал Оливер, указывая на него, и хихикнул.

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Он думает, что «эксперимент» — это синоним слова «грязный», знаешь ли.

— Я должен поехать в Скотленд-Ярд. Лестрейд убежден, что, на этот раз поймал того уличного музыканта, — Шерлок немного скривился.

Это дело длилось уже некоторое время, и Шерлок был уверен, что уличный музыкант, виновный в особо ужасных убийствах, перенес свою разрушительную деятельность в Париж, но Лестрейд упорно отлавливал всех уличных музыкантов.

— Ну так иди, — сказал Джон, потому что Шерлок обычно спокойно брал Оливера с собой в Скотланд-Ярд, если Джона не было.

— Андерсон простужен. И я не нарушаю обещание по поводу излишнего беспокойства в отношении Оливера. Это, бесспорно, абсолютно логично для любого человека, который не хотел бы подвергать своего ребенка влиянию Андерсоновских микробов.

Джон решил не придираться, ибо он ценил честность Шерлока.

— Хорошо, — сказал Джон, улыбнувшись.

— Эй! Уотсон! — крикнул кто-то через поле. — Принеси ребенка сюда и покажи его нам!

— Можешь вернуться и дальше валяться с ними в грязи, — прокомментировал Шерлок.

— Ты будешь поздно? — спросил Джон.

Шерлок покачал головой.

— Тогда увидимся за ужином, который ты откажешься есть, — проговорил Джон, и еще раз коротко поцеловал его. — Будь осторожен.

— Я иду в штаб-квартиру полиции, Джон, — сказал Шерлок, поворачиваясь и стремительно уходя.

— Но ты в состоянии вляпаться в неприятную историю при любых обстоятельствах, — заметил Джон.

Шерлок махнул рукой.

Джон улыбнулся.

— Ну же, Олли, давай, идем познакомишься с папиными друзьями.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Песней Джона" вполне может быть эта http://pleer.com/tracks/4445959VSMW
> 
> А это кусок "Признание в любви" http://pleer.com/tracks/722513VrVl


	32. 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> НСЯ - Новый Скотланд Ярд.

Оливер имел успех среди регбистов. Что совсем не удивительно, ведь он умел производить впечатление, когда этого хотел. Они немного побегали по полю, Оливер ужасно измазался, но прекрасно провел время. Парни говорили, что он очень похож на Шерлока, но также сильно напоминал Джона. Кто-то заметил, что он бегает в точности столь же ужасно, как и Джон, на что сам Ватсон саркастично хмыкнул. В целом же, Джон прекрасно провел время.

Ватсон возвращался с Оливером назад. Стоял конец марта, и воздух все еще был бодрящий и влажный, но не слишком. Оливер болтал все время, пока они шли. В его лепете стало проскальзывать больше узнаваемых слов, но иногда они просто терялись в неразборчивом потоке. Ребенок всегда очень расстраивался, когда Джон не мог разобрать его «речь». Понятно, что мозг Оливера опережал его способность поделиться тем, что происходит внутри него. Шерлок являлся лучшим переводчиком, возможно потому, что их мозги работали одинаковым образом.

Но сегодня Оливер не придавал значения тому, понимает ли его Джон. В конце концов, он перешел к пению. Он любил петь. Это удивило Джона, потому что Шерлок не пел вообще, и казалось, совсем не любил популярную музыку. Он предпочитал музыку без слов. Но Оливер любил петь. Миссис Хадсон пела, и тот подхватил от нее песенку «Черная овечка бе- бе-бе», которая теперь была его любимой. Шерлок жаловался по этому поводу. Джон подумал, что нужно научить Оливера чему-то из «Спайс герлз», чтобы тогда Шерлоку было с чем сравнить эту милую песенку.

— Бее бее бее овеечкаа, — пел Оливер ему на ухо, когда они свернули на Бейкер-стрит.

Джон перехватил Оливера, немного сместив его, чтобы удобнее было достать ключи в кармане.

— Бее бее бее овеечкаа, — снова начал Оливер подвывать.

— Нам нужно выучить следующую строчку из этой песенки, — сказал ему Джон, и спел ее для него. — Есть ли у тебя шерстка?

Джон взглянул на Оливера, который нахмурившись уставился на него.

— Ой, прости, — сказал Джон с усмешкой. — Ты единственный, кто может петь?

— Вы, должно быть, доктор Ватсон, — произнес голос справа от него.

Джон, уже поставивший одну ногу на ступеньку, ведущую к 221, автоматически повернулся. Не нужно было это делать, думал он позже. Следовало сразу насторожиться. Но его отвлек Оливер и чудесный день, который они провели, поэтому он, не думая, повернулся на зов.

Говоривший человек был почти неприметен. Мужчина средних лет, лысеющий, в очках. Черные брюки, черный пиджак, застегнутый из-за прохладного вечернего воздуха.

— Да? — отозвался Джон, на секунду решив, что это потенциальный клиент.

Затем взгляд мужчины скользнул по Оливеру, и он сказал:

— А это должно быть клон.

Джон тут же сменил позу, перехватив Оливера так, чтобы он оказался максимально далеко от говорившего человека. Он отступил к двери, хотя и не ушел, потому что кто-то только что объявился и назвал Оливера _клоном_ , а во всей Британии людей, знающих об этом было не более пяти человек.

— Что Вы сказали только что? — требовательно спросил Джон.

— Он красивый, — продолжил мужчина, не отрывая глаз от Оливера.

— Кто Вы? — спросил Джон.

— Посмотрите, как он вырос. Нормален ли его вес по отношению с ростом? Он выглядит слегка рахитично. Хотя, возможно, это просто побочный эффект клонирования. Скорее всего, его метаболизм не…

Джон решил, что ему уже все равно, кто этот человек.

— Вы должны уйти. Сейчас же.

Его тон заставил Оливера вздрогнуть и захныкать.

— Доктор Ватсон, — сказал человек, впервые взглянув на него. И откуда он знает его имя? Откуда ему вообще _все_ известно? — Знаете ли Вы цену того, что держите в руках? Его значимость для научного мира? Все те данные, которые теряются, пока Вы… — мужчина сделал шаг в их сторону.

Джон прижал к себе Оливера и отступил к двери, задаваясь вопросом, какого черта он вышел из дома, не захватив с собой пистолет.

— Ни шагу больше, — сказал он угрожающе спокойным голосом, который, тем не менее, словно нож разрезал воздух между ними.

Слава Богу, мужчина все-таки остановился от его слов. Он замер и даже слегка поднял руки, как будто Джон действительно вытащил пистолет.

— Доктор Ватсон, — сказал он доброжелательно. — Я просто хочу обсудить с вами значение… Вы же человек науки. Если бы Вы только позволили мне сделать один тест…

— Прочь, — сказал Джон спокойно. Сейчас же. И если я снова хоть когда-нибудь увижу Вас, то пристрелю. Глазом не моргнув.

\- Доктор Ватсон…

Джон шагнул внутрь и стремительно захлопнул дверь за собой. Он прислонился к ней, хотя знал, что должен подняться наверх, но не мог пошевелиться. На самом деле, едва дверь разделила его и того человека, Джон вдруг ощутил, как адреналин спадает. Он начал дрожать.

А Оливер в его объятиях зарыдал.

Миссис Хадсон открыла дверь и с любопытством высунула голову.

— Все хорошо?

— Да, миссис Хадсон, — быстро сказал Джон, и поднялся в квартиру. Он подошел к окну и осторожно выглянул. Мужчины видно не было. Но возможно, он только что скользнул в тень, или за угол.

Оливер душераздирающе выл.

— Шш, шш, шш, — сказал Джон, и поцеловал его голову, прижимая к себе. — Шшшшш. Я держу тебя. Ты в порядке. Я никогда не позволю ему приблизиться к тебе.

Оливер прижался к нему и заскулил.

Джон достал свой телефон, отмечая про себя, как сильно трясутся его руки. Он глубоко вздохнул, но Оливер не отреагировал на его попытку успокоить его. Ребенок чувствовал его состояние, и не затихал. Они застряли в петле эмоциональной связи, подумал Джон.

Он хотел позвонить Шерлоку, но потом решил, что это слишком встревожит того, и поэтому отправил сообщение.

_«Где ты?»_

Шерлок немедленно отправил ответ:  
 _  
«НСЯ*. Все еще. Это не тот уличный музыкант. Вернее все шесть — не те. Они все еще прибывают. ШХ.»_

Затем:

_«Где ты? ШХ.»_

Джон не ответил ему. Он сел в такси.

***

Джон заскочил в Скотланд-Ярд с орущим младенцем под мышкой и совершенно бешеной энергетикой, тревожными волнами расходящейся от его фигуры. Поэтому никто не осмелился задавать ему вопросы, когда он быстро прошел по коридорам участка. Разумеется, все были в курсе, кто он, поэтому оставили выяснения его состояния на долю Шерлока.

Оливер безостановочно плакал, и Джон понимал, что сейчас это уже не обычный плач, но затянувшаяся истерика. Он осознавал, что совершенно не справляется с утешениями, но таксист так громко жаловался на грязь, оставшаяся на сидении после Джона, что Ватсон захотел врезать ему, но сдержался, ибо у него были более важные дела.Кроме того, Оливер и так плакал, и Джон не собирался пугать его еще больше, ведь Оливер — его сын, его мальчик, которого он, тем не менее, не мог никак утешить.

— Джон, — сказал Лестрейд. — Шерлок сказал, ты не…

— Где он? — резко бросил Джон, не глядя на инспектора, его глаза сканировали пространство в поисках детектива.

— Мы занимаемся допросом группы… с тобой все в порядке?

Он явно был не в порядке. Джон даже не удостоил этот очевидно глупый вопрос ответом. Внезапно он почувствовал себя прямо, как Шерлок. Вероятно, сказывалось его влияние.

Джон вошел в комнату и дернул дверь. Окружающие посмотрели на него, все, кто находился там, и даже те, кто стоял снаружи, но Джон сосредоточился только на Шерлоке, который увидев его, побледнел.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — рявкнул Джон. — _Немедленно._

Находящиеся в комнате неловко зашевелились.

— Хорошо, мы можем выйти, — начал Лестрейд, но Шерлок его прервал.

— Не здесь, — быстро сказал он, наконец, отрывая взгляд от Джона. — Нам нужно какое-нибудь уединенное место.

— Можете занять мой кабинет, — предложил Лестрейд, выглядя чрезвычайно смущенным.

— Хорошо, — сказал Джон, — и вышел.

Едва дверь общей комнаты закрылась, Шерлок спросил:

— Что случилось?

Джон всучил Оливера Шерлоку.

— Ты не мог бы…? Я не в силах. Я совсем бесполезен.

— Вижу, — заметил Шерлок, прижимая Оливера к себе. — Шшшш, — услышал Джон его шепот, и поспешил в кабинет Лестрейда. Шерлок что-то шептал Оливеру на ухо, одновременно следя за Джоном.

Оливер начал икать и Шерлок примостился на краю стола Лестрейда. — Не желаешь просветить меня в чем дело?

— Там был человек, — сказал Джон, впиваясь пальцами себе в волосы и мельтеша по кабинету. Он чувствовал, что его переполняет слишком много лихорадочной энергии, чтобы он мог остановиться.

— Где?

— На Бейкер-Стрит.

— Не в квартире.

— Нет.

— И что он тебе сказал?

— Он _знает_ , Шерлок. Знает, что Оливер — клон. Он знает мое имя.

Повисло молчание.

— Он знает, что Оливер — клон?

— Да.

— И что же он сказал? Это был репортер?

— Нет, он… — Джон замолчал и попытался перевести дыхание, чтобы можно было пересказать весь разговор. — Он говорил о данных. Сколько данных мы теряем впустую, потому что не позволяем надлежащим образом провести тесты над Оливером. Он воззвал ко мне, как к человеку науки. _Человеку науки!_ Словно я собираюсь отдать своего ребенка какому-то жуткому ублюдку, который подошел ко мне на улице и пялился на нашего малыша, как на набор образцов, которые он с нетерпением хотел бы обработать! Господи Иисусе, Шерлок, — сказал Джон, и резко остановился, прижав к глазам пальцы, и пытаясь дышать.

Оливер тихонько заскулил, и этот звук разбил Джону сердце.

Шерлок молчал.

Джон не открывая глаз, пытался дышать и не думать о том, какой ужас пронзил его тело, когда Оливера называли клоном. Тем отвратительным тоном. Как будто это — единственное, кем он был. А все остальное - удивительное и прекрасное - словно бы и не считается.

— Джон, — наконец твердо проговорил Шерлок, и Джон почувствовал, как его руки касаются его и поворачивают.  
Джон повернулся, потому что не хотел сопротивляться, и уткнулся лицом в шею Шерлока. Его руки неуклюже вцепились в Шерлока и ребенка.

— Извини, — сказал Джон, и попытался остановить дрожь, определенно исходящую не от Шерлока.

— Что ты ему сказал? — спросил Шерлок. Он все еще говорил уверенно, но осторожно.

— Я сказал ему, что пристрелю его, если когда-либо увижу снова.

— Хорошо, — сказал Шерлок.

— Господи, Шерлок, — проговорил Джон. — Если люди узнают… узнают… если они попытаются забрать его у нас, сделают нас…

— Этого не случится, Джон, — решительно и спокойно сказал Шерлок.

Джон раньше всегда был спокойным и решительным в стрессовых ситуациях. Он пытался вспомнить, как это ему удавалось, но его ум был загружен ста миллионами вероятностей — Оливер в чужой кроватке, один в комнате, в ужасе, потому что их нет рядом, он плачет и зовет их, и некому ответить, кругом лишь компьютеры, обрабатывающие данные. — А что, если …

— Прекрати. Ничего не произойдет. Мне жаль, что он напугал тебя, и я понимаю, почему он это сделал, но мне нужно, чтобы ты позаботился об Оливере для меня прямо сейчас.

Джон, что ведет себя, как глупый ребенок. У него был сын, который нуждался в нем сильнее, чем в его истериках. Он безжалостно заткнул свое разыгравшееся воображение.

— Да, — сказал он, и отступил от Шерлока. — Конечно.

Он взял Оливера обратно на руки и спросил:

— Почему?

— Потому что я должен пойти и _убить Майкрофта_ , — сказал Шерлок, и вышел из кабинета.

***

Джон выбежал после Шерлока.

— Что… — спросил Лестрейд с недоумением…

— Ничего, — ответил Джон. — Не волнуйся об этом.

Он догнал Шерлока, когда тот ловил такси.

— Ничего, — передразнил Шерлок. - Ты, вероятно, считаешь Лестрейда еще большим идиотом, чем думаю я. Шерлок придержал дверцу такси открытой, чтобы Джон мог сесть в него. — Ты врываешься в Скотланд-Ярд, выглядя так, словно вывалялся в яме, выдергиваешь меня с допроса, требуя поговорить наедине, а затем, мы оба срываемся, чтобы поймать такси. _Ничего_.

Шерлок назвал таксисту адрес.

Джон не обратил на него внимания.

— Почему мы едем к твоему брату?

— Кому ты рассказал об Оливере?

— Молли, — с готовностью ответил Джон.

— Вот именно, — хмуро бросил Шерлок.

— Поэтому мы собираемся увидеть твоего брата.

Оливер начал демонстрировать тревожность и огорчение. Шерлок посмотрел на него, и взгляд его смягчился.

— Ему понравилось играть в регби, — заметил Шерлок, затем добавил — этим он пошел в тебя. — Помолчав, он закончил — Вот о каких данных говорил тот человек. И их невозможно было бы получить, если бы Оливер остался у них и не попал к нам.

— Я не думаю, что твой брат… — начал Джон.

— Думаешь, это _Молли_? — убийственно спросил Шерлок.

Джон посмотрел на Оливера, который к несчастью, так до конца и не успокоился. Он прижался губами к макушке сына и успокаивающе пробормотал всякие глупости.

Едва такси прибыло, Шерлок выскочил наружу.

В своем репертуаре. Джон выругался и бросил таксисту деньги, а затем последовал за Шерлоком в клуб «Диоген».

Как только они вошли, Оливер снова принялся орать. Разумеется, как же иначе. Клон Шерлока Холмса не мог не почувствовать, что именно _тут нельзя шуметь_ , поэтому решил произвести как можно больше ора. Все смотрели на них с ужасом. Джон тщетно пытался утихомирить Оливера.

Появился Майкрофт и быстро подошел к ним.

— Ах, — громко сказал Шерлок, и послал ему одну из своих ослепительных, фальшивых улыбок. — Как прекрасно, что ты…

Майкрофт схватил его за лацкан и потянул в соседнюю комнату. Джон пошел за ними с Оливером, и едва они зашли, он очень аккуратно закрыл дверь.

Затем резко обернулся к Шерлоку.

— Что ты творишь? — спросил он жестко.

— А что _ты_ творишь? — возразил Шерлок и шагнул к нему, почти касаясь своим носом его лица.

Майкрофт приподнял брови в умеренном интересе.

— Если ты думаешь, что я не способен забрать свою семью туда, где ты не сможешь до нас добраться, то горько ошибаешься, — резко сказал Шерлок. — Держи своих прихвостней подальше от моего сына.

Майкрофт поднял бровь, перевел взгляд от Шерлока к Джону, пытаясь успокоить Оливера, затем повернулся и открыл дверь, вызывая Антею.

— Мне нужны записи видеонаблюдения с Бейкер-стрит за последний час, — тихо сказал Майкрофт.

— Да, сэр, — ответила Антея, не отрываясь от BlackBerry, и вышла из комнаты.

— Ой, можно подумать ты не знаешь, — отрезал Шерлок. — Словно ты не следишь за нами ежесекундно.

— На самом деле нет, — вежливо ответил Майкрофт. — Я всего лишь получаю отчеты обо всех ситуациях, особенно форс-мажорных.

— Ну-ну, — буркнул Шерлок, — если ты не получил отчет о недавнем случае, нужно уволить того, кто шпионит за нами для тебя.

Майкрофт снова бросил острый взгляд на Джона с Оливером.

— Что случилось? — спросил он, спокойно.

Джон открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Шерлок опередил его.

— Кто-то подошел к Джону.

Майкрофт поднял брови.

— С угрозами? — предположил он.

— Он знал, что Оливер — клон, — выплюнул Шерлок.

Майкрофт замер, словно наконец обнаружил что-то интересное в этом разговоре.

— Правда?

— Делаешь вид, будто ничего не знаешь об этом? — требовательно спросил Шерлок.

— Я и не знаю. — Майкрофт посмотрел на Джона. — Что он тебе сказал?

— Он знал о нас все, Майкрофт. Даже мое имя.

— Ты практически знаменитость, и твое имя не закрытая информация — заметил Майкрофт.

— Ладно, но вот факт клонирования Оливера — как раз закрытая. По крайней мере, должна ею быть, — сказал Шерлок. — И знаешь, как я понял, что это твои происки? Во всем мире всего пять человек, которые знают об Оливере, и человек, который подошел сегодня к Джону — не один из этих пяти.

— Пять, — сказал Майкрофт, явно делая подсчеты в голове.

— Миссис Хадсон и Молли, — сказал Джон.

Джон подумал, что если бы брови Майкрофта могли исчезнуть с его лба, то сейчас именно это бы и произошло.

— Миссис Хадсон и Молли? — повторил он. — Вы сообщили двум самым болтливым женщинам, и решили, что текущая ситуация — _моя вина?!  
_

Джон ощетинился, но Шерлок снова опередил его.

— Они никому не скажут. Никогда и ни за что. Это все ты. И я не позволю тебе отнять Оливера у нас.

— Это абсолютно нелепо, — сказал Майкрофт. — Если бы я хотел забрать его от тебя, то сделал бы это.

— Я не позволю тебе! — прорычал Шерлок.

— Это была бы самая простая вещь во Вселенной, взять хотя бы случай твоей болезни, когда ты валялся в бессознательном состоянии в одной из моих комнат, а твой муж изображал няньку. Тогда Оливер находился на моем попечении, — резко отметил Майкрофт, и это заставило Шерлока умолкнуть. — Я не хочу забирать его от вас. Вообще-то, именно я принес его вам.

Антея вошла в комнату.

— Долго же ты, — рявкнул Шерлок, затем отошел от Майкрофта и запустил пальцы себе в волосы.

Джон перевел взгляд от него на Майкрофта и попытался успокоить Оливера, который продолжал монотонно ныть.  
Антея молча протянула планшет Майкрофту и покинула комнату.

Тот уставился в планшет. Через мгновение он сказал:

— Доктор Торп.

— Кто это? — спросил Шерлок, остановившись в дальней части комнаты.

— Доктор Питер Торп, — сказал Майкрофт и отложил планшет в сторону. — Доктор Торп — причина, по которой существование Оливера стало возможна.

— Я — причина, по которой Оливер существует, — возразил Шерлок.

— Он доктор, который работал с твоей ДНК.

— Это он? Тогда ты должен был уволить его давным давно.

— Я так и сделал, — жестко сказал Майкрофт. — В недвусмысленных выражениях. Но ты же понимаешь: ученый лишился доступа к своему величайшему успешному проекту.

— Нет. Я не понимаю. Оливер _не величайший успешный проект_. Он — наш сын.

Майкрофт на мгновение посмотрел на Шерлока, затем повернулся к Джону.

— Что он Вам сказал, Джон? — спросил он почти нежно.

Джон почувствовал, что едва мог вспомнить события этого дня, ибо все в голове расплывалось. Мужчина подошел к нему, назвал Оливер клоном и все — после этого была горячка и паника по поводу того, Оливера хотят превратить в лабораторную крысу где-то там, на радость жадным правительственным ученым, которым плевать, что он любит свой череп, и предпочитает всегда держать его в поле своего зрения. Что ему нравится рассматривать книги по анатомии, принадлежащие Джону, и что он на самом деле любит печатать на своем ноутбуке. Что Оливер любит прижиматься к ним, и ненавидит чувствовать себя одиноким.

— Кое-что об утере данных, — бросил Джон и от всех этих мыслей его голос был далек от спокойствия.

— Ты должен его убить, Майкрофт, — сказал Шерлок.

— Шерлок, — вздохнул Джон.

— Что? Не притворяйся, что не хочешь его смерти. Если бы у тебя тогда было с собой оружие, он был бы уже мертв.

— Я все еще думаю, что мы не должны серьезно обговаривать убийство людей в присутствии Оливера. Мы должны подавать хороший пример ему, а значит — не быть убийцами.

Шерлок с отвращением фыркнул.

— Это не было бы убийством.

— Я хочу, чтобы он убрался из страны, — сказал Джон Майкрофту. — Чтобы он оказался как можно дальше отсюда. Вы можете это устроить?

Майкрофт мгновение, молча смотрел на него.

— Я могу сделать и больше, — сказал он, наконец.

— Сделай, — сказал ему Шерлок.

Взгляд Майкрофта сместился на Оливера, все еще пытающегося справиться с икотой, которую вызвала недавняя истерика. Он подошел к Джону, остановившись взглядом на ребенке, сидящем у него на руках. Оливер внимательно наблюдал за ним. Они постояли, глядя друг на друга, и тогда Майкрофт очень серьезно сказал:

— Оливер. Я удостоверюсь, чтобы ты никогда не разлучился со своими отцами. Обещаю. Тебе никогда не придется волноваться об этом.

Оливер закашлялся и сильнее вцепился в Джона. Ватсон рефлекторно сжал крошечную ручку, вцепившуюся в его грязную регбистскую форму. Но его отчаянные вдохи, наконец, казалось, стали стихать, словно он действительно понял слова Майкрофта, и теперь делает все возможное, чтобы не волноваться.

Затем старший Холмс повернулся к Шерлоку, который наблюдал за этой сценой с каким-то странным, не читаемым выражением на лице.

— Хочешь укрытия? — спросил Майкрофт.

— Укрытия? — повторил Шерлок, что явно проиллюстрировала всю степень смятения Шерлока от предыдущих слов Майкрофта, потому что он терпеть не мог выглядеть глупо в глазах брата и старался никогда не повторять за ним сказанные слова.

-Да. Для вас троих.

— Сколько их там еще осталось, Майкрофт? — спросил Джон. Он был удивлен тем, насколько тихим был его голос. Он спрашивал, сколько человек в мире может попытаться украсть его ребенка у него, и его тон был восхитительно спокойным.

Майкрофт пронзительно посмотрел на него, и Джон вдруг, словно опять вернулся на тот склад, куда его впервые «похитили», чтобы он встретился с Майкрофтом. Он вспомнил его слова о том, что именно война держит его в тонусе. Джон Уотсон еще совсем недавно находился в состоянии покоя, но уже сейчас ощущал, как его тело мгновенно переходит в режим «солдата» и готовится как защищать, так и атаковать.

— Программа клонирования предполагала необходимость знания основ, и лишь небольшому количеству из этих людей, было известно, чья бралась ДНК и получился ли из нее Оливер. Что говорит о том… — Майкрофт сделал паузу. — Это сложная процедура. Существует ограниченное число людей, но они, все же, есть. _Несколько._

Столь расплывчатое количество. Джон почувствовал, как стекает по спине холодный ручеек пота и сильнее прижал к себе Оливера.

— Убей их. Каждого.

— Шерлок, — начал Майкрофт.

— Убей _Оливера_ , — внезапно сказал Джон.

Шерлок и Майкрофт посмотрели на него одинаковыми ошеломленными взглядами. Оливер засунул пальцы в рот.

— Я хочу, чтобы он умер, — сказал Джон. — В каждой правительственной записи. Он должен просто исчезнуть.  
Он должен испариться для доктора Торпа, который выследил его и пришел к нам, желая узнать, как он живет у нас. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты убил его. Хочу, чтобы сделал его неприметным. Просто еще один мертвый клон младенца. Да, может быть, он прожил дольше остальных, но, в конце концов, умер как и его предшественники. Это — та история, которую ты должен им рассказать. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то по каким-либо причинам пришел за ним. За нашим сыном.

Через мгновение Майкрофт мягко сказал:

— Но у вас по-прежнему будет жить младенец…

— Мы не можем полностью обезопасить его. Я понимаю. Это невозможно. Но данный способ хоть немного поможет.  
— Джон прав, — стремительно согласился Шерлок. — Исправь записи.

— Как пожелаешь, — сказал Майкрофт.

— Если ты серьезно говорил о том, что не отберешь его у нас, то сделаешь то, что сказал Джон, поскольку именно это — наше желание, — злобно сказал Шерлок.

— Он не подтверждение их триумфа, Майкрофт, — добавил Джон, и тень той ярости, что обрушилась на него, когда тот человек сказал свои страшные слова, промелькнула в его тоне. — Он твой племянник.

— Технически, — медленно заметил Майкрофт и взглянул на младенца, — он _мой брат_. Иными словами, считайте, что все уже сделано.

Джон поцеловал Оливера в голову и попытался почувствовать себя лучше.

Но у него ничего не вышло.


	33. 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Оливер Ватсон-Холмс. Коперник.

Шерлок сердито громыхал на кухне, занимаясь Бог знает чем. Джон не отважился спросить, в чем суть происходящего там эксперимента. Но, судя по звуку, вероятно Шерлок просто швырял об стену все попадающиеся под руку предметы. Именно из-за этого грохота миссис Хадсон заходила, чтобы выяснить, что у них стряслось, но Джон просто покачал головой, и она ушла, впрочем, скоро вернувшись с тарелкой печенья, и полным сострадания взглядом, брошенным на Джона, а потом, более резким — в сторону кухни.

Оливер, широко раскрыв глаза, следил за Шерлоком, вероятно, все еще потрясенный событиями дня, поэтому он всем телом прижимался к Джону. Тот лег с ним на диван и попытался отвлечь его, почитав книжку. Час спустя Шерлок все еще продолжал яростно кидаться утварью, а Оливер продолжал отказываться заснуть. Джон почувствовал себя в конец опустошённым, у него разболелась голова, и вот, наконец, Оливер заснул, изучая подробную красочную схему пищеварительной системы. Джон, который поднял его, чтобы унести и переложить в кроватку, решил, что не в состоянии сейчас расстаться с ним, ему нужно было почувствовать, что его ребенок — прямо возле него. Поэтому, он отшвырнул учебник по анатомии, и устроился с Оливером на диване. Он прижал к себе сына и закрыл глаза. Головная боль пульсировала и грозила разорвать череп. Он ощущал себя настолько разбитым и обессиленным, что ему пришло в голову, что, вероятно, он заболел. Джон играл в регби, затем пережил сильный эмоциональный стресс, а еще он почти не ел весь день.

"Не самый счастливый день в моей жизни..." — подумал Джон и позволил себе погрузиться в дрему, слушая мерное дыхание Оливера, и даже уничтожение Шерлоком их кухни.

Он проснулся, когда уже наступили сумерки. Вокруг было тихо, и Оливер все еще спал, прижимаясь к нему. Шерлок сидел в своем кресле, наблюдая за их сном. Джон немного сдвинулся, меняя позу. Его рука затекла, потому что оказалось, что он лежал на ней, но, по крайней мере, головная боль утихла.

— В каком состоянии ты оставил нашу кухню?

Джон зевнул, и попытался лечь поудобнее, при этом стараясь не потревожить Оливера.

— Он должен спать в своей кровати, — сказал Шерлок.

— Ой, и отчего это вдруг ты стал блюстителем правил? — спросил Джон, слегка раздраженно, и решил, что возможно все еще злится на Шерлока за его поведение. Холмс не обратил на него внимания. Он взял Оливера на руки и вышел из комнаты, а Джон сел на диване и прислушался к звуку шагов мужа, поднимающегося наверх с их ребенком на руках.

— Ты должен пойти лечь спать, — спокойно сказал Шерлок, когда снова вернулся в гостиную.

— Я в порядке, — ответил Джон.

— Ты дрожишь.

Джон понял, что так и есть — небольшая дрожь сотрясала его.

— Это адреналин, — сказал Джон.

— Знаю.

Шерлок вдруг оказался рядом и зарылся лицом в шею Джона. Уотсон открыл глаза, удивившись этому порыву. Он не заметил, когда Шерлок появился и встал на колени около дивана. Рефлекторно он поднял руку, чтобы погладить Шерлока по волосам.

— Прости, — сказал Шерлок. — Мне так жаль.

Джон ошеломленно моргнул. Шерлок не извиняется. Ни за что. Никогда. Глаза Джона замерли на пороге кухни. Он задался вопросом, _что за ужас_ ожидает его там, коль скоро Шерлок решил попросить прощения.

— Что ты натворил? — осторожно спросил Джон.

— Это все — моя вина.

— Что? — спросил Джон, в замешательстве.

— Все. Я не должен был бросать тебя с Оливером сегодня…

— Погоди, — перебил Джон. Он оттолкнул его, заставляя отодвинуться достаточно далеко, чтобы можно было разглядеть выражение его лица, освещенного уличным светом фонарей.

— Думаешь произошедшее — твоя вина? — Шерлок кивнул, выглядя мрачно и несчастно.

— Так и есть. Я должен был догадаться, что…

— Как, черт возьми, ты мог узнать, что Питер Торп собирается поговорить со мной сегодня? Ты что, знаком с ним?

— Конечно нет, я…

— Тогда ты не мог знать, и это не твоя вина.

— Я должен был понять, что врач, который его создал…

— Нет, — решительно перебил Джон, приподнимаясь, чтобы лучше видеть Шерлока. Это дало ему некоторое непривычное преимущество: теперь он возвышался над Шерлоком, и тот вдруг показался ему очень молодым и уязвимым. — Ты не обязан был знать об этом.

— Майкрофт прав. Ученые. Я тоже ученый. И никогда бы не бросил эксперимент.

— Но ты сам сегодня сказал — он не эксперимент. Он — ребенок.

Шерлок покачал головой.

— Нет. Он — наш ребенок. И сегодня я подвергнул его опасности, потому что, глядя на него, вижу Оливера вместо… вместо того, чем он является на самом деле…

— Он — Оливер, Шерлок. Когда ты смотришь на него, то именно его и видишь. Так и должно быть.

Шерлок помолчал. Он опустил глаза, глядя в пол.

— Но не для других.

— Кого это волнует? — яростно спросил Джон.

Шерлок посмотрел на него снизу-вверх, и его глаза были такими светлыми, что казались почти светящимися.

— Его самого, когда-нибудь.

Джон помолчал, признавая истинность этого утверждения. Затем сказал:

— И именно поэтому никто никогда не узнает. Мы защитим его и сохраним это в тайне, таким образом с ним все будет в порядке. Нас _трое_ , Шерлок. Три человека, которые защитят его. Сегодня ты был этому свидетелем.

— Да, нас у него трое, и тем не менее, какой-то безумный идиот ученый сумел подобраться к нему достаточно близко, чтобы заглянуть в глаза, — горько отметил Шерлок.

— Это была моя вина, — сказал Джон. — Я не должен…

— Не твоя, — резко отрезал Шерлок. — Твоей вины нет абсолютно ни в чем. Ты ничего не сделал, кроме того, что остался, и заботишься о ребенке, который фактически, даже не является твоим родным, просто потому, что я попросил тебя, а ты не умеешь говорить мне «нет». А еще потому, что я настолько эгоистичен, что постоянно пользуюсь этим, а тебя эта ситуация так ничему и не учит…

Джон нахмурился.

— Как ты думаешь, почему я здесь нахожусь? Считаешь, я не в состоянии сказать тебе «нет», если действительно захочу? Ты серьезно?

Шерлок вскочил и принялся беспокойно метаться по гостиной, тараторя так, словно вообще не слышал ни слова, сказанного Джоном.

— Мы должны уехать куда-нибудь. Взять ребенка, и исчезнуть с ним. Это было бы самым безопасным для него. Никто не узнает. Никто не узнает о нем, потому что никто не узнает нас, и мы бы с ним начали новую жизнь. Вот что мы должны сделать, но если я скажу, что таково мое желание, ты обязательно с ним не согласишься. Ты понимаешь, что у нас за проблема?

Джон уставился на него.

— Это действительно то, что ты хочешь сделать?

Шерлок перестал метаться, замерев у камина, встав спиной к Джону и вцепившись пальцами в свои волосы.

— Я не знаю, — тихо выдохнул он.

Джон попытался вспомнить, сколько раз он слышал от Шерлока Холмса эти слова. Не слишком много. Он мгновение просто смотрел на него, затем встал и подошел к нему, обняв и поцеловав напряженную спину прямо сквозь одежду. Он прижался к нему лицом и пробормотал:

— Ты прав.

— Конечно, — нетерпеливо бросил Шерлок. — Мы должны пойти спать.

Джон выпрямился и отступил. Шерлок вообще не шелохнулся, поэтому Джон потянулся за его рукой, и крепко ее сжал.

— Давай, — сказал он.

Шерлок медленно двинулся, словно делал огромное одолжение Джону, и совсем не желая спать. Джон привел его в их спальню, и исчез в ванной, чтобы приготовиться ко сну, и когда он снова появился, Шерлок развалился на кровати, поверх одеяла, все еще полностью одетый. Он молча пялился в потолок.

Джон забрался под одеяло, и примостился под боком Шерлока, стараясь поудобнее вписаться в острые углы его тела, надеясь, что в конце концов, его близость и тепло расслабят, словно тепло, приложенное к напряженной мышце. Джон задавался вопросом, все ли еще размышлял над переездом и исчезновением лежащий рядом с ним Шерлок?

— Ты бы скучал по Лондону, — мягко сказал Джон.

— Мне уже случалось уезжать из него прежде. Это ты будешь скучать по Лондону.

— Я тоже покидал его раньше, — сказал Джон. — Тебе нравятся города. И ему тоже. Уверен, это генетическое.

— Есть и другие города в мире. Нью-Йорк, например.

— Тебе нравится Нью-Йорк?

Они редко разговаривали о путешествиях. Их жизни слишком сильно проросли в этом городе. Джон почувствовал, что ни один из них не был настоящим путешественником в полном смысле этого слова. У них не было никакого желания исследовать другие места, и вполне хватало приключений и здесь.

Шерлок пожал плечами.

— Я уверен, это неплохое место.

— Ты никогда там не был?

— Не совсем.

«Типичный шерлоковский ответ на прямой вопрос...» — подумал Джон, но ничего не сказал по этому поводу.

— Я хочу остаться здесь. Со всеми людьми, которые любят его. Теми людьми, которые любят нас. Со всеми, кого любим мы сами. Они защитят его, Шерлок. Они защитят его лучше, чем любая изоляция, которая окружила бы его в Нью-Йорке.

— Людей защищают друзья, — сказал Шерлок, и голос его прозвучал как-то странно.

— Да. Так и есть, — согласился Джон.

— Ты всегда так думал.

— Пожалуй. Да. Это мое мнение.

— Ты сказал мне это в прошлый раз.

— В прошлый раз? — в замешательстве спросил Джон.

— Прежде чем… — Шерлок многозначительно умолк. На самом деле существовала лишь одна тема для разговора, которая всегда была черной дырой. Джон закрыл глаза и сильнее прижался к Шерлоку.

— Я не помню.

— «Людей берегут друзья» — сказал ты. И тогда я прыгнул с крыши, чтобы защитить тебя. Потому что людей берегут друзья.

У Джона была своя точка зрения о прыжке Шерлока. Но нельзя отрицать, что он сделал это, потому что пытался защитить людей, которых любил.

Джон сказал:

— Мы сделаем это для Оливера. Все мы. А вот в Нью-Йорке нет никого, кроме нас двоих, кто смог, или захотел его защищать. И там он будет одинок. Ему не нужна анонимность. Он должен быть Оливером Ватсон-Холмсом. Окруженный всеми этими людьми, которые обожают его. Быть Оливером Ватсон-Холмсом, на самом деле, чертовски хорошо.

Шерлок молчал. Наконец, спросил:

— А что насчет предложения Майкрофта?

— Разве мы недостаточно защитим его? Майкрофт после этого случая удостоверится, что за нами будут наблюдать более компетентные люди. Нужно ли нам еще что-то? Неужели ты хочешь растить ребенка в атмосфере, из-за которой он спросит нас, почему телохранители постоянно следуют за нами тенью? И где он будет жить, зная, насколько странный и отличающийся от других, а мы постоянно трясемся над тем, как бы его у нас не похитили? Ты хочешь взять то счастливое дитя, спящее сейчас наверху, и заставить его боятся всего вокруг? Потому что я не желаю этого. Я хочу позволить ему выйти в мир и завоевать его, а не прятаться.

Последовала еще одна длинная минута молчания.

— Я невероятно сильно переживаю по поводу того, что все это нам лишь снится. Что наша жизнь — слишком идеальна. И вот ты врываешься в Скотланд-Ярд сегодня… выглядя так, что я… я подумал — что-то должно было разрушить это совершенство, и твой обезумевший вид даже не удивил меня.

Джон приподнялся, чтобы рассмотреть Шерлока в темноте.

— Мы не спим. Это наша жизнь. И она — никуда не денется.

— Я просто хотел бы сделать его _нормальным_.

Голос Шерлока, проговоривший эти слова, звучал так душераздирающе тоскливо, что Джон подумал, сколько же раз, будучи маленьким мальчиком, он сам желал быть нормальным, чтобы не оказываться в стороне с клеймом инаковости.  
И Джон ненавидел саму мысль о том, что это — нормальность — может пристать, словно ярлык хотя бы к одному из его Шерлоков Холмсов. Они оба — блестящие, замечательные, удивительные, и должны гордиться своей непохожестью. Почему Джон всегда был единственным, кто понимал это?

— Он гораздо лучше, чем обычный, — яростно сказал Джон. — Он-это ты.

И когда он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Шерлока, то отчаянно желал, чтобы тот поверил ему.

***

Джон подумал, что им понадобится вечность, чтобы перестать оглядываться и сверлить подозрительным взглядом любого, оказавшегося поблизости от них человека. И нормально это воспринял. «Это не паранойя...» — подумал Джон. Ведь действительно существовала опасность. Он теперь не выходил с Оливером из дома, не захватив пистолет, и не был уверен, что когда-нибудь сделает это снова. Шерлок не носил с собой пистолет, уходя с Оливером — Джон не позволял. Но у Шерлока были другие средства защиты в распоряжении, и Джон доверял ему.

Лестрейд однажды осторожно прощупал ситуацию, когда они приехали на место преступления.

— У вас двоих все в порядке?

Джон, наблюдая, как Оливер таскается за Шерлоком, периодически дергая его за полы пальто, чтобы напомнить тому о его присутствии, сказал:

— Да. Нормально. Почему бы и нет?

Он надеялся, что этого было достаточно, чтобы удержать Лестрейда от дальнейших вопросов.

Тот пристально глянул на Джона и медленно проговорил:

— Просто вы оба идеально подходите друг другу, поэтому я хотел убедиться, что, если он и сделал что-то глупое, то…

Джон уставился на него.

— Ты пытаешься быть моим семейным психологом?

Лестрейд поморщился.

— Боже, нет, я определенно не хочу быть вашим семейным психологом. Но, знаешь, я просто… болею за вас двоих.

Инспектор перевел взгляд на место преступления и смущенно переступил с ноги на ногу. Джон задался вопросом, сколько же человек чувствовали себя причастными к устройству его личной жизни, ибо ему самому потребовалось очень много времени, чтобы сдвинуться с мертвой точки.

— Мы не поссорились, — сказал он.

И это была правда. Лестрейд облегченно вздохнул, услышав этот простой ответ. Но он не знал, насколько кошмарно сложна в действительности их жизнь сейчас.

— Хорошо, — сказал Грег. — Я рад.

Джон вдруг задался вопросом, что именно ему известно и спросил:

— Что рассказывает о нас Майкрофт?

— Ничего, — ответил Лестрейд, глядя на него. — Вообще никогда. Словно мы с вами совсем не знакомы.

Джону стало интересно, связано ли это с тем, что Майкрофт не хотел лгать Лестрейду, но был вынужден из-за тайны рождения Оливера? Не из-за этого ли он возмутился, узнав, что, они рассказали Молли и миссис Хадсон, не включив в список посвященных лишь Грега?

Джон посмотрел на Оливера. Шерлок присел на корточки, указывая на что-то на ковре. Оливер, положив руку Шерлоку на колено, увлеченно слушал его и с важностью кивал. Джон подумал, что сейчас, пожалуй, не самое лучшее время спрашивать его о возможности посвятить еще кого-то в тайну Оливера.

Жизнь продолжается, проносясь с пугающей скоростью. Нерешительная весна начала уступать дождливому лето.

Джон не нашел иного способа, чем выразиться напрямую, поэтому сказал Шерлоку отнести его обручальное кольцо в чистку.

— Отнести в чистку? — фыркнул Шерлок. — Можно подумать, я сам не могу его почистить.

Джон посмотрел на руки Шерлока, которые в этот момент были погружены в емкость, наполненную внутренностями овцы, стоящую на их кухонном столе. Оливер сидел тут же, на другом конце стола, чтобы не пропустить ни одного движения «папаськи». Он увлеченно грыз одно из принесенных миссис Хадсон печенюшек, и с интересом взирал на кишки и кровь в емкости.

Шерлок проследил за взглядом Джона и раздраженно бросил:

— Я надену перчатки!

— Я заберу твое кольцо, чтобы его почистили. И верну, как только ты закончишь наслаждаться бараньими кишками.

— Не притворяйся, что в тебе нет шотландской крови, — пробормотал Шерлок. — Ты иногда ешь это.

Джон проигнорировал его, и направился в комнату, чтобы собрать кое-какие вещи Оливера для прачечной.

В тот вечер Джон читал Оливеру об экзотических вирусных заболеваниях, пока Шерлок занимался каталогизацией и обработкой данных его эксперимента с кишками овцы. При этом он практически постоянно комментировал Джона, не соглашаясь с книгой. В конце концов, он изрек:

— Эта книга — абсолютная чушь, лучше бы почитал ему ту ужасную книжонку о мышке-детективе, которую ты так любишь.

— Это ты купил ему эту книгу, — напомнил Джон.

Именно так и было. Шерлок достал ее в букинистическом книжном магазине, где они следили за владельцем.

— Для моего сына, — сказал Шерлок, покупая ее, и Оливер широко раскрыл глаза, очаровывая владельца магазина, которого очень взволновала идея подобного нетрадиционного подарка. В этот момент Шерлок успел углядеть поддельную купюру достоинством в пятьдесят фунтов, лежащую у него в кассе.

— Я не хотел покупать ее для него, — проворчал Шерлок. — Это нужно было для дела. И я сам в состоянии почистить наши кольца.

— Нет, — просто сказал Джон.

— Конечно, могу …

— Я не буду обсуждать, что ты можешь, а что — нет, — ответил Джон. — Я лишь сообщаю тебе: ты не сделаешь этого. Мы не будем ставить на них эксперименты. Дай мне твое кольцо, и завтра я отнесу его к ювелиру.

— А что насчет твоего кольца? — требовательно спросил Шерлок.

— Ой, смотри, Олли, — сказал Джон, переворачивая страницу. — Эта болезнь называется «коровья оспа».

— Ба-е-зьнь, — повторил Оливер, и Джон подумал, что их сын — единственный в мире ребенок, который выучил слово болезнь, раньше, чем слово «корова».

— Болезнь, — поправил Шерлок. — Твое кольцо также нужно почистить.

— Хорошо, — с притворной неохотой согласился Джон, хотя на самом деле собирался отнести ювелиру оба кольца. — Если я соглашусь отнести свое, ты отдашь мне кольцо?

Джон глянул на первый параграф, рассказывающий о коровьей оспе. Оливер указал на букву «К» и сказал: «К». Это была последняя буква, которой его научил Джон. А вот последний урок от Шерлока представлял собой демонстрацию температуры, при которой кровь овцы начала сворачиваться.

— Я согласен, — сказал Шерлок, словно они только что заключили договор.

Оливер ткнул пальцем в страницу и сказал:

— Пожалуйста!

И Джону ничего не оставалось, как продолжить читать о коровьей оспе.

***

Он должен был понять, что на этом дело не закончится, но, если честно, совсем не подумал об этом. Джон получил то, что хотел — согласие Шерлока расстаться со своим обручальным кольцом.

Это была одна из тех ночей, когда Оливер отказывался признавать существование человеческой потребности во сне, поэтому Джон закончил тем, что позволил ему «печатать сообщения» в его блоге, который Шерлок завел для него. Owh.co.uk*. Это было смешно. До сих пор все записи являлись случайным сочетанием букв на клавиатуре. Джон указал на то, что URL-адрес проигнорировал полное имя _Оливер Коперник_.

— Он может изменить его сам, если захочет, когда подрастет.

Можно подумать, он действительно думал, что Оливер отречется от своего имени.

Джон проснулся, когда Шерлок скользнул к нему в постель. Хорошо. Нет, не совсем. Он на мгновение завис между сном и пробуждением, автоматически поворачиваясь в сторону теплого тела Шерлока, и прижимаясь к нему носом.

— Олли спит? — невнятно пробормотал он.

— Да, — ответил Шерлок, позволяя ему улечься на себя. Джон хмыкнул, устраиваясь поудобнее на нем, и уже почти заснул снова, когда Шерлок сказал:

— Я тронут твоим вниманием к моему обручальному кольцу.

— Угу, — пробормотал Джон, еще больше желая погрузиться в сон.

— Это я настаивал на обручальных кольцах. И не стал бы ставить на них эксперименты, — продолжил он.

Джон моргнул, заставляя себя проснулся и сосредоточиться, ведь Шерлок явно прервал одно из своих полуночных блужданий, что означало его желание поговорить.

— Ладно, — согласился он. — Да. Ты прав. Мне жаль, что я заставил тебя так подумать.

Джон поднял голову вверх, чтобы убедиться, что Шерлок понял его мысль.

— Ты хочешь приготовить кольца к нашей годовщине.

— Не знал, что ты помнишь о ней.

Шерлок закатил глаза.

— Это не совсем наша годовщина. Всего лишь произвольно выбранная дата получения какой-то официальной бумажки, разрешающей мне присутствовать в твоей больничной палате и принимать за тебя решения в плане лечения.

— Когда ты говоришь об этом таким образом, то идея нашего брака начинает звучать прямо-таки пугающе. - Джон поцеловал грудь Шерлока прямо через футболку. — Обещай не ставить какие-либо эксперименты в плане медицинских решений, касающихся меня, просто чтобы убедиться, что моя смерть может оказаться весьма интересной.

— Не нужно даже шутить на эту тему, — резко сказал Шерлок.

— Извини, — проговорил Джон, удивляясь, почему умудрялся весь день допускать ошибки. Обычно он избегал минного поля Шерлоковых эмоций, которое, благодаря опыту, отлично изучил. — Я еще не проснулся толком. Не обращай на меня внимания.

Он подтянулся повыше, чтобы можно было положить голову на плечо мужа. Шерлок обнял его, прижимая к себе, что являлось сигналом того, что он не сердится.

— Наша годовщина — 29 января. И насколько я знаю, ты все время пропускаешь ее.

— Неужели? — спросил Джон.

— Мм-хмм. Ты никогда даже открытки мне не подарил.

— А ты, значит, в этот день всегда заваливал меня подарками. Как невежливо с моей стороны не поблагодарить тебя за них.

— Я всегда 29 января по-особенному играю для тебя Чайковского, который, как мне известно, является твоим любимым композитором, — мягко ответил Шерлок. — Но ты никогда этого не замечаешь.

Джон почувствовал себя ужасно. Он не был уверен, что сказанное Шерлоком о Чайковском было правдой, но знал, что Холмс, вероятно, вспоминал дату их встречи каждый год, в то время как Джон, если уж быть честным, чаще всего забывал об этом.

— Я вижу, но не наблюдаю, — сказал Джон, и поцеловал кончик носа Шерлока.

— Можешь взять кольцо для своего сюрприза на годовщину. Я сделаю вид, что удивлен, — сказал Шерлок.

— Да это настоящая любовь, — усмехнулся Джон, и поцеловал улыбающегося Холмса.


	34. 46

Джон часто брал Оливера с собой, когда шел в магазин, потому что тот по-прежнему был слишком мал, чтобы возражать, как делал это Шерлок. А еще, Джон надеялся привить сыну понимание того, что время от времени, все же необходимо покупать нормальную еду.

Они вернулись из магазина, нагруженные ворохом полезных продуктов, и обнаружили, что Шерлока нет дома.

Записки он не оставил. Что, собственно, совершенно типично для него. Шерлок не оставлял весточек, сколько бы Джон не твердил ему о необходимости этого, чтобы он не впадал в панику всякий раз, воображая, что его похитили.

— Я бы нашел способ оставить тебе записку, если бы меня собирались похитить, Джон, — нетерпеливо сказал Шерлок. Джон закатил глаза, признавая несостоятельность этого аргумента.

— Как думаешь, где твой папа? — спросил Джон Оливера, сидящего на столе в окружении покупок. Стол теперь был любимым местом Оливера. Все столы. Он явно считал себя выше таких вещей, как обычные стулья.

Оливер схватил банку с бобами и заколотил ею по столу, и задумчиво произнес:

— Преступление.

— Возможно, — согласился Джон, и отправил Шерлоку сообщение:  
 _  
«Где ты?»_

Тот ответил сразу. Одной из несомненных достоинств Холмса было то, что он немедленно отвечал на смс.

_«В Бартсе. –Ш.Х»_

_«Преступление?»_

_«Нет. –Ш.Х»_

— Твой отец просто кладезь информации, — сообщил Джон Оливеру.

— Да, — согласился Оливер, и бросил лук на пол.

_«Эксперимент?»_

_«Нет. –Ш.Х»_

Джон терпеливо и раздраженно вздохнул.  
 _  
«Ты задержишься?»_

_Нет. –Ш.Х_

Джон сдался. Он положил телефон в карман, посмотрел на Оливера и сказал:

— Только ты и я, любимка. Что будем делать?

— Бегать! — решил Оливер с сияющими глазами, хлопая в ладоши, с типичным шерлоковским восторгом, так что шансов отказаться у Джона не было.

И Джон принялся играть с ним в догонялки, бегая по гостиной. Они все еще носились по комнате, когда Шерлок вернулся домой.

— Папочка! — воскликнул Оливер, улучшив произношение своего явно самого любимого слова.

Оливер подбежал к Шерлоку и Джон воспользовался передышкой, чтобы рухнуть на пол, тяжело дыша.

Шерлок положил сумку, которую держал в руках и подхватил Оливера, бросив взгляд на Джона.

— И как долго уже ты гоняешь папу? — спросил он Оливера.

Оливер хихикнул и сказал:

— Папа, эксперимент.

— Да, папа выглядит изрядно потрепаным, — согласился Шерлок, и перешагнул через Джона, направляясь к письменному столу.

— Если бы ты гонялся за ним последние полчаса, тоже напоминал бы загнанную лошадь, — сказал Джон. — Где ты был?

— Я тебе говорил.

— Ладно, и чем ты там занимался?

— Загляни в сумку, — просто сказал Шерлок.

Что ж, так и должно было быть, не так ли?

— Хорошо, — сказал Джон, затем сел на пол и потянул к себе сумку. В ней оказался… целый рулон электрокардиограммы. — Это ЭКГ, — заметил Джон и посмотрел на Шерлока.

Шерлок посадил Оливера на стол и дал ему рулон бинтов, который явно украл сегодня из Бартса. Он взглянул на Джона.

— Отличное озвучивание очевидного, но все же, я надеялся, что ты копнешь глубже.

— Ты выглядишь как кошка, слопавшая канарейку, так почему бы тебе просто не сказать мне, что такого особенного здесь? — сказал Джон.

— Это _моя_ ЭКГ, — с восторгом сказал Шерлок.

Джон посмотрел на ленту. Результат выглядел как совершенно нормальная, здоровая ЭКГ.

— Ладно. — Он поднял взгляд на Шерлока. — Ты в порядке?

Шерлок закатил глаза и сказал Оливеру, которого пересадил со стола на его одеяло с периодической системой элементов, в общество любимого черепа:

— Папа сегодня как-то по—особенному тормозит?

— Нет, это ты особенно несносный, — возразил Джон.

Шерлок улыбнулся, все еще выглядя чрезвычайно довольным собой, и сказал:

— С годовщиной тебя, Джон. Я дарю тебе … — он шикарным жестом указал на ленту, — _мое сердце_.

У Джона перехватило дыхание. Он посмотрел на ЭКГ в своих руках.

— Ты… — выдавил он.

Шерлок поцеловал его, что было забавно, ибо Джон все еще сидел на полу, около стола.

— Не за что, — самодовольно сказал Шерлок.

— Но наша годовщина не…

— Джон, именно сегодня наша годовщина. Это ты упрямо настаиваешь на совершенно незначительной дате посещения нами кабинета Майкрофта.

— Я думал, ты считаешь нашей годовщиной 29 января, — сказал Джон.

— Это была годовщина, которая существовала до того, как появилась эта.

— И что чествует сегодняшняя дата?

— День, когда ты признался мне в любви, — ответил Шерлок.

Джон вдруг выронил ЭКГ на пол и набросился на Шерлока, ловя губами удивленный возглас мужа, когда толкнул его достаточно сильно, чтобы они рухнули неуклюжей кучей на диван. Немного отстранившись, он поймал ошеломленный взгляд широко открытых глаз Шерлока. У Оливера было абсолютно идентичное выражение на лице при взгляде на них.

— Ты отдал мне свое сердце, — сказал Джон. — Какой шикарный жест.

— Да, я — выпендрежник, — бросил Шерлок. — Ты собираешься и дальше лежать сверху? Потому что мне казалось именно твоей инициативой было оттянуть объяснение сексуального вопроса Оливеру как можно дальше. Но как раз об этом он захочет поговорить через несколько секунд.

Джон взглянул на Оливера, который действительно смотрел с характерным шерлоковским выражением на лице «сейчас я намерен узнать все». Даже несмотря на то, что его словарный запас включал в себя не более дюжины слов, врожденное любопытство от этого никуда не делось. Как и упорство, с которым заинтересовавшая информация немедленно изучалась.

Джон скатился с Шерлока и сел на пол рядом с Оливером, глядя на него сверху вниз. Оливер снова перевел на него взгляд, трансформировавшийся в выражение более мягкого любопытства.

Джон наклонился к Оливеру и признался:

— Ответ на твой вопрос: да, я люблю твоего отца до безумия. Сильнее и больше, чем год назад и даже сегодня.

Джон как раз собрался поднять голову, чтобы посмотреть на выражение лица Шерлока, услышавшего это признание, когда внезапно услышал голос Майкрофта:

— О, Боже, какая прелестная картина.

Джон поднял голову и увидел Майкрофта, перешагнувшего через лежащую на полу ленту с ЭКГ Шерлока.

— Это был интимный момент, — нахмурился Шерлок, впиваясь острым взглядом в брата.

— Обещаю приложить все силы, чтобы забыть о нем. — Майкрофт сел в кресло Джона. — Но именно он лучше всего объясняет причину моего визита.

— Не понимаю, почему вы не можете научиться стучаться, — пожаловался Джон. — Такая мелочь, и вы создаете впечатление смышленого человека, а не в состоянии запомнить такую незначительную деталь.

Оливер подполз к Майкрофту и сказал: «клиент», сопроводив это прозвище ослепительной улыбкой, затем залез к нему на колени.

Майкрофт удивленно посмотрел на него, но Оливер казался весьма довольным занятым местом, и радостно засунул руку в рот. Джон мог бы поклясться, что малыш практически подмигнул Шерлоку, который внезапно улыбнулся и сказал:

— Ты набрал нужное количество веса для того, чтобы превратиться в мягкий пуфик, по мнению Олли. Джон, может откроешь подарок?

Джон посмотрел на Майкрофта, держащего на коленях Оливера и перевел взгляд на Шерлока, все еще распластанного на диване. Затем глянул на ЭКГ на полу и решил, что понятия не имеет, что происходит.

— Какой подарок?

— Тот, который, очевидно, приготовлен Майкрофтом на нашу с тобой годовщину.

— Вы определенно не должны быть в курсе, что сегодня особенный для нас с Шерлоком день, — сказал Джон, поднявшись с пола.

Майкрофт одарил его кислым взглядом. Оливер вытащил руку изо рта и вежливо вытер ее о выглаженный, идеальный жилет Британского правительства. Джон задался вопросом, не был ли их ребенок дьяволенком.

— Мое появление именно сегодня — обычная случайность.

— И такая _счастливая_ случайность, — сказал Шерлок. Потускневшее от прихода «злейшего врага» настроение снова заиграло радужными красками, при виде того, как Оливер открыто пускал слюни на Майкрофта. Эти слюни — почти бальзам для Шерлока.

Майкрофт заерзал, осторожно стараясь дотянуться рукой до кармана своего пальто, когда Оливер все еще сидящий у него на коленях принялся тыкать обслюнявленным кулачком прямо ему в нос. Майкрофт замер, не добравшись до кармана, и спросил:

— Что он делает?

«Он приобретает дурные привычки Шерлока» — хотел сказать Джон, и стянув сына с колен Майкрофта, сказал:

— Ладно, хватит.

Затем протянул Оливера Шерлоку.

— Ты прав, Олли, нос у него действительно довольно большой, — сказал Шерлок.

Джон выразительно посмотрел на обоих, но знал, что эта парочка проигнорирует его.

— Итак, — сухо сказал Майкрофт, и извлек из кармана конверт, который протянул Джону. — С годовщиной.

— Вы не обязаны, Майкрофт, — сказал Джон, странным образом тронутый этим жестом.

— Конечно, обязан, — сказал Шерлок.

— Да, — согласился Оливер.

Джон посмотрел на обоих и подумал, как можно одновременно желать поцеловать и придушить Шерлока?

Он решил не зацикливаться на этом, поэтому вскрыл конверт и вытащил…

— Билеты на балет.

— «Спящая красавица», — сказал Майкрофт почти бесстрастно. — Кажется, ты неравнодушен к Чайковскому, не так ли? Если моя дедукция меня не подводит. А она _никогда_ меня не подводит.

Майкрофт протер руку о носовой платок, и попытался очистить свой костюм от последствий слюнявых ласк племянника.

Джону нравился Чайковский в исполнении Шерлока, потому что ему в принципе нравилась его игра, а вовсе не врожденная любовь к классической музыке, или Чайковскому. Но он не собирался сообщать об этом Майкрофту, ибо был благодарен за внимание Холмса к ним.

— О, и спектакль вечером в день нашей фактической годовщины, — сказал Джон Шерлоку.

Шерлок сидел с Оливером на коленях, и с каменным выражением на лице смотрел на брата.

— Действительно? — сказал он. — Королевский балет вдруг _ни с того, ни с сего_ решил показывать Чайковского в день нашей первой годовщины?

— Удивительное и замечательное совпадение, не так ли? — заметил Майкрофт. — Я знаю, как сильно ты любишь балет.

Джон приподнял брови и посмотрел на Шерлока, который никогда не говорил ему ни слова о балете. Ни разу за все время их знакомства. Хотел ли Майкрофт «подколоть» его этим подарком?

Шерлок нахмурился, и Джон, посмотрев на Майкрофта, раздраженно сказал:

— Серьезно?

Майкрофт глянул на него, видимо, уловив его тон.

— Прошу прощения?

— Вы действительно купили ему подарок, зная наверняка, что от него он взбесится? Неужели нельзя покончить с этой младенческой возней между двумя Холмсами, хотя бы сейчас, когда у нас появился _реальный младенец_ , требующий внимания?

Майкрофт посмотрел на него со смешанным выражением на лице — удивлением и чем-то еще, непонятным Джону. Какое-то недоуменное удивление.

— Но он _и правда любит балет_ , — проговорил Майкрофт почти раздраженно, и Джон понял, что тем другим выражением на лице Майкрофта была хорошо замаскированная боль.

Джон в замешательстве посмотрел на Шерлока, который коротко и нехотя бросил:

— Да. Он прав. Мне нравится балет.

Джон в шоке уставился на Шерлока.

Майкрофт из-за его спины сказал:

— Я не знал, что это секрет…

— Не секрет! — рявкнул Шерлок из-за плеча Джона.

Оливер дернулся, чтобы слезть с коленей отца, и тот отпустил его. Он направился к своим кубикам с периодической таблицей, и принялся швырять их, явно переняв настроение Шерлока.

— Я не хотел… — снова начал Майкрофт.

— Конечно не хотел, но тем не менее сделал. Ты _всегда_ так поступаешь.

— Хорошо, если это такая проблема я просто заберу их обратно, чтобы… — Майкрофт поднялся, потянувшись за билетами в руках Джона.

Джон отвел руку в сторону, не давая добраться до билетов.

— Нет. Абсолютно исключено. Мне нравится Чайковский, Шерлок любит балет и было бы глупо не пойти на свидание в нашу первую годовщину свадьбы. Этот подарок — огромная любезность с вашей стороны, Майкрофт, большое спасибо, но не могли бы вы постучаться в следующий раз, входя к нам?

— Джон — оптимист, — надулся Шерлок. — Он живет надеждой.

Майкрофт проигнорировал Шерлока и обратился к Уотсону.

— Хорошего дня. Поздравляю с годовщиной. Наилучших пожеланий и всего остального. Наслаждайтесь балетом. И дайте мне знать, если вам понадобиться присмотреть за ребенком.

Джон, прищурившись, удивленно поглядел на него.

— Вы предлагаете посидеть с ребенком?

— Как будто мы позволим тебе нянчиться с ним, — донесся голос с дивана.

— Я предлагаю найти подходящего человека для присмотра за Оливером, — сухо ответил Майкрофт.

Джон представить не мог, кто по мнению Майкрофта мог быть достоин присмотреть за его племянником. Разве что, какая-нибудь принцесса.

— Было бы неплохо заставить тебя самого нянчиться с Оливером, — злорадно произнес Шерлок, мгновенно поменяв предыдущее мнение, ибо, как известно, это мнение напрямую зависело от возможности позлить брата.

— Мы оставим его с миссис Хадсон, — сказал Джон, с натянутой улыбкой.

— Как пожелаете, — сказал Майкрофт, и, наконец, вышел.

— Олли, ты можешь прекратить бросать эти кубики, прежде чем сломаешь что-нибудь? — сказал Джон и затем добавил — не желаешь объяснить, что это было?

— Он невыносим, — сказал Шерлок, упрямо уставившись в потолок.

— Он принес нам подарок. Ты действительно любишь балет?

Джон опустился на колени, чтобы начать собирать кубики и убрать их подальше от Оливера.

Оливер удивленно и возмущенно выдохнул от его наглости:

— Нет!

Шерлок вообще ничего не сказал.

— Если ты любишь балет, тогда он приготовил для нас действительно очень хороший и продуманный подарок. Вот, поиграй с бинтами, которые папочка принес для тебя.

Джон распутал бинт и Оливер заинтересованно уставился на него.

— Он _заставил Королевский балет_ показывать Чайковского в годовщину нашей свадьбы.

— Хорошо. — Джон собрал все кубики и положил коробку на верхнюю полку. — Кажется, Майкрофт делает шаг навстречу.

Джон поднял ленту ЭКГ и расправил ее.

Шерлок помолчал, потом порывисто бросил:

— И что с того, что мне нравится балет? Или я люблю танцевать? Он просто завидует, ибо сам отвратителен в этом.

Джон молча глянул на оборонительную стойку, которую принял Шерлок и спросил себя, сколько ему пришлось выслушать насмешек в отношении его любви к танцам. Вероятно, _чертовски много_ , если он ни разу не заикнулся об этом Джону.

Джон наклонился над диваном, вынуждая Шерлока посмотреть на себя.

— Почему ты не сказал мне, что любишь балет?

— Я люблю не только балет. Майкрофт намеренно исказил все, как обычно.

— Ладно, — мягко сказал Джон. — Просто скажи мне, что тебе нравится.

— Мне нравятся танцы, — сказал Шерлок, спустя мгновение даже сумев пожать плечами в нынешней не самой удобной для этого позе. — Я просто… люблю танцевать. Я… люблю танцевать.

Джон улыбнулся ему, демонстрируя, что, по его мнению, это было прекрасно, очаровательно и абсолютно нормально.

— Ты должен был сообщить мне.

— Зачем? Ты ненавидишь танцевать.

Джон хмыкнул. Судя по всему, Шерлок вычислил это сразу.

— Да, но, возможно, я просто танцевал не с теми людьми.

Оливер заполз на диван, к Шерлоку на грудь, чтобы снова привлечь к себе внимание.

Джона сел на диван и проговорил:

— Я заставлю тебя научить меня танцевать.

— Зачем?

— Думаю, это будет сексуально. — Джон наклонился и быстро поцеловал Шерлока. — А еще, я собираюсь чаще водить тебя на балет. — Джон выпрямился, встал и направился на кухню, полагая, что пора бы подумать об ужине.

— Ты возненавидишь балет! — крикнул ему в спину Шерлок.

Джон только покачал головой.

***

— Разве твои папы не красавчики? — спросила миссис Хадсон Оливера.

Оливер, накормленный и одетый в комбинезон, сжимал в одной руке любимый череп, а в другой — красочную, иллюстрированную книгу о нераскрытых убийствах, которые Шерлок, однако, одно за другим, раскрывал для сына. Ребенок поднял глаза, отрываясь от своих сокровищ, и посмотрел на родителей таким критическим взглядом, словно и вправду обдумывал этот вопрос.

— Ответ на вопрос — «да», — подсказал сыну Джон.

Оливер выглядел не слишком в этом уверенным. Он поднял книгу и указал на фотографию в ней, четко произнеся:

— Мозг.

— Да, — согласился Шерлок. — Серое вещество, хотя на этой картинке оно розовое.

Оливер глубокомысленно взвизгнул и уставился в свою книгу.

— Ох, Шерлок, не думаешь ли ты, что из-за этого у него будут кошмары? Где та прекрасная книга о шмелях, которую я купила ему? — спросила миссис Хадсон.

— Мы стараемся не умалять его умственные способности, миссис Хадсон, — резко сказал Шерлок.

— Будь паинькой с миссис Хадсон, — сказал Джон Оливеру, и замолчал, удивляясь неожиданному всплеску паники, нахлынувшему на него. Он не ожидал ничего подобного. Сегодня они впервые оставляли Оливера на кого-то еще, после инцидента с Питером Торпом. Майкрофт проницательно заметил, что с того времени они оба, так иди иначе, негласно объединились в плотное кольцо, не выпуская ребенка ни на минуту из-под неусыпного надзора.

Джон повернулся к миссис Хадсон.

— Мы берем с собой телефоны. Позвоните, если что-нибудь…

Миссис Хадсон изумленно и недоуменно посмотрела на него.

— У нас все будет хорошо. Вообще-то, вы не в первый раз оставляете его мне на попечение, еще с тех пор, как он был совсем малюткой, и мог выговорить лишь одно слово, — сказала миссис Хадсон, нежно обхватив маленькие пальчики Оливера и слегка их потянув.

Оливер посмотрел на нее фирменным шерлоковским взглядом, подразумевающим: «ты же знаешь, я позволяю тебе делать это только потому, что это — ты».

— Ладно, — сказал Джон, — но если что-нибудь случится — хоть что-нибудь — позвоните нам немедленно.

— Хоть что-нибудь? Мне побеспокоить вас, даже если я решу сменить ему подгузник?

Она подразнивала его, но Джона это не волновало.

— И никого не впускайте.

Миссис Хадсон ошеломленно моргнула, теперь, очевидно, уже не иронизируя и выглядя смущенной.

— Хорошо.

Она взглянула на Шерлока, и Джон подумал, что не привык видеть этот взгляд, направленный на него, ибо всегда ситуация была зеркальной, и их квартирная хозяйка сомневалась в адекватности Шерлока, а не Джона.

— Никому, — твердо повторил Джон. — Ни клиентам, никому из…

— Джон, — перебил Шерлок.

— Нет, Шерлок, это важно…

— Она не собирается никого впускать. Миссис Хадсон, я прав?

— Конечно…

— Даже мистера Фэирбернса?

Миссис Хадсон приглушенно вскрикнула.

— Откуда ты знаешь про…

Шерлок послал ей снисходительный взгляд.

— Миссис Хадсон.

— Я не собираюсь никого принимать. Я не подросток, который устроит вечеринку в вашей квартире, пока вас не будет дома, — обиженно проговорила она.

— Мы и не думали ничего подобного, — сказал Джон, пытаясь успокоить ее. — Просто хотели удостовериться…

Миссис Хадсон хмуро посмотрела на него, и Джон сделал себе мысленную пометку купить что-нибудь для нее, дабы задобрить, когда они вернутся со спектакля. Интересно, в театре продают какие-нибудь сувениры? Он не знал.

— Стандартные указания, Олли. Не позволяй ей прикасаться к экспериментам, — обратился Холмс к сыну.

Тот кивнул и перевернул страницу своей книги.

Шерлок повернулся к Джону.

— Готов? — небрежно спросил он, явно ожидая положительный ответ.

Но Джон не сказал ожидаемое «да». Он не ощущал себя готовым оставить Оливера. Уотсон посмотрел на Шерлока, собираясь сказать, что, возможно, это плохая идея…

Но Шерлок отрезал:

— Отлично, поехали. Всех благ, миссис Хадсон.

Затем подхватил мужа под руку и потащил вон из квартиры.

— Чудесного вечера! С годовщиной вас! — ответила миссис Хадсон.

— Шерлок, — раздраженно сказал Джон, когда тот практически столкнул его с лестницы в сторону выхода.

— Не ты ли постоянно твердишь, что мы не можем завернуть его в вату? Не можем воспитывать его в страхе перед этим миром? Ты поменял свое мнение?

— Теперь ты решил начать слушать меня, — раздраженно проворчал Джон, когда они подошли к двери.

— Я всегда прислушиваюсь к тебе. — Шерлок перегнулся через него и придержал дверь, чтобы Джон не открыл ее. Затем наклонился и прошептал на ухо:

— Майкрофт усилил охрану и наблюдение на Бейкер-стрит. Никто никуда не войдет и не выйдет.

Джон замер, потом поднял взгляд на Шерлока.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Потому что он — Майкрофт, и это ясно подразумевалось, учитывая, что это он устроил этот выход в свет без Оливера. Тебе не показался странным этот подарок на годовщину? Я должен был сразу заметить — именно поэтому он вызвался посидеть с ребенком, но я не понял этого, пока ты не принялся паниковать в гостиной. Я не думал, что ты все еще…

— Не притворяйся, будто тоже не беспокоишься о нем! — рявкнул Джон.

— Конечно, беспокоюсь, но я живу с этим чувством каждый день, ибо ни на секунду не могу убедить себя, что он в порядке, или, что мы в безопасности, но _тебе_ удалось убедить себя в том, что это так, поэтому произошедшее большим шоком, нежели для меня, — парировал Шерлок. — Но это Майкрофт, и он _раздражающе умный_ , — Шерлок произнес это слово, как будто выругался, — и он понимает, что единственный способ, благодаря которому его план сработает — это усиление безопасности. Если желаешь, можешь позвонить ему и подтвердить это, но я уверен — едва ты откроешь эту дверь, обнаружишь парочку темных автомобилей, стоящих на улице, и как минимум двоих вооруженных мужчин, караулящих около кафе «Спиди».

Джон сделал глубокий вдох.

— И ты доверяешь наемникам Майкрофта?

— Я не доверяю никому, — сказал Шерлок, а потом поправился, — кроме тебя.

Джон посмотрел на дверную ручку, которую до сих пор не отпускал.

— И миссис Хадсон.

— И миссис Хадсон, — согласился Шерлок.

— И Молли. На самом деле, ты доверяешь целой группе людей.

— Что ж, ладно, прекрасно. Мы закончили? — нетерпеливо спросил Шерлок.

Джон еще раз глубоко вздохнул и подумал, что должен сделать это. Он вынужден уйти и оставить Оливера. Невозможно держать его около себя ежесекундно. Это столь же глупо, как и верить, будто он никогда не подхватит простуду.

— Ты заставил меня пообещать не переживать за него настолько, чтобы перестать наслаждаться жизнью с ним, — прошептал Шерлок ему на ухо. — Я не слишком хорош в этом. И жду, что ты научишь меня.

Джон закрыл глаза, кивнул и открыл дверь.


	35. 47

Первую часть балета Джон провел не выпуская из рук мобильный телефон, ежесекундно ожидая, что он вот-вот завибрирует, и потому, не отводил взгляда от дисплея. Таким образом, танцы на сцене остались абсолютно не замеченными им. Музыка казалась вполне симпатичной, но и на нее он едва обратил внимание.

Сидящий рядом Шерлок абсолютно не двигался. В конце концов, Джон украдкой взглянул на него, немного раздражаясь, ведь тот ничем не напоминал вибрирующего от нервной энергии Джона. Он увлеченно и заворожено смотрел балет, подавшись вперед в своем кресле. Он сложил вместе ладони, как делал всегда, когда о чем-то увлеченно думал, в то время, как его глаза жадно следили за движениями танцоров на сцене. Джон был уверен — Шерлок даже не моргает. Он был так сосредоточен на балете, что Джон на мгновение даже забыл ежеминутно проверять свой мобильный, вместо этого наблюдая за мужем — неестественно красивым, когда тот чем-то страстно увлечен, чем бы оно ни было.

«Ему действительно нравится это», — подумал Джон. Дело не в том, что он не поверил Шерлоку о его любви к танцам, просто он не ожидал, что это будет настолько… явно. Шерлок любил серийных убийц и химию. Скрипку, свое пальто Belstaff и _балет_. Джон вдруг задался вопросом, а что еще таится в Шерлоке, пока неизведанное им?

Внезапно загоревшийся свет в зале испугал его, когда наступил антракт. Он моргнул, чтобы привыкнуть к яркости.

Шерлок повернулся и сказал:

— Мы уходим.

— Уходим? О чем ты говоришь?

— Не думаю, что ты заметил хоть одну арабеску из этого балета.

Джон не счел нужным уточнить, что понятия не имеет, что такое «арабеска».

— Зато тебе это очень нравится.

Шерлок пожал плечами.

— Это хорошо.

«Лжец», — с нежностью подумал Джон.

— Мы остаемся, — твердо сказал он.

Шерлок посмотрел на него, затем сказал:

— Позвони миссис Хадсон. Я скоро вернусь.

Затем он встал и скользнул в толпу.

Джон позвонил миссис Хадсон.

— Джон, правда, вам не о чем волноваться, — сказала ему миссис Хадсон. — Мы играем в эти пазлы с частями тела, которые вы купили ему.

Джон ощутил себя истеричной курицей-наседкой, и почти возненавидел себя за это. Оливер точно почувствует эту удушающую заботу и сбежит жить в какую-нибудь коммуну, едва появится такой шанс, подумал Джон.

Он не собирался провести остаток спектакля, пожирая себя заживо этими мыслями. Он намеревался посмотреть балет. Или, по крайней мере, понаблюдать за Шерлоком, который искренне наслаждался спектаклем.

Его телефон завибрировал, оповещая о новом сообщении. Джон подумал, что это Шерлок, но смс было от Майкрофта.  
 _  
«Никакой необычной активности вокруг Бейкер-стрит не обнаружено. Благополучие ОКВХ подтверждено мною лично. Майкрофт Холмс.»_

«Смешно», — подумал Джон. И все же, вполне вероятно, он сделал такую же ошибку, как и Шерлок, не понимая, насколько ценной может оказаться любовь и забота Майкрофта Холмса.

Поэтому Джон написал:

_«Спасибо. Вы были правы, Шерлок любит балет»._

Он не получил ответа, но надеялся, что Майкрофт будет доволен.

Шерлок вернулся со стаканчиком виски, который вручил Джону.

— Что это? — удивленно спросил Ватсон.

— Не отравлено, — сказал Шерлок, и снова уселся на свое место.

— На случай, если тебе отказала дедукция — меня не нужно спаивать.

— О, мне известно о твоих планах после спектакля ошеломить меня жутко сентиментальным вручением моего обручального кольца, который сейчас лежит у тебя в кармане, — легко проговорил Шерлок.

Джон нахмурился.

— Шерлок.

Тот посмотрел на него.

— Прости. Ты хочешь, чтобы это было сюрпризом?

Джон покачал головой и отпил немного виски, решив, что не стоит вообще отвечать.

— Я подумал, что балет понравится тебе сильнее, если будет _подпитываться_ виски, — сказал Шерлок.

— Я не говорил, что мне не понравился балет, — слабо запротестовал Джон.

— Нет, конечно. Просто, капитан Уотсон, ваша голова забита мыслями и стратегиями, как выстроить оборону против каждого жителя Лондона. Ты звонил миссис Хадсон? Она сказала, что Оливер в порядке?

— Да, — признался Джон.

— Хорошо. Пей, — Шерлок подтолкнул стакан к Джону.

Загорелись огоньки на сцене, антракт закончился. Джон глотнул виски. Шерлок снова сидел рядом, но теперь его поза очень отличалась от прежней. Он наклонил голову, находясь очень близко от Джона, практически вжимаясь в его кресло. Ватсон не знал, была ли это какая-то особая техника соблазнения или же Шерлок пытался оценить действие на сцене из необычного угла обзора. Он не был в восторге от первого варианта, поэтому надеялся на второй. Не то, чтобы ему не хотелось быть соблазненным в годовщину, просто он не желал, чтобы их вышвырнули из Королевского балета за непристойное поведение в общественном месте, сейчас, когда их окружали люди, наверняка не преминувшие в деталях рассмотреть весь процесс этого гипотетического соблазнения.

— Шерлок, — сказал Джон, пытаясь вернуть себе немного свободного пространства. — Ты хочешь поменяться местами?

— Нет, все хорошо, — сказал Шерлок. — Или будет хорошо, если ты перестанешь ерзать. Ты мешаешь мужчине слева от тебя, пытающемуся прижаться со вполне очевидными намерениями к женщине, сидящей рядом с ним.

— Как же много вещей я хочу сказать тебе прямо сейчас, даже не знаю, с чего начать! — прошипел Джон, едва свет погас окончательно.

— Тссс, — предупредил Шерлок, и еще ближе опустил к нему голову.

Это не было попыткой облапать его. Джон подумал, что в данном случае, тот, крайней мере, должен был положить голову ему на плечо, интимно прижимаясь, а вместо этого Шерлок слегка приподнял голову, и, таким образом, они сидели в каком-то фактическом полу объятии. Затем Шерлок перешел на невесомый шепот, настолько тихий, что Ватсону казалось, будто и не касается он его слуха. Джону понял, отчего Шерлок так близко придвинулся.

— Весь спектакль длится около трех часов, не считая антракты, — едва слышно выдохнул он на ухо Джону. — Поэтому, его почти всегда сокращают. Королевский балет решил начать второй акт со сцены, технически являющейся третьим актом: «Les Noces de Désiré et d'Aurore». Видишь, сейчас играет марш, который перейдет в Grand polonaise dansée. Они внесли некоторые изменения, но в целом придерживаются оригинальной хореографии Мариуса Петипа, который был балетмейстером Императорского балета. Петипа родился в семье артистов и помимо хореографии, любил играть на скрипке…

Шерлок был отличным комментатором. Иногда он говорил об актрисах, которые танцевали перед ними, или же рассказывал о других танцовщицах, которые до этого играли те, или иные роли в этом спектакле. Поведал Джону о Чайковском и Петипа и других деятелях Великого Императорского русского балета. Когда он говорил об элементах хореографии, то щекотал слух напевным произношением французских слов. Иногда комментировал аранжировки и оркестр — вот слегка сфальшивила скрипка, или арфистка. Джон сидел, слушая горячий шепот Шерлока, и думал, что возможно, сейчас узнал о балете больше, чем за всю свою жизнь.

Затем Шерлок вдруг замолчал, и отодвинулся от него.

Джон бросил на него взгляд, досадуя, что тот прекратил свой увлекательный рассказ, потому что Ватсону нравилось слушать. 

Шерлок достал свой мобильный из кармана. Посмотрел на него, потом засунул обратно в карман пиджака и поднялся, начав пробираться к выходу.

— Шерлок, — зашипел на него Джон, ибо несколько сидящих в ряду людей, возмущенно зашикали на них. Раздраженный, Джон тоже направился к выходу, также неловко проталкиваясь вперед. Он споткнулся и упал на какого-то мужчину, окатившего его волной приглушенных ругательств.

Шерлок уже был в холле. Он получил свое пальто и теперь резко набрасывал его на плечи.

— Что случилось? — спросил Джон. — Что-то с Оливером?

— Нет, — ответил Шерлок. — Произошло убийство. Лестрейд нуждается в нашей помощи.

Джон решил, что убийство — единственное, что могло оторвать Шерлока от последней части балета.

— Какое убийство?

— _Хорошее._ В запертой комнате. С истерящей горничной.

Шерлок махнул рукой, останавливая такси, и придержал дверь для Джона.

— Истерящей горничной? — повторил Джон.

— Отель «Клариджес», — бросил Шерлок таксисту, затем повернулся к Джону. — Звони миссис Хадсон и скажи ей о том, что кое-что произошло и мы будем позднее, чем обещали.

— Мы можем поехать и захватить Олли с собой, — предложил Джон, доставая свой мобильный.

— Когда у нас уже есть няня? Кроме того, нет времени, Лестрейд борется с ФА, чтобы не подпустить к телу.

— ФА? — Джон решил, что понятия не имеет, что происходит. Он набрал номер миссис Хадсон.

— Да, это видимо какой-то известный актер или кто-то еще, — небрежно махнул рукой Шерлок.

— Это мужчина? И кто же он? — сказал Джон, прислушиваясь к гудкам соединения.

Шерлок пожал плечами.

Миссис Хадсон ответила:

— Джон, дорогой, все в порядке.

— Я знаю, миссис Хадсон. Нас вызывают на место преступления, можете ли вы присмотреть за Оливером немного подольше?

— О, не волнуйся об этом, дорогой! Олли отлично переночует у меня, — заверила его миссис Хадсон.

— Спасибо, — сказал Джон, и повесил трубку.

Шерлок нахмурился, лихорадочно строча что-то в своем телефоне.

— Что случилось?

— Скотланд-чертов-Ярд, не в состоянии удержаться от того, чтобы все не разрушить. По крайней мере, сейчас они отвлекаются на ФА и есть надежда, что эти идиоты не успеют затоптать все улики на _моем_ месте преступления.

Едва такси остановилось, Шерлок выскочил наружу, оставив Джона расплачиваться, впрочем, как обычно. Джон пошел следом. Он вошел в «Клариджес», где никогда не бывал раньше. Шерлок шел быстро, и Джон не успевал толком полюбоваться на сверкающий мрамор и люстры в холле. Холмс рванул через вестибюль так, словно был хозяином этого места, довольно грубо рявкнув в ответ на «добрый вечер», брошенный в спину администратором. Он быстро нырнул в лифт.

— Ты знаешь, куда нужно идти? — спросил Джон.

Шерлок с удивлением посмотрел на него.

— Почему ты шепчешь?

— Не знаю, — сказал Джон, словно оправдываясь. — Кажется, нам необходимо говорить тихо. А где Грег?

— Я же сказал, — лифт открылся, и Шерлок уверенно шагнул вперед. — Держит ФА подальше от нас.

Джон осмотрел пустынный коридор.

— А что мы здесь делаем?

Шерлок подошел к одной из дверей, и принялся возиться с замком.

— Вламываемся.

— Погоди, — сказал Джон. — Разве ты сможешь взломать электронный замок гостиничного номера?

Шерлок выразительно посмотрел на него.

— А Лестрейд в курсе того, что мы вломимся на место преступления?

— Да, — сказал Шерлок, едва замок пискнул, возвещая о своей капитуляции. Дверь открылась.

Джон шагнул вперед, готовый увидеть красивую мертвую женщину на кровати, но кровать была пуста. В комнате вообще никого не было — ни живых, ни мертвых. Может, в ванной? Но прежде, чем он смог завершить эту мысль, Шерлок оказался на нем, прижимая его к стене и жестко сминая его губы крепким поцелуем.

Джон попытался удержать мысли в голове, однако Шерлок редко целовал его с таким пылом, и все внутри Джона разваливалось на части. Шерлок пытался стянуть с Джона его пиджак, но не преуспел в этом — руки Джона застряли в рукавах, тем самым, обездвижив его. Холмс схватил мужа и толкнул на кровать. Тот приземлился на спину, с руками, запертыми в рукавах пиджака. Шерлок лег сверху и очень грязно поцеловал его. Джон извивался, пытаясь освободить руки, дергая пиджак до треска ткани, но совершенно не обращая на это внимание, ведь Шерлок _ТАК_ целовал его…

Руки Холмса скользили по его телу, раздевая и лаская, и Джон оторвался от его рта, задыхаясь.

— О, Боже, дай мне отдышаться, — сказал Джон.

— Без шансов, — сказал Шерлок, и с ловкостью фокусника достал откуда-то бутылку со смазкой.

— Никакого убийства нет?

— Нет.

— Это все подстроено.

— Злишься?

— Боже, нет, конечно!

— С годовщиной, Джон, — сказал Шерлок, и заскользил смазанной рукой по их членам.

Джон, не в состоянии контролировать себя, выгнулся навстречу рукам Шерлока, стремясь прижаться к нему, как можно теснее. Шерлок был хорош в этом. Шерлок был просто превосходен. И знал об этом.

Поэтому не стеснялся красоваться, отдаваясь _своему искусству_ всем своим существом. Кроме того, он мог реально оценить реакцию Джона, настолько яркую, что это легко доводило обоих до одновременного оргазма. В рекордно короткие сроки.

После, он скатился с Джона, но Ватсон не захотел отпускать его, прижавшись к его боку.

Джон, наконец, освободился от пиджака и посмотрел на остальные, в конец измятые и местами грязные, детали своего костюма. Свадебного костюма. Который он надел из сентиментальных соображений.

Он рухнул обратно на кровать.

— Ты втайне ненавидишь этот костюм, не так ли?

— Я обожаю этот костюм. И не в силах удержать руки при себе, когда вижу тебя в нем, — ответил Шерлок.

— Ты снова испортил его.

— Пошлю его Майкрофту для чистки.

— Не смей, — потрясенно сказал Джон, и, когда Шерлок промолчал, добавил — Шерлок. Я серьезно.

Шерлок раздраженно фыркнул, словно считал Джона неразумным, раз тот был против того, чтобы его брат в буквальном смысле подчищал после их сексуальной разнузданности.

— Ладно. Но это твоя любимая сексуальная поза вызвала… проблему.

— Моя любимая? — удивился Джон. — Разве?

— Поверь мне, — терпеливо проговорил Шерлок.

Джон попытался отдышаться, потом сказал:

— Когда ты спланировал все это?

— Когда Майкрофт подарил нам билеты на балет. Я решил, что мы оба должны получить удовольствие от этого вечера.

— Ну, _в этом смысле_ тебе нет равных.

— Я знаю, — самодовольно сказал Шерлок.

— Надеюсь, у тебя есть гениальный план от Шерлока Холмса, объясняющий, как мы выберемся отсюда и вернемся на Бейкер-стрит хоть в каком-то подобии респектабельности?

Повисла пауза.

— Признаться, предполагалось, что мы не должны были быть одеты, прежде, чем займемся… этим.

Джон ничего не мог с собой поделать: он заливисто рассмеялся. Он смеялся, надрывая живот. Затем перевернулся, лег Шерлоку на грудь и сказал:

— Я люблю тебя.

Шерлок провел рукой по его волосам и улыбнулся, но выглядел задумчивым. Он серьезно проговорил:

— Я правда не знаю, почему.

— Это потому, что ты — идиот, — сказал Джон и улыбнулся. — Должен ли я подарить тебе подарок именно сейчас?

— Должен ли я сделать вид, что удивлен?

— Идиот, — сказал Джон, и скатился с него, чтобы взять свой пиджак и вытащить кольца из кармана. — Одно тебе, другое - мне.

Он протянул кольцо Шерлоку.

Шерлок поднял его к свету, наклоняя, чтобы прочитать надпись. Затем улыбнулся.

— А что написано на твоем?

— А ты как думаешь?

— _«Или Ирак»._

— Так и есть.

— Хороший выбор, — сказал Шерлок и потянулся к Джону, чтобы поцеловать его.

Джон обхватил ладонями его голову, прежде, чем тот успел отстраниться, тем самым, давая понять о серьезности его слов.

— Шерлок, это был, безусловно, самый счастливый год в моей жизни. И не только из-за Оливера. Из-за _тебя_. Каждый миг с тобой, делает меня счастливее, чем до этого. Вот почему я люблю тебя. И если ты не знаешь об этом, тогда я просто отвратительный муж.

— Ты самый лучший муж в мире, — торжественно объявил Шерлок.

— Спасибо, я всегда думал, что я — лучший.

Шерлок усмехнулся и положил голову на подушку, глубоко и расслабленно вздохнув от удовольствия.

— Почему ты настаивал на обручальных кольцах? — спросил Джон.

Шерлок лежал, не открывая глаз, когда ответил.

— А почему ты думаешь, что я должен был быть против?

— Ты — не традиционалист. В твоем понимании, брак — чисто юридическая процедура, и в ней нет места… сантиментам.

— Это не сантименты. Это — доказательство.

— Доказательство?

— Давным-давно, лучший человек на планете захотел меня настолько, что согласился стать моим.

Джон улыбнулся, подтянулся к Шерлоку и поцеловал его.

— Это — сентиментальность. У тебя душа романтика. Скрипка и балет.

— Балет — это жестокая вещь, да будет тебе известно. Жестокая, как убийство. Или самоубийство. Те ухищрения, на которые они идут, те вещи, на которые они толкают себя… ты никогда не узнаешь. В этом весь смысл. Ты и не должен знать. Все танцы — сложны и запутанны, но если все сделано правильно, то выглядят легким. Как хорошее убийство.

— Только ты мог придумать такое, — пробормотал Джон.

Шерлок положил голову ему на плечо и Джон, зевнув, сказал:

— Мы должны встать, прежде чем заснем.

— Комната в нашем распоряжении до утра.

— Но мы не сказали миссис Хадсон, что ушли на всю ночь. Она будет волноваться.

— Она думает, мы на месте преступления.

— Невежливо оставить ее там сидеть с нашим ребенком, пока мы тут будем трахаться.

— Мы уже потрахались, а сейчас просто собираемся поспать. А Оливер уснет в любом случае.

— Прошу прощения, но мы сейчас говорим о _нашем сын_ е? О том, кто никогда не спит, потому что он клон человека, которому плевать на нормальный режим сна, ибо он считает сон ненужной тратой времени?

— Ненужная трата времени — опровергать всю ерунду, которую ты собрал в этом предложении, — возразил Шерлок.

Джон хмыкнул и заставил себя выбраться из теплого кокона объятий Шерлока, направившись в ванную, чтобы хоть немного почистить себя. Однако, войдя в ванную, он замер.

— Шерлок? — позвал Джон.

Шерлок появился в дверном проеме, выглядя взъерошенным и томным.

Джон указал на огромную ванную со множеством приспособлений для душа.

— Мы не уйдем отсюда, пока не испробуем эту ванну всеми возможными способами.

Шерлок поднял бровь.

— Я думал, ты против того, чтобы миссис Хадсон сидела с ребенком, пока мы трахаемся?

— Это было до того, как я увидел эту роскошь. Раздевайся.

— Правда, Джон? Не слишком ли ты уверен в своих… силах?

— Надежда умирает последней, — сказал Джон, и включил душ.


	36. 48

Стояло необычно дождливое лето, даже по лондонским стандартам. Или, вполне возможно, теперь Джон просто ощущал погоду более остро, когда был заперт в квартире с двумя скучающими, неугомонными Шерлоками Холмсами вместо одного. Шерлок все время занимался двумя вещами — взрывал что-то на кухне, или швырял об стену подаренный Джоном паззл-шар. Оливер же, не отставая от дорогого папочки, либо аплодировал взрывам Шерлока, стремясь приобщиться к ним как можно сильнее, либо доводил Джона до сердечного приступа, находя способы незаметно прокрасться мимо защитных детских ворот, чтобы выйти на лестницу.

Джон позвонил Лестрейду, когда вышел в магазин. Ведь несмотря на то, что скука сводила с ума две гениальные кучерявые головы, оба Шерлока были слишком упрямы, предпочитая тосковать в квартире, вместо того, чтобы оскорбить свое достоинство походом по магазинам.

— Почему до сих пор не произошло никаких преступлений? — возмущенно бросил Джон в трубку, стараясь противостоять настойчивому холодному дождю.

— А как же преступление на прошлой неделе? — напомнил Лестрейд.

— Это было на _прошлой неделе_.

— В тебе говорит отчаяние, приятель, — весело сказал Лестрейд, словно это было очень забавно.

— Конечно, я в отчаянии. Сегодня утром _он_ решил развлечься, бросая в камин внутренности морских свинок, Грег.

— Для начала, откуда у вас вообще в квартире потроха морских свинок? — спросил Лестрейд с любопытством.

— Это был подарок на Рождество, — проворчал Джон. — Ладно, не думай об этом, ты упускаешь суть. Он бросил их в огонь, и Оливер присоединился к эксперименту, добавив в пламя свою книгу о фиолетовых слонах, так что теперь мне придется объяснять миссис Хадсон, каким образом Оливер _случайно_ сжег книгу, которую она подарила ему на Рождество.

— Фиолетовые слоны не совсем во вкусе Оливера, — заметил Лестрейд.

Джон стиснул зубы, входя в магазин.

— Еще раз: не в этом дело. Тебе нужно найти дело, преступление. Шерлок уничтожил все письма на своем «дедуктивном» ящике, так что ты — моя последняя надежда.

Возникла пауза.

Джон просматривал полки в магазине, прикидывая, что бы ему такое купить, дабы соблазнить _некоторых_ жильцов их квартиры поесть, и, услышав паузу, сощурился, выпрямился и сосредоточил все свое внимание на Лестрейде.

— Что? — резко спросил он.

— Ничего, — быстро ответил Лестрейд.

— Ты что-то скрываешь от меня.

— Возможно, я взял отгул, — быстро выпалил Лестрейд.

Джон моргнул и посмотрел на непрекращающийся снаружи дождь.

— Ты в отпуске?

На самом деле, это прозвучало как наилучшая лучшая идея. Возможно, им следует позвонить Майкрофту и попросить снова воспользоваться его домом во Франции.  
 _  
Майкрофт._

— Я имею в виду, я никуда не уехал из города…

Джон перебил его.

— Ты в отпуске с Майкрофтом?

— Я просто говорю, что все еще в Лондоне…

— Верно, но взял несколько дней отпуска. Ты и Майкрофта заставил взять несколько дней отпуска? Или нет?

— Он… сказал, что будет меньше занят некоторое время, — неуклюже проговорил Лестрейд.

Джон посмотрел невидящим взглядом на коробки с хлопьями перед ним.

— Значит, между вами все серьезно. Действительно, по-настоящему серьезно. Я имею в виду… как давно вы встречаетесь?

— Трудно сказать, — сказал Лестрейд.

— Трудно сказать? — повторил Джон.

— Мы по-разному понимаем это понятие…

Джон улыбнулся и подумал о Шерлоке, который подарил ему подарок на годовщину заранее, потому что настаивал на своей версии их праздничной даты.

— Да, — согласился он. — Они именно так и поступают: отмечают свои собственные даты в своих гениальных головах, и считают, что мы должны быть в курсе, — Джон выбрал шесть различных видов круп и подумал предложить какой-нибудь эксперимент с ними. — Мы должны пойти на ужин.

— Что?

— Вчетвером. Если ты собираешься стать частью нашей семьи, то мы должны принять тебя должным образом. Безумным ужином где-нибудь, где ты и я сможем напиться, пока Шерлок и Майкрофт будут испепелять друг друга любящими братскими взглядами. Двойное свидание. — Джон по-настоящему проникся идеей. — Это будет весело.

— Ты слишком долго живешь с Шерлоком, — сказал ему Лестрейд. — И забыл правильное определение слова «весело».

Джон лишь усмехнулся.

— Думаю, это будет прекрасно. Я серьезно, скажи Майкрофту. Мы подберем хороший ресторан, потому что не сможем ужинать у вас — дом Майкрофта заставляет меня нервничать.

Лестрейд вздохнул.

— В нем нет ничего плохого.

— Разве что для тебя, — мягко сказал Джон. Ему раньше в голову не приходило, что Майкрофту могло быть одиноко, но теперь приятно было знать об изменении его статуса.

— О, ну… знаешь … — начал Лестрейд, явно стараясь сменить тему.

— Ты думаешь в нем нет ничего странного или неправильного, — перебил его Джон. — Это хорошо. И я рад за вас обоих. Мы определенно поужинаем. Скажи Майкрофту, я знаю — он и вполовину не так занят, как притворяется.

— Майкрофт говорит, что я слишком много времени провожу, вися на телефоне с тобой.

— Ах, — поддел Джон. — Едва оформившаяся любовь. Я вспоминаю те безмятежные дни.

— Заткнись, — сказал Лестрейд, и бросил трубку.

Перспектива замаячивших на горизонте планов заставила Джона убыстрить шаг, так что он заметил, насколько промок, лишь вернувшись в квартиру. Шерлок и Оливер были на кухне. Джон запретил им появляться в гостиной пока его не было дома, потому что эта парочка уже причинила достаточно разрушений для одного дня. Химическое оборудование было отодвинуто в сторону, а стол был усыпан различными деталями, которые валялись то тут, то там. Оливер ритмично тарабанил куском пластика по столу, а Шерлок пытался что-то сложить.

— И что это? — спросил Джон, глядя на попытки мужа сложить вместе странные куски чего-то, про себя молясь, чтобы разбитая вещь не оказалась чем-то очень нужным в хозяйстве.

— Мой паззл-шар, — сказал Шерлок. — Я решил его.

— Скорее, порешил, — поправил Джон, глядя на разбитые части, валяющиеся по всему кухонному столу.

— Чертов идиотский шар, — сказал Оливер.

Джон приподнял брови, взглянув на Шерлока, который ослепительно улыбнувшись, приветливо поинтересовался:

— Что ты принес из магазина?

Джон решил пустить все на самотек и вытащил свой набор круп.

— Та-да!

Шерлок и Оливер рассматривали коробки с одинаковыми выражениями абсолютного отсутствия энтузиазма.

— И что мы должны с этим делать? — спросил Шерлок.

— Поесть и поэкспериментировать, — предложил Джон.

Шерлок и Оливер задумались.

— Чертова идиотская каша, — изрек ребенок.

Джон ткнул пальцем в Шерлока.

— Прекрати это. Немедленно.

— Ох, ради Бога, я сказал это всего один раз, пока тебя не было, — пожаловался Шерлок.

— А он знал, что ты не должен был говорить этого, поэтому теперь будет повторять снова и снова. — Джон положил молоко в холодильник для еды. — Он — это ты, Шерлок, и он — не идиот.

— Предатель, — бросил Шерлок Оливеру. — Продолжишь в том же духе, и я не позволю тебе увидеть, как разрезаю печень, любезно подаренную нам Молли.

Оливер не выглядел впечатленным этой угрозой, потому что Шерлок никогда ничего не запрещал Оливеру, и тот давно уже понял это.

— Я разговаривал с Лестрейдом, пока делал покупки, — сказал Джон.

— Да? У него есть преступление?

— Нет. Он в отпуске.

Шерлок закатил глаза.

— Ненавижу, когда он уходит в отпуск. Он возвращается, напоминая собой грецкий орех, и думая, что это восхитительно. Я после этого видеть его не могу многие недели, прямо глаза болят.

— Ну, он еще не уехал из Лондона.

— Тогда разве это можно назвать отпуском? Только лишь оттого, что он не ходит на работу каждый день? Если исходить из этого, мы с тобой в отпуске постоянно.

— Он взял несколько отгулов, чтобы провести время с твоим братом.

Шерлок сел прямее и нахмурился, положив руки на уши Оливера. Тот нахмурился точно так же, как и Шерлок, разглядывающий Джона.

— Зачем ты говоришь такие вещи? — прошипел Шерлок.

Джон удивленно посмотрел на руки Шерлока, лежащие на ушах ребенка.

— Потому что это правда. Что ты делаешь?

— Не желаю, чтобы он думал о Майкрофте и сексе в одной смысловой связке, — сказал Шерлок, изо всех сил пытаясь удержать руки на раздраженно дергающимся Оливере.

— Ладно, во-первых, не думаю, что он смог бы сделать это, и очень удивился бы, знай он хоть что-то на эту тему. Во-вторых, ты намерен игнорировать тот факт, что твой брат встречается с Лестрейдом?

— Мне только и остается, что игнорировать, пока они не расстанутся. Это не может долго продлиться, — бросил Шерлок, убирая руки от Оливера.

Тот глянул на него и рявкнул: «черт!», швырнув в качестве протеста кусок пластика, который держал в руках.

Джон хмуро посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Даже думать не желаю об их разрыве. Это жестоко. Что, если бы кто-то сказал подобное о нас?

— Они были бы идиотами. Ты же знаешь, мне плевать на мнение людей.

— Думаю, Лестрейд делает твоего брата счастливым. И ты должен быть рад этому.

Шерлок фыркнул.

— Ничто не сделает Майкрофта счастливым.

— Как обычно, ты абсолютно не прав, когда речь заходит отвоем брате. И, кстати, мы идем с ними на ужин.

Он посмотрел на Шерлока, наслаждаясь его реакцией.

— Мы… что?!

— Ужин. Двойное свидание. Это будет очень мило.

Джон пошел в гостиную.

Шерлок последовал за ним, держа Оливера на руках.

— Свидание?

— Да, — Джон присел в кресло и вытянул ноги. — Это будет забавно.

— На самом деле, не думаю, что ты знаешь определение этому слову, — сказал Шерлок.

***

Миссис Хадсон решила сбежать из туманного Лондона, навестив сестру в пригороде, который, хотя тоже был серым и дождливым, но по ее словам, более живописным. Это означало, что Джон должен был просить Молли присмотреть за Оливером. Та приехала с тяжелой книгой под мышкой, которую она продемонстрировала Джону, едва он спустился по лестнице.

— "Иллюстрированный справочник тела человека", — прочитал Джон.

Молли практически сияла.

— Думаю, Оливеру понравится.

— Да, — согласился Джон. — Но если нет, разорвет его в клочья. У него сейчас новая ступень развития характера. Поэтому, может…

— О, все будет в порядке, — беззаботно сказала Молли, направляясь в гостиную, где Оливер сидел рядом со своим черепом на одеяле с периодической таблицей. Он энергично вырывал страницы из поэтического сборника, который Джон нашел у себя на полке, совершенно не представляя, откуда у него появился сборник стихов.

— Привет, Олли-волли, — сказала девушка.

Оливер улыбнулся ей и с восторгом отозвался:

— Молли!

— Посмотри, что у меня есть, — сказала Молли, и положила книгу рядом с Оливером.

Тот схватился за нее и открыл, благоговейно листая страницы, с головой погрузившись в «чтение».

— Видишь? — усмехнулась Молли, глядя на Джона. — я же говорила. Он собирается стать врачом.

Шерлок все время говорил ему об этом. Конечно, это подтверждалось увлечением Оливера Уотсоновским медицинским саквояжем. Оливеру нравились эксперименты Шерлока, но он любил, когда Джон латал Шерлока после различных происшествий, хлопая в ладоши от восторга, всякий раз, когда Джон доставал бинты. Самым странным в всем этом было то, что Джон не смел надеяться на подобный выбор сына. Он никогда не представлял себя одним из тех отцов, которые хотели, чтобы их дети пошли по его стопам, однако интерес Оливера к медицине значил для него больше, чем он ожидал.

— Шерлок предпочитает химию биологии, — сказал Джон.

— Ты же знаешь — это не имеет значения, верно? Природа и воспитание, — сказала Молли.

Джон знал. При этом, он тут же вспомнил, что именно этот фактор интересовал Питера Торпа. И немедленно возненавидел себя за эти мысли.

Он нахмурился и коротко сказал:

— Он не доставит тебе особых хлопот. Оливер сам вполне способен развлекать себя в течение нескольких часов, пока думает, что ты ожидаешь его внимания. Он не будет спать, но не волнуйтесь об этом. Он почти никогда не спит, что бы я ни делал. И это — природа, мое воспитание тут бесполезно.

— Мы будем в порядке, — сказала Молли. — Я собираюсь рассказать ему о костях рук.

— Его языковые навыки, конечно, более развиты, чем у других детей, но, все же, думаю ты требуешь от него невозможного, — предупредил ее Джон. Он чувствовал, будто всегда требует слишком много от ребенка. Шерлок был невозможно нетерпелив, не понимая, отчего Оливер еще не научился читать.

— Не обращай внимания на Джона, — сказал Шерлок, выйдя из спальни. — Он постоянно занижает способности нашего сына. Олли и я регулярно игнорируем его в данном вопросе, не так ли, Олли?

— Да, — согласился Оливер, и перевернул страницу книги.

Джон покачал головой и посмотрел на Шерлока, который надел свою темно-фиолетовую рубашку и выглядел по-настоящему прекрасно. Джон улыбнулся ему. Шерлок угрожал пойти на ужин в простыне, и тогда Джон решил, что они должны пойти к Анджело на ужин. Тогда Шерлок внес поправки в свой план. Конечно, Анджело позволил бы Шерлоку прийти к нему и в простыне, но Шерлок не хотел отпугнуть других гостей старого итальянца. Лояльность мужа к старому знакомому была гарантом более-менее пристойного поведения Холмса-младшего, и Джон не собирался сообщать своей половине, что иногда манипулировал им.

— Готов? — спросил Джон.

— Нет, — сказал Шерлок. — Это ужасная идея и, Молли, жди нас обратно максимум через час.

— Нет, не жди.

— Расскажи ему какие-нибудь жуткие истории, и, уверяю тебя, вы поладите, — сказал Шерлок.

— Ладно, пойдем, — сказал Джон.

Шерлок прошел мимо него, наклонился и поцеловал Оливера в голову.

— Смотри, — сказал Оливер, и протянул книгу.

Шерлок быстро посмотрел.

— Это плечо и предплечье. Молли расскажет тебе обо всех мышцах, которые там расположены, — сказал Шерлок и погладил сына по голове.

— Плечо, — осторожно сказал Оливер, пробуя новое слово, и изучая рисунок.

Джон подумал, что у них единственный в мире ребенок, который скорее научится распознавать внутренние части тела прежде, чем сможет определить их нахождение снаружи.

Он последовал за Шерлоком вниз, а затем прижал его к стене, прежде чем тот успел открыть дверь.

— Ты — потрясающий, — сказал он, — и я буду очень добр и расположен к тебе чуть позже, сегодня ночью.

И страстно его поцеловал.

Шерлок издал звук, означающий одновременно утверждение и вопрос.

— Все, что угодно, — пообещал Джон.

— О, отлично, я буду думать об этом весь ужин, — сказал Шерлок и поцеловал его.

«Бинго», — подумал Джон, но промолчал в ответ. Пускай Шерлок весь ужин думает о сексе. Главное, чтобы это помогло сделать его чуть более спокойным и благостным.


End file.
